


más que INEVITABLE

by Arodnas



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen is a puppy, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More fluff than angst, Texting, Wrong Number AU, laurent is prickly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodnas/pseuds/Arodnas
Summary: "A Point to Happiness" translation.Aclaración/disclaimer: La traducción del Inglés al Español Latino Mexicano es autorizada por la autora idratherhaveyou y recomiendo leerlo si conoces el idioma. Este trabajo sólo fue hecho con amor para acercarlo a más personas. Enlace incluido en las notas.Dicho lo anterior, ahora sí, el resumen:Damen escribe al número equivocado. Termina platicando con Laurent, coquetean y se enamoran.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Jord/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Algo que te mereces.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Point to Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491447) by [idratherhaveyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyou/pseuds/idratherhaveyou). 



> *.*.*.*.*  
> El reloj está escrito en 24 horas para diferenciar las partes del día.
> 
> 05 a 12 horas = mañana  
> 12 a 19 horas = tarde  
> 19 a 00 horas = noche  
> 00 a 05 horas = madrugada
> 
> A las 00:00 horas es el cambio de fecha.
> 
> *.*.*.*.*
> 
> Los nombres de los contactos cambian conforme están registrados, dependiendo de con quién hablan en cada conversación de la siguiente manera:
> 
> Contacto: [a quien se le escribe]
> 
> *.*.*.*.*

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Viernes  
_(Día 1)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

has visto mis panda pantuflas? te juro Nik que si se las diste a Jord otra vez: te mataré, son mías y me gustaría tenerlas para completar mi _mood_ de gasté demasiado dinero a lo mierda hoy  
_(12:05)_

Número incorrecto.  
_(12:12)_

oh, lo siento mucho :S  
a penas hoy cambié de teléfono y de carrera... finge que no leíste todo lo que acabas de leer  
_(12:13)_

Eso será sencillo, se lo aseguro.  
_(12:13)_

bueno, no hay necesidad de ser grosero  
_(12:14)_

¿No debería estarle enviando un mensaje de texto al tal Nik sobre sus zapatillas de panda? Panda gigante, asumo.  
_(12:15)_

se llama Nikandros para que lo sepas, y a poco ya te cansaste de hablar conmigo?  
_(12:15)_

Es un completo desconocido y, para que se entere, yo sí tengo una vida.  
_(12:16)_

podrías dejar de responder, sabes?  
_(12:17)_

Usted también podría.  
_(12:17)_

por qué lo haría? esto empieza a ser divertido y me hace sentir mejor, después de haber gastado a lo idiota en un teléfono  
_(12:18)_

Por desgracia, mi descanso para el almuerzo ha concluido. Que tenga una buena vida.  
Una vez que obtenga una, por supuesto.  
_(12:19)_

acabo de escupir agua sobre mí, gracias a ti  
_(12:22)_

Fascinante.  
_(12:23)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **No es Nik |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

Jord tenía mis panda pantuflas, por si tenías curiosidad  
_(19:30)_

¿Por qué habría de estar siquiera interesado?  
_(19:45)_

no lo sé, tal vez sólo soy yo el que tiene curiosidad por saber cómo logras sonar como una estirada estatua de hielo por escrito  
_(19:46)_

Talento.  
_(19:46)_

entonces debes practicar bastante  
_(19:47)_

¿Está insinuando que soy un imbécil?  
_(19:48)_

tú lo dijiste, no yo  
_(19:48)_

¿No tiene algún amigo a quien molestar?  
_(19:49)_

bueno, maté a mi mejor amigo porque le dio a su novio mis pantuflas, así que no  
_(19:50)_

¿Por qué no me sorprende que sólo tenga un amigo?  
_(19:51)_

tengo varios en realidad, pero todos están en la misma habitación conmigo y ya me quejé con ellos, sólo te estaba actualizando, querido extraño  
_(19:52)_

Entonces, absténgase.  
_(19:53)_

mira, a como yo lo veo, si quisieras que parara podrías haber dejado de responder mis mensajes, es por eso que creí que podrías tener curiosidad  
_(19:54)_

Sólo prefiero tener la última palabra.  
_(19:54)_

oh, entonces es sólo otro aspecto de tu encantadora personalidad, entendido  
_(19:55)_

Basta.  
_(19:56)_

tienes suerte de que esté a punto de empezar una de mis películas favoritas, te recomiendo trabajar en ese problema tuyo de la última palabra, porque ésta NO será la última vez que te mensajee  
_(19:57)_

Por favor, diga que tiene un trabajo y que esto no será constante.  
_(19:58)_

lo tengo  
_(19:58)_

Que alivio.  
_(19:59)_

nos mensajeamos más tarde, querido extraño  
_(20:00)_

Lo intentaré, si no me he suicidado para antes de que eso pase.  
_(20:02)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

¿Por qué le sonríes a tu teléfono? Nunca le sonríes a tu teléfono.  
_(20:01)_

Nicaise, estoy sentado a tu lado.  
_(20:03)_

Sí, pero no me dejas hablar cuando la tele está encendida.  
_(20:03)_

Ésta no es una mejor alternativa.  
_(20:04)_

 _Ok_ , d acuerdo, no respondas. Pero lo averiguaré, t lo advierto.  
_(20:05)_

Te lo aseguro.  
_(20:05)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Nik**

Jord dijo que te estabas escribiendo con alguien hace rato  
A quién le escribes?  
No tienes más amigos  
Y, si los tienes, eso me ofende muchísimo!  
_(22:45)_

no lo sé, cuando estaba tratando de localizarte le envié un mensaje por error y sigue respondiendo cada vez que le escribo, así que pensé que sería divertido ver cuánto tiempo aguanta antes de bloquearme  
_(22:46)_

Ajá  
_(22:47)_

es divertido, o tanto como lo sería un gatito homicida XD  
_(22:49)_

Esto es por Jokaste?  
Amigo, esta no es la forma de curar la soledad  
O la angustia, o lo que sea  
Ve a terapia, como una persona normal  
_(22:50)_

tú irías con un psicoloco?  
_(22:51)_

No, por supuesto que no  
_(22:51)_

ahí está, entonces déjame lidiar con esto como quiera, hasta me quedo en pijama todo el día jugando videojuegos, hago duelo de manera normal también, me ayuda  
_(22:52)_

Eso es bueno  
_(22:52)_

qué es lo peor que podría pasar? fue lindo hablar con alguien que no supiera TODO sobre mí, ni me diera miraditas compasivas o un discurso condescendiente, porque lo más seguro es que es un gran idiota, pero como sea, lo prefiero  
_(22:53)_

Esta bien, ya entendí  
Tú encárgate de ti  
Y yo le diré a Jord que pare con las miradas compasivas  
_(22:54)_

dile de paso que me devuelva mis malditas pantuflas B(  
_(22:55)_

Las odias  
_(22:55)_

sí, pero Jokaste compró el otro único par que tengo y actualmente están en una caja con cinta adhesiva en el armario  
_(22:56)_

Estás perdido  
_(22:57)_

pantuflas  
_(22:57)_

Pero a Jord le encantan!  
_(22:58)_

no me importa D:  
_(22:59)_

Bien!  
_(23:00)_

* * *

Domingo  
_(Día 3)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **No es Nik |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

actualización de las panda pantuflas: me las han devuelto con una mancha roja gigante en la cara  
_(14:05)_

Fascinante.  
_(14:09)_

en teoría: debería estar molesto  
en realidad: sólo significa que ahora puedo odiarlas por una buena razón  
_(14:10)_

Son zapatillas de panda. Las odio y no las he visto.  
_(14:11)_

estoy empezando a pensar que odias todo  
_(14:11)_

Tal vez, no es alguien que carece por completo de inteligencia.  
_(14:12)_

WOW, qué fue eso? un cumplido?  
_(14:12)_

Tómelo como mejor le convenga.  
_(14:13)_

me siento honrado, de verdad  
_(14:13)_

y dime, cómo va tu día?  
_(14:13)_

Bien.  
_(14:14)_

genial, el mío va bien también, por si te lo preguntas  
_(14:14)_

¿Cómo se mancharon las zapatillas?  
_(14:20)_

y yo que pensé que habíamos terminado de hablar  
_(14:21)_

al parecer así es…  
_(14:25)_

salsa de espagueti, Nik no sólo es un mal cocinero sino uno muy torpe, aunque la explicación todavía no tiene mucho sentido para mí, porque es a Jord a quien le gustan las pantuflas y si él no estaba cocinando… ah, como sea  
_(14:26)_

Eres un idiota.  
_(14:27)_

y tú no eres súper educado, o bueno mensajeando  
_(14:28)_

¿Consideró la posibilidad de que Nikandros (?) sea a quien en realidad le gustan las zapatillas y está usando a su novio para cubrir el hecho de que él se las robó?  
_(14:28)_

mierda  
_(14:29)_

eres un genio  
_(14:29)_

espera, no te vayas a ir, si tienes razón volveré y te juraré devoción eterna  
_(14:29)_

y sí, así se llama, me sorprende que lo recordaras  
_(14:30)_

Excelente. Podría ocupar un esclavo.  
_(14:31)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

fuiste tú! a ti te gustan!  
_(14:30)_

Amigo, de qué hablas?  
_(14:31)_

le expliqué al extraño con el que me mensajeo cómo la mancha llegó a mis pantuflas y cómo la historia no cuadró del todo, y luego me dijo que estabas usando a Jord para esconder que eras tú el que quería robar mis pantuflas, en cierto modo tiene sentido  
_(14:32)_

Mmm...  
Está bien  
Sí, fui yo  
Eso significa que me las puedo quedar?  
_(14:33)_

jamás!!!  
_(14:33)_

Las cuidaría mucho  
_(14:34)_

y una mierda, las manchaste!  
_(14:34)_

Bien, como sea  
Me pediré unas en línea  
_(14:35)_

Entonces, todavía te estás escribiendo con él, eh?  
Y quién es?  
_(14:35)_

mmm... una persona?  
_(14:35)_

No le has preguntado su nombre?  
_(14:36)_

no, y dudo que me lo diga ;/  
_(14:37)_

mierda… de qué voy a hablar ahora con él? ya no puedo utilizar mis pantuflas  
_(14:37)_

No quisiera sonar revolucionario  
Pero podrías dejar de hablar con él  
_(14:38)_

O podrías hacerle una pregunta  
Cualquier cosa, Damen  
Santo cielo, amigo  
Eres socialmente competente  
_(14:39)_

pero es un poco grosero  
_(14:40)_

mierda! y si es un anciano al que le gusta sentarse en su porche con una pistola y que le grita a los niños?!  
_(14:40)_

No creo que existan personas así  
_(14:41)_

Ah! Jord acaba de regresar de la tienda  
Así que estoy oficialmente indispuesto  
Adiós  
_(14:41)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **No es Nik |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

eso es de mal gusto  
_(14:41)_

ah! y tenías toda la razón sobre el muy maldito traidor  
_(14:42)_

¿Dónde está mi juramento de eterna devoción?  
_(14:43)_

oh, cierto  
_(14:43)_

estoy completamente asombrado de tu genio, en especial considerando que no sabes nada de mí o de mi vida, tienes mi eterna devoción  
_(14:44)_

Excelente.  
_(14:45)_

no vas a usarlo para que deje de hablar contigo?  
_(14:46)_

lo sabía, te gusta hablar conmigo :)  
_(15:00)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **No es Nik |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

estás despierto?  
_(22:45)_

Sí. Hasta donde sé, no estoy muerto.  
_(22:50)_

eso es bueno, apestaría estar hablando con un fantasma  
_(22:51)_

¿Por qué? A penas haría una diferencia.  
_(22:51)_

me gusta la idea de que eres una persona real, en algún lugar, con una vida de verdad  
_(22:51)_

y me gusta que pueda ser alguien un poquito importante para ti por el tiempo que me dejes  
_(22:52)_

¿Te pones sentimental por las noches?  
_(22:53)_

soy todo un sentimental, me gustan las comedias románticas, soy un romántico empedernido, les digo a mis amigos que los amo a diario y llamo a mis padres al menos una vez a la semana  
_(22:54)_

Sí, pero yo no soy su amigo.  
_(22:55)_

no lo sé, estoy dispuesto a pensar en ti de esa manera pero, para ser franco, no me siento del todo bien, lo hablaría con Nik o Lazar pero me presionarían y harían preguntas y tratarían de dar soluciones, y eso es justo lo que no quiero  
_(22:56)_

No es una buena idea venir a mí en busca de consuelo.  
_(22:57)_

lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora  
_(22:57)_

Eres un idiota.  
_(22:58)_

tú lo has dicho  
_(23:00)_

sé que no me lo debes pero... crees que podrías quedarte conmigo por unos minutos? no será mucho, lo prometo, es que... estoy un poco solo  
_(23:01)_

Me doy cuenta de que no eres reservado.  
_(23:03)_

para nada, podrías preguntarme cualquier cosa, creo  
_(23:04)_

Tengo la necesidad de llamarte idiota otra vez.  
_(23:04)_

supongo que eso significa que tú sí eres reservado  
_(23:05)_

Demasiado.  
_(23:06)_

e inteligente, entonces supongo que no tendría caso hacer preguntas  
_(23:06)_

Dependería de la pregunta. Y de lo que obtenga a cambio.  
_(23:07)_

eso suena como algo que diría _Liam Neeson_ , en una de sus películas de acción, por favor dime que en realidad no eres tan intimidante  
_(23:08)_

En apariencia, no.  
_(23:09)_

eso no es muy tranquilizador  
_(23:10)_

No estaba tratando de serlo.  
_(23:10)_

qué tal si te pregunto tu nombre?  
_(23:11)_

Laurent.  
_(23:13)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :) |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

ahora tienes un nombre en mis contactos, me gusta, se ve bien  
_(23:15)_

ah, soy Damen por cierto, encantado de conocerte  
_(23:15)_

¿Guardaste mi número?  
_(23:16)_

te incomoda?  
_(23:17)_

No.  
_(23:18)_

genial  
_(23:18)_

¿Lo habrías eliminado y nunca me habrías contactado de nuevo si te lo hubiera pedido?  
_(23:19)_

por supuesto, respeto los límites de las personas, sabes? no soy un imbécil  
_(23:19)_

Estoy sintiendo un "no como tú" aquí.  
_(23:20)_

no me has dado muchas pruebas de lo contrario  
_(23:21)_

Y puede ser que nunca lo haga.  
_(23:22)_

Tengo trabajo por la mañana, así que me voy a dormir.  
_(23:22)_

bien, gracias, esto ayudó  
_(23:23)_

Buenas noches.  
_(23:24)_

buenas noches, Laurent  
_(23:24)_

ah, por cierto, me gusta tu nombre :)  
_(23:45)_

* * *

Lunes  
_(Día 4)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **File-X |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 145 3496**

¿Quién eres?  
Laurent no t tiene registrado en su teléfono y, aún así, estaba sentado en el desayunador sonriendo mientras comía su cereal. ¿Sabes lo que él no hace? Sonreírle a su cereal.  
_(07:13)_

quién eres? y por qué sentiste la necesidad de despertarme?  
_(07:14)_

Despabila, ¿quieres?  
Conozco a Laurent y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.  
_(07:15)_

envié un mensaje de texto al teléfono equivocado, el número de Laurent, y comenzamos a hablar  
_(07:16)_

oye, cómo conseguiste mi número?  
_(07:16)_

Lo robé del teléfono d Laurent mientras lavaba su plato.  
_(07:17)_

entonces, sí tiene amigos  
_(07:18)_

No exactamente. Soy su sobrino.  
_(07:18)_

y tu tío no tiene como 40? o sí?  
_(07:19)_

No. Tiene 23.  
_(07:19)_

¡ _Fuck_! Y no le digas que t lo dije, porque me matará.  
_(07:19)_

le estaba sonriendo a su cereal?  
_(07:20)_

Sí. Por eso t estoy escribiendo.  
_(07:20)_

No sé quién _fucking_ eres, o qué quieres, o porqué los dos están hablando (porque es algo raro la verdad), pero creo que en realidad disfruta hablar contigo. Y, siendo sincero, él no disfruta muchas cosas. En especial por estos días.  
Así es que, si no vas a quedarte o sólo estás pasando el rato o algo así, detente. Porque él no lo merece. Y yo no necesito lidiar con las consecuencias d algo feo.  
_(07:22)_

carajo, sólo estamos hablando, sí?  
_(07:23)_

no es como si estuviera esperando algo o  
_(07:24)_

lo más probable es que ni siquiera vivamos en un lugar cercano el uno del otro y  
_(07:24)_

no sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga  
_(07:24)_

¿Le estás sonriendo a tu cereal?  
_(07:25)_

Porque, si no es así, entonces deberías dejarlo en paz.  
_(07:25)_

le estoy sonriendo a mi cereal  
_(07:25)_

Oh. _Ok_ , entonces.  
_(07:26)_

Soy Nicaise.  
_(07:26)_

Damen  
_(07:27)_

y supongo que si te hago preguntas no las responderás  
_(07:28)_

No. Puede que ya esté muerto. No necesito aumentar las probabilidades.  
_(07:28)_

de acuerdo, esto fue extraño, voy a ir a prepararme para el trabajo ahora  
_(07:29)_

 _OK_. _Bye_.  
_(07:30)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Nik**

Amigo, vas a ir a trabajar hoy?  
_(07:20)_

no, lo pensé, pero no...  
_(07:31)_

Te van a despedir  
_(07:32)_

no, claro que no  
_(07:33)_

ayer fue una noche complicada, así es que…  
_(07:33)_

Cuánto tiempo te va a tomar?  
_(07:34)_

ya casi Nik, lo prometo, no te preocupes  
_(07:34)_

Ella me llamó anoche  
_(07:35)_

Nik…  
_(07:35)_

También está preocupada por ti  
La mandé muy lejos, pero persiste  
Si la extrañas tanto, tal vez deberías verla y, no sé  
Tratar de llegar a un punto donde puedan hablar?  
Ya ha pasado un mes  
_(07:36)_

necesito recordarte que se folló a Kastor?  
_(07:38)_

No, lo siento…  
Sólo quiero que seas feliz, amigo  
_(07:38)_

el extraño se quedó platicando conmigo un rato anoche, se llama Laurent, tiene 23  
_(07:39)_

Me doy cuenta de que hemos pasado de la felicidad  
A este tipo al azar con quien te has estado escribiendo  
Él no es más genial que yo, o sí?  
_(07:40)_

por supuesto que no  
_(07:41)_

Necesitas la plática de: hablar con extraños es peligroso?  
O la de: no te enamores de alguien que nunca podrás conocer en persona?  
_(07:42)_

por enésima vez: no me enamoro de todos los que me hablan  
_(07:43)_

Sí, sí lo haces  
Y ahora más que estás vulnerable  
Eso no ayuda  
_(07:44)_

es sólo una persona con quien no me incomoda hablar, podemos dejarlo hasta ahí por favor?  
_(07:45)_

De acuerdo  
Lo siento  
De nuevo  
_(07:45)_

está bien, hablamos luego, sí?  
_(07:49)_

de hecho, por qué no mejor vienes esta noche? tengo ganas de empedarme  
_(07:50)_

Algún día voy a estar demasiado viejo como para beber un lunes por la noche  
_(07:50)_

?  
_(07:51)_

Cuenta conmigo  
_(07:53)_

* * *

Martes  
_(Día 5)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :) |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

he estado pensando en tiiiiii  
_(02:34)_

o sea así como en cómo me sorprendió que tuuu sobrino se pusiera todo raro y protector y literalmente que, todo lo que sé de ti es tu nombre, o sea así como que tienes una comida favorita?  
_(02:37)_

o pez?  
_(02:37)_

más que nada lo que he estado pensando es que si esas son cosas que querrías contarme algún día en el próximo eón o algo así, porque si no puedo dejarte totalmente en paz  
_(02:38)_

aunque me han informado que le estabas sonriendo a tu cereal, lo cual es adorable por cierto, aunque también me preocupa un poco tu vida social o lo que sea porque si esto te hace feliz, lo más probable es que no tengas amigos  
_(02:40)_

o te pasó que tu novia rompió contigo hace un mes igual que a mí, fue taaaan divertido? XDX  
_(02:43)_

¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
_(02:43)_

estás despierto?!!!!!!  
_(02:45)_

Me despertaste, imbécil.  
Ve y dispárete en la cabeza por mí.  
_(02:46)_

yo como que lo haría, pero estoy un poco en el piso y no puedo levantarme, necesito como uno de esos números de esos comerciales de personas mayores a punto de morir o cualquiera de emergencia que conozcas  
_(02:47)_

Creo que necesito uno más que tú.  
_(02:48)_

estás en el piso también???  
_(02:49)_

Escucha, Damen. Necesito que te levantes, te acuestes, y te duermas.  
De inmediato.  
Antes de que me conecte a Internet, encuentre una manera de _hackear_ tu teléfono y explotarlo.  
_(02:50)_

eso se puede?? estaría genial! no te voy a mentir  
_(02:51)_

Damen.  
_(02:52)_

mierda perdón está bien, dejaré de enviar mensajes, lo siento tanto no quise despertarte ni molestarte ni nada, sólo creo que no eres tan malo o como sea que se diga y quería asegurarme de que pensabas lo mismo de mí o algo así  
_(02:54)_

noches Laurent :DDDD  
_(02:55)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787 |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :)**

Buenos días. En verdad espero que esto le despierte y que le duela tanto la cabeza que quiera arrancársela.  
Considere arrancarla si está en ese punto.  
_(06:30)_

qué mierda?  
_(06:35)_

Desplácese hacia arriba.  
_(06:36)_

mierda  
_(06:39)_

lo siento tanto! al menos dije muchas cosas embarazosas?  
_(06:39)_

¿Le duele la cabeza?  
_(06:40)_

sí, eso y necesito vomitar  
_(06:40)_

Bien.  
_(06:45)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787 |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :)  
**

¿Mi sobrino te envió un mensaje de texto?  
_(12:03)_

no lo creo, acabas de iniciar una conversación 8O  
_(12:05)_

Contesta la maldita pregunta.  
_(12:06)_

todavía gruñón por lo de anoche, ya veo, está bien  
_(12:06)_

sí lo hizo, quería asegurarse de que yo también le sonreía a mi cereal  
_(12:07)_

le dije que sí, por cierto... figurativamente hablando claro, en realidad no me gusta mucho el cereal, a menos que sean fruti lupis... sin leche  
_(12:08)_

pero sí me gusta hablar contigo  
_(12:08)_

¿Por qué demonios querías saber cuál es mi pez favorito?  
_(12:09)_

oh, es que Nik y yo jugamos _Endless Ocean_ en mi _Wii_ mientras estábamos borrachos y supongo que los peces estaban en mi mente  
_(12:10)_

me gusta el pez león  
_(12:10)_

Fascinante.  
_(12:11)_

yyyyyyyy ahí vas de cortante otra vez  
_(12:12)_

sólo me gustaría aclarar que fuiste tú quien inició esta conversación y que tu sobrino confirmó que sí te gusta hablar conmigo, podrías dejar de fingir, no?  
_(12:13)_

Sólo terminé de leer mi libro y no tengo nada más que hacer durante mi descanso.  
_(12:14)_

con eso me basta, entonces te gusta leer?  
_(12:15)_

Sí.  
_(12:15)_

bien, al fin sé algo sobre ti, esto es emocionante  
_(12:16)_

Y tengo que volver a trabajar. ¿Está seguro de que tiene un trabajo?  
_(12:16)_

sí, sólo que no he ido esta semana... todavía me queda un tiempo de vacaciones, creo…  
_(12:17)_

Supongo que eso tiene algo que ver con la ex-novia.  
_(12:18)_

totalmente  
_(12:18)_

no tenías que volver al trabajo?  
_(12:19)_

Mantarraya.  
_(12:25)_

:D  
_(12:26)_

son peces?  
_(12:26)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787 |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :)**

Sí. Respiran por medio de branquias.  
_(19:24)_

en serio es el único requisito?  
_(19:30)_

De nuevo, ¿está seguro de que tiene un trabajo?  
Porque estoy convencido de que no eres mayor de doce.  
_(19:31)_

25, mayor que tú ;)  
_(19:32)_

Aguarda un minuto.  
_(19:33)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

Nicaise, ¿cuánto le dijiste al completo desconocido?  
_(19:34)_

Sabía que no podía confiar en él para mantener la boca cerrada.  
_(19:35)_

Sólo le dije tu edad y que t gusta hablar con él. Nada grave.  
_(19:36)_

Es un completo desconocido.  
_(19:36)_

¿Y? No parece que éso t importe mucho.  
_(19:37)_

Ese no es el punto.  
Debería ser yo quien decida qué sí y qué no hacer de su conocimiento.  
_(19:38)_

 _Ok_ , _ok_. No le diré nada más.  
_(19:39)_

¿Ya t diste cuenta d que has estado hablando con él todos los días?  
_(19:40)_

Sigue enviando mensajes. Sería grosero ignorarlo.  
_(19:41)_

No t importa ser grosero.  
_(19:42)_

Le estabas sonriendo a tu _fucking_ cereal, Laurent.  
Manda todo a la mierda al menos conmigo, ¿sí?  
_(19:42)_

Está bien.  
Baja y ayúdame a hacer la cena.  
_(19:43)_

Safo.  
_(19:43)_

No me hagas reconsiderar mi decisión de no obligarte a mirar cuatro horas de PBS conmigo esta noche.  
_(19:44)_

 _OK_. Pero sólo si me dices porqué estabas sonriendo.  
_(19:45)_

Me dijo que le gustaba mi nombre.  
_(19:45)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :) |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787**

quieres saber algo divertido sobre un minuto? sólo dura un minuto, no 7, no es que sea importante  
_(19:40)_

mierda, Nik tiene razón  
_(19:41)_

¿Sobre qué? Sé específico.  
_(19:46)_

que necesito salir, conocer gente, ir a trabajar  
_(19:47)_

Yo podría haber dicho eso.  
_(19:50)_

es sólo que no sé cómo se supone que continúe sin ella, sabes? fue una gran parte de mi vida durante más de un año y ha dejado este agujero enorme  
_(19:52)_

ya no duele tanto... no todo el tiempo… pero no sé cómo llenarlo  
_(19:52)_

cómo lo llenarías?  
_(19:52)_

No pedí esto.  
_(19:55)_

no lo hiciste, lo sé, pero la pregunta sigue en pie  
_(19:56)_

No tengo cómo responder. Las relaciones no son mi fuerte.  
_(20:01)_

oooh entonces, eres un mujeriego, un tipo de una noche?  
_(20:02)_

hombreriego? lo siento, soné demasiado hetero para ser bi  
_(20:02)_

En verdad no veo cómo es que eso le concierne.  
_(20:03)_

oye! no sé cómo te ves o dónde vives y esa será una distancia muy fácil para ti de mantener  
_(20:04)_

no digo que tengas que decirme pero, al menos, podrías pensar en mí como un maldito robot automático, así de importante es lo que me digas  
_(20:04)_

No, no soy del tipo de una noche. No. Es sólo que me resulta difícil... confiar en la gente.  
_(20:10)_

ah, está bien, hasta yo podría haber adivinado eso  
_(20:11)_

Y soy homosexual. Muy homosexual.  
_(20:15)_

que bueno que le agregué el hombreriego entonces  
_(20:16)_

estás haciendo algo? sueles ser muy bueno para responder  
_(20:18)_

Estoy cocinando con Nicaise.  
_(20:21)_

una cena tardía  
_(20:22)_

¿Mencioné que tengo un trabajo?  
Uno al que en realidad sí voy, a diferencia de ti.  
_(20:24)_

y tenías que lanzar el insulto, no?  
_(20:24)_

Sí.  
_(20:30)_

En especial porque, de verdad, deberías de ir.  
_(20:30)_

gracias por preocuparte :')  
_(20:30)_

No es preocupación. Fue derivado de mi disgusto general hacia lo patético.  
Y no ir a trabajar porque rompiste con una chica, hace más de un mes, es demasiado patético.  
_(20:35)_

ya estoy lamentando los textos borrachos  
_(20:35)_

Bien.  
_(20:36)_

en mi defensa: salimos por más de un año, pero luego se acostó con mi hermano… varias veces... y lo descubrí  
_(20:38)_

o más bien, Nik me dijo  
_(20:38)_

Pensé que algo así sólo sucedía por televisión en vivo.  
_(20:40)_

sí… yo también lo creía  
_(20:41)_

Eso te hace un poco menos patético. Sin embargo, sólo un poco.  
_(20:42)_

y cede terreno! hip hip hurra!! XP  
_(20:43)_

de verdad no puedes tolerar una broma, verdad?  
_(20:50)_

Puedo. Quiero que lo sepas. Estaba cenando.  
No me digas que esperas que organice mi vida alrededor de tus mensajes.  
_(21:30)_

no, estoy feliz de ser el único patético en esta relación  
_(21:31)_

¿Estás admitiendo que organizas tu vida alrededor de enviarme mensajes de texto?  
_(21:32)_

algo así? en definitiva lo tomo en cuenta al decidir mis planes para la noche  
_(21:33)_

¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no devolvía el mensaje?  
_(21:33)_

me habría deprimido por 30 minutos y luego le hubiera llamado a Nik  
_(21:34)_

¿Él va cada que se lo pides?  
_(21:34)_

sí, es raro? no siento que sea tan raro, es mi mejor amigo y vivimos como a 10 minutos el uno del otro  
_(21:35)_

de verdad no tienes muchos amigos?  
_(21:40)_

y me estoy dando cuenta de que podría haberlo dicho mejor, o mejor haber ignorado todo el tema, lo siento  
_(21:43)_

espero que tengas una buena noche, Laurent  
_(21:45)_

* * *

Jueves  
_(Día 7)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Nik**

No le escribiste a ese alguien mientras no estaba  
_(22:01)_

noooo, no hemos hablado en un par de días, creo que lo asusté y siento que así lo prefiere, así que... no le estoy mensajeando  
_(22:04)_

Qué pasaría si nunca te vuelve a escribir?  
_(22:05)_

pues, supongo que dejaríamos de mensajearnos, y está bien, no es como si lo conociera bien o  
_(22:09)_

mierda, sonaba más convincente en mi cabeza  
_(22:09)_

es sólo que no sé si de verdad le gusta hablar conmigo y tampoco puedo hacer todo el trabajo pesado  
_(22:10)_

Espero que te escriba  
_(22:10)_

tú y yo, ambos, que lindo D'X  
_(22:11)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

¿Qué pasó con Damen? ¿Murió?  
_(23:01)_

No lo sé. Me he estado preguntando lo mismo. No parece del tipo fácil de disuadir.  
_(23:02)_

¿Qué hiciste?  
_(23:02)_

Lo ignoré. Estaba hablando de su mejor amigo y comencé a pensar en Auguste, y luego se dio cuenta de que no tengo amigos y ya no estaba de humor.  
_(23:05)_

Tienes que enviarle un mensaje.  
_(23:06)_

Es mejor así. ¿Cuál es el punto de todos modos?  
_(23:06)_

Te. Pone. Contento. ¡Da!  
_(23:07)_

Es noche de escuela.  
A la cama.  
_(23:08)_

Estoy en la cama.  
_(23:08)_

Nicaise.  
_(23:09)_

 _OK_ , t dejaré en paz.  
Sin embargo, si no le envías un mensaje, yo lo haré.  
Hay un punto en la felicidad, Laurent. Y t prometo que es algo que t mereces.  
_(23:10)_

* * *

Viernes  
_(Día 8)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **+1 458 367 1787 |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :)**

¿Te moriste?  
_(20:45)_

oh por dios hola  
_(20:50)_

!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_(20:51)_

tengo que decir que no pensé que volvería a saber de ti  
_(20:51)_

¿Estás seguro de que querías?  
_(20:54)_

viste los signos de exclamación? no hago eso por cualquiera  
_(20:55)_

no estaba seguro de que tú quisieras volver a saber de mí, pensé que tal vez me estabas ignorando y que ya habías tenido suficiente  
_(20:56)_

lo siento, por sugerir que no tenías amigos  
_(20:57)_

Está bien.  
_(20:57)_

No estás del todo en un equívoco. La gente no es mi fuerte.  
_(20:58)_

bueno, me tienes a mí  
_(20:58)_

¿Te tengo?  
_(21:01)_

sí, si tú no vas a ningún lado, yo tampoco  
_(21:01)_

Es factible que pueda... seguir por aquí.  
_(21:03)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :D**

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Yo empiezo una vida nueva, mi amor, y creo que tú has de hacerlo también. Y nunca pienso en que tú, mi amor, estés siempre así, sin un querer.   
Alberto Vázquez. 


	2. Más te vale estar preparado.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Sábado  
_(Día 9)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **File-D |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 145 3496**

Gracias por no cagarla.  
_(08:30)_

oh, eres tú otra vez, de nada? qué carajos haces despierto a las 8 30 en sábado? estás loco?  
_(10:24)_

A esa hora me levanto. Laurent y yo desayunamos, juntos, y leemos el periódico.  
_(10:30)_

Laurent se levanta a las 8 30, en sábado??? joder, siento que necesito intervenir, tú sí sabes que el fin de semana es para dormir, verdad?  
_(10:32)_

y, espera... dijiste que leyeron el periódico?  
_(10:33)_

Sí, _The New York Times_.  
_(10:34)_

está bien  
_(10:34)_

¿Qué?  
_(10:35)_

cuántos años tienes?  
_(10:36)_

13  
_(10:36)_

eres un raro treceañero  
_(10:37)_

¿Eso es un problema?  
_(10:38)_

para nada, lo prefiero, de hecho  
_(10:39)_

oye, y debo guardar tu número? vas a seguirme mensajeando?  
_(10:39)_

No lo sé.  
_(10:40)_

lo guardaré entonces  
_(10:41)_

No serás d esos tipos asquerosos que envían _dick picks_ , ¿verdad?  
Porque no necesito tratar con un _gay_ con fetiche por los menores.  
_(10:42)_

qué mierda?  
_(10:43)_

escucha, qué tal ésto? prometo no mensajear a menos que lo hagas 1o y no mandaré fotos inapropiadas, jamás! en qué universo? qué mierda fue eso?  
_(10:44)_

Hmm... _ok_ , suenas genuinamente horrorizado. Supongo que t creeré por ahora.  
_(10:45)_

esto es raro  
_(10:46)_

te dejo  
_(10:46)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

actualización sobre mi vida: un niño de 13 años me preguntó si iba a enviarle fotos de vergas D:  
_(10:49)_

Tan temprano?  
_(11:00)_

en serio? esa es tu queja?  
_(11:01)_

Bueno, hay mucho de qué quejarse  
Por qué siquiera le hablas a un niño de 13 en 1er lugar?  
_(11:03)_

ah sí, olvidé que no te dije... el sobrino de Laurent me mensajeó para asegurarse de que me gustaba hablar con Laurent, por alguna razón, y me volvió a mensajear para agradecerme por querer hablar con Laurent  
_(11:04)_

Esa es la cosa más bizarra que he oído  
_(11:05)_

No me importa si alguna vez quieres conocer a esta gente  
No te dejaré  
Están dementes  
_(11:05)_

de nuevo, es sólo un sujeto con quien hablo, relájate ;(  
_(11:06)_

Lo sé, lo sé  
_(11:07)_

Qué crees que Jord prefiera: una muestra de arte o un concierto en el auditorio _Keller_?  
_(11:08)_

muestra de arte  
_(11:10)_

Genial!  
Me encantan las exposiciones...  
_(11:11)_

los sacrificios que haces por tu novio  
_(11:12)_

Estás haciendo la cara de: al menos tienes novio, verdad?  
_(11:13)_

no  
_(11:14)_

No me hagas ir hasta allá  
_(11:15)_

Encontrarás a alguien, Damen  
De acuerdo?  
Vas a hacerlo  
Porque eres amable y generoso y atractivo y te amo  
Y, a diferencia de ti, yo no amo cualquier cosa en este mundo  
_(11:15)_

Genial  
Te puse en tu _mood_ jodido  
Arriba ese ánimo, amigo  
Creo en ti  
_(11:25)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :D |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

en una escala del 1 al 10: qué tan mala idea es mensajear a tu ex que extrañas?  
_(11:30)_

Diez.  
_(11:31)_

bien, eso imaginé, te importa si te mensajeo a ti? o estás ocupado...  
_(11:32)_

No, y no estoy ocupado.  
_(11:34)_

genial! y qué planes tienes?  
_(11:34)_

Leer.  
_(11:35)_

qué?  
_(11:35)_

Un libro.  
_(11:35)_

WOW, eres un pesado  
_(11:36)_

Bueno, nadie dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo.  
_(11:37)_

eso no es… oye, ahora mismo me estás manteniendo cuerdo, estamos? necesito no mensajearle a mi ex y no ser juzgado  
_(11:39)_

en realidad no eres un pesado  
_(11:40)_

Tal vez, estaba jugando.  
_(11:41)_

no te lo creo  
_(11:41)_

sólo... cuéntame una historia o algo así, no tiene que ser verdad, no me importa  
_(11:45)_

Eres bastante demandante.  
_(11:46)_

oye, vamos!  
_(11:47)_

Hubo una vez una niña que vivía en el bosque, que no quería nada más que volar.  
_(11:50)_

buen inicio  
_(11:50)_

Ella pasaba horas y horas todos los días observando pájaros, tratando de aprender de ellos. Era tan pequeña que todavía no tenía la edad suficiente para entender que no podía ser un pájaro, tan sólo con quererlo con la fuerza suficiente. Y la chiquita lo deseaba. Se lo pedía a cada estrella en el cielo. "Sólo quiero estar entre ustedes", decía.  
_(11:54)_

mierda, eres muy bueno  
_(11:55)_

No suenes tan sorprendido.  
_(11:56)_

estás literalmente inventando esto justo ahora?  
_(11:57)_

Sí.  
_(11:58)_

estoy de veras impresionado  
_(11:58)_

Un día, un viajero cansado llegó a su casa. Sus padres, gente buena y amable, le dieron la bienvenida al extranjero a su hogar. Lo alimentaron, compartieron su fuego, contaron sus historias. Y cuando llegó el momento de que la pequeña se fuera a la cama, el hombre se le acercó y le dijo: "Lo que más quiero en el mundo es el broche en tu cabello. Le prometí a mi hija un regalo y a ella le encantaría".  
_(12:03)_

te casarías conmigo?  
_(12:04)_

La niña, que tenía muchos broches como ése y porque le gustó la amable sonrisa que le dio el viajero, se lo entregó. Él le agradeció y le preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría en el mundo?"  
_(12:07)_

volar, por supuesto  
_(12:07)_

Estás prestando atención.  
_(12:08)_

claro sí, es la mejor historia que he escuchado  
_(12:09)_

No debes leer a menudo.  
_(12:10)_

culpable, podemos dejar la cagada para más tarde? quiero el resto de la historia  
_(12:11)_

Muy exigente.  
_(12:12)_

"Volar", respondió ella. "Más que nada". El extranjero sonrió y se arrodilló ante la pequeña, tomándola por los hombros. "En mis viajes", comenzó, "he oído hablar de un lugar donde una niña, como tú, podría adquirir alas. Si las tuvieras, serias capaz de volar". Al ver su ansiosa expresión, el hombre le dijo que al oeste había un océano y en un pequeño pueblo, a su lado, había una gloriosa torre de oro. La reconocería cuando la viera, ya que las personas con alas la surcarían por dentro y por fuera.  
_(12:16)_

ni siquiera creo que esté bromeando sobre esa propuesta de matrimonio, sólo digo  
_(12:17)_

si alguna vez sientes la necesidad de casarte con un extraño al azar, avísame  
_(12:17)_

Al día siguiente, cuando el viajero se había ido, la niña le contó a sus padres lo que él le había dicho. Ellos le dijeron que se olvidara del extranjero y del lugar que le había descrito, porque era imposible que tal lugar existiera. Pero la pequeña no se dejó influenciar. Esa noche, ella reunió comida, una manta y su muñeca de peluche en un paquete, y salió de su casa rumbo al oeste. O lo que creía que era el oeste.  
_(12:21)_

En interés de terminar esta historia en el próximo siglo: digamos que en realidad fue hacia el oeste y que su manta de verdad la mantuvo caliente y que los lobos no la mataron.  
_(12:22)_

estoy bien con eso  
_(12:22)_

A dos días en su viaje (viva de milagro aún), la niña se encontró con una joven mujer tendida sobre el pasto, debajo de un serbal. Curiosa, la pequeña se acercó y la despertó. La mujer se sentó, se frotó los ojos y sonrió, porque siempre había querido un hijo propio y la chiquita parecía estar sola y necesitada de un tutor. "¿A dónde te dirijes?", preguntó la joven.  
_(12:28)_

"A una ciudad junto al mar", respondió la niña. "Tiene una torre dorada. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de aquel lugar?". La mujer contestó que sí, que estaba justo al norte de su propio hogar. Se ofreció a llevar a la pequeña y, en pago, quiso un mechón de sus cabellos. Algo para rememorarla. Un recordatorio de que, alguna vez, había marcado la diferencia en la vida de un niño. Entonces, juntas, partieron hacia la ciudad con la torre dorada.  
_(12:34)_

Llegaron. Era un lugar hermoso, brillante y cálido y de gente amable. Había, en verdad, una torre de oro, pero la niña no podía ver a ninguna persona alada volando por ahí. Aún así, no se preocupó. Con el cuchillo de la mujer, se cortó un mechón de su cabello y se lo entregó en agradecimiento. Se separaron y la pequeña caminó hacia la torre y llamó a la puerta principal.  
_(12:40)_

cómo lo haces? no es lo que esperaba  
_(12:41)_

No pretendo ser predecible.  
_(12:42)_

bueno, felicidades, ten por seguro que no lo eres  
_(12:42)_

La puerta fue abierta por un viejo barbudo. Sin decir una palabra, dejó pasar a la niña. Entró en una gran sala circular, poblada por sofás y mesas cargadas de comida, pero a ella apenas le importaba. No había gente alada y eso era lo que de verdad quería ver. Sin molestarse en preguntar, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir, ignorando las advertencias del anciano.  
_(12:47)_

En el segundo nivel, encontró a un niño pequeño, similar a ella en edad, pero él sí tenía alas. Ella gritó, cruzando la distancia, y deslizó sus dedos entre las plumas, maravillándose con ellas, salpicándolo con preguntas. El chico esperó con paciencia a que ella terminara y luego le dijo: "Yo quería volar, al igual que tú. Pero, por favor, escúchame cuando digo que no las quieres. No valen lo que tienes que dar por ellas".  
_(12:50)_

mierda, sólo quiero que consiga sus alas DX  
_(12:51)_

La pequeña preguntó cuál era el precio por puro respeto. Sin embargo, apenas le importaba. Ella pagaría cualquier costo. "No he visto a mi familia en mucho tiempo y los extraño", comenzó a decir el niño. "No se me permite dejar la torre, excepto para volar cuando se pone el Sol. No recuerdo el rostro de ninguna sola persona a quien amé. Nunca volveré a amar, porque nadie me puede visitar aquí. También es solitario. Muy pocos están dispuestos a pagar el precio. Soy el último." La niña, que sólo recordó que sus padres no le habían creído cuando les habló de aquel lugar, se encogió de hombros y dijo que aceptaría el precio a pagar.  
_(12:57)_

La cara del chico se puso triste pero no discutió con ella. La llevó a otras escaleras y le entregó un libro. Señalando palabras en la página, le indicó que las leyera. Cuando lo hizo, las alas brotaron de su espalda. Ella estaba eufórica. Desesperada por volar, se dirigió a las ventanas, sólo para descubrir que todas estaban bloqueadas. El niño dijo: "El viejo las abre al atardecer. Si no regresas por la mañana, él las cerrará y tus alas se quemarán al amanecer, y morirás."  
_(13:03)_

La chiquita seguía sin inmutarse. Estaba por atardecer. Ella exploró su entorno, cada vez más aburrida cuando terminó de descubrirlo todo. Por fortuna, el Sol se puso y las ventanas se abrieron antes de que tuviera tiempo de considerar cuántos días en su futuro los pasaría de manera similar. Recordando a los pájaros que había visto, la niña saltó del alféizar y extendió sus alas. Estaba volando y era glorioso. El mejor momento de su vida.  
_(13:08)_

que bonito, se lo merece :')  
_(13:09)_

Pasaron las semanas y su vuelo nocturno fue la única parte de su vida que disfrutó. Tal como el chico predijo, ella comenzó a extrañar a su familia, al mundo exterior. La niña era una aventurera por naturaleza, después de todo. Sólo no se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que en verdad ansiaba cuando pedía volar.

Una vez pasado un año, la pequeña se volvió miserable, porque ningún vuelo había sido tan bueno como el primero. Algo necesitaba cambiar. Entonces, una noche, la chiquita se quedó afuera, dejando que las ventanas la excluyeran. Pensó que volar, mientras el Sol floreciera, sería tan hermoso como la primera vez que alzó el vuelo y eso era todo lo que quería.

Y lo fue.  
_(13:17)_

acabas de matar a la niña? D8  
_(13:18)_

Sí, la maté.  
_(13:19)_

estoy...  
_(13:20)_

esto es molesto, pero gracias, estuvo increíble  
_(13:21)_

¿Ha pasado la necesidad de enviarle un mensaje de texto a tu ex?  
_(13:22)_

milagrosamente, sí  
_(13:23)_

Bien.  
_(13:24)_

necesito procesar  
_(13:25)_

te mensajeo más tarde, está bien?  
_(13:27)_

Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando quieras.  
_(13:27)_

Laurent  
_(13:28)_

gracias  
_(13:28)_

No hay de qué, Damen. Lo creas o no, en realidad no me implicó un gran esfuerzo.  
_(13:31)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

NIIIK  
_(13:31)_

NIK DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁS TE NECESITO  
_(13:34)_

Cielos, relájate  
Aquí estoy  
Qué pasa?  
_(13:35)_

Por favor, dime que no le escribiste a Jokaste  
_(13:35)_

tenemos un problema aún más choncho!  
_(13:36)_

Lo tenemos?  
En realidad no, no creo que así sea  
_(13:37)_

sí, así es, creo que necesito conocerlo algún día y pronto, porque creo que me estoy clavando con él, es posible que la emoción pase, en especial porque es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo y yo en realidad no sé nada de él pero, en este momento, me tiene ridículamente asombrado  
_(13:39)_

Lo sabía  
Sabía que esto sucedería  
Pero qué fue lo que hizo?  
_(13:40)_

me contó una historia, Nik, como un cuento de hadas y fue hermoso!  
_(13:41)_

y él solo se lo inventó y creo que necesito casarme con él, literalmente creo que si me lo pidiera, por alguna absurda razón, le diría que sí, intercambiaría votos por mensaje con él  
_(13:41)_

me impidió mensajearle a Jokaste con una historia!  
_(13:42)_

estoy!  
_(13:42)_

Necesitas que enumere todas las razones por las que estás siendo todo un ridículo en este momento?  
_(13:44)_

no, lo sé, es que... te puedes clavar con alguien por mensajes? eso sí pasa? qué pasa si me enamoro de él? qué demonios haré?  
_(13:45)_

Pensemos en eso cuando lleguemos ahí  
_(13:46)_

sí, buena idea  
_(13:47)_

me acaba de contar una chingonería de historia, Nik!  
_(13:48)_

Estoy seguro de que es más emocionante de lo que parece  
_(13:48)_

espera, te enviaré capturas de pantalla  
_(13:50)_

[Imágenes enviadas]  
_(13:57)_

Santo cielo  
Estoy enamorado de él  
_(14:10)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

escribes a menudo?  
_(19:10)_

Aficionado.  
_(19:20)_

entonces, eso quiere decir que no  
_(19:21)_

muy bien, bueno, no me odies, pero le mostré la historia que me escribiste casi a todos los que conozco y todos están enamorados de ti, es posible que debas considerar un cambio de carrera  
_(19:22)_

Esa sería una idea terrible. No estoy interesado en cambiar un trabajo que amo para dedicarme a escribir. Algo en lo que soy mediocre en el mejor de los casos.  
_(19:23)_

en qué trabajas?  
_(19:24)_

¿Tú a qué te dedicas?  
_(19:24)_

soy _chef_ en un restaurante, todavía, creo  
_(19:25)_

si no me deshago de mi mierda, me despedirán...  
_(19:25)_

Entonces, deshazte de tu mierda.  
_(19:26)_

si tan sólo fuera así de simple  
_(19:26)_

No lo es. Lo sé bien. Pero confía en mí cuando te digo que, perder tu trabajo no ayudará en nada.  
Lo empeorará.  
_(19:28)_

tienes experiencia en ver cómo tu vida se desmorona?  
_(19:29)_

Podría decirse que sí.  
_(19:30)_

Soy dueño de una galería de arte.  
_(19:30)_

mierda, eso es tan genial! por qué eres siempre más genial que yo?  
_(19:31)_

Hay una respuesta bastante simple a esa pregunta.  
_(19:32)_

cuál? qué eres más genial que yo?  
_(19:32)_

¡Ding, ding, ding!  
¡Tenemos un ganador!  
_(19:33)_

mmm, no lo sé, puedes ver una temporada entera de _Park and Rec_ en un sólo día? puedes pasar 3 semanas sin lavar tu ropa?  
_(19:34)_

Esto te puede sorprender, considerando que eres un idiota, pero nada de eso te hace ver "más genial". En absoluto.  
_(19:35)_

acabas de poner entre comillas la palabra genial?  
_(19:36)_

Sí. Esa es una palabra que por norma no usaría.  
_(19:37)_

demasiado plebeya para ti?  
_(19:37)_

a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres un idiota o si es un acto gigante, o si es tu forma de mostrar afecto, creo que también es una posibilidad  
_(19:38)_

¿Este es uno de esos momentos?  
_(19:39)_

sí  
_(19:40)_

¿Y cuál es tu veredicto?  
_(19:41)_

no sé si es un acto enorme o si es tu forma de mostrar cariño, pero en definitiva es una de esas  
_(19:41)_

te delataste cuando me contaste la historia  
_(19:42)_

¿Qué puedo decir? No jugaste limpio… apelaste a mis instintos más amables.  
_(19:46)_

lo sabía!  
_(19:47)_

estás volteando los ojos, verdad? pareces del tipo que los voltea  
_(19:49)_

Y tú eres justo el tipo de persona que me hace ponerlos en blanco.  
_(19:50)_

lo tomaré como un cumplido  
_(19:51)_

Fascinante.  
_(19:52)_

es una muestra de cariño :)  
_(19:53)_

Creo que mi afecto requiere saber algo más sobre ti, a parte de tus problemas amorosos y el hecho de que, honestamente, tienes un par de zapatillas de panda.  
_(19:54)_

alguna vez dejarás en paz a las pobres panda pantuflas?  
_(19:55)_

No. ¿Dónde encontraste siquiera algo tan horrible?  
_(19:57)_

en una tienda de regalos del zoológico  
_(19:58)_

Por supuesto que tú compras cosas en las tiendas de regalos.  
_(20:00)_

y por supuesto que tú tienes algo en contra de las tiendas de regalos  
_(20:01)_

Sus precios son en exceso altos, todo es una completa basura, los logotipos están en lugares en lo absoluto atractivos y, te lo prometo, puedes encontrar lo mismo en algún lugar en línea.  
_(20:02)_

se trata de recordar la experiencia, Laurent  
_(20:03)_

Sentimental.  
_(20:03)_

sabes... podríamos cambiar eso de no saber nada acerca del otro  
_(20:05)_

Y ahora vas a sugerir veinte preguntas.  
_(20:06)_

es como si leyeras mentes 8O  
_(20:06)_

En absoluto. Se llama usar mi cerebro. Teniendo en cuenta que eres capaz de escribir y construir oraciones, es muy posible que también tengas uno.  
Aunque me pregunto con qué frecuencia lo pones a funcionar.  
_(20:07)_

tu habilidad para insultar es en serio impresionante  
_(20:10)_

¿Por qué lo agradeces?  
_(20:11)_

entoncesss… 20 preguntas?  
_(20:11)_

Bien.  
_(20:12)_

no te sientas obligado  
_(20:12)_

No me hagas ignorarte.  
_(20:13)_

como si pudieras ;)  
_(20:14)_

supongo que me lo busqué  
_(20:24)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3**

¿Preferirías ser quemado hasta que mueras o ser colgado, ahogado y descuartizado?  
_(22:02)_

sabía que no podías mantenerte alejado  
_(22:05)_

maldita sea, además, debí adivinar que preguntarías algo así, ambas opciones suenan horribles, la horca puede romperte el cuello, verdad? tomaré esa... esperando tener suerte  
_(22:16)_

Oh, no. Tu cuello no se rompería. No cuando te cuelgan, asfixian y desmiembran. Tienen que mantenerte vivo para la castración y el destripamiento. Sólo entonces serías decapitado y picado en cuatro pedazos.  
_(22:20)_

presiento que sabes más sobre esto de lo que deberías  
_(23:21)_

Investigo acerca de formas de tortura en mi tiempo libre.  
_(23:22)_

no puedo saber si eso es una broma  
_(23:23)_

Una clase de historia europea de trescientos niveles, Damen.  
_(23:24)_

oh, gracias! ya eres lo bastante intimidante, con tus palabras elegantes y el uso de la coma _oxford_  
_(23:25)_

¿Cambias tu respuesta a mi pregunta ahora que cuentas con toda la información?  
_(23:26)_

en serio? no obtengo nada por saber cuál es la coma _oxford_?  
_(23:27)_

No.  
_(23:27)_

Pensándolo mejor, sí.  
No sabías ni que una mantarraya es un tipo de pez.  
_(23:28)_

carajo, te acuerdas de todo, cierto?  
_(23:30)_

¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?  
_(23:31)_

oh, mmm…  
_(23:31)_

odio esta pregunta  
_(23:35)_

creo que me quedo con la misma, parece que moriría más rápido en ese escenario  
_(23:36)_

Depende de si te están quemando en el incendio de una casa o en la estaca. En el incendio de una casa, el humo te mataría primero. Y mucho más rápido.  
_(23:37)_

supuse que me estaban quemando en la hoguera, me fui con lo de asfixiado y descuartizado  
_(23:38)_

por qué te gusta leer?  
_(23:39)_

Es una fuga. Me mantiene cuerdo. Esa es la respuesta simple.  
_(23:45)_

cuál es la respuesta complicada?  
_(23:46)_

Tengo una nada pequeña obsesión con el poder que pueden tener las palabras. En especial porque son símbolos arbitrarios en una página que forman palabras arbitrarias, con sonidos arbitrarios y definiciones arbitrarias. Es bastante increíble que, con todo y eso, tengan habilidades para transformar y transportar.  
_(23:49)_

te tomas las preguntas en serio, no?  
_(23:50)_

¿Problema?  
_(23:51)_

no, ninguno  
_(23:55)_

¿Por qué tu ex se acostó con tu hermano?  
_(23:56)_

eso fue bajo  
_(23:57)_

Sí.  
_(23:57)_

de acuerdo  
_(23:58)_

no lo sé, de verdad no, no es que ya hayan comenzado a salir ni nada  
_(00:02)_

¿Cómo es ella?  
_(00:03)_

hermosa, inteligente y divertida, un poco como tú ahora que lo pienso  
_(00:07)_

Me halagas.  
_(00:10)_

no, quiero decir que ella tampoco es muy confiada, le llevó mucho tiempo abrirse conmigo y me empiezo a preguntar si sí sucedió alguna vez, es algo manipuladora, entonces podría haber estado mintiendo o algo así, por sobre todo  
_(00:13)_

y eso estaría de la chingada porque yo... no soy así  
_(00:13)_

mierda, no es que no seas inteligente o divertido, porque definitivamente lo eres  
_(00:14)_

estoy seguro de que también eres atractivo, probablemente  
_(00:14)_

de acuerdo, eso no es algo que pueda saber pero apuesto a que sí  
_(00:15)_

Serénate, Damen.  
¿Qué quisiste decir con "no soy así"?  
_(00:16)_

soy confiado y no hace falta mucho para que me abra, me enamoro con todo, cada vez, sin reservas  
_(00:18)_

para mí desgracia  
_(00:18)_

No es desafortunado. Es valeroso.  
_(00:23)_

voy a tomarlo como un cumplido  
_(00:24)_

Como gustes. Me voy a la cama ahora.  
_(00:25)_

estás corriendo porque me llamaste valiente?  
_(00:26)_

No. Si te fijas, son las doce y media. Me gusta quedarme dormido casi a la misma hora cada noche, así no resulta doloroso cuando tengo que levantarme para trabajar durante la semana.  
_(00:28)_

mierda, 12 30, ni siquiera me di cuenta  
_(00:30)_

Buenas noches.  
_(00:35)_

buenas noches, Laurent :)  
_(00:35)_

* * *

Domingo  
_(Día 10)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

Nicaise.  
_(00:36)_

No me vas a regañar por estar despierto, ¿verdad?  
_(00:37)_

Es noche de sábado.  
_(00:37)_

 _Great_. ¿Qué pasa?  
_(00:38)_

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me estaba hablando y no se dio cuenta.  
_(00:39)_

¿Supongo que estamos hablando d Damen?  
_(00:40)_

A eso se le llama _making friends_.  
_(00:41)_

No pretendas que sabes más que yo.  
_(00:41)_

Confirmó con una cara sonriente. En realidad le gusta hablar conmigo.  
_(00:42)_

Suenas como un chico hablando d su _crush_.  
_(00:44)_

No lo digo de esa manera.  
En serio, estoy asombrado. Creo que no hay muchas personas a quienes en realidad les guste hablar conmigo.  
_(00:45)_

Puede que sea porque no t conoce en persona.  
_(00:46)_

Fue una broma, Laurent. De mal gusto, tal vez, pero sigue siendo una broma.  
_(00:49)_

Oh, _shit_. Voy a entrar a tu habitación.  
Más t vale estar preparado.  
_(00:53)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3**

He sido informado que no debería molestarte hasta después del mediodía los fines de semana.  
_(12:06)_

Nicaise es un hombre inteligente  
_(14:05)_

muchacho? lo que sea, lo siento, estaba ocupado  
_(14:06)_

No tienes que disculparte por vivir tu vida. De hecho, de verdad deberías estar haciendo eso.  
_(14:15)_

quieres decir: en lugar de hablar contigo?  
_(14:16)_

Sí.  
_(14:16)_

escucha, sé que sólo hemos hablado por una semana, pero eres mi amigo, lo que significa que eres una parte de mi vida  
_(14:18)_

¿En qué estabas ocupado?  
_(14:21)_

limpieza, fue horrible, nunca lo volveré a hacer  
_(14:22)_

Oh, el horror.  
_(14:23)_

eres un bastardo sarcástico  
_(14:24)_

Y lo tomaré como un cumplido.  
_(14:24)_

puedo hacerte como una pregunta extraña?  
_(14:24)_

Lo acabas de hacer.  
_(14:27)_

alguna vez te has reído? me refiero a nuestros mensajes, porque yo me río todo el tiempo, y me estaba preguntando si es mutuo  
_(14:28)_

o sonríes? porque yo también lo hago, bastante  
_(14:28)_

Soy humano. ¿Sí te das cuenta de eso?  
_(14:29)_

esa es tu forma de decir sí?  
_(14:30)_

Sí.  
_(14:32)_

genial :)  
_(14:34)_

Supongo.  
_(14:35)_

hola, lo siento, el rey de las preguntas tontas ha llegado  
_(14:35)_

sí está bien que te mensajé todos los días? es algo con lo que estás a gusto? o debería dejar de pensar de más y sólo fluir? probablemente lo último, cierto?  
_(14:36)_

En tu lugar encontraría ese tornillo que está flojo y lo apretaría.  
_(14:37)_

bien, de acuerdo, ya entendí  
_(14:38)_

Damen…  
_(14:39)_

Yo... Lo lamento si eso fue insensible. Tiendo a hacer eso.  
Puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto cada vez que quieras. A eso me refería. Si sucede todos los días, está bien.  
No puedo prometer que siempre regresaré los mensajes, pero nunca tendrá nada que ver contigo.  
_(14:50)_

no, yo lo siento, he andado de dramático y depresivo y lo odio  
_(14:53)_

mi yo normal no es tan melodramático o chillón  
_(14:54)_

ese es el trabajo de Nik  
_(14:54)_

Veinte preguntas. ¿En qué número nos quedamos?  
_(14:55)_

:D  
_(14:57)_

4, era mi turno  
_(14:57)_

alguna vez has estado fuera del país?  
_(14:58)_

Una vez, en la Universidad. Estuve tres meses en Francia.  
_(15:00)_

hablas francés?  
_(15:04)_

Con fluidez. Mis dos padres eran franceses. Crecí con él y me doble especialicé en la Universidad. Necesitaba dos años de un idioma, así que decidí seguir con lo que sabía mejor.  
_(15:05)_

eran?  
_(15:06)_

Sí. Murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Hace mucho tiempo.  
_(15:08)_

eso está de la fregada  
_(15:09)_

¿Por qué quisiste ser cocinero?  
_(15:10)_

tengo una gran familia griega y la comida es una gran parte de cómo mostramos amor y pasamos nuestro tiempo juntos  
_(15:12)_

casi casi crecí en una cocina, toda mi familia me enseñó a cocinar y me encantó, así que decidí hacer una carrera con eso  
_(15:12)_

cuál es tu mayor arrepentimiento?  
_(15:13)_

Decidir jugar veinte preguntas contigo.  
_(15:14)_

jaja  
_(15:14)_

Preferiría no responder eso. No es que...  
_(15:16)_

Se concatena con muchas cosas diferentes. Y algunas de esas cosas preferiría no decírtelas.  
_(15:17)_

está bien, entonces haré otra pregunta  
_(15:18)_

cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito?  
_(15:18)_

Menta con chispas de chocolate.  
_(15:20)_

un buen sabor, aunque no el mejor  
_(15:20)_

¿Y cuál proclamas que sería?  
_(15:21)_

masa de galleta, te dan helado y galletas, cómo carajos podría haber algo mejor?  
_(15:22)_

Es demasiado dulce.  
_(15:23)_

sacrilegio!  
_(15:23)_

Eres un ridículo.  
_(15:34)_

Tengo que ir a la tienda y cocinar, pero debería estar por aquí más tarde. Por si eso te interesa.  
_(15:35)_

esto es algo que haremos ahora? decirnos por qué tenemos que irnos?  
_(15:36)_

Haces que me lamente del noventa por ciento de lo que te digo.  
_(15:40)_

hablamos luego  
_(15:41)_

Hablamos más tarde.  
_(15:42)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

habla francés  
_(15:45)_

NIK HABLA FRANCÉS  
_(15:45)_

Por todos los santos  
_(15:47)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

¿Cómo se vive con el frío en el alma? ¿Cómo debo hacer para romper este silencio cruel de no saber más de ti?  
Cristian Castro. 

**.**

La historia de este capítulo está vagamente —muy vagamente— basada en The Book of Flying de Keith Miller.


	3. Correré el riesgo.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Jueves  
_(Día 14)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

nunca volveré a trabajar, nunca! lo intenté, se acabó  
_(10:20)_

Ha pasado menos de una semana, Damen. Estarás bien.  
_(12:01)_

nop, PARA NADA  
_(12:02)_

¿Sucedió algo?  
_(12:02)_

seeee! la desgraciada de mi ex apareció en el restaurante y hasta cenó  
_(12:04)_

es una cocina abierta, Laurent, nuestros ojos se encontraron y la comida caliente se me cayó desde el sartén hasta mi pie DX  
_(12:04)_

Eres tan dramático.  
_(12:05)_

y se pone mejor, le dijo a la mesera que me dijera que quería hablar conmigo  
_(12:06)_

el traidor de Nik me ha ordenado que hable con ella, que porque dizque me ayudará  
_(12:06)_

me está costando mucho pasar todo esto  
_(12:06)_

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
_(12:07)_

ignora a tu mejor amigo  
_(12:08)_

No hables con ella.  
Se acostó con tu hermano. ¿A quién le importa lo que ella quiera?  
_(12:08)_

verás... justo ese es el problema, a mí cómo que sí me importa, no quiero estar con ella, pero fue una de mis mejores amigas y extraño eso, a ella, la extraño  
_(12:10)_

No tengo la energía para esto.  
_(12:11)_

no me ayudas  
_(12:12)_

Te lo podría haber dicho. ¿Eso me salva de futuras conversaciones de este estilo?  
_(12:12)_

no, definitivamente no  
_(12:13)_

puedes distraerme?  
_(12:14)_

¿Sí te das cuenta de que estoy tratando de almorzar?  
No tomo un descanso exclusivo para poder enviarte mensajes de texto.  
_(12:16)_

pero lo hiciste el martes  
_(12:17)_

No, no lo hice.  
_(12:17)_

oh sí, sí lo hiciste! tu _breack_ para comer fue como 20 minutos más largo y fue 100% porque hablabas del Señor de los anillos  
_(12:19)_

Te estaba educando. Ni siquiera sabías quiénes eran los Dúnedain, aunque Aragorn es tu personaje favorito.  
Porque eres un sinvergüenza que no lee los libros antes de ver las películas.  
_(12:20)_

son laaaargos XS  
_(12:21)_

No son tan largos.  
_(12:21)_

son aburridos?  
_(12:22)_

Eres tan pesado.  
_(12:23)_

oye! esa es mi línea!  
_(12:23)_

Parecía aplicable.  
_(12:24)_

cuál es tu libro favorito?  
_(12:25)_

Si leyeras, sabrías que no puedo responder esa pregunta.  
_(12:26)_

bien, si tuvieras que elegir un libro que quisieras que yo leyera, cuál sería?  
_(12:27)_

La comunidad del anillo.  
_(12:28)_

te odio  
_(12:30)_

El océano al final del camino, de _Neil Gaiman_.  
_(12:33)_

Todos deberían leer a este autor al menos una vez en su vida y ése en particular es muy factible que sea lo bastante breve para ti.  
_(12:33)_

siento que debería ofenderme pero, siendo honesto, lo aprecio  
_(12:34)_

iré a comprarlo de camino al trabajo  
_(12:35)_

¿De verdad lo vas a leer?  
_(12:35)_

sí, quiero saber qué te gusta  
_(12:36)_

en especial porque no me cuentas mucho sobre tu vida  
_(12:36)_

Tengo que volver al trabajo.  
_(12:37)_

pensé que lo harías  
_(12:39)_

te hablo luego :D  
_(12:40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Nik**

Escríbele  
_(12:23)_

Laurent dice que debería ignorarte  
_(12:42)_

No quiero ser grosero  
Pero él no sabe nada de ti  
Yo soy tu mejor amigo y sé que te hará bien  
_(12:43)_

Santo cielo  
Iré esta noche, robaré tu teléfono y lo haré yo mismo  
_(12:50 )_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **File-D |** _Contacto_ : **El Sobrino**

¿Me puedes pasar el número d tu amigo? Se llama Nik o algo así, ¿verdad?  
_(12:45)_

uuuuh  
_(12:46)_

por qué?  
_(12:46)_

Porque quiero hablar con él.  
¿Para qué otra _fucking_ cosa lo querría?  
_(12:47)_

alguna vez tendré una conversación normal contigo?  
_(12:48)_

No, si puedo evitarlo.  
_(12:49)_

tienes suerte de que esté molesto con él ahora mismo  
_(12:50)_

[Contacto compartido]  
_(12:51)_

 _Great_.  
_(12:52)_

supongo que debería estar un poco asustado  
_(12:53)_

Puedes apostar.  
_(12:53)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **File-N |** _Contacto_ : **+1 458 145 3496**

Hola. Soy el sobrino d Laurent. Asumo que has oído d mí.  
_(12:54)_

Oh, fabuloso  
Ahora puedo hablar con el niño  
No puedo creer que Damen te dio mi número  
_(12:55)_

Está irritado contigo, al parecer.  
_(12:56)_

Qué quieres, mocoso?  
_(12:57)_

Es Nicaise.  
_(12:58)_

Sí?  
Me da igual  
Responde mi condenada pregunta  
_(13:00)_

Eres grosero. No pareces el tipo d persona con quien Damen haría amistad.  
_(13:01)_

Bueno, lo soy  
Así que no sé qué decirte  
_(13:02)_

Podrías decirme qué es lo que quieres para que pueda volver al trabajo?  
_(13:02)_

No quiero nada.  
Sólo compruebo que Damen tenga un mejor amigo llamado Nik.  
_(13:04)_

Eres muy nervioso, verdad?  
_(13:05)_

Para nada.  
_(13:06)_

Sí, soy el mejor amigo de Damen y me llamo Nikandros  
Él es una persona real, yo soy una persona real  
Y Damen es quien realmente escribe los mensajes  
_(13:08)_

Laurent es real?  
_(13:08)_

Esa es una pregunta boba.  
_(13:09)_

Lo es?  
_(13:10)_

Tienes un punto.  
Tengo clase ahora.  
_(13:11)_

Gracias al cielo  
_(13:13)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

debo decir que me gustaba más no trabajar  
_(22:23)_

Ya lo mencionaste. Esta mañana, para ser más precisos.  
_(22:27)_

no, quiero decir que de seguro estás a punto de irte a dormir y hoy casi no hablamos :(  
_(22:28)_

súper apesta  
_(22:28)_

extraño esa semana en la que te podía mensajear cuando quería  
_(22:30)_

¿Tanto te gusta hablar conmigo?  
_(22:36)_

pensé que era obvio  
_(22:37)_

y qué tal? cómo estuvo el trabajo?  
_(22:38)_

Bien. He estado buscando artistas que participen en un evento que voy a tener en poco más de un mes y hoy encontré uno.  
_(22:40)_

Él hace unas extrañas y caprichosas acuarelas. En su portafolio tenía una de una niña en pijama, sentada en una silla en extremo grande mientras leía un libro. Las mariposas volaban desde las páginas.  
_(22:41)_

eso suena como algo que te gustaría  
_(22:42)_

Le tomé una foto a mi favorita.  
_(22:44)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(22:45)_

WOW, eso es asombroso :O  
_(22:49)_

me encantan las diferentes formas y tamaños de las lámparas, no estoy completamente seguro de cómo es que la bicicleta las sostiene, pero… wow  
_(22:50)_

¿En verdad no importa o sí? En parte, por eso me encanta su trabajo. Se las arregla para suspender la incredulidad en una imagen fija, lo cual no es fácil.  
_(22:51)_

qué es lo que más te gusta de él?  
_(22:52)_

Todo su estilo: Su trabajo de línea, delgada y tambaleante; sus grandes planos bi-dimensionales en los paisajes. Todo en él me recuerda a la infancia, que encaja perfecto con el contenido que plasma. Aprecio a los adultos que son propensos a la fantasía.  
_(22:53)_

tal parece que sólo consigo hacerte hablar con el arte  
_(22:54)_

en qué pregunta vamos?  
_(22:55)_

Diez. Es mi turno.  
_(22:58)_

¿Qué te gusta hacer?  
Además de jugar vídeo juegos, ver los programas de moda y usar zapatillas horribles.  
_(23:01)_

practico fútbol y tenis, salgo con mis amigos, mmm... dormir?  
_(23:02)_

Emocionante.  
_(23:03)_

bueno, entonces qué haces tú que es tan emocionante?  
_(23:04)_

Leo, a veces escribo, toco el piano, me gusta hornear, y se me conoce por criar y montar a caballo.  
_(23:05)_

no lo creo D:  
_(23:07)_

eres como un fregado hombre renacentista, eso es muy impresionante! cómo le haces?  
_(23:08)_

Tú estás en constante compañía de personas, ¿no es así?  
_(23:09)_

casi siempre, sí, de hecho Nik y Jord se acaban de ir  
_(23:10)_

Yo soy al contrario.  
_(23:10)_

oh, es... maldición, me odio por decir esto… tiene que ver con lo de no tener amigos? o te gusta estar solo?  
_(23:12)_

Prefiero la soledad.  
_(23:14)_

Lo que no significa que, a veces, no desearía tener lo que tú tienes.  
_(23:15)_

Mas no me compadezcas. Tengo conocidos y a Nicaise. Eso es suficiente para mí la mayor parte del tiempo.  
_(23:15)_

no siento lástima, sólo deseo que alguien vea lo increíble que eres  
_(23:16)_

¿Crees que soy agotador vía texto? Soy dos veces peor en persona.  
_(23:17)_

sí, pero todavía vales la pena  
_(23:18)_

¿Por qué?  
_(23:25)_

no puedo creer que en serio pienses que he superado tu cuento, todavía no he superado esa historia!  
_(23:29)_

además, a veces eres todo lo opuesto a agotador y, cuando lo muestras, siento que me has regalado algo de veras especial, supongo, no lo sé, es difícil de describir  
_(23:29)_

Eres un idiota.  
_(23:30)_

lo sé :D  
_(23:31)_

dime un bonito recuerdo de cuando eras niño  
_(23:32)_

¿Ésa es tu pregunta?  
_(22:33)_

sí  
_(22:33)_

Eres terrible siguiendo instrucciones.  
_(23:34)_

las reglas están sobre valoradas  
_(23:35)_

cuéntame un recuerdo de tu infancia?  
_(23:39)_

No puedes agregar un signo de interrogación al final de una demanda y esperar a que esté satisfecho.  
_(23:40)_

;)  
_(23:41)_

por favoooooooor  
_(23:41)_

Cuando tenía once años, un día llegué a casa de la escuela para encontrarme con mi hermano, que estaba parado al frente de la puerta esperándome (en su escuela salían más o menos media hora antes que en la mía). En sus manos, tenía una pistola de agua y una nota. También había para mí otro juguete igual. Mis padres estaban adentro, aguardando para emboscarnos con sus propias armas. Auguste y yo deliberamos un plan de ataque y luego entramos en la casa, arrastrándonos por las habitaciones. Auguste insistió en atravesar cada puerta primero, queriendo tomar la peor parte del ataque en mi lugar. Cuando pasamos las escaleras, nos emboscaron desde el rellano. No hace falta decir que todos terminamos empapados.  
Había tenido un mal día de escuela, presentación grupal, y mis padres sabían que no me sentiría bien, así que…  
_(23:50)_

tienes un hermano?  
_(23:51)_

Tenía.  
_(23:56)_

son demasiados familiares muertos  
_(23:57)_

Qué astuto de tu parte.  
_(23:58)_

lo siento, intenté no sonar compasivo, aunque sí me siento mal por ti  
_(23:59)_

Está bien, Damen.  
_(00:01)_

buenas noches, Laurent  
_(00:02)_

¿Dije que me iba a la cama?  
_(00:03)_

no, pero sé que lo harás  
_(00:03)_

Buenas noches.  
_(00:04)_

* * *

Viernes  
_(Día 15)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

feliz aniversario de 2 semanas!  
_(07:30)_

Estás despierto.  
_(07:31)_

quería atacarte antes del trabajo  
_(07:33)_

mierda, atraparte, lo siento, muy cansado, maldito autocorrector de mierda!  
_(07:33)_

Injurias mucho cuando estás cansado.  
_(07:34)_

no me sorprendes  
_(07:35)_

¿Querías alcanzarme sólo para poder declarar que hemos estado platicando por dos semanas?  
_(07:37)_

para eso, y para avisarte que saldré después del trabajo, así que no estaré por la noche, y voy a almorzar con Lazar, así que tampoco andaré disponible durante tu _break_  
_(07:38)_

Estoy seguro de que podemos sobrevivir un día sin hablar.  
Vuelve a dormir, Damen.  
_(07:39)_

si insistes  
_(07:40)_

y estoy seguro de que podemos sobrevivir, pero lo prefiero de esta manera  
_(07:45)_

ten un buen día :)  
_(07:50)_

Tú también.  
_(07:51)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3**

Si recibo más mensajes borrachos esta noche, te lo haré pagar. De algún modo. Es una promesa.  
_(23:50)_

Espero que te estés divirtiendo.  
Buenas noches.  
_(23:52)_

* * *

Sábado  
_(Día 16)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

espero que no tengas planes para el resto del día porque vamos a ocuparlo todo ;)  
_(12:45)_

Oh, ¿conque vamos?  
_(12:50)_

seee, estoy encabronado con todos mis amigos y no sé estar solo, así que somos tú y yo, bebé  
_(12:51)_

Intentaron reunirte con Jokaste, ¿no es así?  
_(12:53)_

seeep  
_(12:54)_

¿Hablaste con ella?  
_(12:55)_

pero quién crees que soy? un adulto maduro de 25 años? porque eso es lo que mis amigos pensaron y estaban muy equivocados  
_(12:57)_

Entonces huiste.  
_(12:58)_

fui a bailar con Lazar, ahí estaba este chico, Pallas, haciendo de _DJ_ en el _club_ al que fuimos y Lazar se pasó todos los 5 minutos que estuve en el bar quejándome con todos de cómo él no debería estar allí, babeando por este tipo, y entonces... nos fuimos  
_(13:00)_

Que maduro.  
_(13:03)_

no fue uno de mis mejores momentos, creo que sí la voy a tener que contactar y reunirme con ella, sólo para quitarme a Nik de encima  
_(13:04)_

Lo más seguro es que no sea tan terrible como lo imaginas.  
_(13:05)_

lo sé  
_(13:06)_

Me puso contento no haber despertado a las tres de la mañana.  
Gracias por eso.  
_(13:10)_

oh, tenía tantas ganas de mensajearte cuando llegué a casa, lo que me recuerda: sabes que el teléfono se puede poner en vibrador o en silencio, verdad?  
_(13:11)_

Soy consciente, pero puse alarmas. Me gusta escucharlas y no suelen sonar lo bastante fuerte para despertarme cuando mi teléfono está silenciado.  
_(13:12)_

hasta en fin de semana? hablas en serio?  
_(13:13)_

Disfruto correr. Antes de que haga calor en verano y mientras sale el Sol en invierno.  
_(13:15)_

lo siento, disfrutas correr? de gustar?  
_(13:16)_

Sí.  
_(13:17)_

trato de trotar todos los días, pero lo odio, nunca lo describiría como algo que me gusta, jamás!  
_(13:19)_

Me gusta su ritmo y la rutina. También que me distrae de mis pensamientos, lo que puede ser muy beneficioso.  
_(13:20)_

son peligrosos?  
_(13:20)_

tus pensamientos?  
_(13:20)_

Lo pueden llegar a ser. Sí.  
_(13:22)_

Pregunta doce: Si pudieras ir a cualquier parte del mundo, ¿a dónde irías?  
_(13:23)_

a casa  
_(13:29)_

bueno no exactamente a casa, pero  
_(13:29)_

es raro, no? tengo la ciudad donde vivo con mis amigos y es mi hogar, pero luego está ese otro lugar donde viven mis padres y también es mi hogar, pero de una forma muy diferente  
_(13:30)_

Padres muertos, ¿recuerdas?  
_(13:31)_

cierto, lo siento  
_(13:32)_

de todos modos, iría a la casa de mis padres, viven en Sacramento y los extraño, no me quedan muy lejos, pero no tengo el dinero para un boleto de avión y Nik es el único con auto, por lo que parece que podrían vivir en Nueva Zelanda y daría lo mismo  
_(13:33)_

Pero no vives con Nikandros. ¿Es eso correcto?  
_(13:34)_

correcto, vivo solo en mi pequeño apartamento tipo estudio, solía vivir con él, pero luego se mudó con su novio  
_(13:35)_

[Imágenes enviadas]  
_(13:37)_

así es más o menos como se ve  
_(13:38)_

Es repulsivo.  
_(13:40)_

no es tan malo  
_(13:41)_

Tus paredes están por completo en blanco.  
_(13:41)_

pero el piso no ;)  
_(13:42)_

Eres abismalmente desordenado.  
Hay una camisa roja, en la esquina de la segunda foto, que parece que ha estado allí durante meses. Creo que hasta hay polvo visible sobre ella.  
_(13:43)_

es muy probable que haya estado allí por meses, limpio _aprox_ una vez cada 6  
_(13:44)_

Eso es asqueroso.  
_(13:45)_

que pena que no puedas limpiar por mí  
_(13:46)_

No soy tu jodido personal de aseo.  
A lo más que podría rebajarme sería a verte limpiar, mientras señalo los lugares que pases por alto y me termino tu comida.  
_(13:46)_

demonios, lo tomaría si con eso estuvieras aquí  
_(13:48)_

demasiado? lo siento, no es como que estoy locamente desesperado por conocerte y te acosaré por la red hasta encontrarte y luego compraré un boleto de avión y  
_(14:02)_

ya me volé... encontrarte? de algún modo? sólo digo que no me molestaría tener estas conversaciones en vivo  
_(14:02)_

Eso es un alivio.  
_(14:02)_

esto es más que suficiente, Laurent, lo juro  
_(14:03)_

Bien, porque prefiero conversar de esta manera.  
_(14:04)_

eres socialmente ansioso?  
_(14:06)_

No. En realidad, tengo excelentes habilidades interpersonales. Es sólo que escribir es más cómodo.  
_(14:07)_

bueno, lo más seguro es que no vivimos ni remotamente cerca el uno del otro de todos modos, qué más da?  
_(14:08)_

Muy cierto.  
_(14:10)_

Sé que querías hablar todo lo que queda del día y sé que parece que me estoy escapando, pero tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Te hablo por la noche.  
_(14:11)_

llamadas?  
_(14:12)_

Sí. Hay un par de artistas que quiero ver el lunes.  
_(14:13)_

entonces, hablamos esta noche :)  
_(14:14)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

¿Dónde estás?  
_(14:13)_

De camino al _7 11_. Se me antojó un _Surplee_.  
_(14:15)_

Vive alrededor de un viaje en carro de Sacramento.  
_(14:16)_

¿Cuál es tu punto?  
_(14:17)_

Nosotros vivimos alrededor de un viaje en carro de Sacramento.  
_(14:17)_

Todavía no entiendo. ¿Eso qué importa?  
_(14:18)_

A menos que pienses que querrás conocerlo algún día.  
_(14:18)_

OH, _SHIT_ , ES ESO.  
¡Eso lo cambia todo!  
_(14:23)_

No, no cambia nada.  
Han pasado sólo dos semanas, Nicaise. Tan sólo estaba haciendo una observación un tanto en semi-pánico.  
_(14:24)_

No importa cuánto ha pasado.  
Sientes lo que sientes y t agrada Damen. Lo cual está bien, por cierto. Es normal querer ver a tu amigo.  
_(14:35)_

¿Por qué se me ocurrió que era una buena idea enviarte un mensaje de texto?  
_(14:36)_

Porque soy tu único amigo. Bueno, además d Damen ahora.  
_(14:37)_

Sólo hablamos.  
_(14:38)_

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Laurent. ¡Da!  
_(14:39)_

Además d que admitiste que tal vez quieras conocerlo un día.  
_(14:40)_

Consígueme un _Surplee_ mientras estás ahí. Te pagaré por los dos.  
_(14:41)_

 _Ok_.  
_(14:42)_

Quiero que sepas que acabo d suspirar muy pesado por ti.  
_(14:43)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

Niiiiik  
_(14:18)_

Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo  
_(14:19)_

mierda, me olvidé de eso  
_(14:20)_

no importa  
_(14:20)_

No me ningunés  
Qué pasó?  
Supongo que tiene que ver con Laurent  
_(14:21)_

no conozco su cara, ni su voz y eso me está molestando  
_(14:23)_

quiero decir, y no es que importe, pero son partes de él y quiero saber todo sobre él  
_(14:23)_

maldición  
_(14:24)_

Por fin te diste cuenta?  
Me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo  
Recuerdas cuando me gritaste al descubrir que habla francés?  
_(14:26)_

por qué me hago esto? por qué no puedo clavarme con alguien que no sea tan complicado? por qué no tuve un _crush_ masivo por ti?  
_(14:27)_

por qué me sucede tan rápido? por qué no puede llevarme una eternidad sentir que podría morir por esa persona?  
_(14:27)_

Así es como eres, amigo  
No hay cómo cambiarlo  
Y no quisiera que lo hicieras, y tú tampoco deberías  
Es una gran parte de lo que te hace tú  
_(14:30)_

qué voy a hacer?  
_(14:31)_

Qué puedes hacer?  
_(14:32)_

eso es deprimente :'(  
_(14:33)_

Odio decírtelo, pero así es la vida  
_(14:34)_

hablaste como mi papá  
_(14:34)_

Nunca me digas eso otra vez  
_(14:35)_

No quiero recordar que me estoy haciendo viejo  
_(14:35)_

y que lo digas  
_(14:37)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Jokaste |** _Contacto_ : **Damianos**

hola  
_(15:45)_

Hola. Gracias por escribir  
_(15:50)_

sí, claro  
_(15:50)_

creo que debemos hablar  
_(15:51)_

perdón por salir corriendo anoche  
_(15:51)_

Tienes que saber que no sabía que ibas a estar allí. No hubiera ido de otra manera  
_(15:53)_

es bueno saberlo, café?  
_(15:54)_

Mañana estaría bien? Hoy lo tengo lleno  
_(15:55)_

mañana está bien  
_(15:56)_

oye  
_(15:56)_

Sí?  
_(15:57)_

por qué dormiste con él?  
_(16:03)_

No lo sé. Pensaré en una respuesta esta noche  
_(16:05)_

 _okaaaay_ , te veooo  
_(16:06)_

A qué hora?  
_(16:07)_

oh, buen punto, no me importa  
_(16:08)_

10, _okay_?  
_(16:09)_

sep, donde siempre  
_(16:09)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

contacté a Jokaste, la voy a ver mañana  
_(20:01)_

estás bien?  
_(22:03)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **El Sobrino |** _Contacto_ : **File-D**

está bien?  
_(22:34)_

No lo sé, no lo he visto. ¿No t está respondiendo?  
_(22:35)_

se escucha mucho más dramático de lo que es, pero sí  
_(22:36)_

es muy probable que no debería estar preocupado  
_(22:36)_

Iré a ver.  
_(22:37)_

genial, gracias  
_(22:38)_

No soy del tipo que endulza las cosas, así que... no, no está bien. No t alteres d más por eso. Lo más seguro es que se repone para mañana. O por lo menos lo suficiente para contestarte.  
_(22:50)_

soy tan bueno en eso de no preocuparme  
_(22:51)_

Fuiste todo, menos convincente. Y ni siquiera tengo un _jingle_ para acompañar eso.  
_(22:52)_

hay algo que pueda hacer?  
_(22:53 )_

No.  
_(22:53)_

Esto sucede, Damen. Ésta no será la última vez. Confía en él, sabe cuidar d sí mismo.  
_(22:55)_

confías en él para cuidar de sí mismo?  
_(22:56)_

Voy _50_ / _50_.  
_(22:58)_

eso no ayuda  
_(23:00)_

 _Fuck you_ , no soy tu niñera. Ya estás ruco.  
Ve a hacer cosas d viejos y deja d preocuparte por Laurent.  
Apenas si lo conoces.  
_(23:01)_

me llegó mucho de eso, pero quiero que sepas que estoy preocupado por él, haría una diferencia en mi vida si desapareciera de repente o algo...  
_(23:03)_

Si tú lo dices.  
_(23:05)_

* * *

Domingo  
_(Día 17)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3**

Nicaise dijo que estabas angustiado. Lo lamento. No quise preocuparte.  
_(08:13)_

estás bien?  
_(11:30)_

Lo estoy.  
_(11:31)_

bien  
_(11:31)_

puedes hablar conmigo, sabes? si necesitas alguien con quien hablar  
_(11:32)_

también puedes ignorarme  
_(11:32)_

acabo de regresar del café con Jokaste  
_(11:32)_

¿Cómo te fue?  
_(11:35)_

no lo sé, sigo procesando  
_(11:38)_

aunque no dolió tanto como pensé que lo haría, creí que tal vez, cuando la viera, me daría cuenta de que todavía estaba locamente enamorado y jodido, o algo, pero no  
_(11:40)_

tal parece que no soporto que me pongan el cuerno  
_(11:40)_

Es muy posible que no ayudó que fuera con tu hermano.  
_(11:41)_

seguro que no  
_(11:42)_

creo que tú también ayudaste, he sido menos miserable en estos días gracias a ti  
_(11:42)_

El sentimiento es mutuo.  
_(11:45)_

lo es?  
_(11:50)_

Sí. Ayer llamó mi atención que te considero un amigo.  
_(11:51)_

creo que debería ser más amable con Nicaise, está haciendo un buen trabajo por allá  
_(11:53)_

No lo alientes.  
_(11:54)_

pero consigue resultados  
_(11:54)_

¿De verdad consideras que lo necesitabas para verificarlo? Hablamos con frecuencia. Esa es una acción descarada y obvia.  
_(11:55)_

hablas de mí con Nicaise?  
_(11:56)_

¿Hablas sobre mí con Nikandros?  
_(11:57)_

todo el puto tiempo, cariño ;)  
_(11:58)_

De vez en cuando.  
_(12:01)_

pregunta 13: eres de gatos o de perros?  
_(12:03)_

Gatos. Tengo uno, en realidad.  
_(12:04)_

mierda, cómo no sabía que tenías un gato? CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO HAYAS MENCIONADO???  
_(12:05)_

Y yo que estaba tan seguro de que preferías a los perros.  
_(12:06)_

por qué?  
_(12:07)_

Porque, básicamente, eres un perro antropomorfizado.  
_(12:08)_

ya me lo han dicho, aunque no usaron esa palabra grande y elegante, eso sólo tú lo haces  
_(12:08)_

me gustan los dos, amo a los animales, pero yo no les gusto tanto  
_(12:09)_

Los animales me aman.  
_(12:10)_

oh, no te sientas todo grande y poderoso por allá  
_(12:11)_

¿Cómo sabes que no les agradas?  
_(12:11)_

sólo estás buscando historias de las que puedas burlarte, veo a través de ti  
_(12:13)_

Me atrapaste.  
_(12:14)_

Entretenme.  
_(12:14)_

tienes suerte de agradarme  
_(12:15)_

veamos... has visto Déjame entrar? la versión sueca, porque no he visto la americana y no sé si la escena se parece  
_(12:17)_

La he visto. Lo que significa que sé lo que vas a decir y de verdad estoy asombrado.  
_(12:18)_

seeeee  
_(12:18)_

mis padres adoptaron 3 gatos cuando Kastor y yo nos mudamos, la 1a vez que los visité, bufaron y luego saltaron sobre mí, me gusta pensar que se vio como la escena de esa película  
_(12:19)_

Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no?  
_(12:20)_

si vas a decir que soy un vampiro, me largo  
_(12:21)_

Entonces, será mejor que te vayas.  
_(12:22)_

cómo se llama tu gato?  
_(12:23)_

Charlie.  
_(12:24)_

Auguste siempre quiso un gato cuando era chico. Nunca llegó a tener uno. Ese era el nombre que siempre decía que usaría en nuestras hipotéticas historias.  
_(12:25)_

cuánto te llevaba? asumo que Nicaise es suyo  
_(12:26)_

Sí. Él era nueve años mayor.  
_(12:29)_

pero se llevaban bien  
_(12:30)_

Fue mi mejor amigo.  
_(12:31)_

creo que acabas de contarme algo sobre tu vida sin que tuviera que forzarte a decirlo  
_(12:32)_

Debe ser porque me agradas.  
_(12:33)_

#bendito  
_(12:34)_

No uses _hashtags_ conmigo o en mi presencia.  
_(12:35)_

por qué? #songeniales  
_(12:35)_

Y yo que te iba a enviar fotos de mi gato…  
_(12:37)_

terminé  
_(12:38)_

[Imágenes enviadas]  
_(12:43)_

djagehewi  
_(12:45)_

¿Qué significa eso?  
_(12:46)_

lo siento, se me cayó el teléfono en la cara y así se mandó  
_(12:46)_

ese es el gato más hermoso que he visto! sus ojos son tan azules! estoy…  
_(12:48)_

Yo tengo ojos azules.  
_(12:50)_

de verdad? 8O  
_(12:51)_

No tengo idea de porqué compartí esa información. Dispénsame. Tengo que ir a tirarme de un acantilado.  
_(12:52)_

no! no hagas eso! son buenos! los ojos azules son bonitos!  
_(12:53)_

Bien.  
_(12:54)_

ah, qué incómodo, en mi cabeza se puso incómodo  
_(12:55)_

Sólo un poco. Fue por completo mi culpa.  
_(12:55)_

fue un poquito inesperado  
_(12:56)_

PUM  
_(12:57)_

involuntario, pero me daré el crédito  
_(12:57)_

fue como, no tan a la altura de tus mensajes habituales, voy a ser sincero, bajaste el estándar  
_(12:58)_

Te odio.  
_(13:00)_

no seas así, cariño ;)  
_(13:01)_

oh, vamos! _flirtear_ también está prohibido? eso podría ser un problema porque soy un coqueto, pregúntale a Nik, al pobre lo abochorno todo el tiempo  
_(13:10)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **File-N |** _Contacto_ : **Mocoso**

Tengo una teoría.  
_(12:10)_

Bueno, es más parecido a un pensamiento.  
_(12:10)_

Nunca quise saber de ti  
Por qué tengo que escucharte?  
_(12:13)_

¿Puedes leer?  
_(12:14)_

Tienes una teoría  
_(12:14)_

Sí. Necesito que respondas una pregunta primero. Bueno dos, pero están conectadas.  
_(12:15)_

Dispara  
_(12:16)_

¿Estás con Damen ahora?  
_(12:17)_

Sí, pensé en estar cerca por si el café con Jokaste salía horriblemente mal pero...  
_(12:17)_

¿Y cómo va tal experiencia?  
_(12:18)_

Terrible, para ser franco  
Le está escribiendo a Laurent y no ha parado de reírse  
_(12:20)_

Oh, estalló en carcajadas  
Santo cielo, no merezco esto  
_(12:21)_

Es lo que pensé. Hace como media hora, Laurent se sonrojó. Estaba rojo d verdad.  
_(12:22)_

No puedes decirle a Damen porque Laurent dejará d hablarme para siempre, pero también vivimos alrededor d un viaje en carro d distancia d Sacramento. No preguntes por qué tuve que ser tan específico.  
_(12:23)_

¿Dónde viven?  
_(12:24)_

Por qué te diría?  
_(12:25)_

Porque estoy a punto d arrancarme los ojos y las orejas, y sé que estás igual. Voy a necesitar un grupo d apoyo.  
_(12:26)_

Con qué propósito?  
_(12:27)_

Deja d pretender ser denso.  
Para lo inevitable. Mi tío hará algo estúpido, como enamorarse por mensajes, y luego se enterrará fingiendo lo contrario.  
_(12:28)_

 _Portland_ , _Oregon_  
Es posible que esté dispuesto a conducir una distancia significativa  
_(12:45)_

No es necesario. Ahí es donde vivimos.  
_(12:46)_

Oh, cielos!  
_(12:47)_

Cómo se supone que no le diré algo así a Damen?  
Mataría por esta información!  
_(12:48)_

Voy a ser honesto contigo, niño  
Damen se está enamorando  
Laurent es alguien razonablemente sano?  
Tiene todos sus dientes?  
_(12:49)_

Sí. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando?  
_(12:50)_

Va a ser terriblemente imposible  
_(12:50)_

Estoy dispuesto a intentar. Quiero que Laurent sea feliz.  
_(12:51)_

De acuerdo  
No me puedo escapar hasta el próximo fin  
Pero deberíamos reunirnos y planearlo  
_(12:52)_

Te enviaré un mensaje cuando estemos más cerca d ese día.  
_(12:52)_

Hecho  
_(12:53)_

No me vas a asesinar, ¿verdad?  
_(12:54)_

No lo haré, si tú no intentas matarme  
_(12:55)_

Correré el riesgo.  
_(12:55)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Ella, ella ya me olvidó. Yo, yo la recuerdo ahora. ¿Cómo no recordarla en cada primavera? Si llega con la brisa. Se la lleva la arena. Ella, ella ya me olvidó. Yo, yo no puedo olvidarla.  
Leonardo Fabio. 

**.**

El artista mencionado es el ilustrador Lee White.  
Imagen del gato de Laurent:  
https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/articles/1227/large/beautiful-blue-eyed-cats-528e06fd9df44.jpg


	4. ¿Para qué me molesto?

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Lunes  
_(Día 18)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(07:15)_

sabes? si no tienes cuidado, esto es algo que voy a comenzar a esperar cada mañana  
_(10:11)_

es tan precioso, estás seguro de que los gatos no se pueden enviar por correo?  
_(10:11)_

mmm... además, por qué mierda tu cocina es tan hermosa? tienes 23!  
_(10:12)_

Se llama ser dueño de una galería exitosa. Y haber tenido unos padres ricos que dejaron una generosa herencia.  
_(12:10)_

E, incluso si se pudiera enviar gatos, no te enviaría a la mía. Es hembra, por cierto.  
_(12:11)_

tú mamá no te enseñó a compartir?  
_(12:12)_

Aleja tus patas de mi gato.  
_(12:13)_

JODER  
_(12:13)_

acabas de hacer un juego de palabras para mí, fue para mí, verdad?  
_(12:14)_

No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.  
_(12:14)_

como digas  
_(12:15)_

Me gusta mucho esa frase.  
_(12:15)_

qué opinas de las arañas?  
_(12:24)_

Son arañas. No podrían importarme menos.  
_(12:25)_

genial, eso es bueno, porque a mí me afectan  
_(12:26)_

las detesto XS  
_(12:27)_

¿Existe algún motivo por el que estemos discutiendo sobre las arañas?  
_(12:28)_

hay una en el techo, y se está moviendo!  
_(12:30)_

Son más pequeñas que la yema de tu pulgar, Damen.  
_(12:31)_

si alguna vez nos encontramos y hay una araña, por alguna extraña razón, tú la matarás DX  
_(12:32)_

O, podría atraparla en una taza y soltarla afuera, porque no soy un bárbaro.  
_(12:33 )_

no merecen vivir! es una tortura, Laurent, tienen ocho malditos ojos y piernas, OCHO  
_(12:35)_

Escabroso.  
_(12:35)_

OH DIOS  
_(12:36)_

¿Estás bien?  
_(12:37)_

No puedo creer que acabo de preguntar eso.  
_(12:37)_

ESTÁ EN EL PISO  
_(12:43)_

NO SÉ DONDE  
_(12:43)_

VOY A MORIR EN EL SOFÁ  
_(12:45)_

fue lindo conocerte, Laurent X'S  
_(12:45)_

Eso es lo más patética que he leído.  
_(12:46)_

mierda, bien, qué propones que haga?  
_(12:47)_

Es una araña. Deja de preocuparte. Ya aparecerá, o no lo hará.  
_(12:47)_

eso no me tranquiliza  
_(12:48)_

Me temo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti.  
_(12:49)_

qué harías si estuvieras aquí?  
_(12:50)_

Eso sonó como el comienzo de una llamada sexual demasiado cliché.  
_(12:51)_

estoy abordo si tú lo estás ;)  
_(12:52)_

genial, mal chiste  
_(12:54)_

supongo que volviste al trabajo, gracias por quedarte un poco más de lo normal, ahora moriré  
_(12:58)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3**

Me habría reído de ti. Ruidosamente. Hasta te habría apuntado con el dedo.  
_(19:13)_

qué cruel…  
_(22:50)_

mi trauma es real y legítimo  
_(22:51)_

A mí me parece que saliste bien librado.  
_(22:57)_

es una forma de decirlo  
_(22:57)_

corrí por el departamento, recogiendo todo lo que necesitaba, y me preparé en el pasillo, la imagen resultó muy extraña  
_(22:58)_

¿Por qué encuentro esto entrañable?  
_(23:04)_

te lo parece? oh! entonces tengo muchas historias para ti  
_(23:05)_

una vez, estaba en el apartamento de Nik mientras se bañaba y apareció una en el techo  
_(23:06)_

juro que salen de la nada  
_(23:06)_

conseguí una escoba, logré ponerla en el mango y me fui hacia el balcón, pero comenzó a caminar hacia mí! así que la tiré con todo y la escoba por el balcón  
_(23:08)_

en otra, la traté de capturar en un vaso, pero estaba en el techo, y me saltó! carajos, saltó sobre mí la muy maldita!  
_(23:09)_

conclusión: me cansé de intentar salvar arañas, para siempre!  
_(23:10)_

Eres un ridículo.  
_(23:14)_

pero apuesto a que te hice reír X)  
_(23:15)_

La arrogancia no te queda.  
_(23:15)_

te hice reír?  
_(23:17)_

LO HICE?  
_(23:17)_

te seguiré _spameando_ hasta que respondas  
_(23:18)_

Sí. Me hiciste reír.  
_(23:20)_

éxito!  
_(23:20)_

¿Ya te sientes bien contigo mismo?  
_(23:21)_

sip  
_(23:22)_

me alegra poder hacerte feliz :)  
_(23:22)_

¿Disfrutas conseguir levantar el ánimo a otras personas? Eso suena como algo en lo que estarías interesado.  
_(23:23)_

no… esto te puede sonar extraño, así que no te espantes  
_(23:25)_

Esto debería ser bueno.  
_(23:26)_

soy del tipo relajado, así que, claro, me gusta hacer a otros felices y más si me preocupo por ellos, si las personas que me importan son infelices, no puedo estar del todo feliz  
_(23:27)_

pero tengo un especial interés en hacerte feliz  
_(23:28)_

¿Por qué?  
_(23:32)_

porque me haces ridículamente feliz, me parece un trato justo hacer lo mismo por ti  
_(23:32)_

No sé qué decir a eso.  
_(23:34)_

no tienes que decir nada  
_(23:34)_

en vez de eso, hazme una pregunta, vamos en la 14  
_(23:35)_

¿Cómo te ves?  
_(23:37)_

quieres una foto?  
_(23:38)_

No. Descríbete para mí.  
_(23:40)_

una foto sería muchísimo mejor  
_(23:41)_

Creo que soy yo quien hace la pregunta.  
_(23:41)_

oh, bien  
_(23:42)_

tengo ojos café, cabello castaño oscuro rizado, piel morena apiñonada  
_(23:45)_

Felicidades. Acabas de describir una porción bastante grande de personas en este planeta.  
_(23:46)_

vete a la mierda  
_(23:47)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(23:50)_

Rompiste las reglas.  
_(23:51)_

eso hago, recuerdas?  
_(23:51)_

No voy a corresponder.  
_(23:52)_

no te lo pedí  
_(23:53)_

Eres extraño.  
_(23:54)_

no creo que me vea tan raro...  
_(23:55)_

No. Quise decir que eres extraño. Tu personalidad. No que te ves extraño.  
_(23:58)_

no?  
_(00:00)_

No.  
_(00:01)_

;)  
_(00:02)_

Ni siquiera llevas una playera.  
¿Eres uno de esos sujetos de "me tomo todas mis fotos sin camisa"?  
_(00:04)_

tienes algún problema con ellos?  
_(00:05)_

Desde luego.  
_(00:06)_

igual, no soy uno de esos tipos, pero me agarraste en la cama y duermo desnudo  
_(00:07)_

wow, en serio estoy cavando mi propia tumba aquí  
_(00:08)_

¿Te acabas de tomar esa foto?  
_(00:09)_

sep  
_(00:10)_

problema?  
_(00:14)_

No. Por supuesto que no.  
_(00:15)_

sientes mariposas?  
_(00:17)_

De verdad eres un descarado Don Juan.  
_(00:18)_

y para qué te digo que no?  
_(00:19)_

aunque fuiste tú quien quiso saber cómo me veía, me diste demasiadas oportunidades para _flirtear_  
_(00:20)_

Tenía llana curiosidad. No suelo hablar con personas que no conozco en persona. Me resulta incómodo.  
_(00:21)_

difícil de rebatir  
_(00:22)_

Me voy a dormir.  
_(00:23)_

bien, noches, Laurent :)  
_(00:24)_

Buenas noches, Damen.  
_(00:24)_

* * *

Martes  
_(Día 19)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

le envié una foto  
_(00:23)_

Y?  
_(00:24)_

nada, no creo que… es muy bueno para evitar temas de conversación y no es como si le fuera a preguntar si le gusté, sería raro  
_(00:25)_

Lástima, amigo  
Será mejor que sigas intentando con tu encantadora personalidad  
_(00:26)_

me veo extraño?  
_(00:27)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(00:27)_

Te ves fantástico  
Como siempre  
Ahora a dormir  
Y deja de traumarte con tu cara  
_(00:29)_

nunca me _freakeó_ mi cara, él logra que me _freakeé_ mi cara DX  
_(00:30)_

ni siquiera sé cómo luce, o si podemos vernos, o si le gusto, y ya estoy _freakeado_ por mi cara  
_(00:31)_

A dormir  
_(00:31)_

sí mamá  
_(00:32)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Mocoso |** _Contacto_ : **File-N**

1a tarea: Damen le envió una foto a Laurent  
Averigua lo que piensa  
_(00:32)_

 _Done_.  
_(00:33)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **File-N |** _Contacto_ : **Mocoso**

Guardó la foto en su teléfono. Que vergonzoso. De verdad necesito arreglar un escenario donde "por accidente" lo vea y pueda burlarme d él.  
_(06:59)_

Buen trabajo, niño  
Muy bien  
Eso ayuda  
_(07:02)_

Eso tiene que servir, verdad?  
_(07:02)_

Por supuesto. Damen debería estar más que agradecido por sus buenos genes.  
_(07:03)_

Sí, debería  
_(07:04)_

Hay alguna posibilidad de convencer a Laurent de que envíe una foto?  
_(07:05)_

 _Fuck_. Me estoy dando cuenta d que tengo el trabajo más difícil.  
_(07:06)_

Trabajaré en eso.  
_(07:06)_

Puede tardar años.  
_(07:07)_

Ojalá y no  
_(07:08)_

Amén.  
_(07:10)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3  
**

Un hombre acaba de pasar dos horas en la galería y no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Preguntas estúpidas. Era más que claro que no sabía nada sobre arte o siquiera qué era lo que estaba buscando.  
Despertó mis instintos homicidas. ¿Hay alguien a quien detestes con todo tu ser? Porque, si me das nombres, iré y los mataré por ti.  
_(13:04)_

esa es una gran oferta, pero no apruebo el asesinato  
_(13:07)_

Eso no me sorprende. ¿A quién se supone que debo matar?  
_(13:08)_

para eso existen los _shooters_  
_(13:10)_

No tengo idea de cómo se juegan. La única vez que Nicaise me obligó a acompañarlo, sólo presioné botones al azar y morí alrededor del primer minuto.  
_(13:10)_

tendré que enseñarte alguna vez  
_(13:11)_

o, más bien, desearía poder enseñarte alguna vez  
_(13:12)_

Me encanta ponerme en completo ridículo.  
_(13:12)_

estoy sintiendo sarcasmo  
_(13:13)_

¿Enserio?  
Fascinante.  
_(13:13)_

se necesita mucha energía para ser tú?  
_(13:14)_

Es curioso, me pregunto lo mismo de ti.  
_(13:15)_

WOW  
_(13:17)_

esto es educativo, nunca antes te había visto de mal humor  
_(13:18)_

Oh, por favor.  
Trátame como a un animal de zoológico.  
_(13:19)_

comencé a leer el libro que me recomendaste la otra noche, el del océano  
_(13:21)_

El océano al final del camino.  
_(13:21)_

sí, ese  
_(13:22)_

¿Lo empezaste?  
_(13:27)_

lo hice  
_(13:27)_

es un poco raro, pero no lo odio, está bien escrito, no es que sea un súper juez pero...  
_(13:28)_

me gusta Lettie  
_(13:28)_

pero es un poco incómodo, ya ocurrió un suicidio y una moneda se quedó atrapada en la garganta del niño, carajos, pero qué demonios?  
_(13:30)_

Bienvenido a la fantasía surrealista.  
_(13:31)_

No puedo creer que en realidad lo estés leyendo.  
_(13:32)_

mis amigos tienen privilegios  
_(13:33)_

Entonces, me alegro de ser uno de ellos.  
_(13:34)_

me alegro de que tú también lo estés, tan contento, no tienes idea de cuán contento :)  
_(13:34)_

Suenas como un disco rayado.  
_(13:35)_

y yo que pensé que había mejorado tu estado de ánimo  
_(13:36)_

Lo mejoraste.  
_(13:37)_

Hablamos después del trabajo.  
_(13:38)_

adiós, Laurent  
_(13:40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

hola  
_(22:43)_

el trabajo estuvo largo y pesado y estoy como a 10 segundos de quedarme dormido, pero quería enviarte un mensaje para que no te preocuparas, ya sabes, por si lo ibas a hacer  
_(22:45)_

Es probable que no.  
_(22:50)_

bueno, al menos eres honesto  
_(22:51)_

buenas noches, Laurent, duerme bien  
_(22:51)_

Buenas noches, Damen.  
_(22:53)_

Descansa.  
_(23:01)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

¿Quieres saber algo que noté esta noche?  
_(23:23)_

No.  
_(23:24)_

Qué mal. Porque t lo voy a decir d todos modos.  
_(23:25)_

Sabía que lo harías.  
_(23:26)_

Alguien estaba mirando una foto en su teléfono, más d una vez. No obtuve una vista adecuada, pero estoy bastante seguro d que era una persona. Y d que no eras tú.  
_(23:27)_

¿Tu punto?  
_(23:30)_

Es Damen, ¿verdad? ¿También tiene una foto tuya?  
_(23:31)_

Debiste intentar hablar conmigo sobre esto en persona, porque te puedo ignorar con facilidad cuando estás a dos cuartos de distancia y eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
_(23:32)_

¿Es guapo?  
_(23:33)_

Apuesto que lo es.  
_(23:40)_

¿Sabes? Cuanto más me ignoras, más me confirmas que estás babeando por él.  
_(23:56)_

* * *

Miércoles  
_( Día 20)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

la araña reapareció, está en mi habitación, me desperté con una maldita araña viéndome a la cara, no lo soporto DX  
desearía que se quedara en un sólo lugar y así Nik podría venir a matarla después del trabajo  
_(11:23)_

por eso no debería vivir solo  
_(11:24)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3  
**

Disculpa, almorcé con un artista. Le eché un vistazo a su portafolio.  
_(19:45)_

En cuanto a la araña: no te estaba mirando a la cara, no tenía pensamientos malvados, ni te iba a comer. Es una araña. Es más plausible que sólo esté buscando un hogar hasta que muera, en como cuatro días. Deberías tenerle piedad. Su vida casi ha terminado.  
_(19:47)_

* * *

Jueves  
_(Día 21)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3  
**

Sé que no estás despierto, pero de verdad espero que esto lo haga.  
_(02:30)_

hola  
_(02:35)_

dame un segundo  
_(02:35)_

Es bueno saber que estás vivo.  
_(02:36)_

mi cargador se descompuso y mi teléfono murió, tuve trabajo, pero Nik me consiguió otro, creo que me quedé dormido entre algo de todo eso  
_(02:37)_

por eso el mensaje madrugador? estabas preocupado? porque si es así, me siento súper halagado y hace que esto sea un poco menos doloroso  
_(02:38)_

¿Recuerdas cuando necesitaste que te contara una historia?  
_(02:40)_

sí  
_(02:41)_

Necesito que me cuentes una.  
_(02:41)_

mmm… sí te das cuenta que mi cerebro no funciona como debe en este momento, verdad? mis ojos rechinan y, ahora que estoy despierto, estoy un poco alterado porque la araña haya vuelto y me esté mirando de nuevo  
_(02:43)_

De acuerdo. Una historia no.  
Ese balbuceo sin sentido y sin cerebro funciona bien.  
_(02:45)_

te diré que para ser las 2 45, está lejos de ser tonto o sin cerebro  
_(02:45)_

estoy impresionado conmigo mismo  
_(02:46)_

durante la secundaria, que teníamos que madrugar porque las clases empezaban a las 7 30, duraba las primeras 2 horas sin poder hablar, todos mis amigos sabían que lo único que lograba responder eran una serie de gruñidos y quejidos  
_(02:48)_

¿Cuál era tu materia favorita?  
_(02:48)_

tuvimos esta clase de psicología radical, pero creo que fue sólo por el profe  
_(02:50)_

si soy honesto, creo que ciencias, tuvimos una clase de oceanografía y en serio me gustó  
_(02:51)_

¿Te gusta el océano?  
_(02:52)_

siiiii, a quién diablos no le gusta?  
_(02:53)_

Excelente punto.  
_(02:54)_

Auguste amaba el océano. Íbamos a la costa todos los años por su cumpleaños. Él podía pasar horas en el agua, a pesar de que estuviera a punto de congelarse. Aunque, rara vez jugaba. Eso me lo dejaba a mí, mientras él me vigilaba como un halcón para asegurarse de que no me cayera, o me arrastrara la corriente.  
_(02:56)_

suena como un buen hermano  
_(02:57)_

El mejor, en mi muy subjetiva opinión.  
_(02:58)_

muchísimo mejor que el mío  
_(03:00)_

No es una barra muy alta.  
_(03:01)_

de hecho  
_(03:02)_

es por él que necesitas el balbuceo sin sentido?  
_(03:05)_

Esta noche, lo es.  
_(03:07)_

hay más que te mantienen despierto por la noche?  
_(03:07)_

Sí.  
_(03:08)_

eso apesta  
_(03:10)_

estaba soñando cuando me despertaste, estaba muy raro  
_(03:11)_

no lo recuerdo todo, pero había un gato que hablaba y por alguna razón estaba tratando de encontrar un piano que estaba seguro de poder tocar, aunque no he tocado uno en mi vida, Nik también estaba allí y actuaba como un idiota, debería cagarlo  
_(03:14)_

¿Por su comportamiento durante el sueño?  
_(03:15)_

sí, lo apreciará, haremos algún tipo de broma, estoy seguro  
_(03:17)_

Debería intentar dormir.  
_(03:18)_

vas a poder?  
_(03:19)_

No sé si pueda. Es probable que no. No es del todo anormal.  
_(03:19)_

puedo quedarme  
_(03:21)_

No seas ridículo. Si puedes dormir, deberías.  
_(03:22)_

puedo trasnochar, si me necesitas, puedo quedarme  
_(03:23)_

Estoy bien.  
_(03:24)_

seguro?  
_(03:25)_

Sí.  
_(03:27)_

está bien, voy a subir todo el volumen al teléfono, para que me despierte si mensajeas  
_(03:28)_

no me importará, de verdad  
_(03:30)_

Gracias, Damen.  
_(03:31)_

cuando quieras  
_(03:32)_

no creo que pueda remarcarlo lo suficiente  
_(03:32)_

Duerme bien.  
_(03:37)_

cuántos mensajes borraste antes de enviar eso?  
_(03:38)_

Ah. Por favor.  
Déjame en paz.  
_(03:40)_

noches, Laurent :)  
_(03:41)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

ayer apestó, y no puedo creer que me dijeras que tuviera piedad de una araña  
_(11:32)_

Podrías haberme ignorado.  
_(12:02)_

no, no anoche, el resto, cuando mi teléfono murió y tú tuviste que almorzar con un artista y no pude hablar contigo durante todo el día  
_(12:03)_

me sorprendió lo mucho que lo odié  
_(12:04)_

Tu honestidad es peligrosa.  
_(12:06)_

me extrañaste? ;)  
_(12:07)_

En absoluto. :/  
_(12:08)_

mierda! usaste un _emoji_! nunca creí que pasaría :O  
_(12:10)_

Pensé que reflejaría con precisión mi desinterés por coquetear contigo.  
_(12:11)_

grosero  
_(12:12)_

y para que lo sepas, soy súper divertido _flirteando_  
_(12:12)_

Estoy seguro.  
_(12:13)_

no dudes en intentarlo cuando quieras, cariño ;)  
_(12:14)_

¿Cómo sabes que no he estado coqueteando contigo todo este tiempo?  
_(12:15)_

bueno eso es...  
_(12:15)_

acabas de decir…  
_(12:15)_

La gente coquetea de manera diferente, ¿sabes?  
_(12:16)_

has estado coqueteando conmigo?  
_(12:18)_

¿Por qué te lo diría?  
_(12:19)_

genial, estaré pensando en eso todo el día, o por siempre  
_(12:21)_

¿Por qué?  
_(12:22)_

porque lo haré  
_(12:25)_

Esa es una respuesta horrible.  
_(12:26)_

me temo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer  
_(12:26)_

Sé que no lo es, pero lo dejaré pasar.  
_(12:27)_

oh, si? en qué estoy pensando?  
_(12:28)_

Que no te importaría mucho si estuviera coqueteando contigo.  
_(12:30)_

sep, correcto, eso es cien por ciento lo que estoy pensando  
_(12:31)_

 _flirtear_ es divertido, mensajear es divertido, por qué no combinarlos?  
_(12:32)_

Sabía que era improbable que tuviera algo que ver conmigo.  
_(12:33)_

puede que tenga algo que ver contigo  
_(12:34)_

Es inofensivo cuando no tienes la oportunidad de conocerme, ¿no?  
_(12:35)_

Laurent…  
_(12:35)_

mierda  
_(12:40)_

no lo veo inofensivo  
_(12:40)_

quiero decir, lo es, en el sentido de que no estoy tratando de lastimarte y de verdad espero no haya sido así en ningún momento, porque eso significaría que soy terrible _flirteando_  
_(12:41)_

y, bueno, sí lo hago con todos pero…  
_(12:42)_

WOW, estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo explicando esto  
_(12:42)_

es que contigo no estoy coqueteando sólo por coquetear  
_(12:44)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

Nik, ayuda! ya la cagué!  
_(12:45)_

Me quedan 5 de descanso  
Habla  
_(12:45)_

casi casi le dije a Laurent que estaba locamente enamorado de él, bueno... no, pero es demasiado inteligente como para deducirlo DX  
_(12:46)_

Santo cielo  
Lo vas a asustar!  
_(12:47)_

por supuesto que sí  
_(12:47)_

pero se puso todo extraño y defensivo y tenía que decir algo  
_(12:48)_

Tengo que volver al trabajo  
Pero lo vemos a fondo esta noche  
Llevaré alcohol  
_(12:49)_

gracias, Nik D'X  
_(12:50)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Mocoso |** _Contacto_ : **File-N**

Estoy trabajando, pero te actualizo rápido  
No sé lo que dijo Damen, pero cree que le dijo a Laurent que está enamorado  
Tú piensas que Laurent también lo está, así que haz que haga algo  
Sé que no podemos decirles que viven tan cerca como para conocerse  
Pero necesitamos que lleguen al punto de que se lo pidan  
Por todos los santos!  
_(12:50)_

Sí. Tengo el trabajo más difícil.  
_(12:54)_

* * *

Viernes  
_(Día 22)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

Niiiiiik no ha mensajeadooooo DX  
_(13:05)_

Cielos  
Me van a despedir  
_(13:06)_

Ya intentaste escribirle?  
_(13:07)_

no, prefiero entrar en pánico!  
_(13:08)_

!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_(13:08)_

Escríbele a él en lugar de a mí  
Por favor  
Cielos!  
_(13:10)_

pero está trabajando, y luego yo estaré trabajando, y darán las once, y él podría fingir estar dormido o algo  
_(13:11)_

ESCRÍBELE  
_(13:12)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

¿Ya le enviaste un mensaje?  
_(18:45)_

No. Y él tampoco me ha enviado un mensaje de texto.  
_(18:48)_

Eso es lo que diría un niño d 5 años.  
_(18:48)_

Seré sincero. Es preferible a cualquier otro escenario.  
_(18:50)_

 _Shit_ , esto es tan doloroso.  
No lo merezco.  
_(18:51)_

No se suponía que debía gustarle.  
Quiero decir, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se siente así, pero lo hizo sonar de ese modo.  
_(18:52)_

Bueno, no es su culpa.  
_(18:53)_

Todo lo que han hecho es enviarse mensajes por tres semanas. No tienes que comprar un boleto d avión e irte a España. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él y actuar semi-normal. Ni siquiera tienes que mencionar lo del coqueteo o eso.  
Estoy seguro d que no lo querría.  
_(18:53)_

Podría.  
_(18:56)_

¡ _OK_! Pues si lo hace, desvías la conversación.  
Eres más que _fucking_ competente para eso.  
_(18:57)_

No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.  
_(18:58)_

Lo único de lo que estoy al cien por ciento seguro en este momento, es de que no sé cómo hacer esto; y otro cien por ciento de que no quiero que se complique.  
_(19:00)_

No se suponía que debía gustarme así.  
_(19:01)_

Fue esa maldita fotografía.  
Ni siquiera la quería. La envió de propio acuerdo y resultó que es encantador.  
_(19:02)_

Es más que la foto.  
_(19:03)_

He estado prestando atención. Si quieres puedo hacer una lista d todas las sonrisas, risas y sonrojos que has tenido en las últimas dos semanas.  
_(19:04)_

Agh. Sería mucho más fácil olvidar que todo esto sucedió.  
_(19:05)_

Déjame decirlo d esta otra manera entonces.  
¿Vale la pena perderlo?  
_(19:06)_

Y t recuerdo que se quedó contigo durante una hora, a las 02:30.  
_(19:07)_

Bien.  
_(19:10)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent :3  
**

Hola.  
_(19:11)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

¿Ya le enviaste un mensaje?  
_(19:12)_

Sí.  
_(19:12)_

¿Qué le dijiste?  
_(19:14)_

Hola.  
_(19:15)_

¿Para qué me molesto?  
_(19:16)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent :3 |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

hola? es lo mejor que puedes hacer?  
_(23:01)_

Tú tampoco enviaste un mensaje de texto.  
_(23:01)_

no fui yo quien se puso todo extraño y luego desapareció  
_(23:03)_

Lo lamento.  
_(23:04)_

tienes suerte de que te he extrañado, no sólo faltaste a mi heroica cacería de la araña, sino que también te perdiste al tipo que me devolvió 2 veces la cena, alegando que el pollo estaba seco en ambas ocasiones  
_(23:06)_

1: a quién le importa lo suficiente como para devolver su comida? en especial el pollo  
2: está bien, sí estaba seco, pero estoy seguro de que no lo estaba la 2a vez  
_(23:07)_

Yo también te extrañé.  
_(23:09)_

LO HICISTE  
_(23:10)_

me hiciste sonreír: revelación completada  
_(23:11)_

Pregúntame cómo me veo. Haz que sea la pregunta quince.  
_(23:13)_

y yo que pensé que tal vez nunca más volverías a hablarme…  
_(23:14)_

pregunta 15: cómo te ves? con foto incluida  
_(23:15)_

Te odio.  
_(23:16)_

no creo que lo hagas  
_(23:17)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(23:20)_

agradable  
_(23:24)_

¿Agradable?  
_(23:24)_

lo siento, mi cerebro sufrió un cortocircuito, vuelva más tarde, las reparaciones están en proceso  
_(23:25)_

De todas formas, tengo trabajo pendiente.  
_(23:26)_

espera! en realidad no quiero que te vayas  
_(23:27)_

te acabo de recuperar... sólo necesito... dame un minuto, pero no te vayas!  
_(23:28)_

Hostigoso.  
_(23:29)_

lo acepto  
_(23:30)_

Más que confirmado: eres un perro gigante.  
_(23:30)_

* * *

_Contacto)_ : **Damen |** _Contacto)_ : **Nik**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(23:29)_

Ese es…?  
_(23:34)_

sí  
_(23:34)_

Oh! Santo cielo!  
YA, PERDISTE  
_(23:36)_

NO PUEDO ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN QUE JAMÁS PODRÉ CONOCER NIK  
_(23:37)_

A mí me parece cada vez más inevitable  
_(23:37)_

cuántas eran las posibilidades? MIERDA, CUÁNTAS!???  
_(23:38)_

Bájale  
_(23:40)_

Vas a decirle que es la definición de tu tipo?  
_(23:41)_

NO SÉ LO QUE VOY A HACER  
_(23:43)_

todo lo que logré decir fue: agradable  
_(23:43)_

DX  
_(23:43)_

y se merece más que eso, pero si suelto más, literalmente le diría: ERES JODIDAMENTE PERFECTO TEN A MIS BEBÉS  
_(23:44)_

En realidad no puede tener a tus bebés  
_(23:46)_

ese no es el punto! DX  
_(23:47)_

Él no comentó la tuya, verdad?  
Déjalo pasar  
_(23:47)_

sí, sí, claro  
_(23:48)_

voy a volver  
_(23:49)_

Suerte  
_(23:50)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Mocoso |** _Contacto_ : **File-N**

Buenas noticias: tu tío es la definición encarnada del tipo de Damen  
Si él hubiera creado un diccionario  
Y te fueras a la palabra perfección  
La foto de Laurent estaría ahí  
_(23:43)_

 _Great_. Esto debería hacer que reunirlos sea más sencillo.  
_(23:44)_

Tiene que  
_(23:45)_

No conoces a Laurent…  
_(23:46)_

Y, ¿cuándo quieres que nos reunamos este fin?  
_(23:46)_

Mañana está bien?  
Puedo a cualquier hora de la mañana  
O temprano por la tarde  
_(23:47)_

Temprano en la tarde. ¿ _Starbucks_ , a la una, en _Pioneer Courthouse Square_?  
_(23:48)_

Hecho  
_(23:49)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent!!! |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

son animales geniales, sabes? no me ofende ser como uno  
_(23:50)_

¿Cerebro reparado?  
_(23:51)_

en gran parte  
_(23:51)_

¿Qué fue en específico lo que le causó cortocircuito?  
_(23:52)_

podemos dejar ese tema?  
_(23:53)_

No puedo. No. Lo encuentro increíblemente entretenido.  
_(23:53)_

apuesto a que es bueno ser tan hermoso, sabes el efecto exacto que causas en las personas  
_(23:54)_

¿Así que soy hermoso?  
_(23:55)_

vete a la mierda  
_(23:56)_

pero sí  
_(23:56)_

Sólo promete que no te masturbarás con ella. O, si lo haces, que nunca me lo dirás.  
No quiero saber.  
_(23:57)_

no me tocaré con la tuya, si tú no te tocas con la mía  
_(23:59)_

Y toma el enfoque audaz.  
_(00:01)_

se sabe que es una posibilidad  
_(00:02)_

En lo particular, no me importaría.  
_(00:03)_

te das cuenta de que estás _flirteando_ , verdad?  
_(00:04)_

Me doy cuenta. Para ser justos, me llamaste hermoso.  
_(00:05)_

por favor, dime que volverás a ser aversivo a _flirtear_ pronto, no estoy seguro de que mi corazón lo soporte si continúas  
_(00:05)_

Es probable que lo haga, sí.  
_(00:06)_

iba a agradecerlo, pero…  
_(00:08)_

me gustas, Laurent, mucho  
_(00:10)_

hay alguna posibilidad de que me digas dónde vives?  
_(00:11)_

No.  
_(00:12)_

comprensible  
_(00:13)_

creo que me vendré con tu foto ahora  
_(00:14)_

Eres asqueroso.  
_(00:15)_

;*  
_(00:15)_

* * *

Sábado  
_(Día 23)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent!!! |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

hola, yo otra vez, espero no despertarte, sólo quería verificar que en realidad no creíste que me tocaría con tu foto, no lo haría, probablemente…  
_(01:57)_

Busque el filtro de palabras e intente aplicarlo a su vida.  
_(02:00)_

¿Qué demonios haces despierto?  
_(02:00)_

qué demonios haces despierto?  
_(02:01)_

Estoy pensando.  
_(02:03)_

yo igual  
_(02:04)_

Vete a dormir.  
Deja de perturbar mi meditación.  
_(02:05)_

creo que tú necesitas dormir más que yo  
_(02:05)_

Damen.  
_(02:06)_

ya me voy  
_(02:07)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent!!! |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

eres exquisito  
_(04:23)_

maldición, necesito que me quiten mi teléfono  
_(04:34)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Acaríciame, despacio lentamente y sin temor. Acaríciame y siénteme dentro de tu corazón. Que el amor es algo más que una mirada. Que no basta con decir unas palabras y un beso es nada más que una emoción.  
Julieta Venegas. 


	5. No hace daño intentar.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Sábado  
_(Día 23)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **File-N |** _Contacto_ : **Mocoso**

Ya estoy en el _Starbucks_. Puedes tomar tu tiempo. Sólo tuve que salir antes para que Laurent no comenzara a sospechar.  
_(12:35)_

Puedo estar allí en 10  
Sólo necesito salir y dejar al emocionado cara de idiota que me despertó a las 6  
_(12:36)_

Laurent estaba en pánico.  
¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?  
_(12:37)_

Te digo cuando llegue  
_(12:38)_

Te dejo, comienza a sospechar  
Te veo  
_(12:38)_

Estoy en una mesa de la esquina. Cabello castaño, ojos azules. Tengo puesto un suéter gris.  
_(12:40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent!!! |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

No sé qué decir a eso.  
_(13:32)_

gracias, no es mala opción  
_(13:36)_

¿Qué hacías levantado tan tarde?  
_(13:37)_

ya lo estoy lamentando, lo juro  
_(13:38)_

¿Ya has dejado la cama?  
_(13:38)_

no, y no creo hacerlo, si dejo mi cuarto, el sol estará ahí y quemará mis ojos y mi cabeza  
_(13:40)_

además, la idea de una siesta suena bastante bien  
_(13:40)_

peeeero tengo que ir a trabajar al rato  
_(13:41)_

Deberías haber dormido.  
_(13:42)_

no podía  
_(13:42)_

¿Quiero saber?  
_(13:43)_

probablemente no  
_(13:44)_

¿Estabas pensando en mí?  
_(13:45)_

qué te dio esa idea?  
_(13:46)_

"Exquisito", ¿hm?  
No sabía que tu vocabulario fuera tan amplio.  
_(13:47)_

genial, eres terrible _flirteando_  
_(13:48)_

Lo dice un hombre que es un muy probable usuario de líneas tan cursis como cliché.  
_(13:49)_

no lo soy  
_(13:50)_

No te creo.  
_(13:51)_

haces bien  
_(13:51)_

estoy tan cansado... quiero sacarme los ojos, cómo diablos voy a trabajar hoy?  
_(13:52)_

Deberías ser entretenido, es una lástima que no puedo estar ahí para mirar.  
_(13:53)_

jaja  
_(13:54)_

café, necesito café…  
_(13:55)_

te gusta el café?  
_(13:55)_

Si puedo, elijo té. Aunque se sabe que tomo una taza o dos. Si lo bebo, tiene que ser espumoso y azucarado. Prefiero lo dulce a lo amargo.  
_(13:56)_

bueno saber  
_(13:57)_

por suerte, lo puedo tomar negro, lo que significa que me lo puedo preparar yo solito  
_(13:57)_

Pensé que estabas decidido a no levantarte de la cama.  
_(13:58)_

carajo, cierto  
_(14:00)_

razón número 325 por la que no debería vivir solo  
_(14:00)_

Espero que aquel con quien termines viviendo no sea tan endeble como para llevarte el café, cuando eres lo bastante capaz de funcionar por tu cuenta.  
_(14:01)_

verás, en teoría, esa persona estaría enamorada de mí  
_(14:02)_

Y lo mantengo.  
_(14:03)_

duro  
_(14:03)_

yo te prepararía tu café, ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ti y aún así te lo llevaría  
_(14:04)_

Sí, pero eres uno de los endebles que estoy describiendo.  
_(14:05)_

estoy demasiado cansado para esto  
_(14:05)_

no puedo seguirte el ritmo  
_(14:06)_

¿Tanto te desagrada vivir solo?  
_(14:06)_

no es tanto eso  
_(14:07)_

tal vez sólo necesito acostumbrarme, después de todo, es la primera vez que estoy viviendo enteramente por mi cuenta en toda mi vida  
_(14:08)_

la cosa es que prefiero estar cerca de la gente  
_(14:08)_

¿Entiendo entonces que viviste con Jokaste?  
_(14:09)_

lo hice, por un par de meses, aunque casi nunca estaba  
_(14:10)_

se propuso ascender en las filas de una compañía de _software_ , así que se la pasaba afuera trabajando  
_(14:11)_

o cogiendo con Kastor, supongo  
_(14:11)_

Cuando salieron por el café, ¿te dijo por qué lo hizo?  
_(14:12)_

dijo que estaba asustada, porque sabía que quería casarme con ella  
_(14:13)_

¿Querías?  
_(14:15)_

no lo sé, tal vez? suele tener la razón sobre mí, así que es probable  
_(14:16)_

Introspectivo.  
_(14:17)_

sí, no suelo ser así, necesito grandes epifanías para darme cuenta de cualquier cosa, pero… aún así, no sé de qué estaba asustada  
_(14:18)_

El matrimonio y el compromiso no son para todas las personas.  
_(14:19)_

quieres casarte?  
_(14:23)_

Por desgracia, no vas a conseguirlo cortejándome por mensajes de texto.  
_(14:24)_

Laureeeeent  
_(14:25)_

ten piedad, estoy tan cansado  
_(14:25)_

Si me enamorara de la persona adecuada... sí.  
_(14:27)_

igual  
_(14:28)_

bueno, tengo que arreglarme para el trabajo, te mensajeo más tarde  
_(14:29)_

Lo espero con ansias.  
_(14:30)_

:D  
_(14:31)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass |** _Contacto_ : **Caise**

¿Trabaja en jueves?  
_(15:23)_

Sí  
_(15:26)_

 _Ok_ , intentaré que sea este jueves. Debería poder convencerlo d que me invite a salir.  
_(15:27)_

Suerte, camarada  
_(15:27)_

¿Nik?  
_(15:28)_

Qué pasa, chico?  
_(15:29)_

Eres genial. Todo debería salir bien si Damen es aunque sea un poco como tú…  
_(15:30)_

Entonces estará bien  
_(15:31)_

Damen es mucho mejor persona que yo  
_(15:31)_

¡ _Fuck_! Más vale que todo esto funcione.  
_(15:32)_

De cualquier manera, creo que necesitamos ir por otro café la próxima semana.  
_(15:33)_

Lo necesitamos?  
Creo que tenemos un plan bastante funcional  
_(15:35)_

Deja d ser denso.  
_(15:36)_

Muy bien, muy bien  
_(15:36)_

Será la próxima semana  
_(15:37)_

Nicaise?  
_(15:38)_

¿Sí?  
_(15:40)_

Eres un chico genial  
_(15:41)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent!!! |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

hecho divertido: soy un asco en la cocina cuando estoy cansado  
_(23:04)_

Lo tendré en cuenta en caso de que alguna vez cocines para mí. Asegúrate de que Damen haya dormido al menos siete horas antes de que toque cualquier utensilio de cocina.  
_(23:07)_

me gusta que estás incorporando la plática de: si alguna vez nos reunimos en tus mensajes, me da esperanza  
_(23:08)_

Damen…  
_(23:09)_

lo siento, lo sé... cómo estuvo tu día?  
_(23:10)_

Perfecto. Conseguí leer todo el día.  
_(23:12)_

me encanta que esa sea tu idea de un día perfecto  
_(23:13)_

¿Cuál es la tuya? No creo que pueda ser mejor que la mía.  
_(23:15)_

hay sol, estoy con amigos y familiares, un poco bebido y cerca del agua para poder nadar por todo un día, sin interrupciones, sin drama, sólo risas  
_(23:17)_

Odiaría eso.  
_(23:18)_

las personas, el alcohol, nadar, o el sol?  
_(23:19)_

La gente. El alcohol. El Sol sobre todo y en definitiva. Soy propenso a las quemaduras.  
_(23:20)_

noté que estás muy pálido  
_(23:21)_

Al parecer, eso te gusta.  
_(23:22)_

maldición  
_(23:23)_

por qué eres así?  
_(23:23)_

¿Estás exasperado?  
_(23:24)_

siento que debería negar tal cosa pero, un poco, sí  
_(23:25)_

Disfruto exasperar a la gente.  
_(23:25)_

malévolo  
_(23:26)_

No eres el primero en usar esa palabra para describirme.  
_(23:27)_

bueno, quienquiera que haya sido es un imbécil  
_(23:28)_

¿Sólo está bien cuando tú lo dices?  
_(23:28)_

está bien si es en broma, y algo me dice que esa persona no lo dijo así  
_(23:30)_

y qué tienes contra el alcohol?  
_(23:31)_

Me gusta estar en control. Gustar puede que no sea una palabra lo bastante fuerte. Tengo que, más bien. El alcohol es contraproducente. Sobre todo porque debo tener ninguna tolerancia.  
_(23:34)_

entiendo, tiene sentido  
_(23:35 )_

y de dónde viene eso?  
_(23:35)_

Hubo un momento en mi vida en el que me encontré absolutamente impotente. No toleraría sentirme así otra vez.  
_(23:39)_

lo siento...  
_(23:40)_

Tú no hiciste nada.  
_(23:41)_

lo sé, pero no tengo muchas palabras para expresar simpatía, decir: simpatizo contigo, sería un poco extraño  
_(23:42)_

Me alegra que hayas marcado un número equivocado, Damen.  
_(23:47)_

yo también, no tienes idea cuanto  
_(23:48)_

Creo que estoy empezando a hacerlo.  
_(23:50)_

crees que me conoces bien, verdad?  
_(23:51)_

No. Sólo creo que estoy sintiendo lo mismo.  
_(23:52)_

espeeeera  
_(23:54)_

quieres decir…  
_(23:54)_

No. Sólo dije que…  
_(23:57)_

Está bien, tal vez, lo dije.  
_(23:59)_

oh por dios  
_(00:00)_

y seguirás sin decirme dónde vives?  
_(00:01)_

te diré donde vivo  
_(00:02)_

No. Por favor, no me lo digas.  
_(00:03)_

No sé cómo explicártelo, Damen, pero necesito que esto sea así y que se mantenga como está. Va a sonar egoísta, pero quiero eso y también quiero poder fingir que vivimos cerca, para que tal vez algún día... si… No necesito ver mis esperanzas aplastadas.  
_(00:06)_

tal vez no suceda  
_(00:07)_

¿Cuál es la probabilidad?  
_(00:07)_

buen punto  
_(00:08)_

está bien, tomaré cuanto pueda conseguir  
_(00:09)_

sólo, puedo verificar algo?  
_(00:10)_

Sí.  
_(00:10)_

Ya puedo decir que me arrepentiré de haber accedido a eso.  
_(00:11)_

estamos en el entendido de que ambos estamos más que interesados el uno en el otro?  
_(00:11)_

Eres alguien a quien le diría que sí a una cita.  
_(00:13)_

geniaaaal  
_(00:14)_

y dulce  
_(00:14)_

si alguna vez te veo, te la pediré  
_(00:15)_

Y diré que sí.  
_(00:18)_

Me voy a la cama.  
_(00:19)_

buenas noches, Laurent ♡  
_(00:20)_

Sin corazones. No lo permitiré.  
_(00:21)_

lástima, no puedes detenerme!  
_(00:22)_

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
_(00:22)_

sí, ignorarme podría funcionar  
_(00:25)_

Buenas noches, Damen.  
_(00:25)_

* * *

Domingo  
_(Día 24)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ :< **Tío**

Le dije que estaba interesado en él.  
¿Por qué hice eso?  
_(00:23)_

Debe haber algo en él…  
_(00:24)_

Si no tienes cuidado, no te prepararé el almuerzo por la mañana.  
_(00:24)_

No me quitarás el desayuno del domingo.  
_(00:25)_

Sabes bien que soy capaz.  
_(00:26)_

¿Qué estoy haciendo, Nicaise?  
Rompió con su novia hace dos meses.  
_(00:26)_

Sólo lo conozco por mensajes. Lo que significa que jamás podré conocerlo en persona.  
_(00:27)_

Te preocupas demasiado.  
_(00:28)_

Es fácil escribir palabras, Nicaise. Es fácil escribir las palabras que desees.  
_(00:30)_

De verdad crees que Damen t está mintiendo?  
_(00:30)_

No. Pero siempre hay una posibilidad.  
_(00:31)_

Laurent, sé exactamente lo que t preocupa e incluso es muy probable que haría exactamente lo mismo, pero prométeme que, si se convierte en una d las partes más importantes d tu vida, dejarás que pase.  
_(00:34)_

Porque creo que todo es real y que t podrías perder d algo asombroso.  
_(00:35)_

No hace daño intentar.  
_(00:36)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

NIK  
_(00:34)_

Cielos  
Ahora qué?  
_(00:38)_

ESTÁ INTERESADO EN MÍ  
_(00:39)_

EL MÁS ENCANTADOR SARCÁSTICO IMBÉCIL QUE HE CONOCIDO ESTÁ INTERESADO EN MÍ  
_(00:40)_

Oh, santo cielo  
Ya han hablado de la posibilidad de verse?  
_(00:41)_

De ser posible, claro  
Porque podrían vivir en dos estados muy separados  
_(00:42)_

no, creo que está asustado, no lo sé, pero él no quiere reunirse conmigo...  
_(00:45)_

No estás dejando que esto te lastime, verdad?  
_(00:46)_

no mucho, tenía puntos válidos  
_(00:46)_

No ha pasado mucho tiempo  
Estoy seguro de que cambiará de idea  
_(00:47)_

gracias por siempre estar aquí para mí, Nik  
_(00:48)_

Siempre, amigo  
Te amo  
_(00:48)_

también te amo  
_( 00:49)_

* * *

_ Contacto _ : **Laurent!!! |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

buenos días, solecito :3  
_(10:11)_

Maldición.  
_(10:17)_

no es la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero no me desanimaré  
_(10:17)_

Buenos días, Damen.  
_(10:18)_

un poco mejor, cómo estás?  
_(10:19)_

Bien.  
_(10:23)_

así que... no estás de humor  
_(10:24)_

Perdona. No estoy seguro de qué decirte.  
_(10:25)_

sólo sé tú mismo, es todo lo que quiero  
_(10:27)_

Bien. ¿Estamos en la pregunta dieciséis?  
_(10:28)_

ni idea, pero creo que sí  
_(10:29)_

Si pudieras invitarme a salir: ¿a dónde me llevarías?  
_(10:32)_

Jesucristo, ampárame  
_(10:36)_

Tendrías que haber visto ya que ahí es a donde se dirigían las preguntas.  
_(10:37)_

para nada, en realidad creí que íbamos a fingir que nada pasó  
_(10:38)_

No me interesa fingir.  
_(10:38)_

genial, a mí tampoco :D  
_(10:39)_

me gustaría que fuera algo tranquilo y que te sintieras cómodo, así que, una librería? café? té en tu caso, luego te llevaría a mi casa, a menos que te visite, y cocinaría para ti algo que ames, en teoría, cuál es tu comida favorita?  
_(10:45)_

Cualquier tipo de pasta. Las ensaladas también son excelentes.  
_(10:47)_

Sin embargo, no me opongo a intentar cosas nuevas y no puedo decir que alguna vez haya probado la cocina griega tradicional. Que es algo que debes saber hacer.  
_(10:48)_

sí, _dolmades_ , _moussaka_ , _baklava_ , _gyro_... lo que sea, tú pide, es muy probable que conozca la receta, todas de mi bisabuela, y ella vivió en Grecia cuando era niña  
_(10:50)_

¿Alguna vez has estado en Grecia?  
_(10:51)_

no, ya no tengo familia ahí, bueno, es probable que sí, pero nadie que conozca, y nunca he tenido el tiempo ni el dinero  
_(10:52)_

¿Quieres ir?  
_(10:53)_

por supuesto, me encantaría viajar algún día  
_(10:54)_

Como yo. Tal vez, cuando Nicaise entre en la universidad, en realidad pueda.  
_(10:55)_

cómo terminaste siendo su tutor?  
_(10:57)_

Es una larga historia.  
_(10:58)_

tengo tiempo  
_(11:00)_

Es demasiado complicada de escribir y tampoco es algo con lo que me sienta cómodo hablando.  
_(11:01)_

no te preocupes  
_(11:03)_

y, ya que estamos en el tema... o algo así…  
_(11:05)_

pregunta 17: podría marcarte alguna vez?  
_(11:05)_

o sería muy raro?  
_(11:06)_

Laurent?  
_(11:12)_

No, es…  
_(11:13)_

Podrías.  
_(11:15)_

esta noche estaría bien para ti?  
_(11:15)_

Bien.  
_(11:15)_

perfecto  
_(11:15)_

te asusté…  
_(11:20)_

no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no es gran cosa  
_(11:21)_

No. Lo vi venir, es sólo…  
_(11:22)_

Está bien que haya cosas que sean importantes para ti, Damen. Incluso si son inconvenientes para otras personas. No es tu trabajo complacer a todos.  
_(11:24)_

hablaste como Nik  
_(11:25)_

Tiene razón.  
_(11:25)_

sólo me gustaría agregarle una voz a la persona, es todo  
_(11:27)_

porque hablamos todos los días y a veces siento que ha sido así durante mucho tiempo, y luego se pone raro porque ni siquiera sé cómo suenas, y siento que debería, tú sabes...  
_(11:29)_

Lo sé. Parece importante para ti.  
_(11:30)_

tal vez, lo es  
_(11:32)_

Entonces me encantaría llamarte.  
_(11:33)_

encantaría?  
_(11:34)_

Sí. Es importante para ti, lo que significa que es importante para mí.  
_(11:34)_

en realidad no eres un imbécil, verdad?  
_(11:36)_

posiblemente, eres exactamente todo lo contrario  
_(11:37)_

No le digas a nadie. Tengo una reputación que mantener.  
_(11:39)_

no lo haré  
_(11:40)_

me gusta la idea de que soy una de las pocas personas que sabe  
_(11:40)_

Eres un ridículamente enorme baboso. Es asqueroso.  
_(11:41)_

te gusta  
_(11:42)_

Le prometí a Nicaise que le ayudaría con un ensayo hoy, pero hablaré contigo más tarde.  
_(11:44)_

me encanta que digas eso, haces que mi corazón palpite  
_(11:45)_

Sí estuvieras aquí, ya te habría matado por decir semejante cursilería.  
_(11:49)_

sería un placer ser asesinado por ti  
_(11:50)_

*voltea los ojos*  
_(11:51)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent!!!**

Resulta que fue un ensayo sobre Romeo y Julieta. Quiero destrozar esa obra en mil pedazos y eso dice mucho viniendo de mí, que considero inefable la destrucción de libros.  
_(18:54)_

no eres _fan_ de Romeo y Julieta?  
_(19:30)_

Decirlo así es suavizarlo. Está sobre enseñada y está lejos de ser la mejor obra de _Shakespeare_.  
_(19:35)_

pero... por lo que eres tú, Romeo?  
_(19:36)_

¿Esa es la única línea que conoces?  
_(19:37)_

sí  
_(19:38)_

"Por lo que" significa "por qué", ¿sabes?  
_(19:40)_

me estás cagando? mi educación fue pésima  
_(19:41)_

entonces, cuál es la mejor obra de _Shakespeare_?  
_(19:42)_

Soy partidario de Cuento de invierno. Pero probablemente Hamlet. Esa no está sobre valorada.  
_(19:44)_

bueno, en caso de que de repente sienta la necesidad de leer a _Shakespeare_ , será bueno saberlo  
_(19:45)_

¿Y cuál es la probabilidad de que eso suceda?  
_(19:46)_

más o menos: 0  
_(19:46)_

y hablando de lecturas, estoy como a 20 páginas de terminar el libro del océano  
_(19:47)_

El océano al final del camino.  
_(19:47)_

es un título largo, no voy a escribirlo  
_(19:48)_

carajo, y no me dijiste que era aterrador  
_(19:48)_

Pensé que podría alterarte. No sabía cómo eras con las cosas aterradoras.  
_(19:50)_

amigo, le tengo miedo a las arañas, no puedo ver películas de terror, ni hacer cosas tenebrosas, no pude concentrarme durante 40 minutos después de que los malditos pájaros se deshicieron de la espeluznante niñera!  
_(19:51)_

Así que no te gusta.  
_(19:52)_

Además, ¿amigo?  
_(19:52)_

me encanta, sólo te estoy diciendo lo inaceptable que es el no advertirme  
_(19:53)_

además, sí, lo sé, sonó raro cuando lo escribí, no sé en qué estaba pensando  
_(19:53)_

Te recomendaré algo aparte de _Neil Gaiman_ , para la próxima ocasión. Eso si aún te gustaría que te sugiera algo.  
_(19:54)_

claro que me gustaría  
_(19:54)_

¿Sabes qué te jodería?  
_(19:55)_

NO  
_(19:56)_

necesito que eso no sea un requisito, ME GUSTAN LAS COMEDIAS ROMÁNTICAS RECUERDAS?  
_(19:57)_

La casa de hojas.  
_(19:58)_

no voy a tocar ese libro, o lo que sea  
_(20:00)_

No lo hagas. De verdad tienes que amar la lectura para disfrutarlo. Requiere esfuerzo.  
_(20:01)_

oh, gracias! sí lo habría leído si me lo hubieras pedido  
_(20:02)_

Por supuesto que sí.  
_(20:03)_

Lee Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo.  
Te gustará ese.  
_(20:04)_

qué tienes por los libros con títulos largos?  
_(20:05)_

Te aseguro que también me gustan los libros con títulos de tamaño conciso.  
_(20:05)_

El pistolero, por ejemplo. Otro libro que deberías leer.  
_(20:06)_

no te emociones demasiado  
_(20:07)_

creo que, por cada libro que lea, tú deberías ver una de mis cursis comedias románticas  
_(20:08)_

Esa es una completamente abominable idea.  
¿Qué mierda consigo de eso?  
_(20:09)_

comprender qué tan estúpidamente cursi soy?  
_(20:09)_

¿Qué veo primero?  
_(20:11)_

buen chico  
_(20:11)_

10 cosas que odio de ti  
_(20:12)_

Bien. Haré sufrir a Nicaise conmigo.  
_(20:13)_

♡  
_(20:14)_

ya debería saber que cumples tus amenazas  
_(20:24)_

de verdad me gusta usar corazones  
_(20:24)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent!!!**

¿Cuándo quieres hacer la llamada telefónica?  
_(21:14)_

esperaste a propósito una hora exacta para mensajear?  
_(21:15)_

Sí. Me pareció un castigo apropiado.  
_(21:16)_

por qué esta información me hace sonreír?  
_(21:16)_

Porque estás demente. Es más que obvio.  
_(21:17)_

lo dudo, cuándo quieres llamar?  
_(21:18)_

¿A las diez? Todavía tengo que lavar los platos. Y corregir el borrador final del ensayo de Nicaise.  
_(21:19)_

suenas como un papá  
_(21:20)_

Como que, lo soy.  
_(21:20)_

ah!  
_(21:24)_

¿Qué?  
_(21:24)_

no lo sé, eso es un poco ardiente, bastante ardiente  
_(21:25)_

Ah, sí. Mi objetivo en la vida. Por eso me convertí en el guardián de un adolescente, ya sabes. No es que tener una persona dependiendo de ti sea un gran problema.  
_(21:27)_

relájate, Laurent  
_(21:28)_

Disculpa. No sabía cómo responder.  
_(21:28)_

no te preocupes  
_(21:30)_

ve, lava los platos, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas  
_(21:31)_

te arremangas?  
_(21:32)_

Por supuesto. No quiero mojarme la ropa.  
¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
_(21:32)_

lo siento, tenía que asegurarme  
_(21:33)_

¿Quiero saber?  
_(21:33)_

sólo me hacía una imagen mental  
_(21:35)_

Pervertido.  
_(21:35)_

oye, no arrojemos palabras hirientes sólo porque no sabemos cómo coquetear  
_(21:36)_

Oh. Puedo coquetear.  
_(21:37)_

pruébalo  
_(21:38)_

Pero me ordenaste lavar los platos.  
_(21:39)_

mentí, esto suena más divertido ;)  
_(21:40)_

Demasiado tarde, solecito.  
_(21:41)_

no puedo creer que me dejes después de usar un apodo cariñoso, sólo te informo que es un cruel e inusual castigo  
_(21:42)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

vamos a hablar, por teléfono, o sea, como con voces reales  
_(21:43)_

No necesitabas especificar lo de las voces  
Cómo estás?  
_(21:45)_

bien, paniqueado… qué tal si no se me ocurre nada qué decir?  
_(21:46)_

Siempre se te ocurre algo  
Aunque pueda ser un poco tonto  
_(21:47)_

maldición, no puedo sonar tonto, él es jodidamente inteligente!  
_(21:48)_

fue una terrible idea  
_(21:49)_

No, no lo fue  
Puedes hacerlo  
Puede que sea un poco incómodo al principio  
Pero eres muy bueno para lidiar con situaciones incómodas  
Siempre lo has sido  
_(21:50)_

tienes razón, es sólo Laurent, verdad?  
_(21:51)_

Correcto  
_(21:52)_

sólo es un chico del que estoy totalmente enamorado, no hay problema  
_(21:53)_

Damen…  
_(21:53)_

bien, puedo con esto  
_(21:54)_

PUEDES CON ESTO  
Dilo otra vez  
_(21:55)_

puedo con esto!  
_(21:55)_

Más fuerte!  
_(21:56)_

PUEDO CON ESTO  
_(21:56)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

Voy a llamar a Damen. Te recuerdo que no te sugiero que escuches a escondidas.  
_(22:07)_

 _Ok_. Buena suerte.  
_(22:08)_

No lo espantaré, ¿verdad?  
_(22:10)_

No.  
_(22:11)_

Gracias.  
_(22:11)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent!!!**

¿Ahora es un buen momento?  
_(22:20)_

sip  
_(22:21)_

Bien.  
_(22:22)_

[Llamando a Damen]

  
"hola" ««

  
...

» "Hola."

  
"Voy a necesitar una oración más larga que esa." ««

  
...

» "¿Para qué?"

"Para empaparme adecuadamente de tu voz." ««

  
...

  
» "Voy a necesitar que hagas una lluvia de ideas."

  
"mmm" ««

  
...

  
"¿Por qué no dices: Damen es la persona más fabulosa que he conocido y su hermosura es como caída del cielo?" ««

» "¿Por qué me molesto?"

"¿No es suficientemente larga?" ««

  
» "Si dices algo parecido una vez más, voy a averiguar dónde vives y le pagaré a una mujer para que se disfrace de fantasma y gaste su tiempo en perseguirte. ¿Esa es lo bastante buena para ti?"

  
"Sí" ««

  
...

  
...

"No suenas como esperaba." ««

  
» "¿Y qué esperabas?"

"No era una expectativa. Era más bien como una esperanza." ««

  
"Esperaba que tuvieras una débil y áspera voz o algo así para contrarrestar lo ridículamente hermoso que eres, pero por supuesto, es tan suave y maravillosa, como mantequilla derretida." ««

  
» "Tú suenas justo como esperaba"

"¿En serio?" ««

  
» "En verdad. Tu voz es cálida"

  
» "profunda"

"Auuu. ¿Estás diciendo que soy cálido?" ««

» "¿Es eso lo que dije?"

  
"Supongo que no" ««

  
"y ya no tengo idea de qué más hablar" ««

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"Esa sería tu señal para decir algo." ««

  
...

» "Supongo que lo sería"

  
» "Esto es sólo"

  
» "muy extraño"

"Lo estábamos haciendo bien hasta hace un minuto." ««

  
» "Lo lamento. Soy terrible en esto"

"No lo eres." ««

  
"Es sólo una situación incómoda." ««

  
» "mmm"

  
...

  
"Muy bien, voy a tratar de hacerte reír. Quiero decir además de todas las risitas suspiradas que sigues haciendo, son adorables pero aún no sé cómo suena lo genuino." ««

  
» "¿Y eso es importante para ti?"

"Mucho. Una vez que te haga reír, podremos terminar." ««

» "Dios. No quiero que te sientas como que tenemos que terminar"

"Laurent, es nuestra primera conversación, relájate." ««

  
» "Dilo otra vez."

  
"¿relájate?" ««

» "No. Mi nombre."

  
"Joder. Desearía estar contigo. Sólo estar en la misma habitación sería tan surrealista y asombroso" ««

» "No estás diciendo mi nombre."

"Qué mandón Laurent. Laurent, Laurent Laurent." ««

  
» "No puedo creer que lo hayas pronunciado bien."

"puede que haya _googleado_ cómo pronunciar tu nombre" ««

  
» "Un movimiento inteligente. Te habría molestado sin clemencia."

"¡Ah, ahí está la risa! Ni siquiera tienes una risa poco atractiva. ¿Qué demonios?" ««

  
"Tal vez no debí _googlearlo_. No odio cuando me molestas." ««

  
» "A la mayoría de la gente le desagrada."

"¿Por qué? Así demuestras tu cariño. Esos bastardos no saben lo afortunados que fueron." ««

  
» "Eres extraño."

  
"un buen tipo de extraño, ¿verdad?" ««

  
» "Sí."

  
"creo que podemos terminar ahora, si quieres" ««

» "No quiero parecer ansioso pero, por favor, Dios, ¿podemos terminar?"

"Seguro." ««

  
» "Me gusta tu risa."

"¡Oh, diablos! ¡Estoy tan ridículamente enamorado de ti! ¡Mi corazón se puso como loco!" ««

  
» "¿Esta patética excusa de conversación no cambió nada?"

"Ni tantito." ««

  
» "Bueno"

"Será más fácil la próxima vez." ««

  
» "Si tú lo dices"

  
"¿Eso significa que sí habrá una próxima vez?" ««

  
» "Sí."

  
"Bien, porque me gusta escucharte hablar." ««

  
» "Si no dejas de decir cosas así voy a retirar mi oferta de que se repita."

"¿por qué?" ««

  
» "Me hace imposible pensar. O formar palabras."

"¡Ah, Jesús!" ««

  
» "Voy a colgar ahora."

  
"Bien." ««

[Llamada desconectada]

eso fue algo sorprendente!  
_(22:40)_

Me alegra que lo pienses así.  
_(22:41)_

no fue tan sorprendente para ti, eh?  
_(22:41)_

No. Estuvo bien. Sólo estaba teniendo problemas para hacer cualquier cosa. Necesito volver a aprender a funcionar como se debe.  
_(22:42)_

oh por dios! sí te gusto! 8D  
_(22:42)_

Remárcalo.  
¿Por qué no?  
_(22:43)_

seguro que no puedes decirme dónde vives?  
_(22:44)_

Damen.  
_(22:45)_

sólo quise verificar  
_(22:45)_

Me voy a duchar. Y luego a dormir. O a intentarlo. Yo sólo... necesito tiempo para asimilar.  
_(22:46)_

toma todo el que necesites  
_(22:46)_

De verdad me gustas.  
_(22:50)_

tú también me gustas mucho  
_(22:51)_

Buenas noches, Damen.  
_(22:52)_

buenas noches, Laurent ♡  
_(22:53)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Hay corazones plagados de estrellas, enamorando a las noches más bellas. Hay corazones con alas de espinas. Te dan deseos. Caricias. Y sólo el tuyo es punto y a parte. No me imagino estas líneas, una historia sin ti.  
Miguel Bosé. 


	6. No eres un cobarde.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Jueves  
_(Día 28)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass |** _Contacto_ : **Caise**

El plan está en marcha. Reservación hecha y todo.  
_(07:25)_

Bien hecho  
Avísame cómo les va  
_(07:28)_

Lo haré.  
_(07:29)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

entonceeeees  
_(10:14)_

cuándo te puedo marcar?  
_(10:15)_

porque no lo hemos vuelto a mencionar, pero realmente me gustaría X)  
_(10:15)_

Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, Damen.  
_(12:08)_

estás seguro de que quieres darme ese tipo de poder?  
_(12:08)_

Es poco probable que yo tome la iniciativa, así que lo dejaré en tus capaces manos.  
_(12:10)_

cierto, prefieres los mensajes  
_(12:11)_

Los prefiero. Sí. Sólo no te emborraches con ese poder.  
_(12:12)_

demasiado tarde  
_(12:12)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

"No es como si planeara comer de todos modos." ««

» "Dijiste que podía llamarte cuando quisiera."

"Perdóname por confiar en que serías razonable al respecto." ««

» "¿Razonable, yo?"

  
"Estas en lo correcto por su puesto. ¿Querías algo?" ««

» "Sólo quería escuchar tu voz. La he extrañado."

  
"No sé cómo es que soy yo el agotador, cuando tú eres así." ««

» "Estoy feliz de ser un pesado cariño, si esto es lo que consigo."

  
"Creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para lograr evitar que uses términos de afecto." ««

» "Podrías decirme dónde vives."

"Eres insufriblemente persistente" ««

» "mierda lo siento, no quise molestarte, mal chiste"

  
"No estoy enojado." ««

» "lo estás. Creo. Tu voz se cerró por completo"

  
"Me sorprende tu capacidad de percepción para ser un idiota." ««

» "Creo que te dejaré para que puedas comer."

"Gracias a Dios." ««

  
» "adiós, laurent"

"Damen espera." ««

  
» "¿qué?"

"No me refería a" ««

  
"Maldición." ««

» "laurent está"

"No. No lo está. Sabía que bromeabas, yo sólo... no quiero que te vayas con la impresión de que odié esto, de que odié hablar contigo por teléfono porque no lo hago. Todo lo contrario." ««

  
...

  
» "Bueno."

  
"¿Estás sonriendo?" ««

  
» "Definitivamente."

  
"puedo escucharlo en tu voz." ««

  
» "Que pases un buen resto del día en el trabajo."

"Adiós Damen." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass |** _Contacto_ : **Caise**

Necesitamos un mejor plan. Infinitamente mejor. Porque estos despistado son un par d tarados.  
_(19:50)_

No funcionó?  
Estás bromeando?!  
Es una condenada cocina abierta!  
_(19:52)_

En los primeros cinco minutos que estuvimos ahí, alguien quiso felicitar a Damen por su comida y entonces salió. Yo me di cuenta, pero Laurent estaba mirando el _fucking_ menú.  
_(19:53)_

Y, por supuesto, Damen estaba trabajando, así que no puedo culparlo por estar distraído, pero hubo un momento en el que estuve casi seguro d que miró directo a Laurent.  
_(19:54)_

Pero mi tío, _fuck_ , sólo lo arruinó todo. No miró a la cocina ni una _fucking_ vez. Y eso no debería sorprenderme, porque puede ser un poco distante a veces. Pero, _holly shit_!  
Quiero matarlo.  
_(19:55)_

Santo cielo  
Muy bien  
Creo que deberíamos pasar al Plan B  
_(19:56)_

¿Estás seguro d que no es demasiado invasivo?  
_(19:57)_

Para ser honesto: a quién madres le importa?  
_(19:58)_

A Laurent podría.  
_(20:00)_

No bueno  
Está bien  
Tal vez pueda arrastrar a Damen hasta la galería  
_(20:01)_

¿Le interesa el arte?  
_(20:02)_

Arrrrrr  
_(20:03)_

Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?  
_(20:03)_

No puedo creer que estuvieron en la misma habitación por más d una hora y ni lo notaron.  
_(20:04)_

Quizás pensaron que estaban alucinando  
Haciéndose ilusiones, o lo que sea  
_(20:05)_

No les quita que están bien mensos.  
_(20:06)_

Y si revisamos el Plan B?  
_(20:08)_

¿Qué tienes en mente?  
_(20:09)_

Necesito pensarlo un poco más  
Pero te lo tendré para el fin de semana  
Misma hora, mismo lugar?  
_(20:10)_

Suena bien.  
_(20:12)_

Damen es muy alto.  
_(20:12)_

Sí, lo es  
Más alto de lo que esperabas?  
_(20:13)_

Sí. Y sonríe y se ríe mucho también.  
_(20:14)_

Suena como él  
_(20:14)_

Es sólo que es tan…  
_(20:15)_

Sí, lo sé  
Él vive la vida  
Es realmente admirable  
_(20:16)_

 _Shit_! Sólo quiero que se encuentren para que pueda conocerlo oficialmente.  
Me va a agradar.  
_(20:17)_

Pronto, chico  
Ojalá  
_(20:18)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

hubo alguien en el trabajo hoy, que casi juré que eras tú por un segundo, aunque sabía que tenía que estar loco  
_(22:57)_

mira lo que me has hecho, ya hasta empecé a alucinar  
_(22:58)_

¿Con qué frecuencia has visto la fotografía que te envié?  
_(23:05)_

demasiada, lo suficiente como para estar relativamente seguro de que podría reconocerte  
_(23:06)_

Dios.  
_(23:06)_

sabes lo que no he recibido en un tiempo?  
_(23:07)_

Mmm.  
_(23:08)_

una foto de Charlie :D  
_(23:09)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(23:14)_

intentas matarme?! los 2 en la misma foto es demasiado!  
_(23:16)_

Pensé que podrías querer algo nuevo para mirar.  
_(23:17)_

lo aprecio :)  
_(23:18)_

pregunta 17: me contarías más sobre tu hermano?  
_(23:19)_

Es un tema difícil para mí de abordar.  
_(23:24)_

una cosa entonces, lo que quieras  
_(23:25)_

Déjame pensar.  
_(23:26)_

bueno, pero no te sientas obligado, en serio, sólo tengo curiosidad, sé que era importante para ti  
_(23:27)_

podríamos intercambiar recuerdos, así como, yo te digo algo sobre mi hermano y luego tú me cuentas algo sobre el tuyo  
_(23:28)_

Eso ayudaría, en realidad.  
_(23:30)_

bien, voy primero  
_(23:31)_

Kastor no ha intentado hablar conmigo ni una maldita vez desde que se cogió a Jokaste, es como si ni siquiera lamentara lo que hizo  
_(23:32)_

Vaya cretino.  
_(23:33)_

sí, intento no extrañarlo…  
_(23:33)_

No es justo que los hayas perdido a ambos, una novia y un hermano, en una misma ocasión.  
_(23:34)_

tiene que ser mejor que perder a ambos padres al mismo tiempo  
_(23:35)_

Cierto. Eso fue desagradable por decir lo menos.  
_(23:36)_

Auguste fue quien me inscribió en esgrima. Esa es la única razón por la que sigo practicando, aunque no obtengo muchas satisfacción personal en ello. Es una de las pocas cosas que aún me lo recuerdan vívidamente.  
_(23:37)_

también te hizo montar a caballo?  
_(23:38)_

No. Esa fue mi elección.  
_(23:39)_

Amo los caballos. Siempre lo he hecho.  
_(23:39)_

tienes uno propio?  
_(23:40)_

No. No tengo tiempo. Son mucho trabajo. Conozco a alguien que poseé una granja y me deja montar sus caballos cuando quiero.  
_(23:42)_

Tengo uno favorito. Su nombre es Chopin.  
_(23:43)_

me gusta el nombre  
_(23:44)_

Su dueña nombra a todos sus caballos en honor a los compositores.  
_(23:45)_

Kastor me inició en el alcohol después de que cumplí 14 años  
_(23:46)_

No estás haciendo un buen trabajo para que suene menos a escoria.  
_(23:46)_

es probable que sea porque estoy enojado con él  
_(23:47)_

con toda honestidad, fue un buen hermano la mayor parte de mi vida, o lo suficiente, de todos modos  
_(23:48)_

era el mejor para divertirse y dejarse llevar, y era súper enojón, así que mis papás me adoraban XD  
_(23:49)_

Auguste también era bueno en eso. Él era el único con quien me podía soltar. No he vuelto a reír tan fuerte con nadie como lo hacía con él.  
_(23:51)_

eso apesta  
_(23:51)_

Puede ser.  
_(23:51)_

bromeas? claro que sí  
_(23:52)_

es terrible no poder volver a reír tan fuerte sólo porque la única persona que lograba provocarlo está muerta, reír es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida  
_(23:53)_

Tal vez me encuentre con alguien que pueda llevarme hasta ahí otra vez.  
_(23:54)_

me alegra que tengas esperanzas  
_(23:54)_

No solía tenerla.  
_(23:55)_

OH DIOS MÍO  
_(23:59)_

Y al fin comprende lo que estaba tratando de decir.  
_(00:01)_

esa es otra insinuación de que quieres que nos veamos, sí te das cuenta de eso, verdad?  
_(00:03)_

Me doy cuenta.  
_(00:04)_

Y es porque quiero conocerte, Damen. Pero no puedo. Incluso si vivieras lo bastante cerca para hacerlo.  
_(00:06)_

por qué no?  
_(00:06)_

Numerosos motivos. En los que preferiría no ahondar.  
_(00:08)_

tal vez podría aliviar esos temores, o preocupaciones, o lo que sean  
_(00:09)_

Estoy seguro de que podrías. Y esa es una de las razones por las que no te lo diré.  
_(00:10)_

voy a hacer que aceptes que nos veamos un día de estos  
_(00:10)_

o dime dónde vives de todos modos, se complicaría si es en un lugar alejado  
_(00:11)_

Me alegra que tengas esperanza.  
_(00:12)_

No quisiera que me dejaras de hablar sólo porque yo…  
_(00:13)_

nunca dejaré de hablar contigo, a menos claro que quieras que lo haga, de acuerdo?  
_(00:15)_

no lo haré, sea que nos veamos, o no, o como sea  
_(00:16)_

eres importante  
_(00:16)_

Gracias.  
_(00:18)_

Acabo de recordar... Esta noche vi 10 cosas que odio de ti, con Nicaise.  
_(00:19)_

de verdad la viste?! SIII :D  
_(00:20)_

y qué opinas? te gustó?  
_(00:21)_

Fue demasiado heterosexual y el contenido bastante absurdo, pero aprecio algunas de las referencias a _Shakespeare_. Y _Julia Stiles_ es relativamente disfrutable de ver.  
_(00:23)_

el contenido? absurdo? en una comedia romántica? de qué estás hablando?  
_(00:24)_

Perdóname. Estoy menos familiarizado que tú con los temas más típicos.  
_(00:25)_

honestamente, estaría más que cómodo haciendo cualquier cosa, o todo lo que _Heath Ledger_ hace en la película, si quieres una serenata frente a una multitud de personas, o quieres tener una cita de _paintball_ , donde nos besemos en montones de heno, avísame ;)  
_(00:28)_

hasta te leería un soneto, o lo escribiría... pero advierto que sería uno terrible  
_(00:29)_

Entonces, escríbeme un soneto.  
_(00:30)_

lo haré, si me das hasta mañanaaaa  
_(00:31)_

Muy bien. De todos modos, debería irme a la cama.  
_(00:32)_

noooo! quédateeeee! D:  
_(00:33)_

Bien. Me tienes hasta la una, pero después me voy.  
_(00:35)_

excelente :D  
_(00:35)_

ya estoy _googleando_ cómo escribir un soneto  
_(00:36)_

Por supuesto que sí.  
_(00:37)_

escuela culinaria, recuerdas?  
_(00:38)_

Lo recuerdo. Yo, por otro lado, me especialicé en Inglés. Sé cómo escribir un soneto con exactitud. Espero una _volta_.  
_(00:39)_

con un demonio, Laurent! quién crees que soy?!  
_(00:40)_

si me dices qué mierda es una _volta_ , lo incluiré  
_(00:41)_

Un giro, usualmente, en contenido. Un soneto de _Shakespeare_ lo ocupa justo antes del último verso. Los sonetos de _Petrarchan_ son diferentes, pero espero que me escribas uno al estilo de _Shakespeare_. Es una lástima, de verdad. Me gustan bastante los blasones y son un género más tradicional en los sonetos de _Petrarchan_ , aunque _Shakespeare_ también los usaba.  
_(00:44)_

no tenía idea de que éste es el tipo de cosas que aprenden en la especialidad de inglés  
_(00:45)_

literalmente, no sé qué significa nada de eso  
_(00:46)_

algo que me sorprende  
_(00:46)_

Sí. Sorprende a la mayoría de las personas que los estudiantes de Inglés, de hecho, aprendan cosas.  
_(00:47)_

recuerdo que dijiste que te especializaste en dos carreras, cuál fue la otra?  
_(00:48)_

Negocios, con enfoque en contabilidad. Sabía que quería tener una galería de arte.  
_(00:49)_

eres increíble  
_(00:51)_

¿Verdad?  
_(00:52)_

se me cayó el teléfono en la cara y me reí mucho! gracias por eso! XD  
_(00:55)_

Si tan sólo estuviera ahí para calmar el dolor con un beso.  
_(00:56)_

wow, eso fue un _flirteo_ real, justo allí  
_(00:57)_

Te dije que era capaz.  
_(00:58)_

sigo súper asombrado, para ser honesto  
_(00:59)_

excepto que sé que no besarías mi herida para que se sintiera mejor  
_(00:59)_

Muy cierto. Es mucho más probable que me riera y me burlara de ti.  
_(01:00)_

tal vez  
_(01:01)_

¿Y qué significa eso con exactitud?  
_(01:03)_

pues, hace poco descubrí que en realidad eres un amor total  
_(01:04)_

en lo que importa, de todos modos… lo que significa que serías un imbécil en este caso, sí, muy probablemente  
_(01:05)_

No soy un amor de persona. Me molesta eso. En múltiples niveles.  
_(01:06)_

sabía que así sería  
_(01:06)_

ya pasó de la una, Laurent  
_(01:07)_

Así es.  
_(01:09)_

no te diste cuenta?  
_(01:10)_

No.  
_(01:10)_

buenas noches ♡  
_(01:11)_

admiro tu dedicación, pero te advierto que seguiré usando los corazones  
_(01:16)_

* * *

Viernes  
_(Día 29)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

bien, escribí tu soneto  
_(10:43)_

no tienes permitido reírte  
_(10:44)_

o sea, puedes, pero no me digas porque no quiero saber...  
_(10:44)_

ah, y al parecer el pentámetro yámbico era importante, pero ni mierda que iba a pasar  
_(10:45)_

ejem…

Azul, color de la injusticia en tu mirada.  
Bendición turquesa, como las aguas  
a dónde desearía llevarte: islas cubanas.  
Bajo un sol que nos acompañe al bucear.

Bello, es el tono dorado de tus cabellos  
con los que sueñan mis hábiles dedos  
bajar y acariciar, perdidos en el tiempo.  
Cuando esto, ya no más, les sea cierto.

Consumido por tu arrogancia que oculta  
dócilmente tu cruel humor e inteligencia  
chispeante, que a momentos me fascina,

dejándome a merced de tus estocadas.  
Es indescriptible lo que significas para mí.  
Es como el mar en tus ojos. Vasto. Sutil.  
_(10:55)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(11:32)_

Amigo, eso es tan vergonzoso  
_(11:35)_

debería arrojarme de un edificio antes de que salga de vacaciones?  
_(11:36)_

Honestamente, sí  
Te extrañaré mucho  
Me aseguraré de que tengas un funeral con estilo  
_(11:37)_

asegúrate de poner _Highway to Hell_ a todo volumen  
_(11:37)_

Cuenta con ello, amigo  
_(11:38)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

[Llamando a Damen]

  
"Ya estoy arrepentido de contestar" ««

  
» "me impresionó que salieras con 'estocadas'."

  
...

  
"¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente voy a tener que escucharte reír?" ««

  
...

  
...

  
"¡Oh, demonios!" ««

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"Está bien está bien ya entendimos, puedes parar ahora" ««

  
...

  
"¡Hasta ahí! Es la última vez que hago algo lindo por ti" ««

» "lo siento, lo siento, es sólo"

  
"Aquí vamos de nuevo" ««

  
...

  
» "Lo lograste, ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué?" ««

» "Me reí tanto que lloré Damen."

"¿Lo hiciste?" ««

  
» "Sí."

  
"oh" ««

  
...

  
» "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

  
"un poco. Quiero decir, estaba bien honestamente. Amo tu risa, incluso cuando es a costa mía." ««

  
» "gracias"

  
"Te acabo de poner nervioso lo escuché. ¿Te sonrojaste?" ««

  
» "No."

  
"No estoy seguro de creerte." ««

  
» "Que tristeza, no hay forma de que puedas probar nada."

"Eso es algo que odio de los mensajes, no sé cuándo estás nervioso, ni-siquiera-estaba-seguro-de-que-podías-ponerte-nervioso." ««

» "Al parecer puedo.

  
» "Gracias por el soneto Damen, no estoy seguro de que tanto al estilo de _Shakespeare_ en realidad es, pero lo aprecio igual."

"De nada. Siento que haya sido tan terrible" ««

  
» "Sí que fue terrible."

  
"Y te estás riendo de nuevo. Excelente" ««

  
...

  
» "Seguro no te importa. Amas mi risa."

"Vete a la mierda." ««

  
» "Qué lenguaje."

  
"¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?" ««

» "Lento, significativamente más lento de lo habitual. Lo que se traduce a que he tenido tiempo para leer, lo que no me molesta en lo más mínimo."

"Entonces no estuvo tan mal." ««

  
» "Exacto."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo normal que ha sido esta conversación y de que en realidad estamos hablando? Lo hicimos Laurent." ««

  
» "sí, lo hicimos. Es bueno saber que podemos."

"Sí lo es" ««

  
» "debería volver a trabajar"

  
"Suenas reacio." ««

  
» "tal vez, lo estoy"

"Te hablaré esta noche, no te apures." ««

  
» "Lo sé, tienes razón por supuesto, hablaré contigo esta noche."

"Y, ¿Laurent?" ««

  
» "¿Sí?"

  
...

  
"Feliz aniversario de un mes." ««

  
» "¿Ya ha pasado un mes?"

"Sí." ««

  
» "Entonces, feliz aniversario de un mes."

"Ha sido un buen mes." ««

  
» "Sí. Lo ha sido"

  
"Adiós." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

[Imágenes enviadas]  
_(12:20)_

 _Shit_! Eso lastima mis ojos.  
¿Damen lo escribió?  
_(12:30)_

Lo escribió. No puedo parar de reír.  
_(12:31)_

Para ser honesto, me sorprende más lo ridículamente enamorado que está d ti.  
_(12:32)_

Lo sé. No sé qué hacer al respecto.  
_(12:33)_

Lo dice el sujeto que ayer se pasó una hora acosándolo en _Facebook_.  
_(12:34)_

No fue una hora.  
_(12:34)_

Sí lo fue.  
_(12:35)_

Las fotos llegaron solas hasta la secundaria.  
_(12:36)_

Pregúntale dónde vive.  
_(12:37)_

Nicaise…  
_(12:38)_

¿Qué? Apuesto a que t lo dice y que ni siquiera t pedirá que le correspondas.  
Y luego podrás pensarlo, si es que puedes.  
_(12:40)_

Tengo que volver al trabajo.  
_(12:41)_

Piénsalo.  
_(12:41)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass |** _Contacto_ : **Caise**

Creo que Laurent podría preguntarle a Damen dónde vive. Sin embargo, no querrá hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué posibilidades hay d que funcione?  
_(12:41)_

Altas  
Damen es demasiado amable  
_(12:45)_

Eso debería ayudar.  
_(12:45)_

Esperemos que sí, chico  
Buen trabajo  
_(12:46)_

Te veo mañana.  
_(12:47 )_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

pues, como que mentí  
_(21:45)_

¿Cómo?  
_(21:50)_

salí temprano del trabajo… entonces voy a salir con mis amigos… lo que significa que no podremos hablar…  
_(21:51)_

Diviértete.  
_(21:52)_

lo haré, lo siento  
_(21:52)_

Está más que bien, Damen. Ve a vivir tu vida.  
_(21:53)_

deja de insinuar que de alguna manera no eres parte de ella  
_(21:54)_

trataré de no mandarte textos borrachos  
_(21:56)_

Eso sería sabio de tu parte.  
_(21:57)_

* * *

Sábado  
_(Día 30)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

cariñoooooo, te perdiste como una gran noche  
_(01:45)_

así como una muy buenaaaa  
_(01:45)_

bueno en la mayor parte no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho mejor que sería si estuvieras ahí, porque realmente hubiera sido mucho mejor, así como que realmente no sé porqué estoy seguro de que podrías animar una noche como nadie más, pero realmente como que creo que podrías  
_(01:46)_

No.  
_(01:49)_

lo sientoooooooooo  
_(01:50)_

duerme bien ángel  
_(01:50)_

tengo muchas muchas muchas ganas de conocerte, tengo tantas ganas que duele  
_(03:32)_

lo digo mientras estoy sentado junto al baño y recuerdo que realmente no debería estarte mensajeando  
_(03:33)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

Estoy un poco preocupado por tus hábitos de bebida. ¿Sí te das cuenta de que no tienes que emborracharte cada vez que tomas?  
_(10:05)_

Nik es una especie de proveedor, pero me doy cuenta de eso, sí, no salimos tanto, si eso ayuda  
_(11:32)_

Eso ayuda marginalmente.  
Al menos tuviste una buena noche. Una muy buena, de hecho.  
_(11:33)_

en realidad lo fue, Nik, Jord, Lazar y yo bailamos mucho, mucho  
_(11:34)_

Me alegra que puedas recordarlo.  
_(11:35)_

y yo, no fue una noche que quisiera olvidar  
_(11:35)_

aunque, sigo diciendo que hubiera sido mejor contigo ahí  
_(11:36)_

Es probable que no. Yo no bailo. Ni bebo.  
_(11:37)_

seee, así probablemente no te hubieras divertido, es un buen punto  
_(11:38)_

Pregunta dieciocho: ¿dónde vives?  
_(11:43)_

es porque anoche dije que me dolía mucho cuanto quería conocerte?  
_(11:43)_

porque, lo siento, o sea sí, creo, pero no debí haberte dicho eso en ese momento  
_(11:44)_

tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso  
_(11:44)_

Mi interés por saber es genuino. Sin embargo, por si te lo preguntas, no corresponderé. Por lo que no tienes que responder si no quieres.  
Obviamente.  
_(11:45)_

 _Portland_ , _Oregon_  
_(11:50)_

incluso te dibujaría un maldito mapa directo a mi apartamento, si quieres, y dejaría abiertas las puertas, si en realidad eres un asesino, sería el objetivo más fácil de todos los tiempos  
_(11:51)_

Eso no será necesario. Eres de las pocas personas que no quiero asesinar.  
_(11:51)_

vaya cumplido  
_(11:52)_

me voy a desintoxicar un poco, te mensajeo más tarde, de acuerdo?  
_(11:52)_

De acuerdo.  
_(11:53)_

¿Estamos bien?  
_(11:53)_

estamos bien, Laurent  
_(11:54)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

Vive en _Portland_ , Nicaise.  
_(11:54)_

Esto no ayudó en absoluto.  
Sólo lo empeoró.  
_(11:54)_

De verdad podría conocerlo. Es más que factible.  
Tal vez esté a menos de veinte minutos de distancia.  
_(11:55)_

Entonces, ve y conócelo.  
_(12:00)_

No.  
_(12:01)_

¿Por qué _fucking_ no?  
_(12:02)_

No sé qué esperaría o qué querría. No sé cómo estar en una relación romántica, lo que es algo obvio que él quiere en el futuro. Tendría que ser abierto, hablar con él en persona. No sé lo qué yo haría, y él podría resultar ser muy diferente de quien parece ser.  
_(12:07)_

Hay demasiadas incógnitas.  
Cuando empezamos a hablar, era bajo el supuesto de que nunca podríamos conocernos, de que él era un robot que, milagrosamente, respondía con las palabras exactas que quería escuchar.  
_(12:09)_

Así que tienes miedo.  
_(12:10)_

Por supuesto que sí.  
_(12:11)_

Apuesto a que él se siente así, también, pero él sí iría a verte a la primera oportunidad.  
_(12:11)_

No tengo problemas con aceptar que soy un cobarde.  
_(12:12)_

No eres un cobarde, Laurent. Sólo has pasado por mucha mierda.  
_(12:13)_

Sólo creo que, en realidad, estarías gratamente sorprendido. Eso es todo.  
_(12:14)_

No puedo hacerlo. No ahora.  
_(12:15)_

Entonces después.  
Podemos trabajar con después.  
_(12:15)_

¿Por qué te importa tanto?  
_(12:16)_

Porque te hace ridículamente feliz.  
_(12:17)_

Oh. Eso.  
_(12:17)_

Sí. Eso.  
_(12:18)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass |** _Contacto_ : **Caise**

Damen le dijo a Laurent.  
Él está extremadamente renuente.  
_(12:19)_

Lo hablamos cuando llegue al _Starbucks_  
_(12:20)_

Pero, pienso que deberíamos retrasar el Plan B  
Un poco y ver lo que hacen  
_(12:21)_

Concuerdo.  
_(12:22)_

Aún quieres que nos veamos?  
_(12:23)_

Sí, tarado.  
Necesito un _fucking friend_.  
_(12:24)_

Sería mejor que buscaras en tu propio rango de edad  
_(12:24)_

 _Fuck off_.  
_(12:25)_

Mensaje recibido  
Te veo  
_(12:26)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

¿Cómo va la resaca?  
_(19:01)_

mejor, bendito sean el ibuprofeno y las papas fritas grasientas  
_(19:08)_

siento no haber mensajeado antes, quise  
_(19:08)_

Está bien.  
_(19:09)_

pero te ha estado estresando, verdad?  
_(19:10)_

No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.  
_(19:11)_

lo sé  
_(19:11)_

pero me preocupo por ti, así que de cierto modo también lo es  
_(19:12)_

no estoy molesto contigo, no te habría dicho dónde vivo si pensara que me molestaría haberlo hecho en algún momento  
_(19:13)_

Lo lamento.  
_(19:14)_

no lo hagas, hablemos de otra cosa  
_(19:15)_

como de cuánto amo _Jeopardy_  
_(19:15)_

ha estado pasando todo el día y no he dejado de mirar  
_(19:16)_

Eso es vergonzoso.  
_(19:17)_

apuesto a que también te gusta  
_(19:17)_

Podría... Me gusta tener la razón. Y a menudo acierto en _Jeopardy_.  
_(19:18)_

lo sabía, no me puedes engañar…  
_(19:19)_

cuál es tu apellido?  
_(19:19)_

deVere.  
_(19:20)_

no me puedes engañar, deVere!  
_(19:21)_

Mmm.  
_(19:22)_

oh bien, vas a estar de mal humor, quieres que te deje en paz?  
_(19:24)_

No.  
_(19:24)_

lo que tú digas  
_(19:25)_

usó el escudo de armas otorgado a su padre en 1596, representa un arma de mango largo, un juego de palabras visual en el apellido  
_(19:26)_

ideas?  
_(19:27)_

 _Shakespeare_ , idiota.  
_(19:28)_

debe estar acosándome desde que escribí un soneto tan horrible…  
_(19:29)_

No es una terrible teoría.  
_(19:29)_

me emocionaba decirte que ninguno de los concursantes lo sabía, pero sí acertaron, suspiro  
_(19:30)_

¿Detuviste el programa sólo para poder hacerme la pregunta? ¿En serio?  
_(19:31)_

sí, pensé que podría mejorar tu humor  
_(19:31)_

Pregúntame otra.  
_(19:33)_

bien... esta es una categoría de anagrama  
_(19:35)_

de Francia: ley de miembros  
_(19:35)_

 _Camembert_.  
_(19:37)_

Elige una difícil. ¿Por qué no lo haces?  
_(19:38)_

bueno, no todos hablamos francés  
_(19:38)_

Es un tipo de queso, Damen.  
_(19:39)_

eso lo sé  
_(19:40)_

está en el _top_ 20 , esta película de 1946 se basó en una historia corta publicada como: el hombre que nunca nació  
_(19:42)_

Una vida maravillosa. Creo.  
_(19:45)_

cómo diablos sabes todo?  
_(19:45)_

No lo sé todo. ¿Hay una categoría deportiva?  
_(19:46)_

ahora mismo, no  
_(19:47)_

Bueno, si aparece una pregúntame, porque no sabré la respuesta.  
Lo más probable.  
_(19:48)_

O de historia. De nuevo, es posible.  
_(19:48)_

lo tendré en cuenta  
_(19:49)_

pregunta 19: qué puedo hacer para  
a) asegurarte que estoy bien?  
b) hacer que te sientas mejor?  
_(19:50)_

Llámame.  
_(19:54)_

Nik como que está aquí, si no te importa que escuche, podría hacerlo  
_(19:55)_

mejor... espera un segundo  
_(19:56)_

No. Quédate con Nikandros.  
Estoy bien.  
_(19:56)_

cállate  
_(19:57)_

 _flirtear_ ayudaría, o sólo lo haría peor?  
_(19:59)_

Sólo llama, Damen.  
_(20:01)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

  
"¿Y cómo estás en esta hermosa noche cariño?" ««

  
» "Bien."

"Maravilloso. ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?" ««

  
» "No lo sé"

  
"No bueno" ««

  
» "Creo que debí haber pensado en eso, antes de pedirte que llamaras"

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal esto? Voy a terminar el libro del océano, y tú puedes leer algo mientras seguimos con la llamada." ««

  
» "¿Cuál sería el punto de eso?"

"Si recibo una exclamación suave valdrá la pena. Además de que no me importa escucharte respirar." ««

  
» "eso suena"

  
» "¿Qué pasa con Nikandros?"

"Nik está bien. Jord está en camino y él está jugando un vídeo juego, ambos casi casi viven aquí así que no es un escenario tan inusual." ««

  
» "Bueno"

  
"Bien." ««

  
— _36 minutos después_ —

 **  
** "Me encantó el libro. ¿Todas las cosas de _Neil Gaiman_ son tan buenas?" ««

  
» "¿mmm?"

  
"¿Todas las cosas de _Neil Gaiman_ son tan buenas como esta?" ««

  
» "Sí. Lo siento, estaba terminando una página."

"Te reíste un par de veces." ««

  
» "Tú también."

  
"¿Te sientes mejor?" ««

  
» "sí, mejor"

  
» "damen"

  
"¿Luchas por las palabras a menudo?" ««

  
» "No. Es muy irritante para ser honesto, no está cerca de ser suficiente pero gracias, me siento mejor, y todo se debe a ti."

  
"¿Te gusta escucharme respirar?" ««

  
» "al parecer"

  
"Me alegro de poder ayudar." ««

  
» "Fue más que eso Damen"

  
"¿sí?" ««

  
» "Sí."

  
...

  
...

  
» "¿Un poco sin aliento por allí?"

"Sólo un poco de náuseas, no es gran cosa. Y creo que mi corazón olvidó cómo latir por un segundo." ««

» "¿Ya lo recuerda? Es obvio que no estoy haciendo mi trabajo como se debe."

"Lo olvidó otra vez." ««

  
...

  
...

  
"Estás un poco callado por ahí" ««

  
» "parece que no puedo dejar de sonreír."

"yo tampoco" ««

  
» "Te diré dónde vivo si me prometes algo."

"Cualquier cosa." ««

  
» "No me presionarás de ninguna manera para vernos. Tampoco me buscarás a propósito. Si yo llegara a un punto donde me sienta cómodo para conocerte, te lo diré y partiremos de ahí."

"¿Hay una posibilidad?" ««

» "Damen."

"Lo prometo. Te sorprendería lo bueno que soy para no ser un imbécil." ««

  
...

  
...

  
» "Yo también vivo en _Portland_."

"¡Mierda! Oh, por Dios mío, ok" ««

  
"Necesito" ««

  
"¡Maldición! No puedo creerlo. Vives en _Portland_. Eso es. Algún día seré capaz de comprender completamente esto" ««

  
» "lo sé"

"Yo" ««

  
"Sé que quizás no nos veamos pronto pero es probable que este es el mejor día de mi vida. Al menos es posible ¿te das cuenta?" ««

» "Lo sé. Ojalá supiera una manera de llegar al punto en el que no me volviera loco cada vez que pienso en verte."

"Me estoy volviendo loco." ««

  
» "¿Lo estás?"

"Completamente. Si crees que no me espanta estás loco." ««

» "yo sólo"

  
"Llegaremos allí cuando llegemos Laurent. Sin preocupaciones. Estoy tan aliviado de que al menos tenemos una posibilidad." ««

  
» "como yo. Creo"

"Tengo que ir a gritarle a Nik sobre esto. Pero regresaré a darte las buenas noches." ««

  
» "Gracias de nuevo Damen."

"Por supuesto, todavía estoy un poco impresionado de haber podido ayudar." ««

» "Yo también."

  
"Wow. Qué amable" ««

» "No. Sólo quiero decir que muy pocos pueden."

"eso es... más agradable" ««

  
» "Hablamos pronto."

"Sí. Adiós Laurent." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

NIK  
_(20:59)_

Amigo, estoy en tu sala  
Trae tu trasero aquí  
_(21:03)_

estoy demasiado sorprendido para moverme, vive en _Portland_!  
_(21:04)_

 _Maine_?  
_(21:05)_

no seas idiota  
_(21:05)_

podría conocerlo  
_(21:06)_

Jord y yo vamos para allá, aguanta  
Quieres palomitas?  
_(21:07)_

claro  
_(21:08)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Caise |** _Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass**

Ya le dijo  
No sé lo que hiciste, chico  
Pero bien hecho  
Ahora sólo consigue que Laurent supere su extraño pánico…  
O por lo que sea que esté pasando  
_(22:05)_

¿Le dijo?  
_(22:06)_

Sí  
_(22:07)_

 _Shit_. _Ok_.  
_(22:08)_

Por qué haces que suene como algo malo?  
_(22:09)_

No t preocupes por eso.  
_(22:10)_

Ya estoy preocupado  
_(22:10)_

Es sólo que no me envió un mensaje ni me buscó, y eso no es un buen augurio.  
Para nada.  
_(22:11)_

Oh…  
Espero que esté bien  
_(22:11)_

Yo también.  
_(22:12)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

¿Dónde estás? No t he visto en toda la noche.  
_(22:13)_

En mi habitación.  
_(22:17)_

¿Estás bien?  
_(22:18)_

Más que bien.  
_(22:19)_

¿Enserio?  
_(22:19)_

No suenes tan sorprendido.  
_(22:20)_

No t sueles esconder en tu cuarto.  
_(22:21)_

Damen. Él es...  
¿Por qué tenía que ser él la persona que me envió un mensaje de texto?  
_(22:22)_

Destino, supongo.  
_(22:22)_

Sabes muy bien que no creo en el destino.  
_(22:23)_

Apuesto a que Damen sí.  
_(22:23)_

Estoy seguro de que lo hace. Suena como él.  
_(22:24)_

Entonces estás bien, pero t estás volviendo existencial mientras piensas en Damen.  
_(22:25)_

Le dije donde vivo. No vamos a vernos, pero... quiero hacerlo, Nicaise.  
Lo ansío tanto.  
Pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo. Y sé con total certeza que no quiero desearlo.  
_(22:28)_

Tienes tiempo.  
_(22:28)_

¿Qué pasará si lo pierdo porque no puedo superarlo?  
_(22:29)_

¿De verdad crees que t dejaría?  
_(22:30)_

No. No lo sé. Debería. No estoy... cediendo, o como sea...  
_(22:31)_

Laurent, ni siquiera conozco a Damen, pero debes darle crédito al hombre.  
_(22:32)_

Lo sé. Tienes razón.  
_(22:33)_

¿Cómo he criado a un niño de trece años tan sensible?  
_(22:34)_

Ha sido mera suerte, viejo.  
_(22:35)_

Sube. Veamos algo.  
_(22:36)_

¿Puedo llevar palomitas?  
_(22:37)_

No te las vas a comer en mi cama.  
_(22:37)_

Por favoooooooor.  
_(22:38)_

Bien.  
Sólo esta vez.  
_(22:39)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

hola  
_(23:49)_

Hola.  
_(23:53)_

Pregunta veinte: ¿crees en el destino?  
_(23:54)_

sí lo hago, tú?  
_(23:55)_

No.  
_(23:56)_

Tal vez.  
_(23:56)_

ese: tal vez, tiene algo que ver conmigo?  
_(23:58)_

Tiene todo que ver contigo.  
_(23:59)_

Buenas noches, Damen.  
_(00:00)_

buenas noches, Laurent ♡  
_(00:01)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.  
**

Amar es cuando piensas: ¿en dónde estará? Es como un milagro difícil de explicar. Es cuando tú lo ves y se queda en tus ojos. Es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos. Amar es cuando das la vida, sólo por un beso.  
Enrique Iglesias. 

**.**

**Soneto de Damen a Laurent**  
_(versión literal)_

"Tus ojos son injustamente azules  
Como el turquesa de las aguas de Cuba  
Aguas a donde desearía poder llevarte  
Para que pudiera junto a ti bucear.

"Tu cabello está teñido de un dulce color dorado  
Hilos que desearía acariciar con mis dedos  
Por siempre, juntos, hasta nuestros últimos años  
Y estas palabras ya no sean verdad para ellos.

"Pero tu sentido del humor e inteligencia  
Son lo que de verdad yo más disfruto  
Aún durante tus momentos de arrogancia

"Y tus groseras respuestas ocasionales.  
Es indescriptible lo que significas para mí.  
Es tan profundo y vasto como el océano."


	7. Sé que es mucho pedir.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Domingo  
_(Día 31)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(08:54)_

1a vez en una semana que salgo del departamento, por algo que no es trabajo o a un bar, y un pájaro se surra en mi hombro B(  
_(08:55)_

Tal vez sea una señal.  
_(09:02)_

eso fue lo que pensé, no volveré a salir del apartamento, lástima que necesito comida  
_(09:03)_

Reconozco ese edificio.  
_(09:03)_

bueno, vivimos en la misma ciudad  
_(09:04)_

¿Estabas comprando despensa?  
_(09:05)_

sí?  
_(09:05)_

Estabas a unos diez minutos a pie de mi casa.  
_(09:07)_

LAURENT  
_(09:07)_

no puedes decir cosas así! me dará un paro cardíaco o algo DX  
_(09:08)_

Pero es un poco entretenido.  
_(09:09)_

te odio  
_(09:10)_

Eres tan poco convincente.  
_(09:10)_

ya lo creo  
_(09:11)_

Dejando al margen el excremento de pájaro, te ves bastante atractivo.  
Me gusta tu cabello.  
_(09:12)_

LAURENT  
_(09:15)_

¿Qué?  
_(09:15)_

de verdad vas a hacer que me pase algo, casi me estampo contra un árbol, choqué con una señora mayor muy elegante que, por la forma en que me vio, seguro que consideró acribillarme con una de sus 500 bolsas!  
_(09:17)_

Me estoy riendo de ti. Para que lo sepas.  
_(09:17)_

te gusta mi pelo?  
_(09:18)_

Mmm.  
_(09:19)_

Me gustan los rizos. Creo que podría pasar horas enrollando mis dedos en ellos.  
_(09:19)_

Jesucristo  
_(09:20)_

qué te pasa esta mañana?  
_(09:21)_

Estoy de buen humor.  
_(09:23)_

¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano hoy? Seguro que los domingos también son para dormir.  
_(09:23)_

así es, pero no pude dormir, y luego me dio hambre y me di cuenta de que no tenía comida, así que: heme aquí  
_(09:24)_

¿No podías dormir?  
_(09:25)_

no podía dejar de pensar en ti, bastardo  
_(09:26)_

Encantador.  
_(09:26)_

y tú por qué estás tan de buen humor?  
_(09:27)_

 _Toucher_.  
_(09:28)_

bueno, en realidad sólo te estaba actualizando y de alguna manera esto se alargó, voy a guardar mi comida y a prepararme el desayuno  
_(09:30)_

hablamos luego, cariño  
_(09:31)_

Hablamos más tarde.  
_(09:31)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

estoy triste porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que terminamos nuestro juego de 20 preguntas  
_(13:03)_

¿Qué? ¿Y no llegamos a las de proclividad sexual?  
_(13:04)_

hoy andas con todo  
_(13:04)_

Buen humor.  
_(13:05)_

una cosa aterradora, al parecer  
_(13:06)_

para ser sincero, sólo estaba recordando el paso del tiempo  
_(13:06)_

No hay una regla en contra de comenzar otra ronda, ya sabes.  
_(13:07)_

nah! cuando quiera preguntarte si prefieres que te bese el cuello o que juegue con tus pezones, lo haré en directo ;)  
_(13:08)_

Besos en el cuello, si te lo estabas preguntando.  
_(13:08)_

no puedo seguir contigo así, voy a bañarme y a intentar no pensar en besarte el cuello  
_(13:09)_

Será una larga ducha.  
_(13:10)_

jódete, no me voy a tocar  
_(13:11)_

Lo que tú digas, Damen.  
_(13:12)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

Sé porqué me estás ignorando.  
_(14:45)_

no te estaba ignorando  
_(14:46)_

Pasaste toda la noche pensando en mí y, luego, fuiste a darte una ducha, hace más de una hora.  
Me estás ignorando.  
_(14:46)_

por qué te estoy ignorando, señor sabelotodo?  
_(14:47)_

Terminaste en la ducha. Pensando en mí, espero.  
Justo como dije que lo harías.  
_(14:48)_

tienes experiencia tocándote mientras te bañas?  
_(14:49)_

Regresaste recargado al juego.  
_(14:50)_

es bueno saber que el baño sirvió para algo  
_(14:51)_

Aparte de, para tener un orgasmo, querrás decir.  
_(14:52)_

oh, maldición, eres increíble  
_(14:52)_

y me encanta! *¬*  
_(14:53)_

Bien.  
_(14:54)_

cómo estuvo tu día?  
_(14:55)_

Veamos. Fui a la galería un rato y comencé con los planes de la organización oficial para la muestra de arte. Nicaise vino conmigo. Luego decidimos pasar por un café y por el almuerzo, y lo tomamos en el _Waterfront_. Empieza a oler a primavera.  
_(14:56)_

ya sé, por suerte, necesito el sol de vuelta  
_(14:57)_

Suenas como alguien que nació y se crió en California.  
_(14:58)_

cierto, pero no volveré a vivir allá, me encanta aquí, me gusta tener distintas estaciones  
_(14:59)_

A mí también.  
_(14:59)_

cuándo es tu muestra de arte?  
_(15:01)_

Dentro de dos semanas, contando desde ayer.  
_(15:01)_

puedo ir?  
_(15:02)_

Sí.  
_(15:06)_

DE VERDAD?  
_(15:06)_

Sí. He estado pensando todo el día en verte, Damen. Y ni siquiera confío en que lograré ser capaz de soportar tanto tiempo.  
_(15:07)_

soy así de irresistible, lo sé  
_(15:08)_

Persistente. Irritante. Muy afecto a los mensajes de texto.  
_(15:09)_

tienes suerte de que en serio me gustas o podría ofenderme  
_(15:09)_

Si algo de lo anterior cambia, te lo haré saber. Y es muy posible. Tienes que estar preparado para eso.  
_(15:10)_

lo estoy, lo prometo  
_(15:11)_

en una escala del 1 al 10: qué tan desagradable es comer un paquete grande entero de Doritos?  
_(15:12)_

Un sólido ocho.  
_(15:12)_

que desafortunado  
_(15:13)_

casi tan desafortunado como todos los restos de queso pegados en mi teléfono  
_(15:13)_

Eres asqueroso.  
_(15:14)_

ya lo has dicho y, sin embargo, todavía te gusto  
_(15:15)_

Un verdadero misterio.  
_(15:16)_

oooh, yo... me tengo que ir, maldita sea… por qué el mundo conspira para alejarme de ti?  
_(15:16)_

Estoy relativamente seguro de que el mundo no te obligó a llegar al clímax en la ducha.  
_(15:17)_

estoy con la boca abierta y sacudo la cabeza mientras veo mi teléfono  
_(15:19)_

¿Por qué tienes que irte? Tal parece que no es de urgencia inmediata.  
_(15:19)_

Jokaste me llamó, y está marcando otra vez  
_(15:20)_

Oh. ¿Vas a devolver la llamada?  
_(15:21)_

eso creo  
_(15:22)_

Ya veo.  
_(15:24)_

ESTÁS CELOSO???  
_(15:24)_

No.  
_(15:25)_

no estoy seguro de creerte  
_(15:25)_

sólo voy a llamarla porque sé que puedo hacerlo ahora, y lo sé por lo jodidamente enamorado que estoy de ti  
_(15:26)_

creo que tal vez podemos ser amigos y quiero intentarlo, ya casi no estoy enojado para ser honesto, porque ahora tengo algo mucho mejor  
_(15:27)_

Ni siquiera nos hemos visto.  
_(15:28)_

no cambia nada  
_(15:29)_

Eres un idiota.  
_(15:30)_

gracias, bebé ;)  
_(15:30)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Jokaste |** _Contacto_ : **Damianos**

[Llamando a Jokaste]

"¡Damen! No esperaba que me volvieras a llamar" ««

  
"en especial después de que ignoraste mis dos últimas llamadas" ««

  
» "Lo siento estaba un poco ocupado. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo sólo" ««

  
"quería decirte algo, y no estaba segura de poder convencerte de que tomes un café conmigo otra vez. Si se puede lo preferiría. Extraño verte" ««

  
"en persona" ««

  
» "También extraño verte. El café suena bien."

  
"¿De verdad?" ««

  
» "De verdad."

  
"Suenas sorprendentemente tranquilo, feliz incluso. Como tu viejo yo, eso es bueno." ««

» "Sí. No gracias a ti u, ¡mierda! Lo siento. No quería seguirte reclamando nada. Tú ya sabes lo que hiciste."

"Sí, y cada vez que quieras escuchar una disculpa de mi parte, por favor avísame. Te diré que lo siento todos los días hasta que me creas, porque es verdad. Había maneras menos egoístas de decirte que no estaba lista para las mismas cosas que tú." ««

» "Sí las había. Aunque ya está bien."

  
"¿lo está?" ««

  
» "Sí. Para ser honesto, en el momento en que descubrí lo tuyo con Kastor como que todo se rompió. Nunca pensé en volver contigo otra vez, no quería y no quiero hacerlo. Yo sólo quería ser tu amigo y aún lo quiero, así que trabajemos en eso."

"Esperaba que estuvieras enojado por mucho más tiempo, algo debe haber sucedido. Rara vez me equivoco contigo o con lo que sea." ««

» "Te lo diré con el café."

"Hecho. ¿Hoy está bien? Sé que es apresurado pero ambos trabajamos durante la semana y preferiría hablar contigo lo antes posible." ««

» "Claro."

  
» "Puedo verte en nuestro lugar en unos quince minutos."

"Perfecto, hasta pronto entonces." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

[Llamando a Laurent]  
» "Kastor la invitó a salir o sea, oficialmente, y ella de verdad quiere salir con él."

  
...

  
"¿Por qué te ríes?" ««

  
» "Le llevará una semana darse cuenta que no podrá soportarlo, es tan gracioso, aunque Kastor no está a favor de los compromisos así que tal vez ahí hay algo."

  
...

  
"Todavía te estás riendo Damen. Algo histérico de hecho" ««

  
"Bueno, es que si quiero ser su amigo y ella está saliendo con mi hermano, significa que tendré que verlo y eso es un problema."

"¿Preferirías no verlo de lo contrario?" ««

» "De hecho, bueno, lo más seguro es que lo vea en Navidad porque en esas fechas ambos volamos para pasar tiempo con nuestros padres, aunque estaba pensando ir este año en Acción de Gracias sólo para no tener que verlo."

  
"Apuesto a que tus padres los quieren ver a los dos. Juntos." ««

  
» "De eso estoy seguro. Sí. Lo sé. Sólo me preocupa que nos agarremos a madrasos o algo así."

"Qué maduro." ««

» "Esa no es una palabra que usaría para definirme cuando estoy enojado y estoy jodidamente encabronado con él."

"Pero no con Jokaste." ««

  
» "Ella ya se disculpó. Y es socialmente más hábil."

"Puedo ver cómo eso la ayuda." ««

  
» "Le conté sobre ti."

"Ooooo." ««

  
» "Todos los demás saben, ¿cuál es el problema?"

  
"¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?" ««

  
» "Le dije que conocí a alguien y luego hablé de ti por mucho tiempo, estoy bastante seguro de que la incomodé, fue muy gracioso. Hasta se puede decir que me vengué."

  
"Ni siquiera nos hemos visto" ««

» "Deja de señalar eso como si importara."

"Debería importarte. El mundo no funciona como la historia de un libro Damen; existen infinidad de cosas que podrían salir mal y hay varias maneras en que podrías darte cuenta de que ni siquiera quieres compartir conmigo la misma habitación." ««

» "Cree lo que tú quieras Laurent, y yo haré lo mismo."

"Apenas si me conoces." ««

» "Sí, es cierto, no sé todo lo que hay que saber de ti, pero me gusta pensar que te conozco porque creo que lo hago."

"Lo crees ¿verdad?" ««

» "Sep. Tú mismo me llamaste perspicaz ¿recuerdas?. Y también he pensado mucho en ti. Demasiado.

  
"Ya veremos." ««

  
» "Nos veremos ¿cierto? Y recuerdo que no tengo que presionarte, pero también dijiste algo de que tal vez no podrías durar las dos semanas hasta tu muestra de arte para verme, ¿te gustaría que nos reuniéramos antes?"

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
» "No tienes que responder ahora. Sólo. Piénsalo."

  
"No suenas muy asustado por allá." ««

» "Sólo estoy listo Laurent. Mucho."

  
...

  
"Lo pensaré." ««

  
» "Excelente. Oh, ¡adivina qué!"

  
"¿Qué?" ««

  
» "No suenes tan disgustado. Pasé por una juguetería después del café y ¡adivina qué tenían!"

"No me hagas decir 'qué' otra vez, escúpelo mierda." ««

  
» "¡Panda pantuflas!"

  
"No lo hiciste" ««

» "Lo hice."

  
"Si las llevas para la primera vez que nos reunamos nunca volverás a verme." ««

» "¿Qué tal para la segunda vez?"

  
...

  
...

  
"Bien." ««

  
"¿Por qué demonios me compraste un par Damen por qué? Nunca las usaré" ««

» "Las vi y tuve que hacerlo. Soy sentimental ¿recuerdas? Y en definitiva es algo que contribuyó al florecimiento de nuestra relación"

[Llamada desconectada]

grosero  
_(17:45)_

¿"Florecimiento de nuestra relación"?  
Estabas rogando a gritos que te colgara.  
_(17:46)_

no lo estaba  
_(17:47)_

Tendremos que acordar un desacuerdo.  
_(17:48)_

odio esa frase  
_(17:48)_

Por supuesto que sí.  
_(17:49)_

quieres ver tus panda pantuflas?  
_(17:50)_

No.  
_(17:51)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(17:54)_

supongo que debí haberlo visto venir  
_(20:03)_

demasiado? lo sientooooo DX  
_(20:03)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

le compré unas panda pantuflas, y luego le dije y ahora en serio está ignorándome, fui demasiado lejos? no debí comprar nada? supongo que insinúa que estoy súper seguro de que nos veremos, lo que me haría ver hiper confiado DX  
_(20:09)_

Relájate, Damen  
Si está molesto por unas pantuflas  
Es su problema  
_(20:14)_

Además, ya consideraste la posibilidad de que sólo esté ocupado?  
_(20:15)_

no, es un buen punto…  
_(20:16)_

por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, eres el único que me recuerda que debo ser razonable  
_(20:16)_

Va a estar bien  
Cómo va lo de la cita?  
_(20:17)_

dijo que podía ir a su muestra de arte en 2 semanas  
_(20:17)_

si es que no se retracta de su invitación…  
_(20:18)_

Eso es algo  
_(20:19)_

incluso podría estar dispuesto a vernos antes de eso…  
_(20:19)_

Ves?  
Todo va a estar bien  
Estás emocionado?  
_(20:20)_

amigo, soy un desastre, no puedo hacer nada, no sé cómo voy a durar 2 semanas, si eso es a lo que se reduce…  
_(20:21)_

Puedes hacerlo  
Creo en ti  
_(20:22)_

gracias, amigo :')  
_(20:22)_

hace rato fui a tomar un café con Jokaste  
_(20:23)_

Y?  
_(20:24)_

está saliendo con Kastor  
_(20:24)_

No es cierto!  
Oh, por todos los santos!  
Voy a tener que llamarla para reírme de ella!  
_(20:25)_

lo sé, verdad?! está jodidamente loca XD  
_(20:25)_

Tendría que saber ya que no podrá soportarlo, no?  
Ella tiene que saber eso!  
_(20:26)_

estoy de acuerdo, me da risa cada vez que lo pienso X'D  
_(20:27)_

Por otro lado  
Tu hermano sigue siendo un desgraciado  
_(20:27)_

y que lo digas  
_(20:28)_

Algún día vas a dejarme ponerle un estate quieto?  
_(20:29)_

no  
_(20:30)_

Eso creí  
_(20:31)_

Ah! Y parece que van a pasar Planeta Tierra a las 9  
No sé cuál, pero definitivamente es un capítulo repetido  
_(20:32)_

a quién le importa?!  
_(20:32)_

Quieres que vaya?  
_(20:33)_

fiesta de Planeta Tierraaaaaa!  
_(20:34)_

En camino  
_(20:34)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

¿Ya le enviaste un mensaje?  
_(21:02)_

No. No sé qué decir.  
_(21:03)_

¿Y qué _fucking_ se supone que hicimos toda esta última hora?  
_(21:03)_

No creo que pueda enviar lo que acordamos.  
_(21:04)_

Lo enviaré yo mismo si tú no lo haces.  
_(21:04)_

No.  
No lo harás.  
_(21:05)_

 _Ugh_ , _fine_.  
_(21:05)_

Sólo envíalo, Laurent. Nada malo va a salir d esto. Probablemente.  
_(21:06)_

No aprecio el "probablemente". De hecho, "probablemente" es una de mis palabras menos favoritas.  
_(21:07)_

El peor escenario es que sea un imbécil que sólo t quiera follar. Si es así, entonces puedes patearle el trasero y hacer que muerda el polvo.  
_(21:08)_

Pero me gusta, Nicaise. Me gusta mucho.  
Si es un imbécil, no sé lo qué haré.  
_(21:09)_

¿No crees que t debes a ti mismo poder averiguarlo?  
_(21:10)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

El martes tengo libre la hora del almuerzo, y es el único día que no tengo a nadie agendado por las próximas dos semanas. ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo y comemos en el _Waterfront_? Se supone que hará un hermoso día.  
_(21:13)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

No responde, Nicaise.  
_(21:34)_

Tal vez esté haciendo algo.  
_(21:35)_

¿Desde cuándo hace cosas?  
_(21:36)_

Está bien. Tal vez entró en _shock_ y está tratando de recuperarse.  
_(21:37)_

Voy a ir a esperar contigo.  
_(21:40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

estaba teniendo una fiesta de Planeta Tierra, pasó en la tele, gran documental  
_(22:02)_

Sí. Yo también soy afecto a Planeta Tierra.  
_(22:04)_

los murciélagos necesitaban toda mi atención  
_(22:05)_

Estoy seguro.  
_(22:05)_

son súper bonitos  
_(22:06)_

me refiero a los murciélagos…  
_(22:06)_

no sé qué mierda podría tener alguien en contra de ellos  
_(22:07)_

Nik no paraba de hablar de lo asquerosos que eran  
_(22:07)_

Damen.  
_(22:07)_

lo siento… estaba tratando de no parecer súper ansioso o raro…  
_(22:08)_

SÍ, el martes es perfecto para mí, más que perfecto, el martes es oficialmente mi nuevo día favorito desde ahora y para siempre, si no estuviera interesado en salir contigo, saldría con el martes  
_(22:09)_

me encanta el _Waterfront_ , quieres que pase por ti a la galería como a mediodía? podríamos caminar, ya que será un buen día... si es que tu galería está cerca del _Waterfront_ , por supuesto  
_(22:10 )_

Está muy cerca. Entonces, sí, eso estaría bien.  
_(22:11)_

bien, genial!  
_(22:11)_

muy genial! :D  
_(22:12)_

 _Lotus Gallery_.  
_(22:12)_

me gusta el nombre  
_(22:13)_

Es terriblemente cliché, pero tuve que elegir un nombre en muy poco tiempo y me mantuvo despierto más de unas pocas noches; así que le dije a Nicaise que decidiera. Ése fue el que él eligió.  
_(22:14)_

podría entrar a recorrerlo?  
_(22:15)_

No veo porqué no. Es un lugar de negocios. Técnicamente, podrías ir cuando quisieras.  
Por favor, no lo hagas.  
_(22:16)_

no lo haré, tengo interés en no romper tu confianza  
_(22:16)_

Sabio.  
_(22:17)_

gracias  
_(22:17)_

Por nada.  
_(22:18)_

debo decir que, por 1a vez, me he quedado sin nada interesante que decir, mi cerebro debe estar frito, de seguro porque me levanté terriblemente temprano, nunca más!  
_(22:19)_

¿Entonces no es divertido pensar en mí?  
_(22:19)_

mucho! tienes un buen punto  
_(22:20)_

alguna vez nos has imaginado juntos? cómo sería?  
_(22:21)_

Lo he imaginado.  
_(22:21)_

te gustaría compartir?  
_(22:22)_

Lo haría. Pero han sido demasiados escenarios, todos drásticamente diferentes, y no podría decirte cuál es más probable o…  
_(22:23)_

cuál es tu favorito?  
_(22:24)_

¿Cuál prefieres tú?  
_(22:24)_

no se me ocurre mucho, porque tengo una imaginación patética, pero el clima es ligero y tú estás allí, arrebatadoramente hermoso, y yo me quedo así: mirándote para siempre porque, literalmente, se me olvida cómo hablar, y luego sonríes  
_(22:28)_

y de ahí se corta, porque no tengo idea de lo que harías, pero la sonrisa es suficiente  
_(22:28)_

Yo... no odiaría eso.  
_(22:30)_

Todo lo que imagino es dolorosamente incómodo. Pero, en los mejores, superamos esa incomodidad y nos sentamos y hablamos durante horas. Sin embargo, con toda honestidad, no tengo idea qué sucederá o lo que haré.  
Lo que me aterroriza.  
_(22:31)_

te gusta que todo sea predecible?  
_(22:32)_

Más de lo que podrías saber.  
_(22:32)_

entonces: gracias, por ser tan valiente, lo aprecio  
_(22:33)_

No me lo agradezcas todavía.  
_(22:34)_

qué serio  
_(22:35)_

Sólo mantengo bajas tus expectativas.  
_(22:35)_

me doy cuenta  
_(22:36)_

sé que soy patético, pero creo que me iré a dormir, no funciono bien desvelado  
_(22:37)_

Está bien, Damen.  
_(22:37)_

genial, te hablo mañana :)  
_(22:38)_

¿Damen?  
_(22:45)_

si? lo siento, me estaba lavando los dientes  
_(22:50)_

¿Puedo llamar?  
_(22:51)_

si quieres  
_(22:52)_

[Llamando a Damen]

» "hola. ¿Qué pasó?"

  
"Sólo quería decir buenas noches" ««

  
» "¿Te gusta escuchar mi voz?"

  
...

  
"Algo parecido" ««

  
» "Buenas noches Laurent."

"Buenas noches Damen." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

♡  
_(22:58)_

Te odio.  
_(22:59)_

sí! no me ignoraste esta vez :D  
_(23:00)_

Jódete.  
Ve a dormir.  
_(23:01)_

sí, cariño  
_(23:02)_

* * *

Lunes  
_(Día 32)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

Uno de los malditos artistas no tiene suficientes piezas listas. Ahora tengo que ir a localizar al respaldo y rezar porque esté listo.  
_(12:02)_

puedes hacerlo, cariño  
_(12:06)_

Si insistiera en que dejaras de usar términos de afecto, ¿lo harías?  
_(12:07)_

sí  
_(12:07)_

Bien.  
_(12:08)_

noto que no me estás pidiendo que pare  
_(12:09)_

Cállate.  
_(12:09)_

y su plan fracasa!  
_(12:10)_

¿Por qué diablos hablo contigo?  
_(12:11)_

porque soy divertido y encantador ;)  
_(12:12)_

Ah, sí. Debe ser por eso.  
_(12:12)_

adivina lo que hice esta mañana  
_(12:13)_

¿Qué?  
_(12:14)_

ni siquiera vas a intentar adivinar?  
_(12:14)_

Odio adivinar. Lo detesto, de hecho.  
_(12:15)_

bueno saber  
_(12:15)_

fui a _Powell_ y compré el libro de los secretos del universo  
_(12:16)_

y ya leí como 40 páginas, así como que lo amo  
_(12:16)_

Sabía que te gustaría.  
_(12:17)_

Es por eso que no le creo a las personas cuando dicen que no les gusta leer. No es verdad. Sólo no han encontrado el libro correcto todavía.  
_(12:18)_

cuál fue el libro que te inició?  
_(12:19)_

 _Harry Potter_. Como el noventa por ciento de las personas nacidas en los años 90.  
_(12:20)_

vi las películas  
_(12:21)_

¿No has leído los libros? ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo?  
_(12:21)_

son 7, y son largos, ya sabes, las películas no son malas, así que…  
_(12:22)_

Tienes que leerlos, Damen.  
No puedo ser visto con alguien que no los haya leído.  
_(12:23)_

trabajaré en eso, déjame terminar éste 1o  
_(12:23)_

Muy bien.  
_(12:24)_

Podría... leerlos en voz alta para ti, si quieres. Prefiero leerlos en voz alta, y tener una audiencia lo hace menos patético.  
_(12:25)_

eso sería jodidamente increíble!  
_(12:25)_

¿Lo sería?  
_(12:26)_

claro, podría escuchar tu voz sin interrupciones durante horas y horas, no es broma, es hermosa  
_(12:27)_

Gracias.  
_(12:28)_

de nada  
_(12:29)_

tienes un buen artista de respaldo?  
_(12:30)_

Eso creo. Espero que pueda estar listo en tan poco tiempo, o tendremos media pared de espacio en blanco.  
_(12:31)_

lo estará  
_(12:31)_

Siempre sabes qué decir, ¿no?  
_(12:32)_

es sólo lo que me gustaría escuchar  
_(12:33)_

Eres mucho mejor consolando que yo.  
_(12:33)_

de ninguna manera, olvidas la historia? yo nunca la olvidaré!  
_(12:34)_

Eso no fue nada, de verdad.  
_(12:35)_

patrañas  
_(12:35)_

Debería volver al trabajo.  
_(12:36)_

ya?  
_(12:36)_

Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. En especial por este maldito artista.  
_(12:37)_

supongo que no se presentó a almorzar  
_(12:37)_

Oh, lo hizo. Por cinco minutos. Para decirme que no estaba listo.  
Hubo unas cuantas piezas que no estaban a la altura de sus estándares.  
_(12:38)_

al menos se me hizo platicar contigo  
_(12:39)_

Cierto. Te hablo esta noche.  
_(12:39)_

lo espero con ansias  
_(12:40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

Nicaise acaba de tirar un vaso de agua y no va a limpiar. Nunca cuides de un adolescente. Es jodidamente agotador.  
_(20:03)_

pero... Nicaise me parece un buen chico  
_(22:45)_

Lo es. Eventualmente limpió. Aunque tuve que amenazar con despertarlo temprano y obligarlo a ir a correr conmigo.  
_(22:46)_

eso servirá  
_(22:47)_

De verdad, no es tan malo.  
_(22:47)_

lo dice el loco mañanero  
_(22:48)_

Hago más cosas en las primeras tres horas de la mañana que tú en todo el día.  
_(22:49)_

te lo creo y no me importa, despertarse es horrible  
_(22:50)_

Tú y Nicaise se llevarán bien.  
_(22:51)_

eso es porque soy un treceañero de corazón  
_(22:52)_

Mismo nivel de madurez, también.  
_(22:52)_

auch!  
_(22:53)_

Te dejaste abierto, me temo.  
_(22:53)_

no tenías que avanzar, o sí, panquecito?  
_(22:54)_

Supongo que no, retoño.  
_(22:54)_

qué hiciste en la noche, dulzura?  
_(22:55)_

Leer un poco. Pero, más que nada, vi a Nicaise jugar un vídeo juego, calabacita.  
_(22:56)_

apuesto a que sé más apodos que tú, querido  
_(22:56)_

No, si ya llegaste a querido, muñeco.  
_(22:57)_

qué? eres la esposa de un bautista del sur, estrellita?  
_(22:58)_

¿En qué maldito mundo vives? ¿Estrellita? ¿En serio, casanova?  
_(22:59)_

pastelito  
_(23:00)_

Duraznito.  
_(23:00)_

Romeo  
_(23:01)_

Nene.  
_(23:01)_

tigre  
_(23:02)_

Terroncito de azúcar  
_(23:02)_

caramelito  
_(23:03)_

Encanto.  
_(23:03)_

cómo mierda eres tan bueno en esto?  
_(23:04)_

¿Te rindes?  
Perfecto.  
_(23:05)_

por qué demonios hay tantos relacionados con la comida?  
_(23:05)_

Una muy buena pregunta. Yo, en lo personal, los encuentro bastante abominables.  
_(23:06)_

entonces, nunca me dirías duraznito?  
_(23:07)_

No.  
_(23:07)_

mejor, creo que me asustaría si lo hicieras  
_(23:08)_

Sería una forma segura de garantizar que no soy yo mismo, de hecho. Si los extraterrestres alguna vez invaden la tierra y toman el control de mi cuerpo, sólo pídeles que te llame duraznito.  
_(23:09)_

estoy seguro de que sería útil  
_(23:10)_

¿No crees en los extraterrestres?  
_(23:11)_

por supuesto que sí, sólo no estoy súper preocupado de que nos invadan  
_(23:12)_

Yo tampoco.  
_(23:12)_

me fue realmente bien hoy en el trabajo, no arruiné nada y obtuve más de unos cuantos cumplidos  
_(23:13)_

Bien.  
_(23:14)_

apareció el artista de respaldo?  
_(23:14)_

Sí. Por fortuna. Aunque es por eso que tengo refuerzos, supongo. Rara vez estoy en una situación en la que estoy en apuros de verdad. Las ventajas de la planificación.  
_(23:15)_

sí, yo soy de los que 1o terminan de la chingada y luego sacan una solución de las nalgas a último minuto  
_(23:16)_

No estoy sorprendido.  
_(23:17)_

esa fue toda mi universidad, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a la escuela  
_(23:18)_

¿Cómo qué?  
_(23:18)_

conducir con mis amigos, ir a fiestas y comer montones de comida chatarra  
_(23:19)_

Suena saludable.  
_(23:20)_

no, pero fue divertido X)  
_(23:20)_

aunque ya no creo que pueda hacerlo, me cansaría muy rápido  
_(23:21)_

Yo me cansaría en el momento de llegar a la fiesta.  
_(23:22)_

lo sé  
_(23:23)_

hemos evitado hablar de eso, pero... sigue en pie lo de mañana?  
_(23:26)_

Por ahora, sí.  
_(23:27)_

genial, que bueno  
_(23:28)_

tengo que ser honesto, se me revuelve el estómago cuando lo pienso  
_(23:29)_

Estoy tratando mucho de no pensar en ello, que no es algo que suela hacer. Por lo general, me gusta pensar las cosas.  
Extensamente.  
_(23:30)_

va a estar bien  
_(23:31)_

Eso fue, quizá, lo menos convincente que has sonado.  
_(23:32)_

lo sé, estoy enloqueciendo  
_(23:33)_

aunque no sé porqué, tú eres increíble, yo soy increíble... qué podría salir mal?  
_(23:34)_

Eso es muy simplista.  
_(23:34)_

tú realmente lo quieres, cierto? eso es todo lo que de verdad importa  
_(23:38)_

Lo quiero.  
_(23:38)_

está bien entonces  
_(23:39)_

Creo que me iré a la cama. Necesito… sólo necesito estar solo y no enviar mensajes de texto a nadie.  
_(23:40)_

por supuesto  
_(23:41)_

vas a llamar 1o?  
_(23:41)_

[Llamando a Damen]

"Te veré mañana. O sea, oficialmente." ««

  
...

  
» "Eso no está ayudando"

"Pero es emocionante decirlo. Inténtalo." ««

  
...

  
» "te veré mañana."

"¿Cómo te sentiste?" ««

  
» "Aterrado."

  
"Justo. Buenas noches Laurent, que duermas bien amor u, lo siento eso simplemente se escapó, lo juro." ««

» "Está"

  
» "bien."

  
» "Buenas noches Damen."  
[Llamada desconectada]

con ese: bien... quisiste decir que puedo llamarte amor?  
_(23:46)_

Solo. Con mis pensamientos.  
_(23:47)_

sí, lo siento  
_(23:48)_

* * *

Martes  
_(Día 33)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent ♡**

¿Ya vas en camino?  
_(11:34)_

todavía no, lo necesitas? me iba a ir una vez que hubiera terminado de mirarme en el espejo y paniquearme  
_(11:35)_

No vengas.  
_(11:36)_

bien  
_(11:39)_

Mierda, lo lamento. Eso fue muy abrupto. Yo sólo...  
_(11:40)_

No puedo hacerlo. Y me está volviendo loco que no pueda, pero no puedo.  
_(11:41)_

bien  
_(11:41)_

Damen…  
_(11:42)_

estamos bien  
_(11:43)_

Lo lamento tanto.  
_(11:43)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

Lo arruiné.  
_(11:47)_

Entraste en pánico, ¿cierto?  
¿Necesitas compañía?  
_(11:48)_

Estás en la escuela, Nicaise.  
_(11:49)_

Puedo escaparme.  
_(11:50)_

No voy a tolerar que te salgas.  
_(11:51)_

Maldita sea.  
¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?  
_(11:51)_

Damen t perdonará.  
_(11:52)_

Lo sé. Tal vez. No lo merezco.  
_(11:53)_

¿Qué pasará si nunca puedo hacerlo, Nicaise?  
_(11:54)_

Puedes, ¿d acuerdo?  
Iré a la galería después d la escuela. Aguarda ahí hasta entonces.  
_(11:55)_

Te amo.  
_(11:59)_

Yo también, te amo, Laurent.  
_(11:59)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

crees que me despidan si no voy a trabajar hoy?  
_(12:20)_

Sólo tú puedes saber eso  
_(12:21)_

Te dejó plantado?  
_(12:21)_

algo a… sí...  
_(12:22)_

Lo siento, amigo  
Eso apesta  
_(12:23)_

sí que apesta  
_(12:23)_

estaba tan listo  
_(12:24)_

podría estar paseando con él justo ahora  
_(12:26)_

Estoy dejando el trabajo  
Espérame un rato  
_(12:26)_

sí  
_(12:27)_

Aparecerá, amigo  
Sé que lo hará  
_(12:28)_

yo sé que no  
_(12:28)_

Eso es porque estás bajoneado  
_(12:30)_

te amo, amigo  
_(12:31)_

Yo también te amo, Damen  
Aguántame ahí  
_(12:32)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Caise |** _Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass**

Plan B: desbloqueado  
Tan pronto como sea posible  
Cuáles son tus ideas?  
Necesitamos un evento grande  
_(12:29)_

Ya comencé a investigar. Te dejaré saber lo que encuentre.  
_(12:30)_

Me alegra que estemos en la misma página, chico  
_(12:31)_

Por supuesto que sí.  
_Fuck_! Esto es ridículo.  
_(12:32)_

Es tu condenado tío  
_(12:33)_

Lo sé.  
¿Cómo está Damen?  
_(12:34)_

Todavía no lo sé  
Estoy de camino  
_(12:35)_

Sé que es mucho pedir en este momento, pero dile que no ignore a Laurent. No por mucho tiempo al menos.  
No lo manejaría bien.  
_(12:36)_

Entendido  
_(12:37)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Me destroza que pienses así y más ahora, que me quedé sin ti, me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir. Pero recuerda: nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás, tal vez mil cosas mejores tendrás. Serán tu cárcel y nunca saldrás.  
Enanitos Verdes. 


	8. Acompáñame.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Miércoles  
 _(Día 34)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

hola  
 _(07:32)_

Te levantaste temprano.  
 _(07:38)_

me sentí como una mierda por ignorarte  
 _(07:39)_

No sientas eso.  
 _(07:39)_

me lo advertiste, Laurent  
 _(07:40)_

Lo lamento tanto, Damen.  
 _(07:41)_

puedo llamar?  
 _(07:44)_

Estoy a punto de ir a trabajar.  
 _(07:45)_

por favor?  
 _(07:45)_

Bien.  
 _(07:48)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

  
» "hola"

  
...

  
"Hola." ««

  
» "tu voz suena bien"

  
» "como que la extrañé ayer, junto con nuestra llamada de buenas noches"

  
"En-verdad-lo-lamento-Damen mucho, estaba-bien lo-estaba, pero luego comencé-a-pensar en-eso cuando tuve una-breve-pausa-en-el-trabajo y me-di-cuenta-de-que no-te-había-contado-todas-las-cosas-que-necesitaba-decirte, y una-vez-que-llegué-a-ése-punto todo-terminó, mi-cerebro-sólo. ¡Mierda! Ni-siquiera-sé-qué-pasó, soy-terrible-con-las-personas, tú-realmente-deberías" ««

» "Wow wow wow wow wow oye. Está bien Laurent, lo juro."

"No sé por qué hago esto, no-sé-por-qué-no-puedo-sólo" ««

» "Laurent, escúchame. ¿Estás escuchando?"

  
"sí." ««

  
» "Lo sé. Entiendo. Da miedo y es-una-locura y te lo prometo, hay innumerables personas en este mundo que dirían que estás loco por pensar siquiera en conocerme en persona, tú no necesitas explicarme porqué te es tan difícil, porque-he-estado-sintiendo-las-mismas-cosas, la única diferencia es que yo soy el típico vale madres que dice: a la mierda, veamos qué pasa."

  
"¿Y qué pasa si nunca puedo llegar a verte?" ««

» "Entonces no puedes. Y está bien."

  
"No todo tiene por qué estar bien damen." ««

» "Me ocuparé de eso, prefiero-poder-hablar-contigo que no hacerlo."

  
"de acuerdo." ««

» "Muy bien, oye. ¿Y cómo estás?"

  
"Nada 'genial' sorprendentemente." ««

  
» "Yo estoy mejor ahora, tú me ayudas."

"dios, desearía" ««

» "Lo sé Laurent."

  
"tengo que ir a trabajar." ««

  
» "Bien."

"lo-lamento" ««

» "No necesitas disculparte."

"damen" ««

  
"¿cuál es tu apellido?" ««

  
» "deAkielos."

"damen deakielos" ««

  
"Nunca he estado tan contento de conocer a una persona en toda mi vida." ««

» "Haces que me sonroje."

"Oh, púdrete." ««

  
» "Y estás de vuelta."

  
"Me comunicaré contigo esta noche." ««

  
» "Bien."

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass |** _Contacto_ : **Caise**

Mañana, hay una función d _Shakespeare_ emborrachado, en el parque que está por el Museo d Arte.  
Lleva a Damen allí, como _fucking_ puedas.  
 _(12:36)_

Sí te das cuenta de que va a ser muy difícil, verdad?  
 _(12:37)_

Es tu turno d hacer algo d trabajo duro, _dammit_.  
 _(12:37)_

Ahí estará  
Tienes suerte de que mañana descansa  
A qué hora?  
 _(12:38)_

19:30  
 _(12:39)_

De acuerdo  
Boletos?  
 _(12:40)_

Es entrada libre. Cada quien se sienta conforme va llegando. La puesta en escena es d unos universitarios en bancarrota, pero piden cooperación al final. Estoy seguro. Sólo tienen que llegar temprano.  
 _(12:41_ )

Hecho  
 _(12:41)_

Ah, y no le vayas a decir a Damen a qué lo estás llevando.  
Sé que eso lo complica pero, si ellos hablan d sus planes para la noche y ambos lo saben, las cosas se irán a la mierda.  
 _(12:42)_

Uuf! Bien!  
Tienes suerte de que amo a Damen  
Y que me agradas  
 _(12:43)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Laurent**

Desearía que no estuvieras trabajando.  
 _(21:36)_

tú y yo, ambos, por desgracia no fui ayer, así que tuve que ir hoy, y diario casi casi por el resto de mi vida ahora  
 _(22:50)_

Lo lamento.  
 _(22:51)_

era yo el que no podía despegar el trasero de la cama y dejar de quejarme, no es tu culpa  
 _(22:52)_

¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?  
 _(22:53)_

mi jefe me gritó por faltar tanto últimamente, lo cual apesta, pero entonces le empecé a decir lo que pasó porque pensé que de todos modos me iba a despedir, y resultó que su novia rompió con él hace dos meses y de repente se puso de empático, tuve suerte  
 _(22:55)_

Gracias a Dios.  
 _(22:56)_

completamente  
 _(22:56)_

cómo estuvo tu día?  
 _(22:57)_

Mejor que ayer. El trabajo fue bastante productivo y luego Nicaise me preparó la cena.  
 _(22:58)_

buen chico  
 _(22:59)_

Hablemos de otra cosa.  
 _(23:01)_

aligeramos el ambiente? quieres que te coquetee?  
 _(23:02)_

Me agotas.  
Cuéntame sobre tus padres.  
 _(23:03)_

muy bien  
 _(23:04)_

mamá: trabaja en una empresa de pensiones, maneja tareas de probabilidad y matemáticas, para ayudar a las personas a tener el dinero que necesitarán cuando se jubilen  
papá: se quedó en casa con nosotros y todavía lo hace, no sé qué hará ahora que ya no tiene a quién cuidar, cocina y limpia obviamente pero, aparte de eso, creo que se la pasa con sus autos  
 _(23:08)_

se casaron mucho tiempo después porque mi papá tuvo otra esposa antes que mi mamá, Kastor es mi medio hermano en realidad, y de todos los lugares posibles se conocieron en un supermercado  
 _(23:10)_

¿Cómo es tu mamá?  
 _(23:11)_

amable, le gustan los dichos populares, espiritual, es súper rara para ser honesto  
 _(23:12)_

¿Y tu papá?  
 _(23:13)_

gruñón, pero amable, a menos que alguien haya traicionado su confianza... lo que se puede hacer muy fácil y de formas extrañas... y entonces se vuelve súper criticón, se emociona mucho por todo tipo de cosas  
 _(23:15)_

¿Cómo qué?  
 _(23:16)_

una vez, una catarina voló hasta la pierna de su pantalón y él dejó de caminar, la miró y luego comenzó a gritarnos todo emocionado a Kastor y a mí, se negó a moverse hasta que se fue volando y luego nos contó cosas sobre las catarinas que ni siquiera sabíamos que conocía  
 _(23:19)_

Interesante.  
 _(23:20)_

sí, son un poco raros, pero los amo  
 _(23:21)_

aún te acuerdas de tus padres?  
 _(23:22)_

Sí. Aunque, no sé qué decir. Mi mamá era muy hermosa. Enferma pero hermosa. Y mi papá la amaba más que a nada.  
 _(23:23)_

enferma?  
 _(23:24)_

Cáncer.  
 _(23:25)_

Fue por eso que se estrellaron. Ella conducía y algo sucedió, médicamente. Yo no me acuerdo qué fue.  
 _(23:27)_

Jesús  
 _(23:28)_

Sí.  
 _(23:29)_

alguien estuvo contigo cuando pasó?  
 _(23:30)_

No.  
 _(23:31)_

eso es horrible  
 _(23:32)_

estuviste en un orfanato o algo así?  
 _(23:33)_

No. Viví con mi tío. Pero él no era alguien que... No fue una buena persona.  
 _(23:34)_

no sé qué es peor  
 _(23:34)_

Ni yo.  
 _(23:35)_

esto no es ligero ni esponjoso  
 _(23:36)_

dónde nos equivocamos?  
 _(23:36)_

Creo que preguntaste sobre mis padres, sabiendo muy bien que murieron.  
 _(23:37)_

ah, cierto… es completamente mi culpa  
 _(23:38)_

En verdad.  
 _(23:40)_

oh, ya sé! terminé el libro del universo anoche  
 _(23:41)_

¿Tan pronto?  
 _(23:42)_

esos chicos son taaaan jodidamente adorables  
 _(23:43)_

y la crisis sexual de Ari es tan real  
 _(23:43)_

¿Tuviste una crisis de sexualidad?  
 _(23:45)_

tú no?  
 _(23:46)_

Muy, muy homosexual, Damen.  
 _(23:47)_

pues yo sí tuve una crisis, en la secundaria, estaba enamorado de un chico en mi equipo de fútbol y no podía entender porqué, si era hetero  
 _(23:48)_

lamentablemente fui un niño mal informado  
 _(23:49)_

Bueno. ¿Y dónde se suponía que ibas a aprender? Las clases de salud en este país deberían hacer mucho más.  
 _(23:50)_

difícil de discutir  
 _(23:51)_

de todos modos, _Harry Potter_ es el próximo en la lista  
 _(23:52)_

lo que me recuerda, ve Por siempre Cenicienta  
 _(23:52)_

Muy bien. La veré. Cuando pueda. Es posible que tenga que esperar hasta después de la exhibición de arte.  
 _(23:53)_

está bien  
 _(23:54)_

aún puedo ir?  
 _(23:54)_

No lo sé.  
 _(23:55)_

de acuerdo  
 _(23:55)_

estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, así que voy a llamar  
 _(23:56)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

  
"Sólo diré buenas noches." ««

  
» "Buenas noches Damen.

  
...

  
"¿podrías reír para mí?" ««

  
» "Me temo que no puedo reírme a petición."

  
"Maldita sea… ¡Aaaaaaaaa!" ««

  
Ya está. Perdón por gritar." ««

  
» "Está bien. Buenas noches."

"noches Amor." ««

  
» "¿Permití eso?"

  
"No, no lo hiciste." ««

» "Maldición."

  
» "De acuerdo. Como sea."

  
...

  
...

  
"No voy a colgar primero." ««

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

Jueves  
 _(Día 35)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Nik**

Aún tienes el día libre hoy?  
 _(11:32)_

sí, es muy probable que no lo merezca, pero sí, qué pasó?  
 _(11:33)_

Jord me está arrastrando a una cosa horrible y creo que deberías venir a sufrir conmigo  
 _(11:34)_

qué cosa horrible?  
 _(11:35)_

No lo sé  
Algo de un _performance_  
 _(11:36)_

Por favoooooooor  
 _(11:36)_

claro, lo que sea, me apunto  
 _(11:36_ )

Eres el mejor amigo que puede haber!  
 _(11:37)_

lo sé  
 _(11:37)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

Nik me está arrastrando a una cosa de arte esta noche y ni siquiera sabe qué es, tener un mejor amigo es mucho trabajo  
 _(12:04)_

Estoy seguro de que te encantará. Es muy probable que la experiencia sea buena para ti.  
 _(12:08)_

claro que esa es tu opinión  
 _(12:08)_

Las artes son importantes, Damen. Algunos filósofos —y estoy de acuerdo con ellos— argumentarían que nos enseñan lo que es vivir la vida y que son una vía para dar respuesta a las preguntas que la ciencia no puede. No una respuesta objetiva, por supuesto, sino una que signifique algo para ti.  
 _(12:11)_

me encanta cuando me predicas  
 _(12:12)_

No puedo decir si eso es sarcasmo o no.  
 _(12:13)_

no lo es, de verdad me encanta, eres adorable cuando te apasionas  
 _(12:13)_

Sí. Me apasiono sólo para impresionarte.  
 _(12:14)_

ves? ese sí es sarcasmo, pero realmente no es una mala idea, digo, si estás tratando de impresionarme…  
 _(12:15)_

¿Y por qué intentaría hacer éso cuando ya estás interesado en mí?  
 _(12:16)_

tienes un punto  
 _(12:17)_

Por supuesto que sí.  
 _(12:17)_

ya has vuelto  
 _(12:18)_

Soy relativamente talentoso para superar las cosas cuando tengo que hacerlo.  
 _(12:19)_

te creo  
 _(12:20)_

aunque no tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, quiero que lo sepas, si llega a ser demasiado o algo así  
 _(12:21)_

no te juzgaría, ni pensaría mal de ti, ni por un segundo  
 _(12:22)_

Gracias, Damen.  
 _(12:24)_

Diría que lo mismo va para ti, pero creo que ese barco zarpó a poco menos de la primera semana que empezaste a platicar conmigo.  
 _(12:25)_

confiado, recuerdas?  
 _(12:26)_

Tengo que volver al trabajo. Tuviste suerte de que ha estado lento, de lo contrario esto no habría sucedido, porque tengo un almuerzo a la una.  
 _(12:27)_

adiós, Laurent, volveré para decir buenas noches cuando regrese de… lo que sea que vaya a hacer  
 _(12:28)_

Adiós, Damen.  
 _(12:29)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Tío |** _Contacto_ : **Nicaise**

Hoy en la noche, hay una función d Sueño d un — _Shakespeare_ emborrachado— en una noche d verano, en el parque junto al Museo d Arte. Creo. Acompáñame.  
 _(15:05)_

Has encontrado mi debilidad.  
 _(15:10)_

¿Eso significa que vendrás?  
 _(15:11)_

Iré  
 _(15:12)_

*. *. *. *. *

— _Shakespeare_ —leo en la improvisada publicidad—. Realmente me está persiguiendo —me lamento y siento una mano posándose en mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —reconozco a Jord, quien esquivaba a un peatón.

—Ah. Es que le escribí un soneto fatal de _Shakespeare_ a Laurent. Desde entonces he visto su nombre por todas partes. Creo que su fantasma realmente lo odió —nos interrumpe un grupo en contra flujo y, cuando regreso a su lado, sigo con la conversación—. No sabía que te gustaba _Shakespeare_.

—Es un gusto recién adquirido —ve de soslayo a Nik—. Además, todo lo que esté borracho debe de estar bueno.

—Supongo —concuerdo sin muchas ganas.

Para mí habría estado bien acompañar a esta pareja de tórtolos, Nik y Jord, si no prefiriera estar en el sofá de mi hogar con el teléfono platicando con Laurent, más que estar acompañando a Nikandros en una cita que muy bien podría hacer a solas con su novio. Pero también estoy consciente de que no puedo evitar decir "sí" a todos los caprichos o propuestas de mi mejor amigo desde la universidad. Y esta maldita salida al bullicioso parque es una de esas ocasiones...

Al llegar a la plancha, la pareja y yo, comenzamos a recorrer los asientos de plástico, que estaban acomodados en círculo enmarcando el escenario. La agitación de los asistentes reunidos nos envuelve en lo que voy buscando un trío de bancos o de sillas que estuvieran juntos y cerca del evento principal. Al mismo tiempo, localizo al equipo de actores descansando en medio de la hierba pasándose una botella de vodka tapada por una bolsa de papel, tomando tragos rectos y sin cazadores a la vista. Recuerdo que alguna vez fui capaz de hacer eso. Ahora la sola idea hace que me duela el estómago.

—¿Siquiera van a poder actuar un poquito bien? —infiero suspicaz.

—Amigo, sólo relájate —suelta Nik escribiendo en su móvil, pero cuando levanta la vista no voltea a verme, sino que empieza a recorrer a la audiencia.

—Estoy relajado —refuto—. ¿No deberíamos sentarnos?

—Sí. Hagamos eso —me secunda Jord siguiéndome el paso—. Nik, ¿vienes?

—Claro. Sí —nos contesta antes de empezar a "seguirnos", pero más bien andaba distraído como un cachorro perdido.

Debido a eso, me acerco a Jord para intentar averiguar algo sobre su novio tratando de no ser demasiado evidente.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé —masculla—, ha estado así toda la noche.

—Eso no me tranquiliza.

Al final de nuestra búsqueda saco el teléfono pensando en Laurent, pero lo vuelvo a guardar. No podría tener una plática de calidad con él con tan poco tiempo. Cabizbajo, me siento al lado izquierdo de Jord, deslizo ambas manos entre mis rodillas y me pongo a mirar a la audiencia de edad universitaria. Algunos o la mayoría serían amigos de los actores. Y me doy cuenta de que, al parecer, mi mejor amigo creía que podía ocultarme que seguía absorto en su celular usando a su novio de escudo. A punto de preguntarle a Nikandros con quien se estaba mensajeando, mi amigo regresa el móvil a uno de sus bolsillos y, acariciando feliz el interior del muslo de su pareja, me mira directo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes algo sobre "Sueño de una noche de verano"?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —le devuelvo la pregunta.

—No lo sé. Tal vez Laurent te contó algo. Parece del tipo al que le gusta _Shakespeare_.

—Nop. ¿No es la que habla sobre una poción de amor?

—¿Cómo voy a saber?

—¿Fueron a la escuela ustedes dos? —nos espeta Jord, volteando los ojos.

—No lo leí en la escuela —le responde su novio.

—Sí. Tiene una poción de amor. Es en un bosque. Hay hadas. El personaje cómico se transforma en un burro brevemente. ¿Les suena?

—En realidad no —le aseguro.

—Entonces no te enterarás de nada de lo que suceda —me refunfuña y enseguida se da cuenta de que estaba entre un par de incultos—. No es que a ninguno de ustedes realmente les importe.

Durante el previo, y aprovechando que los actores seguían bebiendo, mi amigo comienza a contar nuestras viejas historias universitarias, yo me le sumo entusiasta y su pareja, que se reía de los relatos, nos comparte un par de recuerdos propios. Hasta que por fin una de las actrices, apartándose de su grupo que le gritaba pedo-contento, declara el inicio de la función. Y sin más preámbulos, dos de sus compañeros comienzan a discutir sobre su inminente matrimonio. Aún de manera demasiado informal, el equipo logra hacer que su interpretación de _Shakespeare_ emborrachado sea comprensible, en gran medida. Sus cambios son ocasionales: episodios de risas de los actores "fuera del escenario", un mayor énfasis en los chistes sexuales y la mezcla obvia de algunas de las palabras para sorpresa y preocupación de nadie. La función seguía su curso de manera orgánica. Cuando algún personaje olvidaba sus líneas otro miembro salía al rescate y se las recordaba, o sólo continuaban como si hubieran sido dichas. Éso a mí me parecía excelente y hasta me llegué a preguntar si, en realidad, el dramaturgo inglés debía ser tomado en serio. Estaba seguro de que todos los "imperfectos" los recordaría como los mejores momentos de la obra.

En medio de una escena, cuando la reina de las hadas coqueteaba con el personaje con cabeza de burro, dejo pasear a mis ojos por la audiencia, preguntándome cuánto faltaría para el final. Entonces, el burro deja de ser burro y el destello de una cabellera dorada que brillaba con los reflejos de la puesta del Sol atrapa mi interés. Mis pensamientos llegan hasta Laurent. Mi corazón se acelera. "Es ridículo", pienso, "él no estaría aquí". Pero ya no podía mirar a otro lado, porque los rubios hilos tenían la longitud precisa y las piernas estaban cruzadas en un ademán que no me sorprendería si él lo hiciera. En ese momento, el rostro de aquel joven gira unos centímetros para seguir a los actores y se me olvida cómo respirar. "Es él...", me digo, noventa por ciento seguro de que este sería el tipo de cosas a las que asistiría.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurro, sin saber qué estaba sintiendo o qué hacer.

Escucho una expresión burlona a mi lado y, con mi visión periférica, noto que Jord sigue el destino de mi mirada. Voltea hacia su derecha y toca la mano de Nik para indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que se dirija hacia mí.

—¿Qué? —reconozco la voz, pero es el chasquido el que atrae mi atención.

—Es él... —vuelvo a susurrar dejando que mis ojos regresen con el rubio—. Es Laurent, justo ahí Nik —le señalo al encantador joven. Las fotos que me había mandado para nada le hacían justicia aún con la falta de luz—. Estamos a menos de quince metros de distancia.

—Escríbele —me propone en voz baja.

—No revisará su teléfono —le respondo con la innegable seguridad de que Laurent no lo haría mientras la función siguiera—. Es hermoso.

—Tal vez no pueda contestar hasta que termine la presentación —me insiste—, pero puede que vea el mensaje.

Ignorando la sugerencia, y a todo lo demás que sucedía a mi alrededor, permanezco admirando como Laurent se movía en su asiento o cruzaba las piernas con elegante y determinada perfección. Otras veces, lo veía inclinarse hacia el adolescente sentado a su lado, probablemente Nicaise, y susurrarle sin apartar los ojos de la escena. En otros pocos gloriosos segundos, lograba atrapar la imagen de una sonrisa gentil. Fascinado, pensaba que era extraño ver los movimientos y peculiaridades de un joven con el que sólo había compartido infinidad de mensajes y algunas llamadas. El cómo se manejaba y lo que hacía no se asemejaba a nada de lo que había imaginado. Era como una ilusión utópica. Hipnótica. Nada menos que insuperable.

En algún momento, me parece escuchar a Jord indicando que el último acto estaba por empezar. Es entonces cuando lo impensable, mi caprichoso sueño, se hace realidad. Los ojos de aquel exquisito joven empiezan a recorrer los alrededores hasta flechar de azul el cuerpo que creo que habito. Pienso enseguida que debería sonreírle o saludarlo, pero no consigo más que volver a parpadear. Después de aquel breve cruce, contemplo como desvía la mirada para no volver a moverse. Nicaise se gira hacia él, luego hacia mí, suspira y comienza a mover los hombros en lo que parece una señal; recibiendo una respuesta parecida de mi "mejor amigo". Pero no podía pensar en eso porque Laurent seguía ahí y, antes de que me diera cuenta, el sueño emborrachado _shakesperiano_ ya había terminado sin que me hubiera enterado de la conclusión de los enamorados. En segundo plano, percibo a la audiencia ovacionar, abarrotar a los actores, abrazar a alguno de ellos o hasta alzarlos en hombros. Y yo seguía sin poder moverme.

—Podrías ir a saludarlo —me sugiere Nik, cambiando de asiento con Jord para poder empujarme con suavidad.

—No creo que él quiera que lo haga —respondo—. Lo cual está bien.

—No —vuelve a empujarme—. No está bien amigo.

—Parece un poco ridículo, sí... —coincido—. Pero la decisión no depende de mí. Él sabe dónde estoy —comento, y el novio de Jord saca su celular y comienza a escribir—. ¿Con quién te estás mensajeando? —le cuestiono para confirmar mis sospechas y luego de una breve pausa mi "mejor amigo" suspira resignado.

—Con Nicaise —confiesa—. ¿Recuerdas que le diste mi número? Pues, no hemos dejado de escribirnos ni de intentar que ustedes dos se conozcan.

—Nik —le reclamo al traidor.

—Bueno, ustedes dos estaban siendo un par de estúpidos, así que teníamos que hacer algo.

—No puedo creer que nos hayas arrastrado a Jord y a mí a _Shakespeare_. Apuesto a que Jord ni siquiera quería venir.

—Es cierto. No quería —confirma el aludido, ganándose una mirada asesina de Nikandros—. ¿Qué? No quería. Para nada me gusta _Shakespeare_. Sólo soy un novio excelente. Y quiero que seas feliz Damen, y creo que Nik tiene razón sobre Laurent: él te hará feliz.

—Sé que lo hará —acepto volviendo la mirada hacia el joven que tampoco se había movido, pero era claro que estaba en algún tipo de discusión con Nicaise; quien parecía estar a cinco segundos de matar a su tío—. Deberíamos irnos.

—Damen… —comienza Nikandros pero.

—Ahora. Nos vamos —le interrumpo.

Los tres nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, después del suspiro de renuente acuerdo de mi "mejor amigo", y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del parque. Cuando casi llegamos a la acera, la voz inconfundible de Laurent llega hasta mí desde la distancia y me paraliza, provocándome una tensa sonrisa, junto con la necesidad de ver al traidor que se había detenido a mi lado.

—Quiero creer que... —lo escucho y en cuanto lo veo me devuelve el gesto con una mirada casi dulce—. ¿Podrás volver a tu departamento por tu cuenta?

—Creo que sí —contést— oh-mierda, me siento mal, creo que estoy temblando. ¿Y si no le gusto, qué-pasa-si-no-se-me-ocurre-ni una-maldita-cosa-que-decir qué-tal-si-hago-algo-estúpido como-intentar-besarlo y-me-da-una-bofetada y-nunca-me-vuelve-a-hablar? ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera-sé-en-dónde-estamos-Dios, no-es-raro-que-estuviera-aterrado, ésto-es-aterrador —algo comprime mi rostro y una firme mirada me enfoca.

—Él no te odiará. Pensarás en algo que decir. Y no eres tan tonto como para besarlo. Ahora date la vuelta y habla con él, porque está ahí parado, y a tres de salir corriendo —sus manos me sueltan y saluda a lo lejos—. ¡Hola Nicaise! —grita Nikandros y, después de recibir una respuesta, toma a Jord de la mano para luego dejar juntos el parque en medio de unas risas cómplices.

Después de respirar profundo, comienzo a girar, lento, y luego a caminar, muy lento, hasta llegar con los ojos cautelosos de Laurent.

—Voy a ver si puedo robar alcohol a los actores —irrumpe Nicaise divertido, y me doy cuenta de que la mirada turquesa venía de familia.

—No harás tal cosa —le corta su tío dirigiéndose al adolescente.

—¿Quieres que me vaya o no?

—Yo… —Laurent comienza a responder al chico, pero se detiene al observar de nuevo mi rostro. Lo piensa durante un par de parpadeos y asiente a su sobrino, dejando que el chico se retire.

—Hola... —siento hervir mis orejas.

—Hola —contesta Laurent en un parpadeo, con cuerpo y ojos serenos. A diferencia de mí. Que apenas podía respirar.

—No sé qué... —intento hablar, pero mis manos parecían querer cobrar vida propia, así que—. ¿Puedo abrazarte? —le pido.

—Podrías —. Su escueta respuesta no me tranquiliza y me muerdo el labio deseando poder amarrar mi cuerpo—. Sí —finaliza. Y un suspiro después me precipito poseído hacia él, hasta rodear sus hombros. Por suerte, sólo había hecho eso.

Todo lo que percibo ahora es el fresco aroma de su tela de oro que acaricia mi mejilla. Laurent no había correspondido el abrazo de inmediato, sino que sus manos habían tardado una pequeña eternidad en colocarse en medio de mi espalda. Enseguida una chispa se estremece en mi piel y me despierto, recuperando un poco de consciencia. Interpongo un par de pasos de seguridad, y apresuro a mis dedos a sujetar mis rizos.

—Así que… —muerdo mi boca—. Esto es raro...

—Muy raro —reafirma.

—E incómodo...

—Muy incómodo.

—¿Te… gustó la actuación...? —indago sonriendo y viendo mis pies.

—¿Fue de tu agrado?

—Me gustó, pero... deberías haber estado ahí cuando escuché que íbamos a ver a _Shakespeare_. Todavía no me perdona por lo del soneto.

—Fue terrible —comenta, en definitiva sonriendo esta vez—. "Azul, color de la injusticia en tu mirada. Bendición turquesa, como las aguas".

—Todavía lo mantengo —susurro apocado. Éso casi había sonado bien saliendo de sus carnosos labios. Es entonces el turno del pálido joven para sonrojarse, dándome un poquito de la calma que necesitaba. Doy un paso al frente y espero a que me mire—. Es un placer conocerte Laurent —admito extendiendo mi mano—. Eres tan encantador como pensé que serías.

—Y tú —devuelve el saludo—, eres el ineludible coqueto que pensé que serías.

—Bueno, cuando te encuentras con tal belléz... —Su agarre había estrujado mis dedos, haciendo que me comiera el resto de mis palabras. Y nos soltamos.

Sin nada nuevo qué decir y demasiado paniqueado para pensar, noto cómo el silencio amenazaba con extenderse. Era tan irónico que podía sostenerle conversaciones de varias horas por escrito y hasta aquí llegaba en la vida real. Sonriendo con gallardía, Laurent comienza a pasar la mano por sus lacios cabellos y provoca que su flequillo caiga en una dócil cascada. No podía más que admirarlo.

—Yo, debería irme. Nicaise no debería quedarse solo con esos actores durante tanto tiempo. Estoy seguro de que ya hasta causó estragos menores.

—Claro...

—Estoy haciendo que esto sea difícil, ¿no?

—Más o menos —admito curvando mis labios, y, antes de que pudiera encontrar una razón para no hacerlo, decido pedirle mi deseo rezagado—. Sal conmigo. No ahora, pero pronto. Antes de la muestra de arte. Por favor. Será menos incómodo te lo prometo.

—Bueno, si prometes…

—¿Es un sí?

—Sí —sonríe—. Escríbeme.

Mis dientes se asoman y asiento. Pero no nos separamos. Ni nos movemos.

—Se siente un poco raro tan sólo irme ahora —confieso.

—Muy cierto —confirma y, sin más, comienza a acercarse. Coloca ambas manos sobre mis hombros y se extiende desde la punta de sus pies hasta mi rostro.

El beso en mi mejilla había sido apenas una pincelada, pero con eso le había bastado para provocarme una oleada de calor. Subo ambas manos hasta el lugar donde Laurent hacía tan sólo unos segundos había posado sus tentadores labios, y brota de mi una risa suspirada.

—Sí. Definitivamente, súper enamorado de ti.

Para mi alivio, su delicada dentadura aparece, pero intenta esconderla agachando su hermoso rostro.

—Te veré—promete, y dejo de respirar.

Mis ojos vuelven a encontrar sus injustas aguas turquesas y el angelical joven retrocede, logrando que caminar hacia atrás sea un movimiento elegante. Ilumina mi noche con una última sonrisa y voltea llamando a Nicaise. Cuando se reúne con su tío, el muchacho comienza a bombardearlo con preguntas y Laurent lo abraza por el cuello, oprimiendo con fuerza la cabeza de su sobrino contra su cuerpo. Me parece que algo bueno debía haberle dicho en medio de todo eso porque, al liberarse, la curiosidad del adolescente había sido reemplazada por una evidente expresión de alegría.

Cuando por fin me recupero, ya habían desaparecido de mi vista. Mi lamento por la persecución de _Shakespeare_ ahora tiene un toque de satisfacción. Tal parece que los pequeños "imperfectos" se convertirán en los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

*. *. *

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent ❣ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

entonces, tal parece que Nicaise y Nikandros se conocían  
 _(22:32)_

Sí. Al parecer se han estado viendo durante los dos últimos fines de semana.  
 _(22:34)_

debimos haber imaginado que harían algo así  
 _(22:34)_

Tienen una preocupación inquebrantable por nuestra felicidad.  
 _(22:35)_

sí  
 _(22:35)_

así que eres jodidamente hermoso  
 _(22:39)_

las fotos que me mandaste en serio no te hacen justicia  
 _(22:39)_

Tú eres alto. Muy alto.  
 _(22:40)_

creo que te saco como unos 30 centímetros de diferencia  
 _(22:41)_

Tienes muchos músculos también.  
 _(22:42)_

te gustan? ;)  
 _(22:43)_

Mmm.  
 _(22:44)_

Eres muy atractivo.  
 _(22:45)_

crees que me podrías decir eso en mi cara?  
 _(22:46)_

¿Me estás desafiando?  
 _(22:46)_

tal vez  
 _(22:47)_

Almuerzo. Mañana. Te lo diré de frente.  
 _(22:48)_

no tienes una reunión?  
 _(22:49)_

La acabo de cancelar. No es importante.  
 _(22:49)_

Y prefiero almorzar contigo.  
 _(22:50)_

qué pasó con el pánico?  
 _(22:51)_

Ya te conocí.  
 _(22:54)_

Y no podías dejar de sonrojarte. Haces que sea más fácil ser un desastre lleno de ansiedad cuando tú también lo eres.  
 _(22:54)_

vaya que era un desastre lleno de ansiedad  
 _(22:55)_

tú estabas tan tranquilo  
 _(22:56)_

No lo estaba. Soy un buen actor.  
 _(22:57)_

Hay cosas que debes saber, antes de que nos veamos mañana. Debí hacer esto antes. Tal vez así hubiera logrado verte la primera vez.  
 _(22:58)_

venga  
 _(22:59)_

En serio me gustas, pero eso no significa que sé lo que quiero que esto sea. Será más difícil hablar conmigo o hacer que me abra en persona, y eso es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.  
Preferiría que no me toques sin preguntar antes...  
La versión del Laurent de los mensajes de texto no es muy diferente a la que verás mañana, pero se apartan bastante para que lo hagas consciente.  
 _(23:02)_

no te preocupes, Laurent, no haré nada loco  
 _(23:04)_

crees que alguna vez podremos hablar así en persona?  
 _(23:04_ )

Me temo que no lo sé.  
 _(23:05)_

de acuerdo  
 _(23:06)_

Me encanta tu sonrisa.  
 _(23:07)_

OYE, no estaba preparado…  
 _(23:10)_

también amo la tuya, es probable que me la pase pensando en ella toda la noche  
 _(23:11)_

En verdad, en serio me gustas, y mucho, Damen.  
Gracias por no ser un imbécil. Todavía.  
 _(23:12)_

tú también me encantas, me fascinas, y nunca lo seré, te lo demostraré  
 _(23:14)_

Necesito calmarme si espero dormir esta noche, en algún momento.  
 _(23:15)_

Nos vemos mañana.  
 _(23:15)_

no vas a llamar?  
 _(23:16)_

Te has apegado con severidad a éso, ¿verdad?  
 _(23:16)_

no me molestan las costumbres, en especial ésta  
 _(23:17)_

[Llamando a Damen]

  
"Te estás riendo." ««

  
» "No he parado de reír desde que te vi"

  
"Es vergonzoso." ««

  
» "Me acostumbraría si fuera tú."

  
"Buenas noches Damen." ««

  
» "Quiero besarte algún día. ¿Eso estaría bien contigo?"

"A acostarse." ««

  
» "Bien, noches Amor."

  
» "Sólo un recordatorio: no voy a colgar primero."

"Eso estaría" ««

  
"bien conmigo." ««

» "Oh Dios"

[Llamada desconectada]

no puedes dejarme colgado así  
 _(23:30)_

Lo acabo de hacer.  
Duerme bien.  
 _(23:31)_

♡  
 _(23:32)_

❤  
 _(23:45)_

NO ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO A DORMIR  
 _(23 :47)_

eres un bastardo  
 _(23:48)_

Lo sé.  
 _(23:50)_

vete a la cama  
 _(23:51)_

Esto es jodidamente ridículo.  
 _(23:52)_

¿Por qué soy incapaz de ignorarte?  
 _(23:53)_

porque te guuuuuustooooo  
 _(23:54)_

Desearía que estuvieras aquí.  
 _(00:00)_

maldita sea  
 _(00:01)_

qué estaríamos haciendo si estuviera ahí?  
 _(00:01)_

No lo sé. No llegué tan lejos.  
 _(00:02)_

estás en la cama?  
 _(00:04)_

Excelente.  
Me has dado justo lo que necesitaba para ignorarte.  
 _(00:05)_

de nada ;)  
 _(00:05)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Por esa claridad que llega con tu sonrisa, es que me vuelvo loco, cada vez que tu me miras. No se porqué pierdo la razón cuando te tengo muy cerca. Es que tu tienes como un imán, por ti pierdo la cabeza. Ay Dios. Es que me vuelvo loco. Me muero con tu sonrisa.  
Amaury Gutiérrez.


	9. Pensé que podría.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Viernes  
 _(Día 36)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent ❣ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

buenos días, cariño :D  
 _(07:20)_

No vas a estar un poco loco por la privación de sueño, ¿verdad?  
 _(07:22)_

nada, ni siquiera la falta de sueño, podría afectarme en un día tan bueno  
 _(07:23)_

Estoy dejando los ojos en blanco por tu causa.  
 _(07:23)_

no te sientes vigorizado? yo estoy que podría hacer lo que hacen en España con los toros  
 _(07:24)_

Lidia de toros.  
 _(07:25)_

sí, eso  
 _(07:25)_

no noto mucha emoción por allá  
 _(07:26)_

Nos conocimos ayer. Ya sabes.  
 _(07:26)_

y?  
 _(07:27)_

Agh.  
 _(07:27)_

Sí, Damen. Estoy emocionado. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo voy a poder trabajar esta mañana.  
 _(07:28)_

mucho mejor  
 _(07:29)_

Voy a irme ahora.  
 _(07:30)_

muuuuuy bien! te veo prontooo!!!!!  
 _(07:31)_

No me gustan los signos de exclamación. No tantos, de todos modos, en realidad.  
Nunca hagas eso de nuevo.  
 _(07:32)_

!!!!!!!!!!!  
 _(07:33)_

Necesito desgarrar mis ojos. Te pediré que hagas los honores.  
 _(07:34)_

nunca podría dañar tus ojos, bebé  
 _(07:35)_

playera tipo: _muscle t-shirt_ o _wife-beater_?  
 _(07:40)_

maldición, esos son nombres terribles, a quién se le permitió nombrar la ropa de los hombres, porque hizo un trabajo horrible  
 _(07:41)_

 _Wife-beater_.  
 _(10:43)_

hecho ;)  
 _(10:45)_

*. *. *. *. *

¿Existe algo mejor que una larga caminata cuando hace un muy buen día? Algo súper conveniente para alguien como yo que no cuenta con auto, que prefiere evitar el trasporte si existe la necesidad de dejar su departamento, y que gusta de ejercitarse.

Espero que sí.

_"Lotus Gallery",_ alcanzo a leer en el letrero de la tienda de arte, junto a una flor rosa pálido que adorna con gracia la esquina. He llegado a mi destino con bastante tiempo. Cuento con diez minutos para las doce, en los que confío poder mirar en el interior y, de paso, espiar a Laurent ocupado con su galería. Al abrir las puertas de cristal, el sonido de unas campanas anuncia mi presencia y me recibe una amplia e iluminada habitación. Es cálida, demasiado hermosa. Las piezas exhibidas y acomodadas con meticulosa dedicación, lucen sus precios en la parte inferior. Por los pasillos alcanzo a ver bustos, esculturas, óleos, acuarelas, estatuas, bajorrelieves, fotografías, litografías. Cada obra artística parece respirar entre las esquinas, orgullosa y elegante. Hasta los pisos brillan y los vidrios muestran una transparencia tal, que reflejan el fino cuidado y dedicación del joven dueño. Una cualidad que sabía que Laurent poseía, pero que no esperaba verla llevada a la práctica hasta tal punto.

Marcaba una gran diferencia.

—Dios, estoy más que jodido —suspiro.

Por mi recorrido, me cruzo con algunos de los posibles clientes. Sus expresiones iban desde el más profundo aburrimiento hasta la más absoluta admiración, mientras se tomaban su tiempo para contemplar alguna pieza o se paseaban, conservando en todo momento las manos en la espalda. Intento seguir su ejemplo pero no así logro someter a mis ojos, que no dejaban de buscar al joven propietario en vez de concentrarse en alguna de las tantas obras.

Después de unos minutos de fallido camuflaje, una rubia cabellera captura mi atención. Hablando con voz serena y cortés a una pareja asiática, se hallaba el orgulloso dueño señalando una pintura abstracta de gran tamaño y brillantes colores. Por mi parte, me retiro hacia otro sitio para no interrumpir el intercambio y desde ahí me dedico a observarlo trabajar. Con sus hombros rectos y su cabeza en alto, Laurent hacía notar su comodidad como una mantarraya en su hábitat natural. Además, estaba usando un suéter azul marino a juego con sus ojos que lo hacía ver adorable. Sé que es pronto para saberlo pero casi puedo asegurar que su belleza angelical es algo a lo que jamás me terminaré de acostumbrar.

Cuando mi indeseada e indiscreta mirada es detectada por uno de los asiáticos, cambio el foco de mi atención a una de las piezas más cercanas. Escucho más murmullos y de reojo veo que Laurent se gira.

—Lamento el inconveniente, pero tengo una reunión a la que debo asistir —anuncia proyectando su afable voz—. La tienda volverá a abrir sus puertas en una hora si desean volver. Pueden obtener mi tarjeta del escritorio que está cerca de la salida. Estaré encantado de responder a cualquier pregunta o inquietud a la brevedad posible. Les deseo que sigan disfrutando de una tarde magnífica.

Desde mi sitio, comienzo a percibir cómo la galería se iba despejando. Observo a algunos de los clientes despedirse de Laurent, y a él devolver el gesto con una sonrisa. Antes de que el dueño también me atrape espiando, desvío de nuevo mi atención a una serie de fotografías. A pesar de su falta de originalidad, la mujer retratada lograba cautivarme por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. Sólo era ella, con objetos y ropa que la rodeaban con diferentes niveles de desorden en cada encuadre.

—¿Te gustan? —escucho su voz serena acercándose por mi espalda y mi sonrisa florece.

—Sí —respondo—. No sé por qué, pero sí. Ella es…

—Lo sé —afirma—. Es una sobreviviente de abuso sexual. Es su proyecto en realidad. Ella intenta reclamar a las cosas que le recuerdan el suceso, por eso se suele ver tan visceralmente comprometida. Imagino que está en una severa cantidad de sufrimiento. Me han dicho que es terapéutico... Yo lo encuentro bastante absurdo, pero...

—Nadie sana de la misma manera.

—Exacto —concuerda—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, encuentro al dueño de mis pensamientos a mi lado, tan hermoso y perfecto que se me olvida cómo generar una palabra.

—Hola —dice y suspiro.

—Hola —me sonríe y sacudo la cabeza para intentar acordarme de cómo hablar—. Sí. Yendo. Hagamos eso. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Tengo algunas ideas —comenta y en seguida se voltea y se encamina hacia un escritorio cercano a las puertas de cristal.

Siguiéndolo, lo veo desaparecer tras una entrada mimetizada con la pared posterior, que de seguro daba a un cuarto de servicio, y regresar con un juego de llaves bailando entre sus dedos. Hipnotizado, lo acompaño al mundo exterior y cierra la tienda detrás de nosotros.

—Sólo tenemos una hora —prosigue precipitándose a la acera—. Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo, pero le prometí a algunos clientes que volvería para entonces. Iba a llevarnos a este excelente establecimiento de bocadillos, no muy lejos de aquí, pero está muy saturado a esta hora del día; así que pensé en mandar a la mierda el almuerzo e ir por un helado.

—Puedo respaldar eso.

—Excelente —vuelve a mirarme y baja el ritmo para que pueda llegar hasta él.

—¿Apurado?

—No. Sin embargo, pasar de una tarea a otra es la única forma en la que me mantengo cuerdo en este momento.

—Sólo soy yo.

—Lo sé —susurra—. Pero es diferente cuando estás justo aquí, todo... grande y musculoso. Es irritante que así sea, pero lo es.

—¿Grande y musculoso? —pregunto tratando de no reír, pero eso no evita que sus turquesas me atraviesen con una breve mirada.

Tras un par de minutos de caminata, sin previo aviso, el ofendido entra en una heladería que yo había pasado por alto. Viro para poder alcanzarlo, de nuevo, y me sorprende descubrir que se ha adelantado para sostener la entrada para mí.

El local resulta ser un lugar pequeño, lindo y acogedor. No puedo evitar sorprenderme por el único enorme tamaño que ofrecían. Lo cual explicaba que Laurent hubiera pensado en cubrir todo el almuerzo sólo con postre. Nos acercamos a la barra del mostrador y la encargada nos recibe exhibiendo una sonrisa de bienvenida matizada con un labial brillante, casi tan suculento como los helados.

—Van a ser: un tazón de menta con chispas de chocolate y otro de masa de galleta, por favor, para llevar —le pide.

—Desde luego amor —responde la encargada y enseguida agarra dos cuencos tan grandes como mis manos.

Estupefacto, la observo mientras llena los enormes tazones, preguntándome por qué alguien querría comer tanto helado.

Al terminar, la encargada desliza nuestros aperitivos sobre la barra, Laurent le entrega una tarjeta, firma el recibo y, en pocos minutos, ya estaba conmigo de regreso en la acera con el frío postre congelando nuestros dedos.

—Gracias por el helado —muerdo la cucharita que solía tener el primer bocado del dulce y cremoso aperitivo, que ahora se derretía y crujía en mi boca.

—Fue un placer —choca ligeramente con mi costado—. ¿El _Waterfront_ está bien?

—Sabes que sí —confirmo, y empezamos a caminar en un cómodo silencio hacia la costa. No paraba de añorar la ligereza de nuestras pláticas por mensajes, donde ya éramos nosotros mismos por completo.

En cuanto llegamos al paseo con vista al río _Willamette_ , reclamamos un sitio a la sombra de un árbol. Soy el primero en dejar mi cuenco a un lado para poder recostarme sobre mis brazos y admirar la vista del cuerpo de agua frente a nosotros, que era casi tan hermoso como la mirada brillante de Laurent; quién se había sentado a mi lado luciendo ahora un ligero tono rozado en sus mejillas.

Viendo que ninguno era capaz de algo que no fuera sonreír, decido tomar la iniciativa y me incorporo para colocar una cucharada de masa de galleta frente a su delicado rostro.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le ofrezco, y enseguida me vuelve a dirigir su atención con sus pómulos acentuados por una tímida sonrisa.

Luego de un parpadeo, deja en blanco sus ojos y se aproxima para desaparecer la punta de mi cucharita entre sus carnosos labios. Lo ayudo a deslizar la crema congelada y, tras alejarse, contemplo como pasa el bocado del helado y se encoje de hombros.

—Demasiado dulce —se queja.

—Patrañas.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Claro que sí. Sólo alguien con un gusto especial por lo dulce sugiere helado para almorzar.

— _Toucher_ —exclama y muerde su labio inferior.

—Es un lindo día.

—Oh. No vamos a hablar sobre el clima ¿verdad?

—Pues. No estás diciendo nada y yo no tengo una gran variedad de temas.

—Para ser justos, fuiste tú quien dijo que esto iba a ser menos incómodo. Deberías haber preparado algo para el inevitable escenario en que me aterrara y me cohibiera.

—Ya ha sido menos incómodo. Muy agradable en realidad —señalo—. Tan sólo con mirarte trabajar en la galería ya ha sido lo bastante bueno para mí.

—¿Atractivo? —pregunta justo antes de tomar otra cucharada de menta con chispas de chocolate y desviar su mirada al horizonte.

Me atrevería a decir que esa había sido una señal de que no estaba seguro si éso era algo que podía preguntar. Curioso, y totalmente interesado en alentar todo el _flirteo_ posible aquella tarde, me inclino y me acerco para esperar a que vuelva a mirarme a los ojos.

—Mucho —admito en un suave, profundo y cálido susurro, provocando que el ligero rubor en sus mejillas se acentúe—. Oh, eso es encantador —sonrío.

—Eres un desvergonzado. Eso es lo que eres.

—Y más que feliz. ¿Me vas a dar un poco de tu helado? —considera un momento mi propuesta.

—Estaría dispuesto a volcarlo todo sobre tu cabeza.

—Eres hilarante.

—Lo sé.

Me da un ataque de risa y, con la energía acumulada, retomo mi postre devorándolo a toda velocidad.

—Oh, ¡diablos! —me quejo tumbándome en la hierba, hasta que puedo volver a distinguir el cielo—. Cerebro congelado.

—Ni siquiera lo saboreaste.

—¿Eso te ofende?

—Por completo —espeta y, casi en seguida, deja su tazón para inclinarse sobre mí. Con sus ojos viajando por mi rostro, siento cómo sus dedos, suaves y temblorosos, se empiezan a deslizar dibujando una línea en mi mejilla—. Eres muy atractivo —susurra recorriendo mi piel, hasta que la punta de su mano llega y se esconde bajo el tirante de mi playera—. Me gusta. El _wife-beater_.

—Mi corazón olvidó cómo latir de nuevo —me sentía en medio de una experiencia extra-corporal, sobre consciente de los dedos de Laurent. Sus suaves puntas habían vuelto a mi rostro para acariciarlo con una gentileza amenazante. Estaba a punto de explotar en un millón de pedazos milimétricos.

—¿Ya lo ha recordado? —murmura.

—No —admito y Laurent se ríe acostándose a mi lado para mirar a la copa del árbol. Ya extrañaba sus dedos. Pero comienzo a distraerme con las hojas para no parecer ansioso—. ¿Cómo está Charlie?

—Igual que siempre —saca el celular de su bolsillo, lo desbloquea y me lo entrega—. Hay muchas fotografías en mi galería, si quieres.

Con su consentimiento, empiezo a navegar por los retratos de su mascota, que eran la mayoría, unos cuantos de él y su sobrino; hasta que llego a las dos fotos mías.

—Me ubico entre los gatos y Nicaise ¿eh?

—Olvidé que las había guardado —apresura a aclarar.

—¿En Serio?

—Sí. Al menos durante los cinco segundos en que decidí prestarte mi teléfono.

—Comparándolo con que admití mirar tu foto todo el tiempo, esto podría ser mucho más vergonzoso.

—Podría, pero tú eres ridículo y yo... no se supone que lo sea.

Giro sobre mi costado para admirar el perfil de Laurent: la nariz recta y angular, la definida mandíbula y los labios dibujados por una línea muy delgada, ocultos. Muy diferentes a cuando sonreía o se mostraba complacido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —indago colocando el teléfono sobre su pecho, con cuidado de no tocarlo. Él lo guarda, gira a su vez para enfrentarme y levanta una ceja—. ¡No puede ser! ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¿Tú no?

—Definitivamente no. Estoy tan celoso. Nik también puede y es lo más injusto del mundo.

—Imagino que esa no era tu pregunta —corta, y enseguida vuelvo con mis dudas.

—Sé que esto es raro, pero está bien ¿no? ¿Yo estoy bien? ¿Puede que llegues a un punto donde no te vuelva loco?

—Esa, es una serie de preguntas en extremo tontas.

—Rey de las preguntas tontas ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. Está bien Damen. Más que bien.

—Gracias —suspiro aliviado cayendo sobre mi espalda—. Porque esto está más que bien para mí también, y estaría jodidamente desconsolado si no sintieras lo mismo —confieso y espero una respuesta más de su parte, pero él sólo sonríe y aleja sus turquesas.

Justo cuando iba remontar, ansioso, Laurent empieza el juego de encontrarle formas a las nubes y no tarda en burlarse de las cosas que se me ocurrían. Él era mucho más imaginativo. Gracias a su risa, logro relajarme y comienzo a sentir nuestra convivencia más ágil y normal.

—¿Una botella de agua? ¿En serio? Es lo más soso que he escuchado.

—Bueno, ¿a ti qué diablos te parece?

—La cara de un caballo, supongo —contesta y comienzo a reír.

—Eres irritante.

—Es una respuesta mucho mejor, ¿no?

—¿Con qué frecuencia te llaman bastardo arrogante?

—Todos los días —confiesa—. Es el insulto predilecto de Nicaise.

—Me va a agradar.

—En verdad muere de ganas por conocerte —comenta, regalándome al fin una breve y ansiada mirada—. A él realmente le agrada Nikandros y parece creer que tú serás igual de agradable.

—Yo te gusto más ¿no?

—Apenas conozco a Nikandros —señala encogiéndose de hombros.

Comenzamos a reír tras el involuntario sonido de mi sorpresa/reclamo y me veo invadido por una ola de afecto por tan inquietante joven. Tan simple y transparente era el momento, que comienzo a pensar que la sensación de incomodidad e inseguridad que no se iba, se debía más a mis sentimientos románticos no resueltos, que a nuestra incapacidad de pasar tiempo juntos. Que dicho sea de paso, estoy más que feliz de que hoy no haya sido un completo desastre.

—Me encantaría conocer a Nicaise.

—¿En verdad? Tiene trece años, sí te das cuenta.

—Lo hago y me encantaría. Tal vez tiene historias embarazosas.

—Algunas, tal vez. No tantas como crees —acota sin sorprenderme. Después de todo, su sobrino es muy joven.

—Para ser honesto, sólo quiero conocerlo porque tú lo amas. Es un gran punto a su favor si me lo preguntas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que lo amo? Quizás sea algo meramente obligatorio.

—No habría intentado tanto que nos reuniéramos si fuera así. Ganar ese tipo de cariño de un adolescente requiere un sincero esfuerzo.

—Bueno. Lo conocerás en la exhibición de arte.

—Entonces, ¿estoy invitado?

—No veo por qué no —suelta un poco más frío y distante, lo que tampoco me extraña. Había notado que su pasado con su sobrino era un tema delicado, y ahora estaba más que seguro. Aunque no sabía con seguridad qué puntos eran los más difíciles.

Pasados un par de minutos de haber comenzado a divagar haciendo un poco de conjeturas, la voz de Laurent me regresa de mis pensamientos.

—¿Damen? —me vuelve a llamar.

—¿Si?

—Yo... tengo que regresar al trabajo.

—Está bien —respondo y me levanto—. Te acompaño.

—Qué caballeroso.

—Ese soy yo —sonrío y le tiendo una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Después de unos parpadeos de vacilación, él la acepta para enseguida comenzar a limpiarse la ropa y, por un acto reflejo, quito un poco del pasto restante en su espalda. En cuanto reacciono, aparto mi mano lo más pronto posible, pero ésto no evita la seria mirada que Laurent apresura a darme—. Lo siento. Había un poco de hierba.

—No necesitas disculparte.

—Bueno. Me dijiste que no debía tocarte sin preguntar primero —declaro y, ante mis palabras, su gesto se suaviza.

—Me alegra no haberme equivocado contigo.

Acepto el cumplido, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que ha querido decir.

A mitad de camino de regreso a la tienda, ya estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Nuestras manos se seguían rozando en nuestro andar y no paraba de contener las ganas de tomar la suya entre mis dedos. En una situación normal ya lo habría hecho, pero Laurent era diferente. No quería arruinar toda la cita por un impulso aunque él hubiera respondido a mis avances anteriores. Así que, haciendo acopio del resto de mi sanidad, opto por expresar mi tortuosa inquietud.

—¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

Laurent pierde el ritmo de sus pasos, pero lo recupera tan rápido que no podría decir qué era lo que había sucedido.

—Podrías —repara.

—Te gusta decir éso, ¿no?

Laurent sonríe y asiente ante mi observación.

—Sin embargo, si te digo que pares tienes que parar.

—Está bien —acuerdo y deslizo por fin mis dedos entre los suyos, sintiendo una chispa afilada que llega hasta mi nuca. Su mano se sacude un poco, pero logra relajarse y tomarme también con firmeza. Desviando apenas la mirada del camino, descubro al tierno joven sonriéndole a sus pies. Era tan injustamente adorable, pero eso sólo se lo diría por mensaje—. Tu mano está fría.

—Mis manos siempre están frías. Mi médico dice que tengo la presión de un muerto. La tuya en cambio, es bastante cálida.

—¿Sí?

—Es agradable —musita y mi corazón da un vuelco.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que sostener la mano de alguien significaba algo, no como en el pasado. No lograba definir qué era: Laurent, o el hecho de que nuestra relación hubiera surgido de mensajes, pero en definitiva era muy diferente. Nada mal. Todo lo contrario de hecho.

La flor rosada aparece demasiado pronto. Pienso en quedarme pero sé que el joven dueño no lo querría. Además, apenas me quedaba el tiempo suficiente para tomar un autobús y llegar a tiempo a trabajar.

Después de soltar su mano, abro una puerta de cristal para que Laurent entre a la galería y la sostengo mientras él se gira sobre sus tobillos para verme.

—Deseo hacer esto de nuevo.

—Yo igual —me animo a reconocer.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, pero es probable que esté demasiado ocupado hasta la exhibición. Si ese llega a ser el caso, quiero que sepas que tú no tendrás nada que ver y preferiría, de ser posible, estar contigo.

—No necesitas explicar Laurent. Duré un mes sólo escuchando de ti por teléfono. Estoy seguro de que puedo sobrevivir.

—Será significativamente más difícil ahora que nos hemos visto.

—Ahí está esa arrogancia de nuevo.

—Es sólo la verdad.

—Lo resolveremos —sonrío—. De verdad me gustas, así que…

—Tú también me gustas, mucho —me interrumpe mirándome a los ojos y, por unos segundos, veo sus carnosos labios. Siento la necesidad de besarlo. Casi estoy seguro de que, si me inclinara, él lo permitiría.

Incapaz de procesar el momento, y en vez de averiguar cuál sería el verdadero resultado, sólo alcanzo a suspirar.

—Hablaré contigo esta noche.

Muerde una sonrisa.

—Sí, espero que lo hagas.

Al final de mi cita con el destino, no puedo evitar regañarme por haber perdido una oportunidad pero tal vez habría sido demasiado pronto. Después de todo, sé que Laurent siente las cosas con una mayor intensidad que la mayoría de las personas y de haberlo hecho podría haberlo complicado mental y emocionalmente. Pero, por Dios, que éso era algo que quiero. Algún día.

Durante el resto del camino al trabajo no he podido ocultar mi sonrisa provocada por mis pensamientos que seguían junto a Laurent. Es muy probable que haya espantado a más de uno, pero cómo evitarlo si estoy que no entro dentro de mí.

*. *. *

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

[Llamando a Nik]

"Me-van-a-despedir." ««

  
» "Siempre dices eso cuando llamo."

"Y-no-deja-de-ser-verdad, suenas-feliz." ««

» "Es tan hermoso Nik, e inteligente, y adorable, y se sonroja todo el tiempo, incluso llegué a tomar su mano."

"Amigo, te-lo-juro necesito-trabajar." ««

  
» "No estás apropiadamente emocionado."

"¿Tomar-su-mano fue-toda-una-experiencia?" ««

» "Oooooo. ¡Jódete!"

"También-te-amo-amigo escucha, hablaremos-de-eso-más-tarde lo-prometo, tendrás-toda-mi-atención." ««

  
» "Está bien, de acuerdo. Hasta luego."

"Adiós." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

Es perfecto.  
 _(13:50)_

Sí, pensé que podría serlo.  
 _(13:51)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent ❣ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

tenías razón, ya te extraño  
 _(22:48)_

Siempre tengo razón, Damen. Lo aprenderás pronto.  
 _(22:50)_

¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?  
 _(22:51)_

bien, pasó volando.  
 _(22:52)_

¿Tenías algo agradable en qué pensar?  
 _(22:53)_

mmm...  
 _(22:54)_

pasé un muy buen rato hoy, Laurent, el mejor  
 _(22:55)_

Podría haber sido mejor.  
 _(22:56)_

en serio?  
 _(22:57)_

cómo?  
 _(22:57)_

Podrías haberme besado. Sé que lo querías.  
 _(22:58)_

joder  
 _(23:03)_

Algún día, tal vez.  
 _(23:05)_

Jesucristo  
 _(23:08)_

o sea...  
 _(23:08)_

entonces…  
 _(23:09)_

Sé que lo estás pensando en demasía.  
 _(23:09)_

te voy a llamar, prepárate  
 _(23:10)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

"¿Y por qué me llamas?" ««

» "Porque pensé que esta conversación no debería ser por mensajes, pero necesito tenerla."

"No estoy seguro de querer tener esta conversación" ««

  
» "Qué mal."

"No es una buena idea obligarme." ««

  
» "muy bien. Escucha: no va a ser tan malo lo prometo. Y no puedo obligarte a nada. No tienes que responder mis preguntas. Ni siquiera tienes que escuchar."

  
...

  
...

  
"De acuerdo." ««

  
» "muy bien. Aquí va."

  
» "Estoy pensando que realmente quería besarte hoy y, a juzgar por tu comentario, tú también querías que te besara. No creo que esto vaya a ir a alguna parte pronto y... No te estoy pidiendo que andemos, aunque no me opongo a eso, sólo quiero saber qué es esto para ti, sin lugar a duda. Creo que lo sé pero... para mí, esto importa. Quiero besarte, y me gustaría hacerlo con la mayor frecuencia posible, durante mucho tiempo. Exclusivamente. ¿Es algo con lo que estás de acuerdo?"

  
"Acabas de describir a un novio." ««

» "Sí lo sé, pero no tenemos que llamarlo así si no quieres."

  
"Bien." ««

  
» "Bien, ¿qué?"

  
"Bien, seré tu novio. Ya te he descrito de esa manera más de una vez, así que ¿por qué demonios no? ««

» "¿Lo has hecho?"

"Artistas, clientes... se me insinúan con bastante frecuencia. Y no tengo otra forma de describirte para que me dejen en paz. Así que, así es como te llamo." ««

  
» "¿Así que sólo quieres besar... me?"

  
"¿A quién más voy a besar?" ««

» "No creo que eso sea lo que pregunté."

  
"Sólo quiero besarte. Sí. Y preferiría que sea pronto por cierto, porque si eres terrible voy a tener que dejarte, y sería genial si no estuviera apegado de ser ese el caso." ««

» "Oh cariño, ya estás apegado."

"No importa. No podrás ser mi novio." ««

  
» "no puedo saber si eso es una broma"

  
"Lo es. Creo" ««

  
» "¿Y eso significa?"

  
"Prefiero hacer ésto por mensajes." ««

  
» "Bueno... De acuerdo, sólo necesitaba decir mis cosas en voz alta pero no me importa por qué vía me respondas."

  
"¿no te importa?" ««

» "No, por supuesto que no. Obviamente. Funcionan bien para mí los mensajes porque desarrollé sentimientos sustanciales por ti a través de ellos."

  
"¿Por-qué-no-eres-un-imbécil?" ««

  
» "¿Qué-se-supone-que-significa-éso?"

"Voy a colgar y a enviarte un mensaje de texto." ««

» "Bien."

[Llamada desconectada]

La mejor palabra que describe lo que eres para mí es "novio", por eso estoy bien con el término. Pero necesito que entiendas que me aterroriza hasta la muerte. Hay cosas de mi vida... cosas que no te he contado... pero que me dificultan sentirme cómodo cuando se trata de confiar. De derribar todos mis muros, si prefieres. Y creo que eso es algo que tú esperarías de alguien que sea tu novio. No estoy diciendo que no lo quiero, y todo lo que conlleva, sólo que tengo mis reservas.  
 _(23:48)_

También está el factor de que tampoco he estado en una relación antes, así que no creo que sea bueno para eso. Sin mencionar que mi solicitud para que no me toques, a menos que yo lo pida, no es un comentario descartable.  
Lo digo en serio. No sé lo fácil que será para mí participar en los aspectos más... físicos de una relación. Pero, de nuevo, los quiero.  
 _(23:51)_

En resumen, realmente no tengo la costumbre de darme lo que quiero. En especial cuando involucra a otras personas. De ahí es de donde nació mi comentario de "imbécil". Estaba pensando que todo esto sería mucho más fácil si hubieras sido un imbécil que se tomara ciertas libertades.  
 _(23:54)_

_okay_   
_ (00:00) _

¿Está bien esto contigo?  
 _(00:01)_

no estoy realmente seguro de qué decir, no quiero ofenderte  
 _(00:02)_

Dime que aún quieres esto.  
 _(00:03)_

todavía quiero esto, por supuesto que sí  
 _(00:03)_

aunque ahora siento que necesito hacer esto en persona  
 _(00:04)_

pedirte que andemos, quiero decir  
 _(00:04)_

Siéntete libre de hacerlo.  
 _(00:05)_

oh, lo haré!  
 _(00:05)_

aunque no puedo esperar 2 semanas  
 _(00:06)_

Lo sé.  
 _(00:06)_

me estoy dando cuenta de que debí haberte dicho buenas noches cuando te llamé, así no me sentiría como si tuviera que llamarte de nuevo  
 _(00:07)_

Dije que podías llamarme cuando quisieras.  
 _(00:08)_

te gusta mi voz?  
 _(00:08)_

Sí.  
 _(00:09)_

Mucho, en realidad.  
 _(00:09)_

me vas a matar uno de estos días  
 _(00:10)_

¿Vas a llamar?  
Porque realmente me gustaría irme a la cama. Fue un largo día.  
 _(00:11)_

fue un día perfecto  
 _(00:11)_

Sí. Lo sé. Sólo pasé por mucha ansiedad.  
 _(00:12)_

no vas a estar tan ansioso la próxima vez, verdad?  
 _(00:13)_

¿Tú vas a estar menos ansioso?  
 _(00:13)_

probablemente no, tengo que pedirte que seas mi novio Y besarte, son muchos causantes de ansiedad  
 _(00:14)_

Es muy probable que tampoco estaré menos ansioso.  
 _(00:14)_

Siento nauseas cada vez que te veo. O pienso en ti, en realidad.  
 _(00:15)_

sí, lo mismo, creo que esas son las mariposas  
 _(00:16)_

No son agradables.  
 _(00:16)_

no, pero es agradable cuando las tienes por una persona que también las tiene por ti  
 _(00:17)_

Supongo. De vuelta a mi pregunta anterior.  
¿Vas a llamar?  
 _(00:18)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

"Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es tener dos conversaciones telefónicas en una noche ¿verdad?" ««

» "¡Ey! Tomaste el teléfono. No me culpes de todo."

"Pero me gusta culparte de todo." ««

  
» "Me echaré la culpa si me dices lo bien que me veía en el _wife-beater_ otra vez."

"Lo que diga no será tan bueno. No puedo deslizar mi dedo debajo de tu ropa." ««

» "Mierda. Tienes razón"

  
...

  
"me gustó el _wife-beater_. Mucho" ««

  
» "Me gustó tu suéter. Fue adorable."

  
"¿Adorable?" ««

  
» "Adorable."

  
"Me molesta eso." ««

» "Sabía que lo haría."

  
"Buenas noches Damen." ««

» "Buenas noches Amor."

[Llamada desconectada]

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Yo te sigo esperando, hoy y siempre, como el primer día. Aquí guardo este amor que sufriendo alcanzó tu cariño. Sé que tú volverás. Yo te voy a esperar. Más. Todavía.  
Juan Gabriel.


	10. No es que quiera...

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Sábado  
 _(Día 37)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

NO HABLAMOS ANOCHE  
 _(12:45)_

Podrías haber marcado  
 _(12:50)_

me distraje  
 _(12:50)_

Con Laurent, supongo  
 _(12:51)_

sí  
 _(12:51)_

quiere que lo bese, Nik  
 _(12:51)_

quiere que andemos  
 _(12:52)_

ESTOY 100% TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ÉL  
 _(12:52)_

ES TAN ASOMBROSO  
 _(12:52)_

Más despacio, tigre  
 _(12:56)_

Sólo lo has visto como 2 veces  
 _(12:56)_

Niiiiiiiiik  
 _(12:57)_

Bien, bien  
Te estás enamorando de él  
No puedo decir que me sorprenda  
 _(12:58)_

eres terrible para esto  
 _(13:00)_

Siempre lo he sido  
 _(13:01)_

cierto  
 _(13:01)_

Le diré a Jord y te escribo lo que diga  
 _(13:03)_

bien  
 _(13:03)_

Sonrió y dijo que está súper feliz por ti  
 _(13:05)_

eso está mucho mejor :3  
 _(13:06)_

Te veré esta noche?  
 _(13:06)_

tardaré en responderte eso  
 _(13:07)_

Ah, ya veo  
Laurent está antes que yo  
 _(13:07)_

sólo esta vez, no siempre amigo, tu amistad es igual de importante  
 _(13:08)_

Sí, sí  
También te amo  
 _(13:09)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent ❣ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

entonceeeees  
 _(13:08)_

no puedes estar ocupado todo el día  
 _(13:09)_

Estoy moderadamente ocupado.  
 _(13:15)_

estás en la galería?  
 _(13:16)_

Sí. Está cerrada por hoy. Así puedo jugar con las obras de arte para la muestra. La mayoría aún están en sus cajas, en la parte posterior.  
 _(13:17)_

necesitas ayuda para desempacar esas cajas?  
 _(13:18)_

Quieres ayudar.  
 _(13:18)_

sip  
 _(13:19)_

Sólo me distraerás.  
 _(13:20)_

lo más seguro ;)  
 _(13:21)_

escucha, estaría tranquilo con no verte por un día, si no supiera que quieres que te bese  
 _(13:21)_

entonces es tu culpa  
 _(13:22)_

no deberías haber dicho nada  
 _(13:22)_

No puedes venir a la galería.  
De verdad necesito que las cosas se hagan hoy. Pero puedes venir a mi casa después de que termine, si quieres.  
Trae comida. Tailandesa, de preferencia.  
 _(13:26)_

hecho, necesitaré tu dirección  
 _(13:27)_

Avenida _Hereford_ , número 5.  
 _(13:28)_

dios mío tengo tu dirección  
 _(13:28)_

Voy a volver a trabajar ahora. Terminaré a las seis.  
Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando estés en camino.  
 _(13:30)_

conoceré a Nicaise?  
 _(13:31)_

Eso espero.  
 _(13:31)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent ❣ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

cuando llegué al restaurante de comida tailandesa, me puse a ver el menú y me dí cuenta de que no tengo ni una puta idea de lo que quieres  
 _(18:30)_

Sorpréndeme.  
 _(18:34)_

pero qué pasa si llevo algo incorrecto?  
 _(18:35)_

Eso sería desafortunado. Nada demasiado picante para Nicaise.  
 _(18:36)_

ah, también debo comprar comida para Nicaise, verdad?  
 _(18:37)_

Pero por supuesto.  
 _(18:37)_

ahora siento que te odio un poco, pero como sea, está bien, veré qué llevo  
 _(18:40)_

Excelente.  
¿Hasta qué hora debo esperar para poder verte?  
 _(18:41)_

cómo mierda voy a saber? pronto? te mensajeo cuando ya esté en el auto  
 _(18:43)_

Bien.  
 _(18:45)_

Nicaise está muy emocionado, por cierto. Está prácticamente rebotando por las paredes.  
 _(18:45)_

también estoy emocionado  
 _(18:46)_

**❤**   
_ (18:47) _

JESUUUUUUUS  
 _(18:50)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Laurent ❣ |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

en el auto y en camino, debería tardar unos 15 minutos  
 _(19:13)_

Te veré pronto.  
 _(19:15)_

!!!!!!!  
 _(19:15)_

¿Qué te he dicho sobre los signos de exclamación?  
 _(19:16)_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 _(19:17)_

Te odio.  
 _(19:18)_

*. *. *. *. *

El camino hasta la avenida _Hereford_ me había resultado una eterna brevedad. Respiro profundo, me miro en el espejo retrovisor, acomodo/revuelvo mi cabello e intento contrarrestar los nervios. Un poco más decidido, tomo la bolsa de comida Thai del asiento del copiloto y salgo del auto; que Nik me ha prestado para esta noche. El número cinco ha resultado ser una pequeña casa muy bien cuidada que, vista de lejos y aún en la oscuridad, parece una obra de arte. Incluso su delicado jardín de flores es tan bello, que me hace agregar la jardinería a la lista de posibles talentos de Laurent. Perplejo, libero un suspiro y comienzo a subir los escalones, casi con reverencia, deslizando la mano por la barandilla mientras escucho mi difícil respiración. Vuelvo a juntar una gran cantidad de aire, llamo a la puerta, y exhalo en lo que se escuchan una serie de pasos y una especie de agitada pelea del otro lado. Cuando la entrada se abre, aparece un muchacho falto de aliento, Nicaise, con un par de ojos azules muy abiertos y un cabello castaño algo despeinado.

—Hola —saluda alegre el chico.

Laurent, que estaba justo detrás de su sobrino, lucía un poco descontento en su ropa casual, y me percato de que estaba descalzo antes de apartar la vista de él.

—Encantado de conocerte —sonrío tendiendo la mano al muchacho. Nicaise corresponde el gesto y estrecha mi mano un par de veces, antes de arrastrarme al interior de la casa, arrebatarme la bolsa de comida y dejarme justo en la puerta de la cocina, que estaba todo derecho pasando el vestíbulo; sin que haya tenido tiempo para objetar o pronunciar siquiera una palabra. El lugar lucía tan bonito y limpio, tal cual su tío me lo había enviado como fondo, en una fotografía de su gatita.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa Laurent a mi lado—. Suele actuar así cuando está emocionado.

—No te disculpes por mí maldita sea—reclama el acusado, abriendo las alacenas.

Su tío cierra los ojos, suelta un suspiro y sonríe apenado.

—Y agregaría que no aprendió ese lenguaje de mí, pero me temo que sí lo hizo.

—No me molesta. Para nada —río.

—Me voy a comer todo esto si ustedes dos no vienen aquí y reclaman su parte —anuncia el chico desde el interior de la cocina.

Sin dejar de sonreír, entro junto con su tío y descubro que, sobre la mesa, ya hay apilados platos y cubiertos, y que las cajas de comida ya han sido asaltadas. Al ver el arroz regado por el comedor, me doy cuenta de que el muchacho debía de haber esperado mucho tiempo sin comer.

—Lo siento. Me tardé mucho en llegar —me excuso.

—Siempre tengo hambre —me responde Nicaise sin darle mayor importancia.

—Sí, recuerdo cómo era. Mi amigo Nik... Oh, bueno. Ya lo conoces ¿no?

—Sí —confirma—. Come tanto como yo. Es genial. También lo compra todo.

—Realmente le agradas.

—Realmente me agrada —contesta sirviendo aún más comida en su plato. Cuando al fin queda satisfecho con la cantidad acumulada, clava un tenedor en la cima y se asegura de que lo vea a los ojos—. No es que quiera decir esto pero siento que tengo que hacerlo. Si lo lastimas, _I'll fucking kill you_.

—Entendido.

— _Great_ —exclama y sale de la cocina.

—¿A dónde va?

—A la sala —me contesta Laurent—. Él ve televisión y yo leo. Típicamente. A veces veo algo con él. Sin embargo pensé que nosotros podríamos comer aquí.

—Eso sería genial.

Me sonríe y toma un plato. En seguida lo imito y comenzamos a servirnos en silencio, para luego sentarnos a cenar. Después de que los primeros bocados desaparecen, Laurent se gira hacia mí y, con una mano rodeando su cuello y el codo sobre la mesa, me mira.

—¿Les has contado a tus padres sobre mí?

Me atraganto con el arroz y comienzo a toser. Con remarcada pereza, Laurent golpea mi espalda y me acerca su vaso de agua. Me lo termino, pero la sensación no se va y me agito un par de veces más antes de poder responder.

—No, no lo he hecho. Los asustaría —toso—, probablemente. ¿Quieres más agua?

—Por favor. De la nevera —aclara—, no del grifo.

—¿Adicto al agua filtrada?

—Por supuesto.

Me echo a reír y me levanto para rellenar su vaso. Durante todo el camino, Laurent me observa curioso mientras le sirvo su bebida en la mesa.

—¿Asustarlos?

—Internet los asusta —respondo—. Quiero decir: sé que mensajear por celular no es lo mismo que hablar por Internet técnicamente, pero es la misma idea. Estarían mucho más preocupados por cómo te conocí, que por cuánto me gustaste. Al menos por un ratito.

—Entonces, reformularé la pregunta —se detiene y mastico un trozo de pollo—. ¿les vas a contar sobre mí? —vuelve a cuestionar, pero esta vez logro pasar el bocado.

—Estás tratando de ahogarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Es tan obvio?

—Lo sabía —remarco con una sonrisa, y luego pienso en su pregunta—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No me importa de ninguna manera —murmura encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Es eso lo que dirías si estuviéramos mensajeando?

Un ligero rubor se extiende por sus mejillas y luego suspira.

—Es probable que no... —admite.

—Entonces. Quieres que les diga.

—Eso podría… —empieza, pero enseguida su voz se apaga.

Me es evidente que no está dispuesto a decir lo que quiere. En vez de eso, lo veo comer otro poco y dejar que sus pensamientos escapen por la ventana del fregadero, así que intento completar su frase.

—¿...hacer que se sienta más oficial? —sonrío—. ¿...hacer que se sienta como que no estás en un raro sueño sacado del culo? —lo miro—. Si fuera oficial claro está, lo que no creo que sea... —"todavía", pienso.

Laurent voltea los ojos y me arroja un cacahuete con el tenedor, atinando a mi frente. Yo abro la boca y me hago el indignado por semejante atrevimiento. Por un segundo dudo que se ría, pero lo hace intentando sofocar el sonido con una mano.

—No puedo creer que me disparaste un cacahuete. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco? —me alegro de que su risa aumente con mi sobre-actuación.

Cuando logra controlarse, Laurent limpia las comisuras de sus ojos y voltea a verme. Aún puedo ver los restos de esa hermosa risa en sus labios. Presa de su imagen, salvo la distancia y acaricio los pocos cabellos sueltos que han quedado lejos de su rostro. Sus mejillas vuelven a encenderse dejándome indefenso. Apenas si podía sentir mi cuerpo. Era tan surreal. Y siempre había sido así, sólo que ahora era peor: éste bello y loco joven, que se sonrojaba con mayor frecuencia que nadie que hubiera conocido jamás, me estaba mirando como si quisiera ser besado. Y yo sabía que él quería que lo besara. Pero esta vez me sentía demasiado fuera de mí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de atinarle a esa carnosa boca si me inclinara.

—Oye Laurent —susurro de milagro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Serías mi novio?

—Sí —musita—. Con la condición de que sepas cómo besar —sonríe y ve a prisa mi boca.

–¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Muerde sus labios.

—No quiero que mi comida se enfríe.

—Suena sensato —asiento considerando por un segundo retorcer su cuello; aunque éste es demasiado bonito para eso: tan largo y elegante, como el de un cisne.

Laurent recupera la compostura y vuelve a prestar atención a su plato. Yo lo secundo. Pero me estaba volviendo loco por dentro y sabía que él debía de estar igual, a pesar de esa fachada de serenidad.

—Le diré a mis padres sobre ti —le informo.

Enseguida su tenedor se detiene casi nada a medio camino de su boca. Mastica y pasa el bocado.

—No deberías si no quieres —suelta indiferente.

Sus palabras reactivan el fuego que había sentido por su comentario de la maldita comida fría, pero logro sacar el celular del bolsillo en lugar de golpearlo. Lo desbloqueo. Me voy a mis contactos. Doy _clic_ al número registrado como "Casa". Pongo el altavoz. Dejo que suene. Y alzo las cejas ante su evidente deseo de matarme.

» "Hola hijo, ¿qué pasó?"

—Hola papá. ¿Ya descubriste cómo usar el identificador de llamadas?

» "No, sólo tengo GPS."  
Me responde y su voz se entrecorta. Reconozco la voz de mamá en un segundo plano y luego regresa.

» "Tu mamá dice que si alguien en la familia tiene GPS, es ella. Que quiere que quede registrado."

—Bueno. Sabía que no lo tendrías tú —bromeo—. Escucha papá. Sólo los llamé para decirles algo. ¿Crees que podrías poner el altavoz e ir por mamá?

» "Claro."

Empiezan a sonar arañazos y algunos ruidos fuertes a través de la línea. Entonces, le echo un vistazo a Laurent y noto que ha perdido el coraje, reemplazándolo por una curiosidad que no logran ocultar sus ojos; que ahora estaban fijos en mi teléfono.

»» "Theo, no es así como se pone el altavoz."  
Dice la voz de mamá ligeramente amortiguada.

»» "Oh, por el amor de Dios, dámelo. Ahora. Oh, para"

»» "no hagas éso."

Unos pequeños golpeteos se escuchan por la línea.

Laurent se lleva una mano a la boca para intentar ocultar lo que tenía que ser una sonrisa, evidenciada por las pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

»»"Tu padre es un idiota, pero ya estamos en el altavoz. ¿Qué pasa cariño?"

—Tengo novio. Se llama Laurent.  
»»"¡Oh!"  
Exclama y, por los sonidos, puedo saber que mamá se había tapado la boca con sus manos y había empezado a dar brinquitos.

»»"¿Y cómo es, es guapo, gracioso inteligente?"

—Los tres.  
»»"¿Y cómo lo conociste? Platícame cariño."

Suspiro al saber que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Muy bien. No te vayas a asustar pero, cuando recibí un teléfono nuevo traté de mensajear a Nik y por equivocación le escribí a él. Comenzamos a hablar, y luego resultó que también vive en _Portland_ ,  
» "No te va a asesinar ¿verdad?"  
Asevera papá y volteo.

—¿Vas a matarme Laurent? —trato de no reír cuando me vuelve a fulminar con la mirada.

—No, por supuesto que no.

»»"¡Oh, él está aquí!"  
Grita mamá sorprendida.  
»»"Hola Laurent querido. ¿Cómo estás?"

—Bien —le contesta.

»»"¿Tímido? Tímido está bien. Estoy segura de que Damen habla lo suficiente por los dos. Bueno, estoy feliz por ustedes. Damen, debes traerlo de visita."

—Tiene un sobrino que cuidar mamá.  
»»"Pues te traes al sobrino también."

» "Querida, no tenemos tantos cuartos."  
»»"Damen y Laurent pueden compartir habitación."  
» "Y una mierda."

»»"Modernízate Theo. Ya es hora"  
—Oigan oigan —intervengo porque sabía que estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir—. Ya me voy. Creo que ya torturé a Laurent lo suficiente. Los llamo en un par de días.  
 **»** »» ""Te amo.""  
Dicen al unísono y enseguida vuelven a su disputa.

—También los amo —me despido y termino la llamada, dejando la cocina de nuevo en silencio por unos minutos.

—Me agradan —murmura en un aliento—. Es evidente que te aman tanto como te mereces.

—Se… —le respondo. Laurent regresa a su comida y la incomodidad se empieza a extender—. ¿Demasiado?

—No...

—¿Estás seguro?

—Yo sólo…

—Escríbelo —sugiero, y me mantengo firme aunque Laurent me mire como si mis palabras no tuvieran sentido.

Pasados unos segundos, el renuente joven toma su teléfono y sus delgados dedos comienzan a volar elegantes por la pantalla, hasta que siento el celular vibrar en mis manos.

"Extraño lo que tienes. Me recuerda a Auguste, a mis padres... antes de que murieran, de todas formas. Me quedo callado cada vez que pienso en ellos.  
Tiene poco que ver contigo. Lo juro.  
 _(20:03)_ "

—¿Qué lo mejora? —murmuro.

—No mucho —suspira.

Discreto, el afligido joven comienza a recoger su plato, tira los restos de comida, va al fregadero, lava sus trastes y los deja secándose en el lavavajillas. Se queda ahí, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos recargadas en el filo del mostrador. Yo también me había quedado sin palabras, incapaz de encontrar una forma de ayudarlo. Sólo sabía, por las veces que había desaparecido de la conversación por mensajes, que prefería lidiar con eso solo; así que opto por mantener la parsimonia. Termino el contenido de mi plato, tomo un poco más y, cuando termino, me dispongo a lavarlo. Al llegar al fregadero, Laurent me lo arrebata y lo lava él mismo. Por mi parte sólo me quedo a su lado, intentando darle algún consuelo de algún modo, en silencio, hasta que termina de colocar todos mis trastes junto a los suyos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le pregunto, porque a mi parecer ninguno sabía qué más hacer o cómo seguir.

—No. En absoluto —susurra para mi sorpresa.

—Bueno. Voy a ir con Nicaise a ver qué hay en la tele —me aparto del fregadero y, justo cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, escucho que Laurent me llama. Doy media vuelta y lo miro atentamente para intentar averiguar algún detalle que me sea útil.

—Lo lamento. No quise…

—No es tu culpa, Laurent. Sientes lo que sientes. Estaré aquí si me necesitas, al igual que lo estaría si estuviera en el teléfono.

—Dios... —suspira y fija su mirada en mí, casi como si estuviera fascinado— ¿Cómo es que eres real?

—Bueno, mis padres tuvieron sexo y luego..."

—Eso no es… —me interrumpe, pero se calla de inmediato y cruza la cocina para llegar hasta mí.

Sus manos me rodean por la cintura y su frente se apoya sobre mi pecho, provocando otra oleada de calor cargada de una inmensa ternura. Dejándose llevar por la sensación, mis brazos se mueven y lo rodean asegurándose de que esté cerca, muy, muy cerca de mí.

—Das buenos abrazos —murmura.

—Eso me han dicho —sonrío.

—Puedo escuchar tu corazón —musita—. Está latiendo muy rápido.

—Sí. De alguna manera provocas eso en mí.

—Increíble —expresa y lo suelto, esperando que se aparte sólo lo suficiente para poder acunar su rostro entre mis manos.

—Creo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de que la comida se enfríe.

—No.

Me voy inclinando con cuidado hacia sus ansiados labios, asegurándome de que él esté bien a cada centímetro del camino. La suave presión en mi boca me resulta inmediata y extremadamente placentera, y la chispa que nace en mi nuca comienza a viajar hasta mis rodillas, debilitándolas. Después de un breve latido, Laurent me devuelve el beso, descansando sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, y entonces me separo unos milímetros para mirarlo. Él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pero, al irlos abriendo, muy lento empieza a teñir de azul todo el espacio entre nosotros. Su mirada está aturdida y llena de deseo. Lo beso de nuevo. Una, y otra vez. Hasta que dudo poder seguir sosteniendo mi propio cuerpo de seguir con esos cadenciosos movimientos.

—Entonces... —susurro reclinando mi frente sobre la suya—, ¿puedo ser tu novio?

—Seguro. Sin embargo, deberías usar bálsamo para labios.

—Oh, ¿debería?

—Sí. Están agrietados. Literalmente sirve para eso.

—Usaré un poco entonces.

—Bien.

—¿Deberíamos ir con Nicaise?

—Eso suena bien —sonríe, deposita un rápido beso en la esquina de mi boca, y en seguida toma mi mano para guiarme a la sala.

Pasamos el resto de la noche viendo algunos episodios de _The Office_. En un principio había dudado en alcanzarlo con mi brazo, pero al darse cuenta de esto, Laurent había volteado sus ojos y dejado su cabeza en mi hombro. Me acurruco un poco más a su lado y nos veo a los tres reunidos junto con Charlie, que descansaba en el regazo de Nicaise, formando un cuadro que deseo se repita por la eternidad.

*. *. *

* * *

 _Contacto_ : **Cariño |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

me gustan tus labios, y tus manos, y tu risa  
 _(23:23)_

Vaya. Gracias.  
Son bastante maravillosos, ¿no es así?  
 _(23:24)_

debería dejar de halagarte  
 _(23:25)_

Como si pudieras. ¿Qué me dijiste antes de irte?  
 _(23:26)_

nada  
 _(23:26)_

Creo que fue celestial. Sí. Me dijiste que era celestial.  
 _(23:27)_

acababas de besarme  
 _(23:27)_

¿Se supone que eso debe justificar tu cursi comportamiento?  
 _(23:28)_

te juro que no estaba pensando  
 _(23:30)_

Te juro que yo tampoco.  
 _(23:30)_

por favor, todo lo que haces es pensar, eres un pensador crónico, lo sé  
 _(23:32)_

No estaba pensando, Damen.  
 _(23:32)_

No había un solo maldito pensamiento en mi cabeza.  
 _(23:33)_

oh dios mío  
 _(23:34)_

realmente te gusto  
 _(23:34)_

¿No habíamos establecido eso ya?  
 _(23:35)_

sí, pero ahora tengo pruebas citables  
 _(23:35)_

Además de un gran porcentaje de los mensajes anteriores a esta conversación, querrás decir.  
 _(23:37)_

bien, ponte difícil  
 _(23:37)_

De hecho, revisé los detalles del plan del teléfono cuando te fuiste.  
 _(23:38)_

¿Quieres saber cuántos mensajes hemos intercambiado en lo que va de la semana?  
 _(23:39)_

cuantos?  
 _(23:39)_

Más de mil. Por lo regular no cubro esa cantidad ni en un mes entero.  
 _(23:40)_

bueno, me interesé en ti desde hace mucho, así que tiene sentido  
 _(23:40)_

¿Desde cuándo?  
 _(23:41)_

Mmm?  
 _(23:41)_

Esta no es una conversación verbal, Damen. No puedes fingir que no me escuchaste.  
 _(23:42)_

puedo fingir un poquito?  
 _(23:43)_

No.  
 _(23:43)_

agggggh, bien  
 _(23:43)_

fue después de esa historia que me contaste  
 _(23:45)_

¿Hablas en serio?  
 _(23:45)_

cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esa historia fue jodidamente increíble? fue un golpe mortal!  
 _(23:46)_

y tú?  
 _(23:46)_

No lo sé. No sucedió en un instante.  
 _(23:51)_

lo suponía  
 _(23:51)_

OH MIERDA  
 _(23:52)_

¿Qué?  
 _(23:53 )_

OLVIDÉ TUS PANDA PANTUFLAS, TE LAS QUERÍA DAR HOY PERO SE ME OLVIDARON, ESTÁN TODAS SOLAS, TRISTES Y ABANDONADAS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO  
 _(23:54)_

Serénate, Damen.  
De hecho, preferiría que te olvidaras de todo el asunto.  
 _(23:55)_

eso no va a ser posible, lamentablemente para ti  
 _(23:55)_

las llevaré a la muestra de arte  
 _(23:56)_

a menos, claro, que me veas antes de eso ;)  
 _(23:56)_

Eso es malévolo de tu parte, querido.  
 _(23:57)_

estás de buen humor otra vez  
 _(00:00)_

¿Cómo sabes que estoy de buen humor?  
 _(00:01)_

porque yo estoy jodidamente contento, y me llamaste: querido  
 _(00:03)_

sigo queriendo besarte  
 _(00:03)_

¿Fui tan bueno?  
 _(00:04)_

no besas gente muy seguido, verdad?  
 _(00:05)_

No.  
 _(00:06)_

eso creí  
 _(00:07)_

peeeero, eso no cambia el hecho de que casi me derretí hasta volverme un charco, así que…  
 _(00:07)_

Supongo que volverse un charco es algo bueno en esta situación.  
 _(00:08)_

algo muy bueno  
 _(00:08)_

mi nuevo plan de vida es secuestrarte y besarte durante horas  
 _(00:09)_

Buena suerte.  
 _(00:10)_

gracias  
 _(00:10)_

Debería irme a dormir. Tengo un día ocupado mañana.  
 _(00:11)_

mañana es domingoooooo  
 _(00:12)_

No es un día de asueto para todos.  
 _(00:13)_

tendré que creer en tu palabra  
 _(00:13)_

Hazlo.  
Buenas noches, Damen.  
 _(00:15)_

También me gustan tus labios.  
 _(00:18)_

me aseguraré de besarte en el cuello la próxima vez  
 _(00:18)_

recuerdo lo que te gusta ;)  
 _(00:19)_

yyyy me estás volteando los ojos  
 _(00:21)_

buenas noches, amor ♡  
 _(00:22)_

* * *

Domingo  
 _(Día 38)_

* * *

 _Contacto_ : _ **Amour**_ **|** _Contacto_ : **Cariño**

❤  
 _(00:32)_

nunca me acostumbraré a eso  
 _(00:34)_

Bien.  
 _(00:34)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

...es que no puedo evitarlo.  
(continuación del título del capítulo)

**.**

Tú eres mi amor, mi dicha y mi tesoro. Mi sólo encanto y mi ilusión. Ven a calmar mis males, amor, no seas tan inconstante. No olvides al que sufre y llora por tu pasión. Yo te daré mi fe, mi amor, todas mis ilusiones tuyas son.  
Julio Jaramillo.

**·**


	11. Me impresionó.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Domingo  
_(Día 38)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Cariño |** _Contacto_ : ** _Amour_**

ayuda  
_(12:31)_

¿Es una emergencia?  
_(12:35)_

dije ayuda, no?  
_(12:36)_

Eso no es un sí, o un no.  
_(12:37)_

está bien, no realmente  
_(12:37)_

pero, AYUDA  
_(12:38)_

¿Sí te das cuenta de que estoy ocupado?  
_(12:39)_

te dejaré en paz en cuanto me ayudes  
_(12:40)_

Bien.  
_(12:41)_

bueno, es que estoy en el super y, cuando pregunté por la crema para labios, el encargado me trajo a la sección de maquillaje, lo que está bien y no es por lo que estoy paniqueado, pero es que, Laurent, hay tantas malditas opciones de barras!  
_(12:43)_

qué demonios compro?  
_(12:44)_

 _Burt's Bees_. La cera de abejas original es la mejor. En mi opinión.  
_(12:48)_

bueno, eso fue fácil  
_(12:48)_

por qué tardaste tanto en responder?  
_(12:49)_

Me estaba riendo de ti.  
_(12:49)_

sí, eso creí  
_(12:50)_

Bueno. Esto fue fascinante. Me voy ahora.  
_(12:51)_

gracias por tu ayuda, bebé  
_(12:52)_

ESTA MIERDA QUEMA  
_(13:06)_

Eso significa que está funcionando.  
_(14:03)_

debí saber que recomendarías algo doloroso  
_(14:04)_

tienes suerte de que quiero que me beses de nuevo porque esta maldita porquería es horrible  
_(14:05)_

creo que se me entumieron los labios XS  
_(14:05)_

Ahora estás exagerando.  
_(14:06)_

sólo un poco  
_(14:07)_

pensé que estabas ocupado  
_(14:08)_

Lo estoy. Sólo vine a decirte lo dramático que eres.  
_(14:09)_

Eres un dramático.  
_(14:09)_

cuántas veces revisas tu teléfono para ver si he mensajeado?  
_(14:10)_

Nunca lo sabrás porque, oficialmente, te estoy ignorando de aquí en adelante.  
_(14:11)_

ya lo veremos  
_(14:12)_

me acabo de comer 12 de esas cosas de mandarinas, son tan jodidamente buenas  
_(15:14)_

WOW, estaba tan seguro de que me cagarías por lo de mandarina, ya que, sabes, técnicamente debí escribir mandarina y tal vez no necesito agregar otra cosa  
_(15:58)_

de acuerdo, estoy impresionado  
_(16:57)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Cariño**

Damen.  
_(20:02)_

acabas de llegar a tu casa, verdad?  
_(20:07)_

¿Qué hay en la caja?  
_(20:07)_

ábrela y mira  
_(20:08)_

Casi tropiezo y muero.  
_(20:10)_

ahora quién es el dramático?  
_(20:10)_

Ése no es el punto.  
_(20:11)_

sólo abre la caja, Laurent  
_(20:12)_

Lo estoy intentando.  
Alguien usó un montón de cinta adhesiva.  
_(20:13)_

no podía permitir que se abriera por accidente  
_(20:14)_

Si eso fuera lo que intentabas hacer, habrías usado menos de la mitad de cinta adhesiva.  
Esto es venganza.  
_(20:14)_

OYE! fuiste tú quien me hizo comprar una crema del diablo  
_(20:15)_

¿Cuántas veces lo has aplicado?  
_(20:16)_

como… muchas...  
_(20:16)_

Lo imaginé.  
_(20:17)_

es que el ardor que deja es algo…  
_(20:17)_

Satisfactorio.  
_(20:18)_

seee  
_(20:19)_

Eso es… demasiado dulce.  
_(20:24)_

pero te gustan los besos, verdad?  
_(20:24)_

Por supuesto. Soy un ser humano.  
_(20:25)_

Damen... Yo…  
_(20:31)_

leíste la carta  
_(20:31)_

Sí.  
_(20:31)_

sé que es algo cursi…  
_(20:32)_

pero estaba en la tienda pensando en lo duro que estabas trabajando y en que te quería dar las panda pantuflas, aunque las odias, así que pensé en darte algo más también  
_(20:33)_

hizo que mejorara tu día un poco?  
_(20:34)_

Sí.  
_(20:36)_

Yo…  
_(20:36)_

Me siento especial.  
_(20:38)_

Y eso se ve tan ridículo por escrito como sonó en mi cabeza.  
_(20:38)_

eres especial  
_(20:38)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _D-Man_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Sobrino**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(20:40)_

es él leyendo la carta?  
_(20:41)_

 _Aha_. Acabas d anotar puntos importantes.  
_(20:41)_

Rompiste el _fucking_ marcador.  
_(20:42)_

parece que está a punto de llorar o algo así  
_(20:43)_

No mentiré. Es probable que estuviera a punto d llorar.  
_(20:44)_

La gente no suele hacer cosas buenas por él.  
_(20:44)_

No d este tipo, al menos.  
_(20:44)_

noté que me dejó de mensajear  
_(20:45)_

Sólo está un poco sobre-abrumado. Si fuera una persona normal, probablemente estaría acostado en el piso, haciendo ejercicios d respiración.  
_(20:46)_

Pero, como no lo es, acaba d irse a lavar los platos.  
_(20:47)_

te amo por enviarme esta foto  
_(20:48)_

lo voy a apreciar por siempre  
_(20:49)_

Lo sé.  
Soy increíble.  
_(20:50)_

Sólo la envié porque tú también eres increíble.  
_(20:50)_

gracias  
_(20:51)_

Fue un buen día cuando enviaste un mensaje al número equivocado.  
_(20:51)_

eso significa mucho, Nicaise  
_(20:52)_

 _Ok_ , _ok_.  
_(20:52)_

Por curiosidad, ¿qué decía la carta?  
_(20:53)_

no lo sé, que estaba feliz de haberlo conocido, lo mucho que pienso en él, cosas bastante estándar  
_(20:53)_

Debe haber sido mucho mejor que el soneto.  
_(20:54)_

NO  
_(20:54)_

¡ _Seh_! Me lo envió d inmediato.  
_(20:55)_

bueno, eso es... desafortunado  
_(20:56)_

Para ser honesto. Me impresionó que tuvieras las bolas para enviarlo.  
_(20:57)_

gracias…  
_(20:57)_

está usando las pantuflas?  
_(20:58)_

 _Seh_.  
_(20:58)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(21:01)_

Oh, _fuck_! Me tengo que ir. Está tratando d matarme.  
_(21:06)_

buena suerte  
_(21:08)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Cariño |** _Contacto_ : ** _Amour_**

las panda pantuflas te quedan adorables  
_(21:03)_

son cómodas, no?  
_(21:03)_

Quiero estar enojado contigo.  
_(21:24)_

cómo vas con eso?  
_(21:25)_

Nada bien.  
_(21:25)_

Todavía estoy…  
_(21:26)_

No tenías que hacer esto.  
Nada de esto.  
_(21:27)_

no, pero quise hacerlo  
_(21:27)_

las ventajas de andar conmigo :3  
_(21:27)_

Nunca antes había sentido algo así.  
_(21:30)_

Siento que debería aterrorizarme.  
Pero no lo hace... porque eres tú.  
_(21:30)_

Yo me…  
_(21:31)_

Tengo que dejar de enviar mensajes de texto. No estaba listo para volver a hablar contigo. Lástima que no tengo más platos.  
_(21:31)_

nunca antes he sentido algo así tampoco  
_(21:31)_

Damen…  
_(21:33)_

no hasta este punto  
_(21:34)_

Oh.  
_(21:34)_

sí, oh  
_(21:34)_

qué ibas a escribir antes de detenerte?  
_(21:39)_

porque, voy a ser sincero, me gusta mucho cuando eres vulnerable  
_(21:39)_

Me siento… seguro contigo.  
_(21:42)_

oh  
_(21:43)_

yo también  
_(21:43)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _D-Man_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Sobrino**

a dónde fue?  
_(21:56)_

Salió corriendo a su habitación luego d arrojar su teléfono al sofá.  
_(21:58)_

Creo que se está bañando.  
_(21:59)_

está... bien?  
_(21:59)_

 _Seh_. En definitiva. Nada d lo que debas preocuparte.  
_(22:00)_

Probablemente… Se quedó mirando su teléfono como si fuera una bomba d tiempo. Pero tú sabrás más sobre eso que yo.  
_(22:02)_

oh, gracias  
_(22:03)_

 _Sure_. Además. ¿Está Nik contigo?  
_(22:04)_

a punto de llegar, por qué?  
_(22:05)_

Dile que me responda.  
_(22:05)_

no lo ha hecho?  
_(22:06)_

No.  
_(22:06)_

su celular debe estar muerto, haré que lo cargue  
_(22:07)_

 _Great_.  
_(22:08)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Caise |** _Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass**

Qué?  
_(22:33)_

Podrías sonar menos irritado.  
_(22:34)_

Perdón  
_(22:34)_

Ejem…  
Qué puedo hacer por el mejor y más maravillosítsimo niño del mundo?  
_(22:35)_

No hay necesidad d ponerse sarcástico.  
_(22:36)_

Además, "maravillosítsimo" no es una palabra.  
_(22:36)_

Cielos...  
Querías algo?  
_(22:37)_

Tengo una cosa.  
_(22:40)_

Voy a necesitar que seas más específico  
_(22:41)_

Toco el violín. Y está este concierto en un par d semanas.  
_(22:42)_

Y nos hicieron vender las _fucking_ entradas.  
_(22:43)_

Vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿no?  
_(22:48)_

Me temo que sí  
_(22:48)_

Me gustaría que fueras. O lo que sea.  
_(22:49)_

Bien  
Dónde consigo los boletos?  
_(22:50)_

[Enlace enviado]  
_(22:50)_

Estaré allí  
Y también Damen  
_(23:02)_

 _Great_!  
_(23:03)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Cariño**

Hola.  
_(23:01)_

has vuelto  
_(23:02)_

Sí.  
_(23:02)_

cómo estuvo el baño?  
_(23:03)_

Bien. Caliente. Una ducha bastante estándar. Como deben ser las duchas.  
_(23:05)_

excelente  
_(23:05)_

Se suponía que uno de nosotros no fuera raro.  
_(23:07)_

Y, como era seguro que no iba a ser yo, se suponía que lo ibas a ser solo tú.  
_(23:07)_

bien  
_(23:08)_

acabo de patear el culo de Nik en _Mariokart_  
_(23:09)_

Congratulaciones.  
_(23:10)_

gracias  
_(23:10)_

vas a seguir raro el resto de la noche?  
_(23:10)_

En realidad... no quise decirte todo eso.  
_(23:12)_

Conversar por mensajes de texto es peligroso.  
_(23:12)_

Esa maldita carta es peligrosa.  
_(23:12)_

eso es un sí, verdad?  
_(23:13)_

Algo así.  
_(23:13)_

Está bien. Necesito ir a la cama, de todos modos. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.  
_(23:14)_

o sea, todavía antes de lo que ya te paras?! que, por cierto, ya es infernalmente temprano  
_(23:15)_

Sí. Antes de eso. Estamos a menos de una semana para la muestra, después de todo.  
_(23:16)_

lo sé  
_(23:17)_

Para ser franco, ya debería tener el arte colgado en las paredes. Pero he estado un poco distraído.  
_(23:18)_

lo siento por eso...  
_(23:18)_

No lo sientas.  
_(23:19)_

me llamas?  
_(23:20)_

[Llamando a Damen]

"¿Puedo decir algo...?" ««

  
» "¿No podrías haber enviado un mensaje de texto con lo que sea que estés a punto de decir?"

"Me gusta hablar ¿recuerdas?" ««

  
» "Correcto. Prosigue."

  
"Sé que es demasiado para ti mostrarte vulnerable, y eso está perfectamente bien. Sólo. Quiero que sepas que yo nunca te molestaré por eso, o abusaré de lo que me digas, y que significa mucho para mí cuando compartes cosas así conmigo, eso me dice que confías en mí cuando lo haces y valoro tu confianza." ««

  
» "gracias."

  
"Se... Bueno. Buenas noches cariño" ««

  
...

  
» "me gusta más amor"

  
"Buenas noches Amor." ««

  
...

  
» "Buenas noches Damen."

[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

Lunes  
_(Día 39)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor**

Damen.  
_(03:23)_

Damen.  
_(03:27)_

mmm  
_(03:28)_

¿Puedo llamarte?  
_(03:29)_

sí seguro  
_(03:32)_

[Llamando a Damen]

"es temprano" ««

  
» "Bien observado."

  
...

  
"lo siento" ««

  
"no estoy… despierto" ««

  
» "Eso está bien. No esperaba que lo estuvieras."

  
...

  
...

  
"tenía una pregunta... pero" ««

  
...

  
"no la recuerdo" ««

  
» "Es muy probable que tuviera algo que ver con el hecho mismo de una llamada telefónica a las tres y media de la mañana."

"sí" ««

 **  
** "eso" ««

  
...

  
» "Tuve una pesadilla y"

  
...

  
...

  
» "Um."

  
"Mierda." ««

  
» "¿Qué?"

  
"dame un segundo." ««

  
» "Bueno"

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"Bien... Estoy despierto... El agua helada hace maravillas... no suenas bien. De hecho, suenas tan lejos de bien, que estoy un poco preocupado, realmente preocupado. ¿Qué pasó?" ««

» "Fue"

  
» "una mala pesadilla... Ya no las tengo a menudo. No así, pero ellas"

  
...

  
» "No las manejo bien y sólo necesitaba"

  
...

  
» "te necesitaba"

  
"Bien. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" ««

» "No."

  
"Bueno." ««

  
...

  
...

  
"te hablaría, pero el agua helada no hizo milagros... desafortunadamente." ««

  
» "No tienes que hablar."

  
"excelente" ««

  
...

  
"intentaré no quedarme dormido" ««

  
» "Gracias."

  
— _26 minutos después_ —

  
» "¿Sigues despierto?"

  
...

  
"algo así" ««

  
» "Es oficial. Ahora puedes volver a dormir."

  
"lo admito, éso suena muy bien... pero" ««

  
"¿ya estás bien?" ««

  
» "Lo estaré. Esto ayudó."

  
"me puedo quedar laurent... mientras lo necesites" ««

» "Es probable que estarías despierto toda la noche."

  
"entonces... estaré despierto toda la noche" ««

» "No."

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"en realidad... Agárrate. Voy a buscarte." ««

» "¿Qué?"

"Voy por ti." ««

» "Son las cuatro de la mañana."

"¿Y?" ««

  
» "yo"

  
...

  
» "está bien"

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"¡Aaaaa, frío! Te veo pronto... o... ¿necesitas que me quede contigo por teléfono?" ««

» "No."

  
"Genial. Llego en quince." ««

  
» "Bueno"

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
[Llamada desconectada]

*. *. *. *. *

Parpadeo una vez más mientras conduzco el auto de Nik, quien se había quedado a dormir en mi piso a último minuto. Estoy muy cansado, pero mi instinto del deber se superpone a mi deseo de dormir. A pesar de mi fuerza de voluntad, me doy cuenta de que no fue una de mis grandes ideas seguir mis impulsos y tocar el volante; ya que la oscuridad sumada a la batalla constante con mis ojos, no es una buena combinación. Y aún así, estoy más que decidido a llegar con Laurent.

Al estacionar frente al jardín de mi novio, todavía en una pieza de milagro, apago el automóvil y salgo hacia la puerta principal en un bostezo. Luego de dar unos ligeros golpes a la entrada, Laurent no tarda en aparecer tras ella hecho un ovillo. Da un paso firme hacia fuera de la casa, me estudia por unos segundos y enseguida estira su mano hacia mí, con la palma hacia arriba. Sin poder protestar a su demanda, le entrego las llaves del auto y me giro rumbo a la puerta del copiloto, mientras lo escucho ir detrás de mí.

Una vez adentro, observo como Laurent ocupa y acomoda el asiento del conductor para, finalmente, encender el motor.

—¿A dónde vamos, con exactitud? —pregunta acomodando los espejos.

—¿Conoces _Roxy_? ¿En _Stark_?

—Sí.

—Ahí —respondo en lo que nos colocamos el cinturón y, después de verificar una última vez que todo estuviera en su lugar, Laurent asiente y se aparta de la acera.

En medio de las calles despejadas y las luces nocturnas, por primera vez, me siento tranquilo de poder mirarlo, sin la preocupación de tener que hacer o decir algo. Es en verdad un silencio súper agradable, pero admito que de no estar exhausto me hubiera molestado. Mientras recorro su rostro, más preocupado que embelesado por su encantadora belleza, noto la tensión en sus líneas; acentuadas como no las había visto antes. Tan marcadas que empiezo a preguntarme por las causas que endurecían sus delicadas facciones. Estaba muy despierto. Demasiado. Mucho más despierto que yo. Y eso era lo más angustiante hasta ahora, por mucho. Tanto, que empezaba a sospechar que no había sido una simple pesadilla lo que me había traído hasta aquí. Más consciente de que no entendía el contexto de la situación, comienzo a sentirme impotente ante el inminente hecho de que, en definitiva, este es un escenario que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo manejar. Y empiezo a considerar, que es muy posible que haya sido una locura: salir de la cama, recoger a Laurent, hacerlo conducir y dirigirlo hasta un restaurante abierto las 24 horas.

—¿Esto es raro? —se me escapa la pregunta, y entonces me empiezo a frotar los ojos, tanto para intentar despertar como para no tener que enfrentar la respuesta. Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar, me percato de que los labios de Laurent apenas si se habían curveado hacia arriba y de que, para mi alivio, sacudía la cabeza dándome una negativa.

Unos cuantos semáforos después de mi último balbuceo, el letrero de _The Roxy_ aparece a un lado del camino y Laurent aparca a un costado de la calle semi-vacía. La luz neón del interior del pequeño restaurante lastima mis ojos al entrar y, por unos segundos, un tono rosado nubla mi percepción. Ya había estado ahí, un par de veces, pero me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que me había olvidado de lo peculiar que era; con sus paredes de ladrillo, los letreros fluorescentes y las diminutas mesas de madera circulares, ambientadas por música de _heavy metal_ a todo volumen.

Después de unos segundos, tomo asiento frente a Laurent en una de las butacas, intentando soportar el ataque a mis sentidos, y, al ver la expresión en sus ojos, me temo que sí he cometido un error.

—Podemos ir a otro lado. Hay una cafetería las veinticuatro horas en _Powell_ —propongo.

—Esto está bien —dice, pero no le creo.

Por completo rendido, dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y entonces alcanzo a ver a otros clientes que colgaban sobre sus tazas. Doy un pronunciado bostezo y a los pocos segundos aparece la camarera, con libreta y pluma en mano, para preguntar qué queríamos de beber.

—Café —suplico de inmediato—. Todo el que tenga.

Ella se ríe mientras asiente y luego se dirige a Laurent para tomar su orden.

—¿Y usted?

—Lo mismo.

No me había dado cuenta de cuando se me habían cerrado los ojos, pero el sonido del vidrio golpeando la madera y el delicioso olor de ese oscuro líquido, son suficientes para lograr que separe la cara de la mesa y alcance a ver cómo ese maravilloso elixir se desborda desde la jarra hasta mi taza. En cuanto está llena, abrazo la bebida entre mis manos, comenzando a inhalar su particular y prometedor aroma.

—Te amo café —murmuro inclinándome antes de besar el cálido vidrio.

—¿Me vas a mirar así algún día? —la voz suave de Laurent llega a mí, y me doy cuenta de que sus palabras, que habían pretendido sonar a burla, sólo habían revelado una profunda necesidad.

—Creo que sí —auguro, y alcanzo a pescar otra casi sonrisa.

La mirada de Laurent se escapa a su café y, después de un largo suspiro, lleva la punta de sus dedos a sus sienes y empieza a masajearlos. Respetando su intimidad, me concentro en mi taza con la intención de terminarla en tiempo récord y pido otra ronda sin dejar de beber.

—¿Van a querer algo de comer? —pregunta nuestra mesera en cuanto regresa con nosotros

—Sorpréndeme —le pido y comienza a rellenar mi taza—. Quiero mucho de esa sorpresa.

—Puedo hacer eso —ríe y voltea a ver a Laurent.

—Estoy bien —acota alzando una mano a la altura de su cabeza.

—Regreso enseguida —afirma y se va.

—¿Estás hambriento?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Casi no, pero me despertará. Además la comida aquí es increíble, y pretendo comer lo que sea que tengan.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te levantaste tan temprano?

—¿Nunca?... No después de dormirme al menos... —explico en medio de un calosfrío—. Es más fácil cuando me quedo despierto hasta estas horas —empiezo a vaciar mi segunda taza de café.

—Gracias —murmura de tal forma, que hace que le regrese toda mi atención. Su imagen me resulta tan frágil, que de inmediato estiro mi brazo para intentar alcanzarlo, pero me detengo en el último milímetro al recordar, por suerte, que no debería tocarlo sin su previa autorización.

Petrificado en el aire por mi casi acción, siento a Laurent acariciar mi mano con la suya; sacándome de mi angustia. Y aún así, no puedo saber si mi temblor se debe a él o a mi falta de sueño. Es sólo cuando, al ver el punto donde se unían nuestros cuerpos, que todo queda claro. Se me escapa un suspiro y busco su mirada.

—Lo que sea —aseguro.

—Sigues… sorprendiéndome.

—De verdad me gustas, ¿recuerdas?

—Y al parecer eso es un gran compromiso para ti.

—Podría asegurar que, para ti es igual —murmuro acariciando sus nudillos con la yema de mis dedos—. Si fuera al revés, y yo estuviera ahí, tú estarías aquí.

Él sólo suelta una risa ligera.

—Sí. Lo haría —suspira y se encoge sin apartar la vista de la madera, en una creciente tensión.

Casi seguro de haber alcanzado un límite, me recargo en el respaldo del asiento, intentando retirar mi mano. Pero Laurent se apresura a atraparla de nuevo, para luego sonrojarse.

—Está ayudando —susurra, aún sin verme a los ojos.

—Entonces es tuya —vuelvo a acercarla y él destensa su agarre.

A partir de ahí sólo me dedico a contemplar como mi novio asoma su otra mano, que había estado escondida sobre su regazo, y como sus delicados dedos empiezan a acariciar y a trazar las venas de mi dorso, acunado por su fría piel. El momento es tan hipnótico que no tardo en sentir el peso de mis ojos, y sus parpadeos cada vez más lentos. Lo que me hace desear que la comida aparezca pronto.

A punto de entrar en una nueva desesperación, siento su frente recargarse sobre nuestras manos, en un roce apenas perceptible. Con su suave respiración cosquilleando sobre mis dedos, me despierta un súbito interés por lo que en realidad eran esas pesadillas. De algún modo, sabía que ese conocimiento sería algo que me aterraría. Pero lo quería. Desde el fondo de mis entrañas, deseaba compartir y aligerar, aunque fuera un poco, todo lo que lo mantenía despierto.

—¿Qué pasó en las pesadillas? —murmuro inclinándome hacia adelante pero, en lugar de recibir una respuesta, sólo siento como Laurent se petrifica y su respiración empieza a temblar—. Oye —me acerco un poco más—, tenía que preguntar pero no tienes que decirme. ¿Está bien?

Sus labios se presionan en un casi beso sobre mi mano, antes de que se enderece sobre su asiento y me mire. Su pálido rostro es una hoja en blanco, sumida en pensamientos, como si estuviera a punto de expresar una decisión; pero el momento se ve interrumpido por un plato grande con huevos, tortas de papa, salchichas y tres rebanadas de pan recién tostado.

—¿Esto está bien? —pregunta la mesera dejando la comida.

—Perfecto. Gracias —saboreo y se va.

Cuando regreso la atención a mi novio, éste libera mi mano y saca su celular para comenzar a escribir, aún falto de toda expresión. Desde mi lugar, no puedo saber cuántos mensajes había borrado antes de presionar "Enviar" pero, cuando al fin siento la vibración de mi teléfono en mi pantalón, Laurent desvía la mirada a la barra. Y entonces tomo el aparato de mi bolsillo para abrir su nuevo mensaje.

"Hay una historia detrás, pero es larga y complicada, y nunca se la he contado a nadie. La sola idea de hacerlo me enferma. Quizás algún día sea capaz de contarte todo al respecto.  
Te dije una vez que mi tío fue un mal hombre. Eso es un eufemismo. En la mayoría de mis pesadillas, las malas, él está presente.  
Fuertemente.  
_(04:37)_ "

Había ido apretando cada vez un poco más mi mano conforme iba leyendo. Después de leer el mensaje unas cuantas veces, para verificar que había entendido cada letra, dejo el aparato sobre la mesa sintiendo aún mis dedos engarrotados. Doy un largo respiro intentando calmarme, y sé que tengo que preguntar.

—¿Aún está vivo?

Asiente.

—Después de graduarme, nos saqué a Nicaise y a mí de esa casa. Pero sí, todavía está vivo. Aunque muy lejos de aquí. Me aseguré de eso.

—Bien.

—Estás enojado.

—Un poco —admito—. No importa lo que hizo. Lo odio por eso.

—Yo también.

Ya no había nada más que decir. De repente ambos habíamos perdido las ganas de hablar, así que empiezo a comer; de momentos ofreciéndole algún bocado, rechazado en automático. Sólo algunas de mis sonrisas reciben una de vuelta de su parte.

Cuando la comida había desaparecido y la cuenta quedado saldada, mi novio se retira de la mesa y me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Acepto su gesto y, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, recorremos todo el camino de regreso al auto. Durante el trayecto, me doy cuenta de que la mano de Laurent es casi tan fría como la noche, pero que con la mía recuperaba su calor. Empapado por esa nueva idea, detengo la puerta y lo alejo del auto; lo suelto y le extiendo los brazos. Le alzo las cejas para formularle la pregunta, a la que él sólo contempla por unos segundos con una mirada que no puedo descifrar. Lleno de una nerviosa convicción, lo veo caminar hacia mí y alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, para lograr tender sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Y entonces lo sé. Ya estoy seguro. Conforme hundo mi rostro en el hueco entre su mentón y su hombro, y le devuelvo el abrazo por la cintura, compruebo que conmigo se siente a salvo.

—Gracias... de nuevo —susurra rompiendo el silencio, y enseguida mi respuesta se derrama por mis labios.

—Te tengo —pronuncio pero ni yo sé aún lo que significan esas palabras, sólo sé que se sienten correctas con él entre mis brazos.

—Creo que…

—¿Qué? —lo espero, con paciencia.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti... ¿Es eso posible?

—Sí —respiro—. Porque definitivamente yo me estoy enamorando de ti.

—No es que lo hubiera predicho.

—Yo tampoco. Pero Nik lo hizo.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Tal parece que me enamoro de todos, y de todo —acepto, y la risa de Laurent empieza a viajar por mi espalda.

—Eso suena como tú.

—¿Puedo besar tu cuello? ...Te prometí que lo haría, la próxima vez que te viera.

—Sí —suspira y sonrío.

Sólo tengo que girar un poco hacia un lado, para aterrizar mis labios cerca de su mandíbula, y poder disfrutar del calor que surge del contacto con su piel. Al poco tiempo, siento como Laurent inclina apenas un poco hacia atrás su cabeza, exponiendo aún más su cuello, y, al aceptar su invitación, soy capaz de sentir su pulso con una nueva caricia.

—Tu corazón late rápido —murmuro.

—De alguna manera, provocas eso en mí —responde, y reconozco las palabras que me nacieron antes de besarlo por primera vez.

—Increíble —repito, y su risa no se hace esperar.

—Debería irme a casa.

—Muy bien. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

Dicho esto, Laurent me aparta y, para mi grata sorpresa, me doy cuenta de que su rostro ha perdido la tensión de antes. Estoy maravillado. Tanto, que durante todo el camino de regreso, sigo procesando que, de verdad, había sido capaz de generar un mínimo cambio en alguien tan terco.

Cuando reconozco la avenida Hereford, el Sol todavía no daba señales de querer salir. El carro se apaga frente al número cinco y la calle recupera su paz. Tras un minuto de silencio, ambos comenzamos a hablar, atropellando las palabras del otro. Y terminamos riendo por lo ininteligible que resultaba la conversación.

—Yo… Ah... Olvídalo.

—Oh vamos. Te dejo ir primero y todo lo que obtengo es un: ¿olvídalo?—voltea los ojos y enseguida saca su teléfono para escribir.

"Quiero intentar dormir una o dos horas antes de comenzar mi día. Y creo que ayudaría si estuvieras allí.  
Si te parece bien.  
_(05:27)_ "

—Claro —suelto después de leer, intentando sonar "casual" pero, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Laurent, reconozco que no había sonado así en lo más mínimo.

Dejando el auto detrás de nosotros, Laurent le activa la alarma para luego sacar su juego de llaves. Ya había estado ahí, lo sabía. Pero en este momento no puedo evitar sentirme como un explorador novato adentrándose en una selva desconocida. Ni aún cuando mi guía luce tan tranquilo, mientras sube las escaleras que dan hasta su habitación. Al cruzar el último umbral, tengo la sensación de haber llegado aún espacio abierto y aireado, aún en la oscuridad. Es sólo cuando mi novio enciende la luz que me doy cuenta que la cama cubre gran parte del cuarto. Y aún así el edredón, con su color blanco cremoso y sus detalles dorados, lograba aumentar el engaño visual.

—Wow. Amo esta habitación —confieso, y Laurent toma mi abrigo para llevarlo junto al suyo.

—Ayuda cuando tienes arte en las paredes.

—Oye…

—Haría maravillas en tu apartamento. Estoy seguro.

—Puede que tengas razón —accedo—. Tendrás que encontrar algo para mí —sugiero y, gracias al espacio, no tengo que esforzarme mucho para sorprenderlo sonriéndole a sus pies.

—Supongo que podría hacer eso —dice y, sin previo aviso, se quita su camisa y sus _jeans_ beige de un tirón.

—¡Jesús!— exclamo. Mi cerebro deja de procesar. Sé que sigo respirando. Mis ojos parpadean. Pero, cuando logro enfocar algo, Laurent ya está debajo de la sábana intentando no echarse a reír.

—Ven a la cama, Casanova.

—Esa es una línea seductora si alguna vez escuché una —señalo quitándome la playera, y me levanta una ceja—. Y eso realmente no ayuda —comienzo a quitarme los _jeans_ negros; hasta quedar en los _boxers_ morados de unicornio... que había olvidado por completo que llevaba puestos. Para mi no sorpresa, esta vez Laurent no intenta disimular ni contener la risa socarrona que lo hace girarse sobre la cama—. Ja, ja —suelto, mientras gateo de la esquina hacia el espacio libre sobre el colchón. Y entonces, acostado sobre mi espalda, entre las cobijas de una cama extraña y mirando al techo; comienzo a sentirme raro. Un buen tipo de raro, pero raro. Con todo y que pensaba que él jamás iba a lograr contenerse.

—Debería haberlo imaginado. De verdad —pronuncia casi sin aliento—. Después de todo, tienes zapatillas de panda.

—Tú también las tienes.

—Sólo bajo coacción.

Apoyando la mejilla contra la almohada, que era demasiado suave, me decido a girar para mirar a Laurent; justo a tiempo para ver que su sonrisa seguía ahí.

—Eres increíblemente hermoso —murmuro y sumo el rubor a su maravilloso rostro.

—Si no intento dormir ahora, no obtendré las horas de sueño que necesito.

—Por supuesto —concuerdo mordiendo mis labios, para evitar sonreír ante su evasiva—. Buenas noches amor.

—Buenas noches —sentencia y, usando un control remoto, apaga la luz.

En un respiro, mis ojos comienzan a entregarse dóciles al sueño que me reclamaba desde hacía horas. A punto de quedarme dormido, siento como Laurent rueda a mi lado, tan cerca que no puedo evitar rodearlo con mi brazo, tomar su cintura y atraerlo hacia mí. Incluso mi nariz logra acariciar sus sedosos cabellos. Noto como algo en mi nuca intenta decirme algo, pero estoy tan cansado y tan cómodo, que caigo rendido en menos de

—Ouu... —gimo al sentir el dolor de una fuerte bofetada que amenazaba con volverme a la vida. Mucho más dormido que despierto, me doy cuenta de que tenía una considerable cantidad de pelo en la boca y en la cara. Eso debía explicar la cachetada—. Lo siento —mascullo, y me giro en dirección opuesta al calor dentro de las sábanas. La fría tela comenzaba a aumentar mi conciencia, en contra de mi voluntad, pero es un fuerte pellizco el que abre un poco mis párpados—. ¿Qué?

—Eres terrible para despertar —reconozco la voz de Laurent.

—Um... mmm...

—Nikandros va a querer su auto.

—¿Hora? —gruño aún sin poder despegar los ojos.

—Siete y media.

—Está bien —musito, intentando generar un nuevo lugar cálido en la cama.

Casi enseguida, una suave caricia que había empezado en mi cintura, recorrido la piel de mi espalda y terminado por acomodarse en mi pecho, me provoca un corto circuito. La luz me ciega. Y el resto de mis sentidos colapsan. El _shock_ había asegurado que me fuera imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Lo único que me había impedido azotarme contra el suelo, había sido el mismo bendito brazo de Laurent que había provocado el daño a todo mi sistema nervioso.

—Bien —murmuro—. Estoy despierto —o lo estaba, mínimo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que Nik sí querría su carro de vuelta. Y que la dulce mano que me apresaba no se movía—. Oye, quiero verte —confieso, y siento un frío suspiro en mi nuca. Su terso brazo retrocede y me giro sobre mí, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el colchón. Deseaba darle los buenos días pero—. ¿Estás bien?

Laurent se veía nervioso. Cubría su boca con la funda de la que había sido mi almohada y, durante medio parpadeo, me dedica una mirada. No vuelve a moverse. Era claro que no iba a recibir una respuesta. En un bostezo, me siento y me estiro colocando los brazos sobre mí. Las cobijas se caen y el frío de la habitación hace que corra a ponerme la playera. Intentando calentar mis brazos, me siento sobre el borde de la cama y me giro para verlo mejor. Tal vez quería que me fuera. Quisiera que no pero era lo más seguro.

Tenía que hacerle hablar.

—No puedo creer que me acuses de ser terrible para despertar, y después te quedes acostado más tiempo que yo —bromeo.

—Puedo ver cómo eso… —replica, pero se calla y, sin verme, sale de la cama hacia su armario.

Quisiera no tener que preguntar, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Yo... ¿Lo harías? —me pide, llamando mi atención hacia los movimientos de mi cuerpo; que, de haber hecho conscientes antes, me habrían dado la respuesta.

—Claro. Mensajea… me. ¿Bien? —balbuceo tomando el resto de mi ropa.

—Por supuesto —confirma serio y, apurado, dejo la habitación.

Sin otra palabra, y lo más discreto que puedo, bajo las escaleras intentando no despertar a Nicaise. Termino de vestirme junto a la entrada principal, y salgo de la casa rumbo a mi apartamento. Sólo me queda rogar porque Laurent no llegue a odiarme por mi falta de auto-control. Aunque, para ser justos, cuando se trata de él mis impulsos naturales no son algo que pueda dominar.

*. *. *

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor**

Lo lamento.  
_(08:07)_

me parece que me quedé dormido, está bien, Laurent, tú estás bien?  
_(13:32)_

Sí.  
_(18:56)_

Estás trabajando. Por supuesto.  
_(19:30)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor |** _Contacto_ : ** _Amour_**

hola  
_(23:01)_

Hola.  
_(23:02)_

me extrañas?  
_(23:03)_

Sí. Lamento tanto lo de esta mañana.  
_(23:03)_

siento haberte tocado sin preguntar... varias veces…  
_(23:04)_

soy una especie de abrazador y, cuando estoy tan cansado, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para detenerme…  
_(23:04)_

excusas, lo sé…  
_(23:05)_

No tuvo nada que ver con eso.  
_(23:10)_

Eso estuvo... bien.  
_(23:11)_

bien?  
_(23:12)_

Más que bien. Yo en realidad no…  
_(23:14)_

Fue nuevo para mí y no esperaba que me gustara tanto como me gustó.  
_(23:14)_

Me sentía abrumado. Por así decirlo.  
_(23:16)_

No quería que ninguno de los dos nos moviéramos. Nunca. Y yo...  
Me asustó cuánto quería que te quedaras.  
_(23:16)_

Todavía me está asustando un poco. Estoy acostado en la cama en este momento y yo… Te quiero aquí.  
Desesperadamente.  
_(23:17)_

oh  
_(23:18)_

bueno, esa es mucha menos ansiedad para mí  
_(23:18)_

No sé qué hacer con la fuerza de mis… sentimientos por ti.  
_(23:19)_

Y dicho esto. Voy a cavar una tumba y hacer que Nicaise me entierre vivo.  
_(23:20)_

no hagas eso! te extrañaría!  
_(23:21)_

además, no quieres convertir al pobre chico en un asesino  
_(23:21)_

Creo que le importaría menos de lo que piensas. Es un poco morboso. Él argumentaría insensible.  
_(23:22)_

sí, puedo ver cómo este sería el caso  
_(23:23)_

desearía estar contigo también, sabes?  
_(23:24)_

Ven.  
_(23:27)_

por desgracia, no tengo auto esta noche  
_(23:27)_

Podría…  
_(23:28)_

No. Está bien. Estoy siendo ridículo.  
_(23:28)_

pasó algo en tu día que debería saber? estoy súper cansado, así que es probable que me quede dormido si no  
_(23:29)_

En realidad, no. Acabo de pasar todo el día colgando arte. Me duelen un poco los brazos. Es todo.  
_(23:30)_

los masajearía por ti  
_(23:30)_

¿Das buenos masajes?  
_(23:31)_

me han dicho que tengo buena mano  
_(23:32)_

pero prometo que te encantaría, incluso te daría besos en el cuello, sin cargo extra  
_(23:32)_

Ahora hay una oferta.  
_(23:34)_

bien, wow, me quedé dormido allí, te mensajeo mañana  
_(23:40)_

buenas noches, amor ♡  
_(23:40)_

Buenas noches. ❤  
_(23:43)_

* * *

Martes  
_(Día 40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

¿Estas despierto?  
_(00:01)_

apenas  
_(00:02)_

Voy para allá.  
_(00:03)_

!!!!!!!!!!! ♡ :D  
_(00:06)_

Te odio.  
_(00:07)_

 _Gentry apartments_ , #128, ed. SW, int.12  
_(00:08)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Enséñame a dar la vida entera en cada beso, a desbordarme en cada sentimiento. Sin miedos, ataduras o pretextos. A hacerme descubrir cuanto te quiero. A amar y tener activo tanto fuego. Si estás tú. Como lo haces tú.  
Donato y Estéfano. 


	12. Lo siento.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Martes  
_(Día 40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Amour_**

deberías haberme despertado  
_(10:32)_

estoy a punto de irme a trabajar, besos  
_(10:33)_

No quería despertarte.  
_(10:50)_

por qué no? ;)  
_(10:50)_

No voy a dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta.  
_(10:51)_

uno de estos días necesitamos estar en la misma cama, sin que ninguno esté súper cansado  
_(10:52)_

¿Dormir no es el punto de una cama?  
_(10:52)_

oh, Laurent  
_(10:53)_

mi tierno y dulce niño  
_(10:54)_

wow, me ignoras, eso es frío  
_(11:03)_

pero no estaba sugiriendo sexo, por cierto, sólo una muy larga sesión de besos  
_(11:03)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

Lamento haberte ignorado. No sabía qué decir.  
_(19:09)_

mierda, esto simplemente apesta  
_(22:53 )_

pienso en ti todo el tiempo, deseando estar contigo cada segundo de cada día, y lo mejor que obtengo es como una hora de mensajeo antes de que uno de los 2 se vaya a la cama  
_(22:53)_

lo odio  
_(22:54)_

estoy furioso con el mundo ahora mismo  
_(22:55)_

Lo sé.  
_(22:56)_

Me está volviendo igual de demente.  
_(22:56)_

Una vez que termine esta exhibición de arte, tendré infinitamente más tiempo.  
_(22:57)_

te está volviendo loco?  
_(22:58)_

Sí.  
_(22:58)_

bueno, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor  
_(23:00)_

ya puedo molestarte con lo de: dormir no es el punto de una cama?  
_(23:01)_

No.  
_(23:01)_

cómo estuvo tu día, amor?  
_(23:03)_

Llámame.  
_(23:07)_

que demandante  
_(23:07)_

[Llamando a Damen]

"E impaciente. Estaba apunto de hacerlo" ««

» "Lo lamento yo sólo... Tienes que entender yo nunca... Jamás había sentido algo así y no estoy seguro de que me guste particularmente para ser honesto, pero es real y está ahí y realmente jodidamente necesitaba escuchar tu voz"

"Te dije que eras un amor." ««

  
» "¿Esta... necesidad... desaparece?"

"Con el tiempo. Sí. Dale un par de meses." ««

» "Gracias a Dios"

  
"Bueno, de regreso a mi pregunta. ¿Que tal tu día?" ««

  
» "Bien. No hice tanto como me hubiera gustado y yo"

  
"¿Qué?" ««

  
» "bueno no llegué a la galería sino hasta las diez"

"Oh, Dios mío ¿te quedaste dormido?" ««

  
» "en realidad no"

  
...

  
"Así que me viste dormir" ««

  
» "Eres tan encantador Damen, y me sentía cálido y cómodo y estaba escuchando los latidos de tu corazón y por Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo?"

"No lo sé, pero sigue." ««

  
» "no quería irme"

  
"¿Acariciaste mi pelo?" ««

  
...

  
» "podría"

  
"Desearía haber estado despierto para todo eso." ««

  
» "Tú no... Nunca te pregunté si te incomodaba. Debería haberlo hecho"

"No me importa Laurent. Puedes tocarme cuando y como quieras." ««

  
» "bien. Bueno."

  
» "¿Qué tal tu día?"

  
"Largo, sinceramente. Me la pasé esperando por el momento en que pudiera hablar contigo." ««

  
» "te echo de menos"

"sí… yo también te extraño" ««

  
» "Dime algo que no conozca sobre ti."

  
"Mmm" ««

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"Cuando era niño, vivíamos en la cima de una colina. No era como una masivamente grande, pero sí era una que preferirías conducir en lugar de subir caminando. De todos modos, Kastor y yo estábamos en la banqueta de enfrente jugando porque nuestros padres nos querían fuera de la casa. Yo tendría como siete y él unos once, y estábamos paseando en nuestras _scooters_ alrededor. Él se aburrió más rápido que yo, así que me retó a ver quién llegaba primero hasta abajo de la colina sin usar los frenos" ««

» "Es bueno saber que eres un idiota consistente."

"Si. Choqué con la banqueta del fondo y fui a dar hacia un barandal, salí todo cortado y arañado. Mi papá fue el que tuvo que cargarme de vuelta a la casa, por toda la colina, y mi mamá terminó usando al menos cuarenta curitas" ««

» "Cuarenta curitas, eso es de verdad impresionante."

"También tengo una cicatriz en la rodilla con forma de clavo, esa fue por treparme a un muro" ««

  
"dime algo que no sepa de ti." ««

  
...

  
...

  
» "Estuve borracho una vez. Durante la boda de Auguste. Se suponía que no debía beber pero lo hice jugando contra Auguste y mis padres, robé vasos medio vacíos, rogué por más a algunos de los amigos de Auguste... Recuerdo tan vívidamente como me la pasé hablando durante todo el camino de regreso a casa sobre lo hermosa que había sido la boda y lo feliz que estaba por mi hermano. Algo que incluso entonces, no era normal que hiciera."

"Eso fue bastante alcohol para ti. ¿Vomitaste?" ««

» "No. Por fortuna"

"No tienes idea, no se lo desearía a nadie. Bueno. No la sensación de antes, vomitar está bien." ««

» "No necesito saber."

  
"supongo que no" ««

  
...

  
» "Debería irme a la cama"

"No, aún no. Por favor" ««

» "Damen."

  
"Bien. Te dejaré ir, si, me respondes una pregunta." ««

» "¿Cuál?"

  
"¿Cómo te sientes acerca del sexo?" ««

  
...

  
» "éso es"

  
...

  
...

  
"No hay una respuesta correcta Laurent, sólo tengo curiosidad. Es algo que realmente disfruto y no me importa hacerlo temprano en una relación, pero sé que no es lo mismo para todos." ««

  
...

  
» "el sexo es complicado para mí"

  
"Muy bien. Lo jugaremos de oído entonces." ««

  
...

  
» "¿Cómo lograste manejarlo sin hacerlo incómodo?"

"Práctica." ««

  
» "Debería haberlo imaginado... supongo. Me voy a la cama ahora"

"Espera. ¿Puedes quedarte en la línea por más tiempo? Sólo un par de minutos. No tenemos que hablar pero… ya me acostumbré a escucharte respirar mientras me duermo" ««

  
...

  
» "me quedaré."

  
» "Buenas noches Damen."

  
"Buenas noches Amor." ««

  
— _38 minutos después_ —

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

Miércoles  
_(Día 41)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Amour_**

entonces… ¿qué opinarías si me quedo esta noche?  
_(11:23)_

Sí.  
_(11:28)_

excelente :D  
_(11:29)_

acabo de salir del trabajo, voy en camino, siento que sea tan tarde…  
_(22:38)_

Está bien, Damen.  
Sólo llega aquí.  
_(22:40)_

*. *. *. *. *

El lenguaje del amor puede cobrar varias formas, como un ramo medio marchito. Había comprado las flores de camino al trabajo y desde el supermercado habían permanecido sin agua. Después de un arduo día en la cocina, dejo el auto de Nik a un lado de la avenida, tomo el detalle maltratado y me apresuro hacia las escaleras del número cinco. Para mi suerte, ni siquiera dando lo mejor de mí consigo resultados perfectos. De camino a la entrada principal, inclino la cabeza cerca de mi costado para comprobar qué tan intenso es mi aroma a hombre trabajador. Ésta no es mi más agraciada presentación pero, si de verdad le gustaba a Laurent, era algo a lo que se iba a tener que acostumbrar. Cuando detengo mis pasos, llamo a la puerta y escondo el detalle en mi espalda. "La intención es lo que cuenta", pienso. Un latido después, aparecen sus ojos turquesa, opacando la camisa ligera y pantalones de chandal y, en medio de mi espasmo, el hermoso joven frente a mí inclina sus dorados cabellos a su hombro. Suspira y separa sus carnosos labios.

—Bienvenido a casa querido.

—Podría acostumbrarme a eso —sonrío y Laurent voltea los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías. Tienes flores en la espalda ¿no?

—Sí, así es —confirmo derramando unos cuantos pétalos al exponer el ramo de

—Rosas.

—Soy cursi —murmuro. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Me da una media sonrisa, y enseguida las toma de mis manos para poder olerlas.

—Son encantadoras. Gracias. Iré a ponerlas en un jarrón. ¿Por qué no subes mientras a mi recámara?

—Eso haré.

—Enseguida te alcanzo.

Mientras él se aleja rumbo a la cocina, subo las escaleras y, cuando llego a mi destino, junto mi ropa a un lado del lecho para meterme bajo el edredón. Jalo las suaves telas hasta cubrirme los hombros y me quedo mirando al techo de la recámara, apenas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de noche. Tengo más que claro que ésta es una situación a la que no me he acostumbrado. A los pocos minutos, reconozco los ligeros pasos de Laurent acercándose. Entra, cierra la puerta y se desliza bajo las cobijas.

—¿Luces encendidas o apagadas?

—Apagadas está bien —respondo—. Estoy súper cansado.

—¿Un día duro en el trabajo? —apaga la luz.

—Supongo. Estuvo muy, muy movido y no tuve descanso. Mi jefe no paró de intentar convencerme para que cubriera un turno el sábado y tuve que seguir explicándole una y otra vez, que mi novio tenía un evento al que tenía que ir.

Un ruido suave e intraducible me interrumpe haciendo que desee haber pedido que las luces siguieran encendidas. Había sido Laurent y por eso necesitaba ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero él no encendería la lámpara de vuelta, así que me apresuro a preguntar.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Me llamaste tu novio.

—Bueno. Pues, como que lo eres ¿sabes? —comento y la habitación queda en silencio por unos segundos.

—Es muy… agradable escucharlo.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que deberíamos recrear lo de esta mañana. Con la diferencia de que ahora sí estoy despierto.

Laurent comienza a reír y, sin protestar, se cuela entre las sábanas hasta que la calidez de su cuerpo queda rozando mi piel. Incrédulo aún por lo que estaba pasando, contengo la respiración y, acostumbrándome a la oscuridad, lo veo mover sus dedos con cuidado hacia algunos de mis rizos. Los separa en delgados mechones y luego los va acomodando, antes de empezar a cubrir mi rostro con un irregular rocío de besos. Entre escasos suspiros, siento como me iba desintegrando por la divina gracia de sus afectos, me costaba trabajo creer que tan diferente era a lo que días antes había visto de él. Tenía una dulzura tan distinta al hombre presa de las pesadillas, de un pasado que lo había orillado a forjar una actitud que daba pie a una fácil malinterpretación. Era una imagen tan apartada de su verdadera esencia. Toda esa realidad me parecía tan injusta, tan cruel, que de inmediato ya había nacido en mí la imperante urgencia por protegerlo y no puedo evitar manchar el momento con el mundano susurro de mi voz.

—Voy a golpear a cualquiera que te diga imbécil, porque están increíblemente equivocados.

—Tú me llamaste imbécil.

—Voy a golpear a mi yo del pasado.

—Buena suerte con eso —expresa con tono adusto.

—Gracias —susurro—. ¿Estuvo bien tu día?

—Si. Nada muy emocionante pero ocupado.

—Ocupado es bueno.

—Muy bueno—concuerda—. Me impide pensar en ti. Ya desperdicio las suficientes horas del día haciendo eso.

—Ninguna hora se pierde pensando en mí.

—Es lo que tú pensarías.

Luego de esas palabras, intento expresarle entre bostezos lo que me gusta de él cuando lo pienso, cada vez con menor éxito. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido. A penas si lo siento besar mi sien y deslizarse por mi cuerpo, hasta dejar su cabeza acomodada sobre mi pecho. Entonces su fría respiración empieza a acariciar mis bellos y me devuelve un poco de vitalidad.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

—Si está bien contigo.

—Más que bien.

—Buenas noches Damen.

—¿Puedo tener un beso? —pido y enseguida escucho una pequeña risa mientras siento cómo la mano de Laurent se apoya en mi cuello y mi boca es alcanzada por sus labios.

En cuanto correspondo el gesto, una ráfaga de deseo empieza a reavivar a mi cuerpo adormecido. Con delicadeza, comienzo a envolverlo hasta colocarlo de espaldas contra el colchón, separándome sólo lo necesario para acomodarme sobre él. En un respiro, ya me estaba volviendo a inclinar sobre su boca, acercando su nuca con una caricia de mi mano y, entonces, puedo sentir con claridad los nacientes jadeos y la chispeante vibración de su piel.

Ahora más que nunca, me veo disfrutando de la discreta y cuidada forma que Laurent tiene para besar. Tan delicada, que mi lengua sale para probar su aliento mientras recorre su labio inferior. Enseguida siento como comienzo a erizarme con una apremiante necesidad y me parece que él comienza a reaccionar conmigo. Lo sé porque no tarda en abrazar mi cuello y atraerme mientras expande su boca para probar todo de mí. Con pausada soltura, lo de más a mi alrededor desaparece. Sólo existen los suaves roces, la humedad de nuestros labios, el sonido de los agitados jadeos y el rápido latir de mi corazón. No hay objetivo, ni prisa, ni interés más allá de los movimientos perezosos de mis manos y el ritmo inevitable de nuestros cuerpos que se juntan y se separan, deslizándose el uno en el otro. O así era hasta que el filo de sus dientes presiona contra mis labios, provocándome un inesperado gemido que me hace romper el momento.

Sosteniéndome sobre el cuerpo de Laurent, comienzo a reír agachando la cabeza para intentar contener lo que ya era inevitable. Estaba completamente excitado, y sólo había bastado algo tan simple, tan nuevo e inesperado de su parte para lograrlo. Él parecía comprender también como yo que habíamos terminado por ahora; así que acariciando mis cabellos, deposita un último beso en mi frente.

—¿Yo hice eso? —susurra.

—¿Qué?

—Ese ruido que hiciste. ¿Fue a causa mía?

—Sí —sonrío—. Estoy seguro que no fue por nadie más.

—Eso no es lo que yo... No estaba tratando de…

—Confía en mí —respiro—, no se necesita mucho.

—Me gusta escucharte —murmura confiado, pero yo sé que está lejos de estarlo; aunque no es algo que pueda confirmar gracias a la carencia de luz, la misma que nos había ayudado a abstraernos de todo lo que no fuera nuestra existencia.

—Jesús—murmuro tras un calosfrío, arrojándome sobre mi espalda.

Enseguida siento de nuevo el peso de Laurent acomodándose sobre mi pecho.

Su respiración no ayudaba.

—¿Vas a poder dormir? —pregunta.

—Probablemente no, por un rato —le respondo, considerando seriamente levantarme al baño.

—Desafortunado —suelta divertido.

—Apuesto a que no te reirías si hubiera continuado.

—Oh, querido —ríe—. Te patearía de la cama y te mandaría al sillón de la sala. Es muy cómodo.

—Repítelo.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes qué —susurro.

—Me temo que no, querido.

—Gracias —respiro, y Laurent asiente tarareando.

Con eso me basta para permanecer en la cama mientras lo siento con su mano y la humedad de su aliento sobre mí, sin tener que ceder a la necesidad de devorarlo, o aventarlo y salir corriendo. En cambio, soportando la creciente incomodidad, acaricio sus cabellos para ayudarlo a dormir.

La habitación había vuelto a su quietud inicial desde hacía mucho y, en medio de la tenue oscuridad, sigo escuchando la respiración de Laurent. Es como una brisa profunda y acompasada que acaricia mi piel. Respiro una vez más y compruebo que ha cedido ante el cansancio, dejándome fuera de peligro. Ahora puedo decir en voz baja, pero en voz al fin, la última forma que creo que me falta para expresarle lo que siento.

—Te amo —pruebo las palabras en mi boca.

Se sienten tan bien, tan correctas, que sólo me queda admitir que Nik siempre ha tenido razón sobre mí. Me enamoro duro, rápido y sin reservas. Antes de ser novios, el hermoso joven que colma mi pecho me había llamado valiente. Pero sé que estoy lejos de que eso sea verdad.

—Te amo Laurent —repito, ya con un dejo de nostalgia, asumiendo que no se lo volvería a decir por algún tiempo.

*. *. *

* * *

Jueves  
_(Día 42)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

Eres una buena almohada.  
_(14:02)_

no la mejor?  
_(14:03)_

Me temo que el objeto inanimado te derrota. Sin embargo, por muy poco.  
_(14:05)_

a quién quiero engañar? por supuesto que no puedo vencer a un objeto inanimado  
_(14:05)_

Y me tengo que ir.  
_(14:07)_

sí, tengo trabajo  
_(14:08)_

me sorprendió que tuvieras tiempo  
_(14:08)_

En realidad no. Decidí hacer un poco.  
_(14:09)_

gracias, bebé  
_(14:10)_

Sí, porque es muy difícil darle a mi novio diez minutos.  
_(14:10)_

me llamaste tu novio  
_(14:11)_

Bueno, lo eres, ¿sabes?  
_(14:11)_

bien, ahora realmente tengo que irme…  
_(14:12)_

Hablamos más tarde.  
_(14:13)_

seguro ♡  
_(14:13)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Amour_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

Estoy listo para que termine esta muestra de arte.  
_(22:03)_

estas bien?  
_(23:02)_

Sí.  
_(23:03)_

Un poco estresado. Sólo quiero que salga sin problemas.  
_(23:04)_

lo hará, tú mismo me dijiste que rara vez te encuentras en una situación en la que estés realmente jodido  
_(23:05)_

sé que estás preparado, sobre preparado, probablemente  
_(23:05)_

Lo estoy.  
_(23:06)_

Me alegra que vengas. Es muy probable que puedas mantenerme cuerdo.  
_(23:07)_

no hay nada que pueda evitar que vaya  
_(23:08)_

bueno, puede que la muerte de un familiar pero, aún así, es un muy lejano tal vez  
_(23:09)_

Eres un idiota  
_(23:09)_

ya me lo han dicho  
_(23:10)_

¿Cómo estás?  
_(23:12)_

bien, tristemente no tengo nada interesante que decir  
_(23:13)_

Yo tampoco.  
_(23:13)_

sabes lo que deberíamos hacer?  
_(23:14)_

¿Qué?  
_(23:14)_

ir a la playa o algo así, cuando termine la muestra, quiero decir  
_(23:15)_

Me gustaría eso. Y también a Nicaise.  
_(23:16)_

me estás recordando casualmente que existe?  
_(23:17)_

Sí.  
_(23:17)_

La gente tiende a olvidar.  
_(23:18)_

bueno, no te preocupes, no lo hice, definitivamente está invitado  
_(23:18)_

me agrada el chico  
_(23:19)_

Lo sé. Si pensara lo contrario, no estaríamos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo.  
_(23:20)_

lo sé  
_(23:20)_

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
_(23:25)_

en serio vas a dejar eso abierto?  
_(23:25)_

ya lo hiciste  
_(23:25)_

esa es una pregunta tonta  
_(23:25)_

qué más me has dicho cuando llegué a decir lo mismo?  
_(23:26)_

Ya entendí, gracias.  
_(23:28)_

No estoy seguro de cómo preguntarlo.  
_(23:28)_

interesante  
_(23:29)_

Damen.  
_(23:30)_

lo siento, lo siento  
_(23:31)_

pregunta lo que sea, ya sabes  
_(23:31)_

¿Qué es el sexo para ti?  
_(23:35)_

¿Tiene sentido?  
No estoy del todo seguro de que lo tenga. De otro modo, estoy seguro que puedo re-formular la pregunta.  
_(23:35)_

no, tiene sentido  
_(23:35)_

puedo llamar?  
_(23:37)_

No.  
_(23:37)_

No, preferiría tener esta conversación vía texto.  
_(23:38)_

muy bien, siento que lo que diga aquí va a ser importante  
_(23:38)_

Lo será, supongo.  
Todo lo que quiero es la verdad.  
_(23:38)_

bien, dame un segundo  
_(23:38)_

Por supuesto.  
_(23:39)_

a ver, rápido... por qué surgió esta pregunta? creo que el contexto me ayudaría  
_(23:41)_

Anoche, yo… La forma en que me besaste… me hizo pensar en cómo sería contigo. Brevemente.  
Lo he pensado mucho más durante el día de hoy.  
_(23:43)_

bien, entendido  
_(23:43)_

¿Sabes qué? No creo que tengas que responder. Ya tengo suficientes respuestas.  
_(23:46)_

eh?  
_(23:46)_

Te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio.  
_(23:47)_

por supuesto que sí, dijiste que el sexo era complicado para ti, no quiero que sea innecesariamente complicado conmigo  
_(23:48)_

¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué?  
_(23:48)_

sí, algo…  
_(23:52)_

no sé cómo quieres que responda eso  
_(23:52)_

Yo tampoco. Lo lamento. No debería haber preguntado eso.  
_(23:53)_

por supuesto que quiero saber por qué, Laurent, quiero saberlo todo de ti, pero no quiero que me lo digas antes de que estés listo  
_(23:54)_

en cuanto a tu otra pregunta... es una de las muchas formas en que me gusta expresar mi amor por una persona, lo que amo puede ser diferente, obviamente, pero siempre es una expresión de amor, lo más importante para mí es que mi pareja la esté pasando bien, que se sienta cómoda  
_(23:58)_

¿Cómo sabes qué incomoda a alguien antes de que lo hagas?  
_(23:59)_

se trata de comunicación, bebé  
_(00:00)_

Ah.  
_(00:01)_

sí, vamos a tener una conversación sobre sexo antes de tener sexo, tristemente  
_(00:02)_

lo más seguro es que será súper incómodo  
_(00:03)_

Encantador.  
_(00:03)_

por suerte, depende de ti decidir cuándo sea  
_(00:04)_

¿Y has llevado a cabo la misma conversación con todas las personas con las que has mantenido relaciones sexuales?  
_(00:05)_

sep  
_(00:06)_

ha llegado a evitar que me acueste con algunas, ha decir verdad  
_(00:06)_

un tipo hasta dejó la cama realmente ofendido de que íbamos a hablarlo y hasta me arrojó su zapato  
_(00:07)_

Dios.  
_(00:08)_

si lo hace más divertido para ti, también puedes arrojarme tu zapato XD  
_(00:09)_

aún tendría sexo contigo, aunque no fue así con él después de que lo hizo  
_(00:10)_

Me siento honrado.  
_(00:11)_

deberías  
_(00:11)_

no cualquiera escapa después de arrojarme un zapato  
_(00:12)_

No sé cómo lo haces.  
_(00:13)_

qué?  
_(00:14)_

No estaba de buen humor, no hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco debería de estarlo en este momento, para ser honesto, pero lo estoy.  
_(00:14)_

lo sé, soy increíble ;)  
_(00:15)_

Eres maravilloso.  
_(00:16)_

awww, cariño, me estoy sonrojando  
_(00:17)_

Me voy a la cama ahora.  
_(00:18)_

suspiro, vi venir eso  
_(00:18)_

llámame 1o  
_(00:19)_

[Llamando a Damen]

» "He llamado".

"sí, lo has hecho." ««

  
...

  
» "¿Qué fue ese suspiro?"

"Ese fue mi suspiro feliz. Cuando escucho tu voz, siento que estoy de vuelta en casa... O bien" ««

  
"No, no voy a retractarme de eso. Porque es verdad." ««

  
...

  
» "yo no"

  
"No tienes que decir nada." ««

  
» "buenas noches Damen."

"Dilo otra vez." ««

  
...

  
» "buenas noches querido"

"¿Sabes lo bien que suena esa palabra saliendo de tu boca, tienes alguna idea? Porque quiero grabarla y convertirla en mi tono de mensaje para ti o algo así, es tan hermosa." ««

» "Damen"

"Sí, lo siento. Estás en tu _mood_ de: no me demores más de lo que originalmente quería." ««

» "De ningún modo. Una de las consecuencias de estar estresado."

  
"Entonces. Buenas noches Amor." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

♡♡♡  
_(00:30)_

❤  
_(00:31)_

* * *

Viernes  
_(Día 43)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

me desperté y estaba tan seguro de que estabas en la cama conmigo y luego no estabas  
_(10:20)_

que diablos es eso?  
_(10:21)_

no fue un buen comienzo del día, déjame decirte  
_(10:21)_

todo bien?  
_(22:50)_

voy a salir, pero si me necesitas, dímelo, porque lo dejaré todo  
_(22:54)_

TODO, Laurent  
_(22:54)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Sobrino |** _Contacto_ : ** _D-Man_**

está bien? todo lo que necesito es un sí, o un no  
_(22:53)_

En realidad no, pero me estoy encargando d eso.  
_(22:57)_

Le dije que t lo dijera pero, obviamente, no lo hizo.  
_(22:58)_

decirme qué?  
_(22:59)_

Hoy es el aniversario d la muerte d Auguste.  
_(23:00)_

oh  
_(23:01)_

se suponía que me dijeras eso?  
_(23:02)_

No lo sé.  
Lo siento.  
Me doy cuenta d que no es útil.  
_(23:02)_

está bien, Nicaise  
_(23:03)_

gracias por hacérmelo saber  
_(23:03)_

Sí.  
_(23:04)_

* * *

Sábado  
_(Día 44)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

No quiero arruinar tu noche pero, si te encuentras con tiempo, me gustaría que llamaras.  
_(00:45)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

"Hey, ¿me querías?" ««

...

» "¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"Ah. Es uno de los ruidos típicos asociados a un bar. Me iría, pero soy el conductor designado esta noche, así que tengo que llevar a estos idiotas a casa. Verás, es que nos turnamos, y no quisiera que ellos me dejaran si estuviera en mal estado." ««

  
» "¿Estás dentro del bar?"

"No. Justo afuera." ««

  
» "deberías"

"Nop. Dijiste que me necesitabas así que aquí me tienes. ¿Necesitas que vaya? Porque puedo ir a caminar si así lo quieres." ««

  
» "No. Está bien."

  
"Bien." ««

  
...

  
"Escuché una canción hoy y me acordé de ti. Te iba a contar sobre eso pero entonces me ignoraste u" ««

» "Yo lo"

"¡Mierda! lo siento eso sonó horrible, no quise que eso sonara así. Aunque sí deberías escuchar la canción." ««

  
» "¿Que canción es?"

" _Such Great Height_. Escucha la versión de _Iron and Wine_." ««

  
» "bien. La escucharé."

"Dime después lo que piensas y… ¿Cómo estás?" ««

  
...

  
» "Nicaise te lo dijo, ¿no?"

"Sí" ««

» "nada... 'genial'"

"Sí" ««

  
"lo imaginé" ««

  
...

  
...

  
"¿Algo que pueda hacer?" ««

  
» "ésto es más que suficiente".

  
"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" ««

  
» "Sí."

  
...

  
"¿No me vas a molestar?" ««

  
» "Aprendí mi lección con respecto a esa pregunta ayer."

  
"¿Por qué demonios programaste una exposición de arte un día después del aniversario de la muerte de tu hermano?" ««

  
» "pensé que podría distraerme."

  
"Creo que… puedo entender eso... ¿Quie... quieres hablar de eso?" ««

» "Tu 'Eso' no tiene un antecedente claro."

"Sí lo tiene." ««

  
» "Bien. No… no quiero."

  
"Es que no" ««

  
"no sé realmente qué es lo que quieres o… necesitas que te diga" ««

  
...

  
» "Sólo"

  
» "dime que me extrañas"

"Te he extrañado. Muchísimo. ¿Qué han sido? ¿Cómo dos días? ««

» "no exactamente."

"Bueno… como sea… Ha sido demasiado. Por lo menos podré verte mañana." ««

  
» "De hecho. Deberías llegar más temprano mañana. No tendré mucho tiempo una vez que el evento comience."

"Puedo hacer eso." ««

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
» "¿Era Nikandros?"

"Um, sí… Probablemente, debería irme. Está un poco como que babeando sobre mí" ««

» "Y exigiendo que dejes de hablar con tu novio."

"Y eso también. Te envío un mensaje cuando esté en casa ¿de acuerdo?" ««

  
» "Sí."

"Escucha la canción. Eso te dirá todo lo que he querido decirte todo el día." ««

  
» "Bueno."

"Creo que escuché una sonrisa ahí." ««

» "Damen."

"Sí. Me voy. Te hablo luego Amor." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

Damen.  
_(01:00)_

Laurent  
_(01:34)_

Escuché la canción.  
_(01:35)_

ah  
_(01:35)_

y qué te pareció?  
_(01:36)_

¿Por qué eres tan…  
_(01:37)_

Es hermosa.  
_(01:38)_

Y tú un romántico inexorable.  
_(01:38)_

eso te lo dije muy temprano en esta relación  
_(01:39)_

Lo dijiste.  
_(01:39)_

ayudó?  
_(01:40)_

Un poco, sí.  
Gracias.  
_(01:41)_

bien  
_(01:42)_

¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar si siento lo mismo?  
_(01:42)_

quieres que lo haga?  
_(01:43)_

No lo sé. Es sólo que no entiendo cómo no eres…  
¿Alguna vez te sientes inseguro?  
_(01:43)_

por supuesto  
_(01:44)_

y cuando lo haga, vendré a ti y tendrás que tranquilizarme  
_(01:44)_

Muy bien.  
_(01:45)_

lo haces?  
_(01:48)_

o sea, sientes lo mismo?  
_(01:48)_

Sí. Lo siento.  
Sin lugar a dudas.  
_(01:49)_

♡  
_(01:50)_

❤  
_(01:51)_

estoy súper exhausto, cariño, pero nos vemos mañana, estoy seguro de que el evento saldrá de maravilla  
_(01:53)_

Más le vale, mierda.  
_(01:53)_

Buenas noches, Damen.  
_(01:53)_

buenas noches, Laurent  
_(01:54)_

Estaba tan seguro de que ibas a insistir en una llamada telefónica.  
_(01:54)_

lo pensé, sí quería, pero luego me di cuenta de que sólo me haría extrañarte más y realmente me gustaría dormir esta noche  
_(01:59)_

[Clip de audio enviado]  
_(02:00)_

Para mi tono de mensaje de texto.  
_(02:00)_

eso no ayuda  
_(02:01)_

Lo sé.  
_(02:01)_

necesitas que me quede contigo?  
_(02:05)_

No. Duerme bien, Damen.  
Ten mejores sueños que los que yo tendré.  
_(02:05)_

Laurent…  
_(02:06)_

Ya has hecho todo lo que podías hacer.  
_(02:07)_

estoy confiando en ti  
_(02:07)_

Y yo cuidaré de esa confianza.  
_(02:08)_

muy bien, entonces, noches ♡  
_(02:10)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.**

Pienso que somos una señal, parte de un plan divino. Aún cuando estás lejos y no te puedo más que extrañar. Deseando que mi canción te guíe de regreso a casa. Tú escucharás los agudos más altos y los graves más bajos. Y ellos te guiarán de regreso a casa. Los demás nos verán desde las alturas más lejanas. "Bajen ahora", dirán. Pero todo parece perfecto desde la distancia."Bajen ahora", pero nosotros nos quedaremos.  
Iron and Wine. 


	13. Eso significa que...

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Sábado  
_(Día 44)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

Houston, tenemos un problema  
_(10:02)_

Es un problema real?  
Porque mi novio acaba de salir de la ducha  
Y se ve muy, muy bien  
_(10:05)_

es real  
_(10:05)_

Me lleva!  
De acuerdo  
_(10:06)_

creo que tengo gripe estomacal  
_(10:07)_

eso o una intoxicación  
_(10:07)_

Ya le dijiste a Laurent?  
_(10:09)_

no  
_(10:09)_

ése es el problema  
_(10:10)_

Oh…  
Muy bien  
Qué necesitas que haga?  
_(10:10)_

necesito _ginger ale_ , y galletas saladas, y plátanos, muchos de esos  
_(10:11)_

Hecho  
_(10:12)_

Qué le vas a decir a Laurent?  
_(10:12)_

todavía estoy pensando  
_(10:13)_

por ahora, estoy firme en no decirle  
_(10:14)_

Esa es una idea estúpida  
_(10:14)_

qué importa? voy a ir a la maldita muestra pase lo que pase  
_(10:15)_

Qué pasa si físicamente no puedes?  
_(10:15)_

todavía iré  
_(10:16)_

No puedo creer que esté solapando tu estupidez…  
_(10:16)_

Estaré con las cosas en unos 30  
Aguántame ahí  
_(10:18)_

gracias, Nik  
_(10:19)_

Cualquier cosa, amigo  
_(10:20)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

¿Todavía vas a llegar temprano a la galería?  
_(11:23)_

am…  
_(11:23)_

Bueno, eso es inspirador.  
_(11:25)_

sí?  
_(11:25)_

No vas a llegar temprano. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué?  
_(11:26)_

no, no, sí voy a llegar  
_(11:27)_

estaré allí  
_(11:27)_

No tienes que hacerlo, Damen. No me importa. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera tienes que venir a la muestra.  
_(11:28)_

de acuerdo…  
1) sí importa, porque es lo tuyo y quiero apoyarte  
2) llegaré temprano, a qué hora me quieres?  
_(11:29)_

¿Podrías estar aquí alrededor de las cinco?  
_(11:29)_

Necesito ayuda con las mesas.  
_(11:30)_

el evento no comienza a las 8?  
_(11:31)_

Y necesito que alguien me diga que todo va a estar bien…  
_(11:32)_

entendido  
_(11:32)_

5, puedo a las 5  
_(11:34)_

Perfecto.  
Tengo que volver, pero te veré entonces.  
_(11:35)_

puedes contar con eso :)  
_(11:36)_

♡  
_(11:36)_

❤  
_(11:39)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

se supone que debo estar en la galería a las 5  
_(15:45)_

y sigo vomitando  
_(15:46)_

ARRÉGLALO NIK DX  
_(15:46)_

Amigo, literalmente no hay nada que pueda hacer  
_(15:48)_

Vas a tener que decirle  
_(15:48)_

pero le rompería el corazón!  
_(15:49)_

Es Laurent  
Estará bien  
_(15:50)_

Además, estás vomitando  
No puede odiarte por eso  
_(15:51)_

necesita que alguien le diga que todo va a estar bien  
_(15:53)_

Cielos  
_(15:53)_

Ya es un adulto  
Puede manejarlo  
_(15:54)_

no me importa si puede manejarlo  
_(15:55)_

quiero que sea feliz‼  
_(15:55)_

Dile  
_(15:56)_

Y dile también que, si necesita algo, puedo ayudar  
De acuerdo?  
_(15:57)_

lo consideraré  
_(15:58)_

tendrías que abrazarlo por mí  
_(15:59)_

Si no hay de otra…  
_(16:01)_

Siquiera aceptaría un abrazo mío?  
_(16:01)_

no, seguro que no…  
_(16:02)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

cariño, tenemos un problema  
_(16:30)_

Por supuesto que sí.  
_(16:32)_

estoy vomitando  
_(16:33)_

Maldición.  
_(16:34)_

sí  
_(16:34)_

[Llamando a Damen]  
"¿Qué pasó?" ««

  
» "No lo sé. Es gripe estomacal o me intoxiqué."

  
...

  
» "He estado así desde las ocho"

  
» "esperaba curarme y que no lo descubrieras, pero"

  
...

  
"¿Necesitas algo?" ««

» "No, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Nik ya me consiguió algunas cosas."

"¿Estás seguro?" ««

  
» "Sí."

  
...

  
"bueno" ««

  
Sin embargo. Si sólo dices eso porque crees que estoy ocupado debes saber que no importa, todavía tengo horas disponibles y lo dejaré todo si me necesitas." ««

  
» "laurent"

  
"¿Qué fue eso?" ««

  
» "¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu voz." ««

  
» "Oh."

  
» "¿Hizo algo?

  
"fue tan" ««

  
...

  
"Nunca había sonado así antes" ««

  
» "¿Cómo sonó?"

  
"como si mi nombre fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya salido de tu boca." ««

  
» "tal vez lo es."

  
"bueno" ««

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"Eso fue asqueroso." ««

» "Lo siento."

  
» "Traté de alejar el teléfono lo más posible."

  
...

  
» "es una lástima, de verdad. Teníamos algo ahí."

  
"¿Teníamos? Todo lo que recuerdo es que estabas siendo cursi." ««

» "Tú también andabas un poco cursi."

"Sólo estaba haciendo observaciones." ««

» "Sí."

  
» "pero tu voz se volvió suave y tímida."

"Necesito dejar de llamarte." ««

  
» "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

  
...

  
"dime que todo va a estar bien." ««

  
» "Todo va estar bien. ¡Vas a patear traseros!"

  
"por eso te quiero aquí" ««

» "Lo estaré"

"No no lo harás porque eso sería jodidamente estúpido." ««

» "Totalmente voy a estar ahí."

[Llamada desconectada]

no merecía eso  
_(16:47)_

De verdad lo merecías.  
No puedo alentar tu idiotez.  
_(16:48)_

Nik me dijo que te dijera que está dispuesto a ayudar si lo necesitas  
_(16:50)_

Eso sería maravilloso, en realidad.  
_(16:51)_

se lo diré  
_(16:51)_

Qué te mejores, querido.  
_(16:53)_

Te hablaré más tarde.  
_(16:53)_

me verás más tarde  
_(16:54)_

Con un demonio.  
_(16:55)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

te necesita  
_(16:56)_

Muy bien  
Ya voy  
_(16:59)_

te amo  
_(17:01)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

sigues con Laurent?  
_(19:20)_

No, me despidió hace como una hora  
_(19:23)_

Literalmente me despidió  
No está de humor  
Creo…  
_(19:23)_

A menos que sea así todo el tiempo…  
Eso me haría preguntarme por qué te gusta  
_(19:24)_

lo amo  
_(19:24)_

Está bien  
Eso!  
Cielos  
_(19:25)_

Y qué pasa?  
_(19:25)_

necesito que pases por mí  
_(19:26)_

Me hizo prometer que no te llevaría  
_(19:27)_

bien  
_(19:27)_

Lo siento, amigo  
Pero puede que tenga razón  
Tienes que cuidarte…  
De hecho, deberías ir al doctor  
_(19:28)_

mmm, ajá  
_(19:29)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Jokaste |** _Contacto_ : **Damianos**

te necesito  
_(19:30)_

Cualquier cosa que necesites, Damen. Lo que sea  
_(19:35)_

un _ray_ , ahora mismo  
_(19:35)_

Estás en tu casa?  
_(19:35)_

sí  
_(19:35)_

 _Okay_. Estaré contigo en 10 minutos  
_(19:35)_

Ya estoy afuera  
_(19:44)_

*. *. *. *. *

Todavía con náuseas, reconozco y subo al auto en marcha de Jokaste que me esperaba para llevarme a la exhibición de Laurent. Me dejo caer en el asiento del copiloto y vuelvo a gemir por un espasmo, aunque ya no tengo nada qué devolver en el estómago. La sensación está lejos de ser agradable, pero aún así me esfuerzo para saludarla. Su maquillaje es impecable, como siempre, al igual que su peinado, premeditadamente desordenado, y su ropa, casual pero elegante. Quiero agradecerle pero no encuentro las fuerzas, después de todo es mi amiga y es más que obvio que está preocupada.

—Tengo la sensación de que no deberías estar fuera en este momento.

—Seguro que no —respondo—. A _Lotus Gallery_.

En cuanto le indico el lugar, me encojo por un nuevo espasmo y la veo fruncir los labios, como suele hacer cuando está a punto de protestar. Pero le agradezco en mi mente que no lo haga. En vez de eso, mi amiga saca su teléfono y abre el _Google Maps_ para buscar la ubicación de la tienda de arte. De ahí en adelante, ella no vuelve a hablar, supongo que para manifestar su oposición y, al mismo tiempo, no contradecirme. Lo aprecio igual, pero en mi caso es porque no creo que abrir mi boca sea una buena idea. En otras circunstancias, ya habría empezado alguna conversación por incómoda o absurda que fuera, pero los movimientos del carro, sumado a mi mareo y los calambres estomacales, sólo habían conseguido que mi condición desmejorara. Y lo más seguro es que Jokaste lo sabía. Por mi cara, mi mutismo o los intermitentes gemidos que intentaba sofocar. No sé si por todo lo anterior, mi amiga disminuye la velocidad o soy yo el que pierde la noción del tiempo, pero el recorrido hasta la galería de mi novio se convierte en un largo silencio.

La flor rosa pálido aparece en la esquina, el auto se estaciona a un lado de la acera y cierro los ojos para reunir fuerzas. Respiro y, cuando el motor se apaga, tomo la manija de la puerta, pero.

—Damen —la voz de mi amiga me detiene antes de que pueda abrirla—, creo que tengo que llevarte de regreso a casa.

—No voy a regresar.

Da un par de parpadeos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Laurent —respiro—, tiene un evento hoy.

—Oh —suspira y se ríe un poco—. De acuerdo. Vamos a sacarte de este coche.

—Sí puedo —murmuro antes de que salga del auto y abro la puerta—. Gracias Jokaste.

—Por supuesto —me responde, con sus ojos celestes cargados de una mezcla de satisfacción, ternura y angustia.

—No interrumpí nada, ¿verdad?

—Sólo estaba peleando con tu hermano —comenta como si nada, pero no puedo evitar comenzar a reír.

—Apuesto que sí —asiento y me deslizo por la puerta.

Ya afuera, sin dejar de sostenerme del carro, respiro hondo y me giro para asomarme al interior del auto iluminado por sus claros y largos cabellos.

—Te marco luego.

—¿Lo harás?

Le sonrío.

—Amigos, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo hago —me devuelve el gesto y enciende el motor—. Que te diviertas esta noche.

—Improbable, pero gracias.

En medio de las luces nocturnas veo cómo mi pasado se aleja. No podría estar más agradecido con ella, con mi amiga. Doy media vuelta, junto un poco de aire y comienzo a caminar a la puerta principal, hacia mi presente. Estoy decidido en hacer que mi estado sea lo menos notorio posible. Separo las puertas de cristal de la galería de Laurent y enseguida suenan las campanas.

La amplia habitación de la tienda estaba inundada de luz. Las mesas, alineadas en el fondo junto a la pared, lucían una gran cantidad y variedad de comida, bebidas y alcohol. Los meseros estaban en sus servicios, listos y atentos para recibir a los comensales que se acercaran. Y las otras secciones de los pasillos estaban cubiertas con diferentes piezas y obras de arte, con algunos taburetes asignados donde ya había algunas personas sentadas; que debían de ser los artistas participantes. Sin alejarme mucho de la entrada principal de la galería, compruebo que estaban por dar las ocho, lo que explicaba la falta de audiencia. Por fortuna para mí, el poco movimiento ayudaba a no fomentar la náusea y los mareos. Casi enseguida de haber llegado, veo aparecer a Nicaise asimilando todo el conjunto de la exhibición, cerca de uno de los pasillos centrales. El adolescente es el primero en advertir mi presencia y no tarda en alzar su mano para saludarme desde la distancia, dejando caer la cabeza.

—Laurent —llama a su tío—. Es posible que desees encontrar otro asiento.

—Estoy bien —le comento acercándome—. Esto se ve bastante genial.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—¿Por qué iba a necesitar otro… —las palabras del joven dueño se detienen en cuanto me ve y, enseguida, Laurent se cruza de brazos—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Bueno, lo estoy, así que… —me interrumpe un espasmo.

Luego de poner los ojos en blanco, veo la expresión de Laurent suavizarse y cómo éste comienza moverse hasta invadir mi espacio personal. Todo lo que veo son sus injustos ojos turquesa, que me miran sin pestañear.

—No vas a vomitar, ¿verdad? —pregunta serio—. Porque, si es así, necesito que te quedes afuera. No dejaré que nadie vomite en mi muestra de arte.

—Tal vez no lo haré —le respondo y escucho como Laurent tararea en consideración, acercándose un poco más a mi rostro.

—Me temo que no eres lo bastante convincente.

—¿Me vas a echar? —chillo.

—Convénceme —reta.

Sonriendo, tratando de ignorar los calambres y el mareo, apoyo mi mano en su pálida mejilla y doy una ligera caricia a su pómulo.

—No puedo —susurro—. Pero, por favor. No me eches. Quiero estar aquí para ti.

En seguida, noto que su boca se contrae un poco y mis ojos dejan su mirada para aterrizar en sus carnosos labios. Desesperaba por probarlos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero después de saber que había estado vomitando todo el día, era muy poco probable que Laurent quisiera ser besado. Un chasquido de dedos me regresa de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a poner mi atención en los fríos ojos del hermoso joven frente a mi.

—¿Nikandros te trajo? —pregunta con voz aún más seca y cortante.

—No. Cumplió su promesa. Le mensajeé a Jokaste.

—Impresionante.

—Estaba desesperado.

Un pesado suspiro después, Laurent agacha y sacude un poco la cabeza y sé que está listo para dar su veredicto.

—Bien. Puedes quedarte —acota indiferente y entrecierra su mirada—. Sin embargo —su tono se agrava—, si crees que vas a volver el estómago, ve y hazlo en la calle. No va a ser mi problema.

—Sí Señor.

—No me llames Señor.

—Lo que tú digas bebé —sonrío, olvidando por un segundo las náuseas.

— _Fuck_ , ustedes dos son asquerosos —nos interrumpe Nicaise y enseguida veo que el chico está con el rostro fruncido—. ¿Así es como suenan sus mensajes?

—Son peores —le confieso.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunta, y entonces le alzo las cejas y sonrío, provocando que el muchacho arrugue aún más el rostro—. Realmente espero que eso no signifique lo que creo que significa —comenta y en seguida se escabulle para comenzar otra plática. Unos pasos después, ya estaba con alguien más, en una conversación que involucraba muchos gestos dedicados a la obra de uno de los artistas.

El suspiro a mi lado me indica que Laurent también estaba mirando a su sobrino, y le regreso toda mi atención.

—Más le vale no insultar su trabajo, ya he tenido suficiente de las inseguridades de otras personas para toda una vida.

—Sí lo hace, lidiaré con las consecuencias.

—¿Vomitando sobre mi artista?

Por alguna razón, su sarcástica pregunta me había hecho reír. Más que la frase de un imbécil, sus palabras me habían resultado entrañables. Tal vez por tenerlo a mi lado después de tanto tiempo, en carne y hueso, pero de no ser ésa la razón no podría importarme menos.

—Esperemos que no —le contesto—. No creo que eso ayudaría.

En un respiro, Laurent, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, viéndome de varias formas distintas y complicadas; pero antes de que alcanzara a preguntar qué había sido todo eso, para mi sorpresa, termina envolviéndome por la cintura.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —murmura apretando sus brazos.

—¿De Verdad? Fue un poco difícil saberlo.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien —le devuelvo el abrazo—. ¿Sabes? No deberías tocarme, en caso de que sea gripe estomacal.

—Entonces contraeré la gripe estomacal —se aferra a mí.

—¿Si?

—Te he extrañado —susurra frotando su rostro en mi pecho.

—Iré a cuidarte si te contagio —le prometo hechizado.

Sentirlo entre mis brazos y haber logrado que este hermoso joven sea mi novio, son cosas que van más allá de mi comprensión. Laurent es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Estoy seguro. Tanto que trabajaré de por vida para mantener esta relación. Debería estar asustado por sentirme así en menos de dos meses, alguien sensato lo haría. No es mi caso.

Sumido en mis pensamientos disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, siento como se aleja un poco y, cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que estaba estudiándome.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás haciendo una expresión extraña.

—¿Yo?—había dicho intentando sonar inocente, renuente a dejarlo ir pero…

Las campanas suenan y un grupo de personas entra a la galería. Enseguida, Laurent me suelta y se dirige hacia ellos para saludarlos con un tono cálido y suave. Con gracia y soltura, lo veo explicar el diseño y la distribución de la muestra de arte. Y en cuanto terminan con la breve presentación, el grupo asiente con cortesía, algunos le agradecen, y siguen su camino en dirección al servicio de alimentos y bebidas. Desearía estar mejor para hacer lo mismo, pero en este momento la sola idea me enferma. Además de que el ilustre dueño de la galería estaba regresando a mi.

—Tengo que… —me indica al llegar.

—Trabajo, sí. Haz lo tuyo. Iré a pasear con Nicaise.

—Le gustaría eso, y... ¿Damen…?

—¿Si?

—Significa mucho… que estés aquí… —me sostiene la mirada, por fin, sin intentar ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas—. Gracias.

—Lo sé —le presumo mis dientes—. Soy el mejor novio que puede haber.

—No llegaría tan lejos —me devuelve la sonrisa.

Ahora jamás sabré si habría caído en mi juego o no. Probablemente no. En cuanto se da la media vuelta, Laurent se va y se reúne con el grupo que está frente a las mesas del fondo. Entonces sé que es hora de buscar al chico.

Pasada la primera hora del evento, la galería albergaba a una alegre multitud, que platicaba, comía, bebía y admiraba las piezas exhibidas esa noche. Al igual que ellos, el muchacho y yo dábamos vueltas por los pasillos, hablando con los artistas y halagando sus obras. O eso era lo que yo hacía, porque Nicaise tendía a ser más crítico y yo tenía que intervenir para aligerar sus palabras y que nadie saliera ofendido. Como a la mitad de la muestra, ambos nos retiramos a un rincón cercano a las mesas. La comida lucía tan bien que deseaba tener hambre, y el adolescente no paraba de rogar por que le consiguiera alcohol. Después de su última mirada cargada de ansiedad, y su enésima pregunta, no había podido evitar suspirar.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para esto.

—¿Eso significa que me conseguirás un poco?

—No. Lo último que quiero hacer es molestar a Laurent.

—Por favor —me vuelve a suplicar con un ligero mohín.

—Está bien —volteo a ver a Laurent que estaba en un círculo de personas, hablando y escuchándolos, haciendo una afable labor de venta—. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan molesto estaría si lo interrumpiera en este momento?

—No lo sé. Le doy un seis.

—Agh —me quejo desolado. "Eso no sería nada bueno", concluyo para mí.

—A menos que… —Nicaise voltea a ver a su tío divertido.

—A menos que, ¿qué?

—A menos que él pensara que no te sientes bien —continúa—. Entonces se preocuparía e iría corriendo a ti, porque anda de asqueroso contigo.

—No me siento bien.

—Sí, pero estás siendo estoico al respecto. Deja de ser estoico.

Incrédulo por su propuesta, volteo y busco su mirada. Tan similar y tan diferente a la de Laurent.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Mmm. _Ok_. Bueno, lo siento.

Lo siguiente que percibo es un ligero dolor en la boca del estómago. Nicaise me había golpeado. En un segundo ya había perdido la poca estabilidad que tenía y el malestar iba aumentando, provocándome una serie de espasmos. Sin pensarlo, corro a la salida de la galería, intentando acallar mis involuntarios gemidos.

Una vez fuera, comienzo a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras me reclino sobre la rasposa pared de ladrillos. Recargo mi frente y me concentro para no prestar atención al mareo ni al dolor. Inhalo, exhalo. El aire es cálido. Inhalo, y exhalo. De nuevo. Inhalo. Y exhalo.

Cuando por fin puedo volver a abrir los ojos, considero regresar a las puertas de cristal. Pero, antes de que junte las fuerzas para girarme, escucho el sonido de las campanas. No puedo creer que, aún en mi estado, la sola imagen de Laurent sea suficiente para hacerme sonreír. El joven había dejado su trabajo para buscarme, un poco desesperado. Cuando al fin me descubre lo veo darme una pequeña sonrisa, que se mantiene aún cuando llega hasta mí.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta colocando una mano sobre mi cuello.

—Estoy bien —exhalo—. Deberías haberte quedado —inhalo—. Parecía importante —exhalo.

—Eres más importante que vender un par de piezas de arte.

Sonrío. Después de tanta honestidad es imposible que le pueda mentir. Sacudo la cabeza, recargo el hombro sobre la pared, me inclino un poco y lo tomo por el cuello.

—Fue Nicaise. Estaba bien, pero él —exhalo, inhalo—, quiere alcohol, supongo que quería ver si... —exhalo, inhalo—, podía conseguir tu permiso para dárselo —exhalo.

—¿Qué hizo?

Llevo mi puño al plexo solar.

—Me golpeó en el estómago —exhalo y noto enseguida una serie de emociones que pasan por los ojos de Laurent antes de echarse a reír, derribando una pared dentro de mí. Cuando inclina su frente en mi pecho siento de nuevo la necesidad de decirle que lo amo. Lo ansío tanto. Tanto que duele. Pero por suerte.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —él se me adelanta, evitando que pueda decir algo estúpido—. En verdad que sus esfuerzos son admirables, pero no. No puede tomar alcohol. Tiene trece años.

—¿Estás seguro? —replico—. No va a dejar de molestarme por eso.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes manejar a un niño de trece años Damen.

—No creo que pueda.

—Entonces lo delataré. Debería aprender a no aprovecharse de un enfermo.

—Sí. No ha aprendido esa lección.

Su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más tímida y avergonzada.

—Eso sería mi culpa. Por desgracia —suspira y vuelve a mirarme—. Debería volver adentro. Estás bien, ¿no es así?

—Si.

—Bien —respira, pero no se mueve.

—¿Qué? —sonrío.

—¿Te cepillaste los dientes después de vomitar por última vez?

—Lo hice —ladeo mis labios.

Después de una rápida mueca de su parte, la presión en mi boca no se hace esperar. Le devuelvo el gesto y enseguida siento su respiración temblorosa. Incluso sus dedos se cuelan entre la raíz de mis rizos y me aprietan, me acercan más a él. Tanto como pueden. No es como siempre, su beso es desesperado, duro, suplicante. Y yo no puedo evitar perderme en esa suave carnosidad que me comprime. Laurent rompe nuestro encuentro. Aún siento su respiración agitada contra mi rostro, y su piel rozando cerca de mi barbilla. Cuando el cambio de temperatura me informa que se ha alejado, separo mis párpados y lo veo pasar sus manos por sus lacios cabellos, dejando que su meñique aterrice en su labio inferior. Lucía sorprendido de sí mismo.

—Joder, eso estuvo bueno —declaro y vuelvo a inclinarme por más.

Él cierra sus ojos, pero con una mano me detiene con firmeza.

—Si no nos detenemos ahora, estaré aquí mucho más tiempo de lo aconsejable.

—Bueno.

Ríe y mueve sus dedos a mi boca.

—Dios —la picotea con sus yemas—. Que sea una intoxicación —susurra y se alza por más.

—¿No que ya te ibas?

—Sí —responde frustrado, para luego alcanzar y estirar un mechón de mis rizos—. No pensé…

—¿Qué?

Dejando descansar su mano sobre mi pecho, un leve rubor aparece pintando sus pómulos.

—Leo muchos libros Damen. De toda clase. Y casi todos contienen algún tipo de romance, por mucho que a veces desearía que no lo hicieran. En su mayor parte, todos hablan del enamoramiento de la misma manera, con alguna que otra variación menor e intrascendente, y nunca creí lo que estaban describiendo. Para ser franco, me resultaba ridícula la idea de que alguien haría cualquier cosa por un minuto con otra persona, pero…

—Ahora lo entiendes —completo sonriendo.

—Es insoportable.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero dejar mi propia maldita exhibición de arte. Quiero irme, llevarte a un lugar tranquilo y hablar contigo hasta que el mundo se acabe.

—Confía en mí, es mutuo.

Suspira.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a volver ahora?

—Te acompaño.

—¿Estás bien para eso?

—Creo que sí —le aseguro.

—Lo admito, eso ayudaría.

—Entonces, así será —le ofrezco mi mano. En menos de un parpadeo Laurent corresponde el gesto, pero me adelanto para tomarlo y apretarlo con delicadeza, mientras sus firmes y delicados dedos imitan y se entrelazan con los míos.

Las campanas suenan. Durante el resto de la noche, no nos separamos el uno del otro, participamos en las mismas conversaciones y compartimos miradas. El orgullo me inundaba al ver a Laurent aludir a las mejores partes de cada pieza, exaltar a los artistas y cerrar una venta tras otra. Los participantes estaban encantados con la prolífera remuneración de sus obras. Tanto, que no se fueron sin la promesa de volver con una botella de vino, o una canasta en agradecimiento para el talentoso dueño de la galería.

*. *. *

* * *

_Contacto_ : _ **Chéri**_ **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

Debiste volver a casa conmigo.  
_(23:35)_

no quería vomitar delante de ti, sería súper asqueroso, tanto que probablemente dejarías de salir conmigo  
_(23:37)_

¿Sigues vomitando?  
_(23:38)_

no  
_(23:38)_

y sé lo que vas a decir, pero no puedo estar seguro, estamos?  
_(23:39)_

Bien.  
_(23:40)_

la muestra estuvo increíble, creo que no te lo dije  
_(23:40)_

Gracias. Fue bastante exitosa.  
_(23:41)_

es porque eres increíble  
_(23:41)_

Bueno, esa es la explicación que tendría más sentido.  
_(23:42)_

estoy un poco exhausto y creo que podría quedarme dormido, puedo llamar?  
_(23:43)_

Por supuesto.  
_(23:44)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

» "Si me enfermo mañana, espero que dejes, todo y me cuides."

"Hecho." ««

  
"Gracias por besarme de todos modos." ««

» "El gusto fue mío."

  
...

  
"buenas noches Laurent" ««

» "Buenas noches Damen"

"Te amo" [Llamada desconectada] ««

  
Alguien colgó el teléfono abruptamente.  
_(23:50)_

cállate  
_(23:51)_

simplemente se escapó, no planeé decirlo  
_(23:51)_

¿Querías?  
_(23:55)_

no?  
_(23:56)_

ahí va toda mi esperanza de dormir  
_(00:00)_

Lo lamento, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la información.  
_(00:07)_

ha sido asimilada?  
_(00:07)_

Sí.  
_(00:08)_

bien, genial  
_(00:09)_

realmente necesito un poco de tranquilidad por aquí  
_(00:12)_

o sea, no como… sólo dime que está bien, que no me vas a dejar porque estoy loco o algo así  
_(00:13)_

ya ha pasado antes...  
_(00:13)_

No te voy a dejar. No soy capaz de eso.  
_(00:14)_

ufff, bien, de acuerdo, creo que puedo dormir ahora  
_(00:15)_

noches, Laurent ♡  
_(00:16)_

Buenas noches. ❤  
_(00:17)_

* * *

Domingo  
_(Día 45)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : _ **Chéri**_ **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

[Llamando a Damen]  
[Llamada desconectada]

[Llamando a Damen]

  
"¿qué hora es?" ««

» "Realmente no me importa, he estado vomitando la última hora, sal de la cama bastardo."

  
"mmm" ««

» "Damen."

"sí sí, ya voy. Sólo déjame" ««

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"¿necesitas algo?" ««

» "Solo trae lo que tengas."

  
"oki." ««

  
» "Gracias."

  
...

  
"Ah" ««

  
"mmm" ««

  
"estaré allí tan pronto como pueda." ««

» "Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar."

  
"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" ««

» "Preferiría que no, eso disminuye el tiempo que sufres conmigo."

  
...

  
"Si fuera a decir que te amo otra vez, o sea... así como que todo el tiempo, ¿qué tan bien lo tomarías? Porque el gato como que está afuera de la caja y" ««

  
"Bueno, realmente me gusta decírtelo, o como que sé que realmente me gustaría decírtelo. A propósito" ««

  
...

  
...

  
» "éso estaría"

  
...

  
...

  
» "bien."

  
"Muy bien. Te amo y estaré ahí pronto" ««

» "Gracias Dios."  
[Llamada desconectada]

Yo también te amo.  
_(08:32)_

!!!!!!!!!!!  
_(08:33)_

Me retracto.  
_(08:35)_

Eso es en contra de las reglas, bebé  
_(08:36)_

Lo supuse. Que desafortunado.  
_(08:38)_

♡♡♡♡♡  
_(08:39)_

Apúrate, mierda.  
_(08:39)_

***·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·***

**.  
**

Este amor apasionado anda todo alborotado, a tus brazos quiere volver. Tú tenías mucha razón, le hago caso al corazón y, aunque todo me tortura, sé querer. Llegaré hasta donde estés. Yo sé perder.  
Vicente Fernández. 


	14. Me alegró que estuvieras ahí.

•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•ºﭢº•ºتº•

Domingo  
_(Día 45)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : _ **Chéri**_

estás seguro de que _ginger ale_ es todo lo que quieres?  
_(13:23)_

hasta una barra de pan blanco puede hacer una gran diferencia  
_(13:23)_

Tengo galletas saladas, como bien sabes.  
_(13:30)_

las opciones son buenas  
_(13:31)_

Haz lo que consideres que se tiene que hacer, madre.  
_(13:32)_

En realidad, hablando de maternidad, ¿podrías llevar a Nicaise a la casa de un amigo en una hora? Al parecer, tiene un proyecto en el que necesita trabajar.  
_(13:32)_

sí, claro  
_(13:33)_

regreso en 10 minutos, diviértete vomitando  
_(13:34)_

Gracias.  
_(13:40)_

*. *. *. *. *

Aprovechando la dramática oportunidad, irrumpo en la casa falta de seguridad de mi novio. Después de todo había dejado la puerta desasegurada, previendo que al salir sería el siguiente en regresar. Nadie más lo haría, sólo yo sería el testigo de la desagradable escena que me esperaba. Subo las escaleras, termino de separar la puerta entreabierta y entro al dormitorio principal. Me alegro al no escuchar sonidos provenientes del baño, todavía. Sigo con mi recorrido, pero me detengo antes de pasar y me asomo precavido. El cuerpo desvalido de Laurent seguía ahí, sentado contra la blanca pared, con los ojos medio cerrados y una expresión contrariada. Casi histérica. No me había tomado mucho tiempo descubrir los pocos escrúpulos del joven que aguardaba: a mí, la muerte o cualquier destino, menos tener que postergar su itinerario. Enfermarse era un inconveniente significativo para él. De hecho, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Aquí tienes cariño —le digo mientras le acerco una rebanada de pan y una enorme botella de _ginger ale_.

El joven enfermo estudia mis ofrendas y suspira.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?

—¿Comerlo? ¿Beberlo?... Sólo es una sugerencia.

—Necesito un vaso.

—Tienes uno ahí —comento señalando el que estaba vacío entre sus piernas.

—Permíteme reformular: necesito hielo en mi _ginger ale_.

Tratando de no reír, asiento, y recojo el objeto vacío antes de bajar a la cocina. Al llegar, me encuentro con Nicaise absorto en un cuaderno, como si ignorara lo que estaba ocurriendo escaleras arriba. Pero el enfermo estaría bien por ahora, así que me inclino sobre el hombro del chico para curiosear su inocente obra artística.

—¿Qué estás dibujando?

—¿Qué es lo que parece?

—Mmm… ¿una torre? Y... wow, esas son muchas estacas.

—Decidí hacer estacas en lugar de agua dentro del foso.

—Tiene sentido —concuerdo alborotando su cabello. Nicaise sólo me dedica un quejido disgustado, pero es todo lo que el muchacho se atreve a hacer.

Tenso, dispenso el hielo del refrigerador mientras mis dedos se enfrían. El vaso estaba medio lleno y el chirrido de la nevera aparece. Estaba hecho, pero no subiría de inmediato. Tenía asuntos antes que atender.

—Laurent dijo que necesitas un _ray_.

—Se. Deberíamos irnos en diez minutos.

—Bueno. Entonces así lo haremos.

El chico asiente con un tarareo pero, de golpe, deja su dibujo azotando el lápiz contra la mesa; como intentando intimidarme.

—Laurent dijo que vendrías esta mañana, cuando me envió un mensaje para que le llevara agua, pero no creí que lo hicieras. En especial tan temprano. Creí que los domingos eran para descansar, y no es que Laurent no sea capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo.

Entre cierro los ojos pensando en sus palabras.

—¿Eso es una pregunta?

—¿Sonó como una pregunta?

Le dedico una ligera sonrisa. Era tan tierno, tan transparente.

—Lo amo —le respondo—. Es por eso que estoy aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

Sus ojos se agrandan y advierto que no esperaba esa confesión, tan franca de mi parte.

—Tú… —se detiene y, tras completar su oración en mi mente, confirmo su silencio.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta, Nicaise ya estaba fuera de su silla, corriendo hacia mí, chocando contra mi cuerpo, con sus brazos volando alrededor de mi cintura y golpeando su cabeza contra mi estómago. Estaba tan sorprendido que casi se me cae el vaso con hielos, pero por suerte no había sido así. Más tranquilo, envuelvo al adolescente con cuidado, estirando mi brazo libre por su espalda, y lo sostengo comenzando a reír.

—Supongo que está bien entonces.

—Lo está… —apoya su mentón en mi estómago para mirarme—. ¿Quieres seguir por aquí?

—Seguro —le contesto y su absoluta felicidad se apacigua un poco.

—Bueno, eso es genial, supongo.

—¿Supones? —bromeo.

—Oh, cállate y llévale ese vaso a Laurent.

—Sí, Señor.

—Eso me gusta —sonríe y le guiño un ojo.

En el instante en que nos separamos, vuelvo a la escena del crimen. El hermoso enfermo seguía en la exacta misma posición. Todavía. Llego hasta él, levanto la botella de _ginger ale_ y con ella relleno el vaso hasta los bordes. Se lo acerco y Laurent lo toma sin enfocar sus ojos turquesa en mi persona. Me retiro sin apartarlo de mi vista, hasta que topo con la orilla de la puerta, y me recargo en el filo dejándome caer por el marco a horcajadas; entre el dormitorio y el baño. Con el _ginger ale_ aún en las manos, comienzo a dar pequeños tragos directo de la botella. Me siento bien, no me va a hacer daño. Así como lo es el escenario frente a mí. Como él. Aunque comer todavía es otra historia.

Pasados un par de tragos, intento evitar reírme porque Laurent no había parado de ver su vaso burbujeante, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una barbaridad.

—Te ayudará —sonrío.

—No me gustan las bebidas carbonatadas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Todavía sugiero beberlo —le indico.

A regañadientes, él acerca lo que considera veneno con hielos a sus pálidos labios y le da un sorbo, pequeño y cuidadoso. Y haciendo una mueca, ingiere por fin la bebida.

—Agh —gime—. De nuevo, ¿por qué te besé?

—Porque me amas —suelto y me río de la dura mirada que me gano como respuesta.

Rindiéndome ante su furia, contenida por todo lo que iba de la mañana, levanto los brazos y entrelazo mis manos en el aire. Enseguida, mi novio forma una pistola, con su pulgar y su dedo índice, y me enfoca con un ojo. Apunta a mi pecho para terminar con mi vida. De su boca sale un golpe silencioso y me da un espasmo que me deja tendido con los ojos cerrados sobre el piso. La venganza se había concretado.

En el instante que separo un párpado, encuentro que una pequeña sonrisa ahora dibujaba la demacrada expresión de Laurent. Y al siguiente segundo ya estaba con la cara metida en el inodoro. Con toda honestidad, puedo decir que es repugnante, pero puedo soportar lo repugnante.

Durante diez minutos, tengo que contemplar a Laurent, reclinado, sufriendo de intermitentes contracciones musculares involuntarias que lo lastiman, mientras yo sólo puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, más allá de acariciar su espalda. Al final de ese nuevo episodio, me aparta y recupera su puesto de "cuerpo inerte" contra la pared del baño.

—Por favor, Dios, dime que ya casi acaba.

—Todavía te quedan como un par de horas más, si es como el mío.

—Excelente. No es como si tuviera cosas que hacer.

A punto de preguntar...

—¡Damen! —escucho el grito de Nicaise que me llama desde la planta baja— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora!

—Volveré —le prometo a al desfallecido joven.

—Eso espero —susurra y, salvando la distancia entre ambos, beso su frente renuente a irme. Pero tengo que dejarlo.

Al pie de las escaleras encuentro al impaciente chico, estirándose de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera brincando pero sin despegar los pies del suelo. El adolescente se veía ridículamente lindo mas, en vez de decirle eso, sólo pongo la mano en su espalda y lo empujo con cuidado para guiarlo a afuera de la casa.

Veinte minutos después, ya estoy ocupando de nuevo mi lugar en el suelo entre la recámara y el baño.

—Y estoy de vuelta —saludo y Laurent deja en blanco lo que antes era turquesa.

—Felicidades. Es como si pudieras conducir. Y caminar.

—Ouch —sonrío.

—Perdona... Gracias por llevar a Nicaise.

—Claro. Gracias por confiármelo —comento, pero no recibo respuesta.

En lugar de eso me da algo inesperado y mucho mejor. Inclinando la cabeza contra la pared, Laurent había dejado su cuello expuesto ante mi ansiosa mirada. Me inclino hacia adelante para comenzar a moverme en dirección a su pálida piel, pero me detiene el recuerdo de que aún me quedaba pedir permiso para poder degustar el involuntario ofrecimiento, o siquiera salpicar sus poros con mis labios. De alguna manera, era algo que había olvidado entre las declaraciones apresuradas y los besos desesperados de ayer.

—¿Puedo besar tu cuello? —le solicito hambriento.

—¿Quieres? Creo que está bastante sudoroso. Y no del tipo agradable... si es que hay un tipo agradable de sudor.

—No habría preguntado si no quisiera.

—Bien —responde y mis dientes aparecen. Ahora podía, sin perder la cautela, deslizarme hasta él y colocar una mano en una de sus pantorrillas—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —suspira—. Como si importara. Si tengo suerte, no llegaré al baño a tiempo porque me estarás perturbando, y te vomitaré encima —espeta pero, a pesar de sus palabras no hago ni digo nada por varios segundos. Había algo en su rostro, algo inquietante que me lo impedía—. No tienes que preguntar más —concluye apartando el vaso—. Confío en que te detendrás si te lo digo.

—Gracias.

Luciendo por completo miserable, Laurent se encoje de hombros y ladea su rostro. Continúo. Deslizo mis manos hasta sus rodillas, las separo y me siento entre sus piernas, adueñándome de ese espacio. Me apoyo con una mano en el piso rodeándolo cerca de su cadera y me acerco, casi hasta poder rozar debajo de su mandíbula con la punta de mis labios.

—¿Sabes? No estoy seguro que puedas culparme por estar enfermo —murmuro.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Fuiste tú quien me besó.

—Tú eras el que lucía injustamente atractivo a pesar de estar enfermo.

—¿Injustamente? —pregunto sonriendo y siento el golpe de Laurent en mi pecho.

El dorso de su mano seguía ahí pero para nada buscaba apartarme. Termino de inclinarme sobre él hasta presionar un beso al costado de su garganta, deslizándome dentro de su lozano cuerpo mientras abría la boca. Entonces comienzo a probarlo con movimientos largos y suaves, sintiendo como su sudor humecta mis labios en lo que se deslizan por ese delicioso fragmento de piel.

Emitiendo un grave zumbido de placer que había vibrado y cosquilleado en mi boca, siento como Laurent cuela una mano por mis rizos; retorciéndolos, tirando de ellos; sin la fuerza suficiente para lastimar, pero si con la intención de hacerme consciente de su presencia. Después de un prolongado y satisfactorio encuentro, me detengo y me apoyo en su barbilla. Y me quedo ahí. Feliz. Dejando a sus dedos acariciar mi pelo en silencio. En un nivel de intimidad que estaba a punto de volverme loco.

Nos había tomado siglos a Jokaste y a mí llegar hasta éste punto. Pero había algo en Laurent, algo tan innegable y correcto, y tan dependiente del azar. Y sé que la mayoría de las relaciones dependen mucho de la suerte, pero esta oportunidad me resulta aún más improbable que cualquier otra.

Después de una placentera eternidad, un suave gemido suena sobre mí y Laurent se estremece.

—Estoy a punto de vomitar de nuevo. Sugiero que te muevas.

A toda prisa, me retiro y vuelvo a frotar la espalda de mi novio con el corazón conmovido. Es tan horrible verlo así, que desearía haberlo detenido anoche. Pero había ansiado ese beso con la misma o una mayor intensidad que él. Y como resultado de mi impulso, Laurent había terminado perjudicado. Por mi causa. Por este incontenible deseo que no parecía cerca de quedar satisfecho a plenitud.

Vuelvo con Nicaise a la casa y le preparo la cena, provocando que el chico salga disparado escaleras arriba al baño para prohibirle a su tío volver a cocinar —porque no era competencia—. Pero, por suerte, el vómito de Laurent parecía haber disminuido y estaba tan agotado que no le había reprochado a su sobrino, antes de que el chico se fuera a la sala. Entonces, por fin solos y aún en el suelo del baño, ambos continuamos con el libro de " _Harry Potter_ y la piedra filosofal". Sus cansados ojos parpadeaban alrededor de una vez por cada página con ritmo constante, mientras yo leía en voz alta. Y dicho sea de paso me parecía una historia más que decente.

Es a mitad del capítulo siete, cuando me doy cuenta de que el agotado enfermo estaba respirando pausada y profundamente. Alegre de ver que estaba descansando como necesitaba, dejo el libro y me levanto cuidando de no hacer ruido. Me agacho a su lado y deslizo mis manos por debajo de sus rodillas y su espalda, acunándolo entre mis brazos. No me había sido difícil alzarlo y, por fortuna, el movimiento no había logrado despertarlo. Acercándolo a mi pecho, beso su mejilla antes de cargarlo hacia el dormitorio para acostarlo en su cama. Las ropas de Laurent parecían ser lo bastante cómodas, así que decido dejárselas puestas. Comienzo a sacar las cobijas de debajo de su cuerpo, provocando un suave gemido que me hace voltear a verlo mientras lo cubría con ellas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shh —lo silencio—. Vuelve a dormir amor.

—Mmm —asiente rodando sobre el colchón. Me parecía que se había vuelto a dormir pero entonces un—. Te amo —se desliza por su boca, en un suspiro cálido como el viento en un día de verano, provocándome una sonrisa tan grande como mis incontenibles sentimientos.

—Yo también te amo —vuelvo a confesarle para mí.

Una vez que había dejado a mi debilitado novio bien metido entre las sábanas, me quito los pantalones y me arrastro por el lado libre, asegurándome de mantener la distancia con su indefenso cuerpo. Era probable que Laurent se desorientara por la noche o por la mañana, y no quería agregar ningún estrés innecesario. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos al final de tan revelador día, escucho mi teléfono sonar en la mesita de noche. Maldigo en voz baja. Enseguida me enfoco en el joven que yacía a mi lado para asegurarme de no haberlo despertado. Y tras cerciorarme de que por suerte seguía descansando, tomo el celular, lo configuro todo en silencio para. finalmente, leer el último condenado mensaje que acababa de recibir de mi próxima víctima.

*. *. *

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Damen |** _Contacto_ : **Nik**

Amigo, dónde madres estás?  
_(21:58)_

estás en mi casa?  
_(22:00)_

Sí...  
Es domingo  
Noche de cine  
Recuerdas?  
_(22:01)_

oh, mierda, cierto  
_(22:02)_

pues, no estoy  
_(22:02)_

Obviamente, gracias  
Ya me di cuenta  
Estás bien?  
_(22:03)_

sí, lo siento, estoy en casa de Laurent  
_(22:04)_

Por qué?!  
NOCHE DE PELÍCULA  
TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ  
_(22:05)_

no puedo  
_(22:06)_

Jokaste me llevó a la muestra ayer y enfermé a Laurent, así que lo he estado cuidando hoy y quiero estar aquí cuando despierte  
_(22:07)_

Con una  
_(22:08)_

De acuerdo  
_(22:08)_

Jord y yo nos vamos a acabar tus palomitas  
_(22:10)_

está bien, lo siento otra vez  
_(22:10)_

Cómo estuvo cuidar de tu novio?  
_(22:11)_

No, no importa, olvídalo  
Vas a decir algo como: de ensueño  
Y voy a querer suicidarme  
_(22:12)_

soñado 83  
_(22:13)_

Suspirooooooo  
_(22:13)_

bien, nada tan emocionante  
_(22:14)_

EXCEPTO QUE ESTOY TAN CABRONAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ÉL  
_(22:15)_

siento que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente  
_(22:15)_

literalmente no ha hecho otra cosa más que vomitar, y aún así me di cuenta que no me importaría si lo hiciera para siempre  
_(22:16)_

así como… ves cuando estás con tu alguien especial, a quien amas, pero llega un momento en que sabes que vas a terminar odiando todo lo que ahora te gusta? o que simplemente te das cuenta de que esa relación tiene una fecha de caducidad? pues con Laurent es todo lo contrario  
_(22:18)_

probablemente me casaría con él justo aquí, justo ahora, si me lo pidiera  
_(22:19)_

Ya no quiero ser tu mejor amigo  
_(22:23)_

Puedo sentir mi alma descendiendo al inframundo  
Así de asqueroso es todo lo que acabas de decir  
_(22:23)_

qué opina Jord?  
_(22:23)_

Cree que es adorable  
_(22:26)_

El muy traidor  
_(22:26)_

es un romántico, como yo :3  
_(22:27)_

Asco  
_(22:28)_

por qué no quieres hablar de chicos conmigo, Nik?  
_(22:29)_

Porque no tengo 15  
_(22:30)_

aburridooooo  
_(22:31)_

NO ACABAS DE DECIRME ABURRIDO VERDAD?!  
_(22:31)_

lo hice  
_(22:32)_

Tienes suerte de no estar aquí, deAkielos  
O te golpearía ahora mismo  
_(22:32)_

lo sé  
_(22:33)_

y ya que no quieres hablar de chicos, me voy a dormir, no quiero que la luz de mi teléfono despierte a Laurent  
_(22:34)_

Iuu, está bien  
_(22:35)_

Hablamos luego, amigo  
_(22:36)_

te amo  
_(22:37)_

También te amo  
_(22:37)_

* * *

Lunes  
_(Día 46)_

* * *

*. *. *. *. *

Escucho el sonido de una alarma a lo lejos y, en medio de mi cuasi nula consciencia del espacio-tiempo, siento un cuerpo acurrucado en mí. La tibia respiración en el cuello hace que me dé cuenta de que Laurent estaba a mi lado; y un suave gemido que siento vibrar a través de la piel, me avisa que él también ha sido víctima del despertador.

—Apágalo —masculla.

—¿Trabajo?

—No iré. De ninguna manera voy a ir.

—Bien —murmuro, ubicando la mesita de noche.

El reloj estaba lejos, lo suficiente para tener que desenredarme de Laurent. Suspiro y cuando me muevo no puedo evitar que se queje. Por desgracia había tenido que arrastrarme fuera de las cobijas, y por sobre el cuerpo del somnoliento joven, para poder apagar la alarma. Al regresar, me alivia que mi novio me acepte de vuelta y hasta bese mi clavícula en agradecimiento antes de acomodarse de nuevo, pegado a mí.

Cuando mis párpados se abren, gruño sacando el celular sin moverme mucho y veo que han pasado dos horas desde que apagué el despertador. Volteo y compruebo que el joven que yacía a mi lado seguía durmiendo, con una expresión pacífica y unos labios relajados. Dejo entonces el teléfono sobre el edredón y, apartando el delgado mechón que tapaba su rostro, bebo de los reflejos dorados que brillan en sus cabellos con la luz matutina que se derrama sobre la cama, y de la idea que sus largas respiraciones me devuelven. Al parecer Laurent disfrutaba de los abrazos tanto como yo.

—¿Componiendo una alborada? —carraspea deliciosamente sobre mi hombro.

—¿Alborada?

—Un poema, o canción. De amor matutino —me explica con los ojos cerrados—. Es común que los amantes, se estén separando. Así que espero, que no estés componiendo una.

—No te preocupes, no lo hago. Creo que primero, tendría que saber cómo son.

—Son algunos de, mis poemas favoritos —murmura, y en seguida con mi brazo libre escribo en el buscador de _Google_ : poemas alborada.

Abro el primer vínculo que aparece en la pantalla y me dispongo a leer en silencio. Pero no es hasta que doy con algo de mi agrado que pronuncio en voz baja.

—"El valor no es bueno: implica no asustar a otros. Ser valiente no ha salvado a nadie de la muerte. Llorar desafiante no hará que esto cambie."

— _Philip Larkin_ —suelta sin moverse.

—No puedo creer, que esté saliendo con alguien que sabe que estoy leyendo un poema de _Philip Larkin_ , después de cómo cuatro líneas.

—Dame tu teléfono.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo, hazlo.

Extrañado, pongo el celular en mi pecho junto a su mano y, después de que separara apenas los párpados, muy despacio, lo veo tomar el aparato. Con sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados, el joven empieza a escribir y me permite sentir sus dedos cosquilleando sobre mi piel. Y justo cuando me empezaba a preguntar qué es lo que Laurent estaría buscando él…

—"Ya que el sentimiento es primordial", de _E. E. Cummings_ —susurra.

—¿Es una alborada? —pregunto y me pone los ojos en blanco.

—Dios, no. ¿Sabes algo?

—Parece que no —le respondo y enseguida siento como da una respiración profunda.

— _"Ya que el sentimiento es primordial,  
aquel que preste atención alguna  
a la sintaxis de las cosas,  
nunca le llegará a besar;_

_"es necesario ser un tonto,  
cuando en el mundo hay primavera._

_"mi sangre así lo aprueba,  
y los besos son un mejor destino  
que la sabiduría,  
se lo juro en el nombre de las flores. No llore.  
— _ni mi mejor idea sería tan buena  
como el aletear de sus párpados  
que dice que somos el uno del otro: entonces  
ría, recostándose en mis brazos  
porque la vida no es un párrafo.__

_"y la muerte no es un paréntesis."_

Libero un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Su voz había sido suave, tan suave y dulce como el néctar, como caramelo fundido. No tengo problemas en admitir que no habíia comprendido todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero en definitiva es lo más romántico que nadie me ha dicho.

—¿Es ese uno de tus poemas favoritos?

—No. Es demasiado sentimental para eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué leerlo?

—Sabes porqué.

Sonrío.

—Es sólo que, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cuál sólo podía escuchar mi corazón y sentir su respiración, así como el aire abanicado por sus largas pestañas. Entonces, sin aviso, todos mis sentidos lo perciben enterrándose en mi cuello, hasta que mis poros detectan el toque de un frío y húmedo beso que se esparce con rapidez por la mitad de mi cuerpo.

—Porque es lo que siento por ti —musita.

Y me doy cuenta de que lo que está pasando entre nosotros es igual de serio para Laurent como lo es para mí.

Algo entre las líneas de ese poema seguía gritando en mi interior, y lo haría para siempre. Era algo que no le había confesado aún, por miedo a asustarlo, dada la rapidez con la que se habían desarrollado mis sentimientos; pero él había dado el salto por ambos leyendo ese maldito poema, y ya no podía seguirme reprimiendo.

Tenía que decirlo. Que decírselo.

Por eso acerco mi rostro, hasta que mi nariz alcanza su coronilla.

—Me siento de la misma manera —mis labios acarician sus cabellos—. Quiero esto por todo el tiempo que me lo permitas —murmuro.

—Creo que será por mucho tiempo.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —susurro empujando a Laurent contra el colchón para darle un sonoro beso—. Uff, no importa —digo retirándome— En serio necesitas lavarte los dientes.

—Tú también.

—¿Ya te sientes bien hoy?

—Mejor. No bien, pero mejor.

—Creo que probablemente ya pueda comer.

—Eso es maravilloso para ti, estoy seguro.

Riendo, suelto a Laurent para sentarme en la orilla de la cama, froto mi cara con mis manos y doy un rápido bostezo.

—Debería ir a casa, comer algo, bañarme, prepararme para el trabajo… —carraspeo pero, desde mi espalda, me interrumpen unos brazos alrededor de mi pecho y una barbilla que se apoya en mi hombro.

Dejándome envolver por el abrazo, cierro los ojos y me permito sentir su calor. Disfruto de la sensación que la suave piel de sus manos iba dejando con sus caricias en mi abdomen, y siento sus dientes rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja, junto con el sutil aliento de Laurent que se diluía por mi cuello.

—Quédate —musita.

—Me encantaría, pero…

—Por favor.

—Cinco minutos más —acepto gimiendo.

—Encantador —dice deslizándose hacia mi regazo y aferrando sus brazos por mi cuello—. Dime algo —escucho su voz amortiguada cerca de mi oído.

—¿Qué? —suspiro.

—Cualquier cosa.

Respiro.

—Estoy, tan enamorado de ti —murmuro y enseguida beso sus cabellos que me quedan más cerca.

Escucho y siento su suave risa.

—Algo más —me pide.

—¿No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

—No.

—Hmm… —intento recordar—. Una vez le disparé a dos cervezas al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es desagradable.

—Idea de Nik.

—¿Al menos lo hizo contigo?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Nikandros?

—En el primer año de la universidad —comienzo a relatar—. Éramos compañeros de cuarto. Todo fue aleatorio y nos tocó juntos. Congeniamos de inmediato. Después ya rara vez nos se parábamos y seguimos compartiendo habitación, todos los años. No había duda de que lo seguiríamos haciendo después de graduarnos. Pero… luego se enamoró de Jord. El bastardo. Bueno, supongo que yo estaba enamorado de Jokaste en ése entonces…

—Pero estaba ocupada —percibo su sonrisa.

—Exactamente. Jord nunca estuvo ocupado.

—¿Te sentiste solo? —detecto su broma.

—Sí —sobre actúo.

—Pobre Damen.

—Maldita sea —río apretándolo contra mi pecho—. Realmente necesito irme bebé.

—Oh, está bien —suspira, aparta mis manos y se deja caer sobre la cama.

El rápido movimiento había arrugado su camisa, dejando a la vista una franja de piel de su vientre al descubierto y arrancándome una sonora exhalación. Laurent no me estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles y yo tampoco estaba seguro de que en realidad estaba intentando irme. Sólo una vez, beso su abdomen y en seguida me levanto para comenzar a vestirme.

—Te veré —digo aún sin poder mirarlo—. Y deberíamos planear ese viaje a la playa.

—Elige una fecha después del recital de Nicaise y eso haremos.

—Perfecto. Te mensajeo.

—Lo asumía.

Aún vibrando, me dirijo a la puerta y me paro en seco antes de salir. Tenía que verlo. Volteo y encuentro sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome con atenta pereza. Tenía una de cosas por decirle. Que quería decir. Que quería hacer. Pero si abría la boca estaría atrapado en esa recámara mucho más tiempo del que debería, aunque quisiera. En el siguiente instante, la alarma del deber me saca del amenazante y tentador ensueño que es el cuerpo de Laurent, salvándome de no caer rendido ante mis instintos. En vez de eso, las puntas de mis labios le forman una marcada cuna.

Y me voy.

*. *. *

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

me leyó un poema tan romántico esta mañana, Nik  
_(12:35)_

está tan jodidamente azotado como yo  
_(12:36)_

Felicidades  
Ahora déjame en paz  
Estoy trabajando  
_(12:40)_

pero esto es importante!  
_(12:41)_

Creo que tenemos que redefinir: importante  
_(12:41)_

Pasaré esta noche  
Ya podrás asquearme con tus historias  
Pero ahora no  
_(12:42)_

bien  
_(12:43)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua?  
_(15:23)_

¿Me estás diciendo que todavía no eres capaz d levantarte?  
¿Es en serio? No estoy seguro d creerte.  
_(15:25)_

Sólo hazlo.  
Quiero hablar contigo.  
_(15:26)_

Estoy haciendo la tarea.  
_(15:27)_

Ahora soy yo el que no te cree.  
_(15:27)_

¿De qué quieres hablar?  
_(15:28)_

Está bien, quizás ésa no fue la redacción correcta. Necesito a alguien con quien practicar.  
_(15:29)_

¿Practicar qué?  
_(15:29)_

Decirle a alguien que lo amo. En voz alta. A propósito.  
_(15:30)_

 _Jis_. _Ok_.  
_(15:31)_

¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí acostado contemplando esto?  
_(15:31)_

Todo el día.  
_(15:32)_

Dios, eres patético. Estás, tan, asquerosamente enamorado.  
¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?  
_(15:33)_

Nicaise.  
_(15:34)_

Me debes una, viejo.  
_(15:35)_

Muy bien.  
_(15:36)_

* * *

Martes  
_(Día 47 )_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

y qué tal el domingo? el concierto de Nicaise es el sábado, no?  
_(09:34)_

Sí.  
_(12:32)_

Podemos ir el domingo.  
_(12:33 )_

estupendo! estoy emocionado, hace mucho que no voy a la playa :D  
_(12:34)_

Yo tampoco.  
_(12:34)_

siento que no mensajeé anoche, terminé rendido después del trabajo y Nik vino un rato  
_(12:35)_

Está perfectamente bien. Dormí la mayor parte del día.  
_(12:36)_

te ves tan hermoso cuando duermes, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso  
_(12:37)_

Gracias.  
_(12:39)_

oh, adivina lo que Nik me dijo anoche!  
_(12:40)_

¿Qué?  
_(12:41)_

cierto, odias adivinar  
_(12:41)_

te acuerdas del restaurante al que Nicaise te arrastró hace unas semanas?  
_(12:43)_

Sí.  
_(12:45)_

Creo que tengo una idea de hacia dónde va esto.  
_(12:46)_

y recuerdas cuando dije que pensé que te había visto, pero no creí que fuera posible?  
_(12:47)_

sí eras tú  
_(12:48)_

Esos dos trabajaron duro, ¿no es así?  
_(12:49)_

tal parece que sí  
_(12:49)_

Desearía haberte visto.  
_(12:50)_

de verdad?  
_(12:51)_

Sí. No te habría hablado, ni llamado tu atención de ninguna manera porque todavía no quería conocerte. Pero la idea de verte cocinar me atrae.  
Fuertemente.  
_(12:51)_

ven esta noche, te prepararé algo  
_(12:52)_

Es una cita.  
_(12:53)_

pero por supuesto que sí, cariño  
_(12:54)_

Tengo que regresar.  
Te veré esta noche.  
_(12:54)_

Te amo.  
_(12:57)_

yo también te amo, nos vemos  
_(12:58)_

* * *

Miércoles  
_(Dia 48)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

dónde están las sobras de mi comida?  
_(12:01)_

Las robé. De hecho, estoy a punto de comerlas ahora mismo.  
Se ve delicioso.  
_(12:05)_

no puedo creer que hayas robado mi comida  
_(12:06)_

Sí, sí puedes.  
_(12:07)_

[Imagen enviada]  
_(12:08)_

no puedo creer que hayas robado mi comida y ahora me estés enviando la foto  
_(12:09)_

me la iba a comer  
_(12:09)_

Entonces, deberías haber hecho algo desagradable anoche.  
_(12:10)_

no soy capaz de eso  
_(12:11)_

Lástima.  
_(12:11)_

Mmm. Está absolutamente divino.  
_(12:12)_

Debo decir que dudé en cuanto vi la berenjena. Pero estaba muy equivocado.  
Dichosamente.  
_(12:13)_

DEJA DE HABLARME DE MI COMIDA  
_(12:14)_

Casi tan buena como el recalentado.  
_(12:15)_

ESTOY CONSCIENTE  
_(12:15)_

¿Estás molesto?  
_(12:17)_

no  
_(12:18)_

sólo te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato X)  
_(12:18)_

en realidad me siento halagado  
_(12:19)_

casi tan halagado como me sentí anoche, cuando no podías apartar los ojos de mí  
_(12:20)_

No llevabas camiseta debajo del delantal.  
¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?  
_(12:21)_

exactamente eso  
_(12:22)_

tal vez apretar mis bíceps y decir algo sobre cómo debería ejercitarme ;)  
_(12:22)_

La próxima vez.  
_(12:23)_

estoy tan mimado  
_(12:24)_

En verdad.  
_(12:24)_

No te lo dije… Tenía razón. Como siempre.  
_(12:25)_

sobre qué?  
_(12:25)_

Eres increíblemente sexy cuando cocinas.  
_(12:26)_

lo soy? qué querías hacer?  
_(12:27)_

No puedo creer que estés tratando de hacerme sextear.  
_(12:28)_

Estoy comiendo.  
_(12:28)_

resulta que sé que eres un gran _multitasker_  
_(12:29)_

además, fuiste tú el que empezó  
_(12:30)_

En realidad, no creo que lo haya hecho.  
_(12:31)_

Tengo que volver al trabajo.  
_(12:32)_

no, no, quédate, te prometo que no tenemos que sextear, para nada  
_(12:33)_

De verdad, tengo que irme.  
_(12:34)_

Quería quitarte la espátula de la mano, esparcir la comida que tenía encima de tu pecho y lamerla.  
_(12:38)_

te odio, no es justo dejarme así  
_(12:40)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

Ya estoy medio dormido.  
Deja de ser un empleado responsable.  
_(22:01)_

todavía estás despierto?  
_(22:48)_

Apenas.  
_(22:50)_

voy a llamar  
_(22:51)_

[Llamando a Laurent]

» "Enviar mensajes de texto habría estado bien."

"No." ««

  
"Bueno, lo sé" ««

  
"Pero todavía no he llegado a la casa, y pensé que ya podrías estar durmiendo para cuando llegara." ««

» "Oh. Bueno, puede que tengas razón.

  
» "No sé porqué estoy tan cansado"

  
"Así pasa cuando estás saliendo de una enfermedad." ««

» "Sí, lo sé.

  
» "Pero desde hace dos días he estado comiendo con normalidad, ¿por qué el resto de mi cuerpo no puede ponerse al día?"

"No lo sé Amor. ¿Quieres que vaya?" ««

  
» "No. Esta noche parece inútil."

  
» "Mañana."

  
» "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Quieres decir, ¿aparte de no poder comer mi comida?" ««

» "Eres ridículo."

  
"Estuvo bien… aunque quería leer un poco de _Harry Potter_. La próxima vez que vaya a quedarme, espero que me leas algo en voz alta." ««

» "Pero por supuesto."

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"Necesitamos hacer esto." ««

» "¿Hacer qué?"

"Ir a un lugar completamente abandonado a altas horas de la noche, y simplemente sentarnos." ««

  
» "¿Supongo que está abandonado donde estás?"

"Casi. Sí." ««

  
...

  
» "me gustaría eso"

"¿En serio?" ««

  
» "en verdad."

"Muy bien." ««

  
...

  
"Debería llegar a casa." ««

  
"¿Tu día estuvo bien?" ««

» "Si, nada emocionante. Un cliente debatió conmigo el valor de una obra, pero aparte de eso transcurrió sin incidentes."

"Supongo que pensó que tenía muy poco valor." ««

» "Si, era un idiota. Pero llevaba puestos calcetines con sandalias, así que debí saberlo desde el momento en que entró."

  
"Me han visto usando calcetines con sandalias" ««

  
» "Nunca lo hagas en mi presencia y estaremos bien."

  
"duro" ««

  
» "No hay ninguna buena razón para llevar algo tan poco atractivo."

"Mantiene tus pies calientes." «« 

» "Entonces ponte unas malditas zapatillas."

"Es mucho trabajo" ««

  
...

  
» "me rindo. Tú y el cliente se habrían llevado bien"

"Oye, yo sí veo el valor del arte." ««

» "Sí. Me las arreglé para salvarte. Gracias a Dios."

  
...

  
"Estoy siendo tan abusado en este momento." ««

» "Justificado."

"Muy bien. Ahora sí me voy, te amo, te veo mañana." ««

» "Buenas noches Damen."

Buenas noches Laurent." ««

  
[Llamada desconectada]

Yo también te amo.  
_(22:10)_

* * *

Jueves  
_(Día 49)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

Nicaise estuvo jugando vídeo juegos hasta las tres de la madrugada de anoche.  
_(12:01)_

Y por lo general lo dejaría pasar, porque tiene trece años y es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones de mierda, pero no estoy seguro... Me preocupa que esa no debería ser mi filosofía de paternidad.  
_(12:02)_

qué provocó esto?  
_(12:04)_

Una conversación con un cliente.  
_(12:05)_

Cuando tenía trece años, casi siempre estaba solo. Sé que es posible. Pero él no tiene que estar solo, ¿verdad?  
_(12:06)_

él sí te tiene a ti  
_(12:07)_

sólo dile que fue estúpido y que, si lo vuelve a hacer, le esconderás sus videojuegos por una semana o algo así  
_(12:07)_

éso es lo que hubiera hecho mi papá  
_(12:08)_

Pero sería un cambio. No me gusta ser inconsistente.  
_(12:09)_

bueno, hay cosas peores que podría hacer, Laurent, no hay nada de malo en tu filosofía hasta cierto punto, creo, aunque en realidad no lo sé, nunca he tenido que ser padre de nadie  
_(12:09)_

sólo habla con él, ustedes dos tienen ese tipo de relación  
_(12:10)_

Muy bien. Gracias.  
_(12:11)_

lo estás haciendo bien, cariño, estoy seguro  
_(12:12)_

Gracias. De nuevo.  
Es sólo que nunca pensé que sería un padre... no quería serlo... pero aquí estoy.  
_(12:12)_

todos lo hacen de manera distinta y él es un buen chico  
_(12:13)_

Lo es, ¿no es así?  
_(12:13)_

uno de los mejores, está emocionado por el viaje a la playa?  
_(12:14)_

Entusiasmado. Si alguna vez ha estado en la playa, de lo cual no estoy seguro, no lo recuerda.  
_(12:15)_

estupendo, nos arrojará medusas con palos XD  
_(12:15)_

Déjame adivinar, tú y Nikandros hacían eso.  
_(12:16)_

hacemos, es lindo que pienses que dejé de hacerlo  
_(12:17)_

¿Por qué estoy saliendo con un niño de cinco años?  
_(12:17)_

parece un problema de Laurent  
_(12:18)_

Estoy seguro de que podría convertirlo en un problema de Damen.  
_(12:19)_

también estoy seguro de que podrías, por favor no lo hagas  
_(12:19)_

Si insistes. ¿Crees que podrías llevarnos a los dos a tomar un helado esta noche? Estoy en deuda con Nicaise y dijo que le gustaría hacer eso.  
_(12:20)_

Hoy estás libre del trabajo, ¿correcto?  
_(12:20)_

lo estoy, sí, mañana haré un turno doble para compensarlo, bueno, es como un turno y medio, pero... dispárame  
_(12:21)_

Entonces, ¿Para qué tomaste el día libre?  
_(12:21)_

Nik y Jord van a ir a una cata de vinos y quieren que vaya, y se me dificulta decirle que no, lo más seguro que es para que puedan emborracharse y yo los lleve a casa  
_(12:22)_

puedo llevarlos a ustedes esta noche, sólo que tendría que ser alrededor de las 8 o 9  
_(12:23)_

Eso estará bien. Debería volver al trabajo.  
Te veo a las nueve.  
_(12:24)_

♡  
_(12:25)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(18:34)_

Eso es hermoso.  
_(18:35)_

yo o la viña  
_(18:36)_

El viñedo, por supuesto.  
_(18:36)_

no me gusta esa respuesta  
_(18:37)_

¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?  
_(18:38)_

te hubiera dicho que eras más hermoso  
_(18:38)_

Oh, lo sé.  
_(18:39)_

;)  
_(18:40)_

bueno, tengo que irme, sólo quería compartir  
_(18:41)_

Gracias. Amo los viñedos.  
_(18:41)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

en camino  
_(20:23)_

Estaremos listos.  
_(20:27)_

* * *

Viernes  
_(Día 50)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_** **|** _Contacto_ : **Amor ♡**

No puedo creer que provocaras que se me hiciera tan malditamente tarde.  
_(10:23)_

no puedes echarme toda la culpa, cariño  
_(10:24)_

AGH.  
_(10:25)_

wow, todo en mayúsculas, de verdad estoy sintiendo la frustración  
_(10:25)_

Te odio.  
_(10:26)_

te amo!!!!!  
_(10:27)_

además, sólo digo que te hubiera dado con gusto una mano para limpiar tu florete, sin esperanza de reciprocidad  
_(10:28)_

Te estás cavando un hoyo más grande.  
_(10:30)_

sí, sí  
_(10:31)_

aún así... trabajos manuales  
_(10:31)_

Damen.  
_(10:32)_

sí  
_(10:33)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

wow, sigues enojado conmigo, verdad?  
_(23:21)_

Odio llegar tarde.  
_(23:23)_

deberías haber pensado en eso cuando decidiste familiarizarte íntimamente con los huesos de mi cadera  
_(23:24)_

Deberías dejar de tener bonitos huesos de cadera.  
_(23:25)_

trabajaré en eso  
_(23:26)_

Gracias.  
_(23:27)_

el trabajo apestó  
_(23:27)_

Lo apuesto.  
_(23:28)_

mis pies me están matando  
_(23:28)_

Por fortuna, tienes manos.  
_(23:29)_

supongo que no podré ir esta noche  
_(23:30)_

No, si quieres un masaje de pies.  
_(23:31)_

Y no, si pretendes distraerme así de nuevo.  
_(23:31)_

entonces, esperaré hasta mañana  
_(23:32)_

Nik está súper emocionado por el concierto, cada que habla de eso suena como un papá orgulloso  
_(23:33)_

Me alegra escuchar eso.  
_(23:34)_

Nicaise lo adora.  
_(23:34)_

lo sé  
_(23:35)_

Es bastante increíble, de verdad. Nicaise no adora casi nada.  
_(23:36)_

a Nik normalmente no le gustan los niños, así que  
_(23:37)_

Un verdadero milagro.  
_(23:38)_

¿Puedo llamar?  
Estoy a punto de irme a la cama para levantarme temprano, porque alguien me obligó a llegar demasiado tarde al trabajo.  
_(23:39)_

claro  
_(23:40)_

[Llamando a Damen]  
"Extraño los huesos de tu cadera" ««

» "Uoooooo. ¿Vamos a tener sexo telefónico?"

"No. De verdad, estoy exhausto." ««

  
» "entonces seguiré soñando con eso. No es que"

  
...

  
» "Está bien. ¿Puedo decir algo que puede hacer que cuelgues?"

"Mientras sepas que 'puedo' colgar." ««

  
» "Es sólo una vía que podríamos explorar. Podría facilitar las cosas. De verdad creo que es una forma en que podemos abordar el tema del sexo, no es tan invasivo y aún así es súper cachondo"

  
...

  
"no… sabría qué decir" ««

» "Sinceramente: extraño los huesos de tu cadera, es un buen comienzo."

  
...

  
...

  
"lo pensaré" ««

  
» "Excelente.

  
» "Lo siento, ya te ibas a acostar"

"Sí. Buenas noches, Damen." ««

  
» Buenas noches Laurent, te amo"

"te" ««

  
» "Tan cerca"

  
"Oh, jódete." ««

» "Éso haré."

  
[Llamada desconectada]

Te amo. Tanto.  
_(23:50)_

♡♡♡  
_(23:51)_

* * *

Sábado  
_(Día 51)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Amor ♡ |** _Contacto_ : ** _Chéri_**

voy a salir con Nik, Jord y Lazar todo el día, pero te veré en el concierto  
_(12:34)_

Nos vemos entonces.  
_(14:35)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Caise |** _Contacto_ : **Nik-Ass**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(21:30)_

MIRATEEEEEE  
_(21:31)_

Te ves tan precioso en tu pequeño traje con tu violín  
_(21:32)_

 _I fucking hate you_.  
_(21:32)_

Grosero  
_(21:34)_

No, pero ya en serio, chico  
Estoy orgulloso de ti  
Arrasaste  
_(21:34)_

Estuve bien.  
_(21:35)_

ARRASASTE  
_(21:36)_

Además, Laurent tiene todas las fotos que tomé  
Me disculpo por eso, pero él las quería  
Y luego Damen me obligó  
_(21:36)_

 _Great_.  
_(21:37)_

Gracias, Nik.  
Me alegró que estuvieras ahí.  
_(21:40)_

A mí también, chico  
_(21:41)_

Lo retiro.  
Literalmente no quiero volver a verte nunca más.  
_(22:12)_

Están revisando todas las fotos y arrullando.  
ARRULLANDO.  
_(22:13)_

ERES TAN LINDO  
_(22:13)_

MUÉRETE.  
_(22:14)_

♡  
_(22:14)_

 _Ugh_.  
_(22:20)_

Bien.  
_(22:21)_

No te odio.  
_(22:21)_

* * *

Domingo  
_(Día 52)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nicaise |** _Contacto_ : **Tío**

Hora de despertar.  
_(08:12)_

 _Fuck off_.  
_(08:13)_

Arriba.  
_(08:14)_

 _Fine_.  
_(08:14)_

*. *. *. *. *

Un incesante golpeteo en mi estómago me regresa a este mundo y de inmediato alejo las manos para ejecutar al culpable, pero en cuanto me siento y logro enfocar, me doy cuenta de que había sido Laurent mi cómplice y mi verdugo.

—Eso era innecesario —le gruño al culpable de haberme revivido, limpiando las lagañas de mis ojos. Vuelvo a acostarme junto al calor de mi novio, deseando estar todavía en el quinto sueño. Estaba muy cansado debido a una larga, muy larga sesión de besos que nos había mantenido despiertos a Laurent y a mí.

—Según las estadísticas, eres terrible para despertar —escucho al cómplice de mis desvelos—. Pensé que esto aceleraría el proceso.

—¿Así serán todos nuestros viajes? —mascullo—. ¿Desmañanados?

—Sí —sentencia mi verdugo—. ¿Quieres que te agarre el tráfico? —dejando escapar un grave gemido le niego con la cabeza resignado—. Ni siquiera es temprano Damen.

—Oh. Cállate —me resisto—. ¿Al menos podemos pasar a desayunar al _McDonald's_?

—Bien —suspira desenfadado—. Si eso es lo que necesitas para levantarte de la cama.

Sonriendo, me giro sobre el colchón y me inclino sobre Laurent para darle un sonoro pico en los labios. Y cerramos el pacto. Salgo de la cama con el impulso generado por el fuego de su tentadora boca y, apropiadamente motivado, reviso la ropa que había usado el día anterior. La suciedad no era el problema, sino el estilo. Antinatural para la finalidad del día. No había esperanza para el pantalón de mezclilla, así que me lo vuelvo a poner, pero tal vez podría conseguir una prenda que no fuera una camisa de vestir.

—¿Tienes una playera grande bebé?

Atendiendo a mi petición, Laurent asiente con la cabeza, se levanta de la cama y va hacia su guardarropa. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, el despeinado joven regresa con una camiseta verde militar de tono oscuro colgando sobre su hombro.

—Esto te debería quedar —señala y me extiende la prenda—. Esa camisa que traías —continúa sin pretensiones—, ¿ayer fue la primera vez que la usaste?

Asiento, y enseguida mi novio agita su mano para que se la entregue a cambio de su camiseta. Tratando de no sonreír como el idiota enamorado que soy, acepto el trato. Y casi me da un _shock_ cuando lo veo desvestirse para cubrirse con mi camisa.

—Parece justo que si te doy algo mío, debería recibir algo tuyo —explica con sus ojos turquesa atentos a sus manos que abrochaban los botones.

—Jesucristo —me quedo sin aliento a medio camino de ponerme la prenda del intercambio. Había algo sobre ver a Laurent usando mi camisa. Un símbolo que decía "mío, mío, mío", que me hacía querer arrancarle la ropa y aventar su tentador cuerpo contra el colchón para aprisionarlo de nuevo entre mis labios hasta el atardecer.

—Voy a bajar para cargar el auto —me informa con una satisfecha e insolente sonrisa—. Espero que estés listo en diez minutos. Si no ves a Nicaise antes de ese tiempo, ve a buscarlo y arrástralo hasta el carro si tienes qué.

—Entendido —afirmo siguiéndolo con una intensa mirada, en lo que sus estilizadas y firmes piernas caminan rumbo a la puerta de la habitación. Y en cuanto Laurent se gira para verme antes de salir de la recámara, me aseguro de que se entere de "cómo" lo estaba observando.

Ya sin aquel tentador joven cerca para distraerme, me permito sentir la camiseta _tank-top_ entre mis manos, para luego disfrutar de su aroma. En cuanto llega a mi, una segunda oleada de calor emana de la prenda sin mangas. Me sumerjo con esa esencia que proviene de esas fibras, limpias y brillantes. Inundándome. Termino de vestirme y voy derechito al baño para verme en el espejo. La oscura tela parecía ajustada pero no al grado de ser una molestia y conociendo a mi novio lo encontraría bastante ventajoso. Y yo también.

Después de lavar mis dientes con el cepillo de Laurent, me doy cuenta de que aún me quedaba por negociar un espacio en el lavabo y un cajón en el guardarropa. Bajo las escaleras y, en cuanto entro a la cocina, encuentro a Nicaise tomando una taza de té, viéndola con ojos miserables.

—Buenos días —lo saludo.

—La playa no vale esto —espeta—. Tengo "dos" malditos días a la semana para dormir.

—Ya casi son vacaciones.

—Cierto —sonríe esperanzado, como si pudiera saborear esos dos meses de verano con sólo imaginarlos

—Y la playa definitivamente vale la pena.

—Si tú lo dices —entre cierra los ojos y voltea a verme—. Estás usando una camiseta de Laurent.

—Lo estoy —le presumo.

—¿Van a andar de asquerosos? Porque definitivamente no quiero ir si van a andar de asquerosos.

—Lamento decirte que no creo que tengas elección —le confieso. Por cómo había progresado esta relación hasta ahora, casi podría asegurar que seríamos una de "esas parejas". Sería fantástico. Me encantaría formar parte de una de "esas parejas".

—Dios, necesito ser un adulto de inmediato.

—Cada edad tiene sus beneficios.

—Hablaste como un viejo de sesenta años.

—Gracias —bostezo sentándome al lado del chico apoyando la cabeza en mis brazos y esperando a que Laurent nos grite a Nicaise y a mí, por no estar ya en el auto. Y en efecto, cinco minutos después escucho unos pasos desde la entrada principal.

—¿Dónde diablos están? Me iré sin ustedes si no están en el carro en dos minutos.

Poniéndome de pie, le digo al chico que se adelante y le retiro la taza de las manos. Voy al fregadero, le tiro la bolsita de té, la lavo y la dejo escurriendo. Se sentía tan familiar, tan de hogar hacer eso. Pero no sabría decir en qué preciso momento había sucedido. Salgo y, antes de cerrar la casa, Laurent me arroja las llaves.

—Tú conduces —me indica y sube al lado del copiloto.

Me acomodo el asiento del carro de Laurent y, luego de una breve parada en el _McDonald's_ que también había agradado a Nicaise, tomo la carretera de dos horas que nos esperaba. La mañana es cálida, lo suficiente para poder mantener los vidrios abajo por los caminos rurales. Dejar a mi novio a cargo de la música había sido una excelente idea. Aunque no conocía muchas de las canciones, el copiloto sí se sabía hasta las letras, y su hermosa voz cantaba acertando todas y cada una de las notas. Luego del último cambio de carril, como a una hora de carretera, me animo a descansar una mano en el muslo del talentoso joven a mi lado. Él me permite mantenerla ahí e incluso, a veces enreda sus dedos con los míos.

Conforme nos acercamos a nuestro destino el frío aumentaba, pero el sol prometía que no nos dejaría desamparados; las playas de _Oregon_ son miserables sin su presencia, que es la mayor parte del tiempo. Y cuando al final llegamos a _Cannon Beach_ , cerca de las once de la mañana, lo primero que Nicaise hace es insistir en que tomemos un café antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Así que, con el permiso de Laurent, me detengo en el autoservicio de un _Starbucks_ y pago por las tres bebidas. Como era de esperar, el chico había pedido un chai y yo estaba, prácticamente, adorando mi moca.

—Hay tanta azúcar en eso —espeta el indignado joven mirando mi vaso.

—Vas a intentar que coma sano, ¿no es así?

—Preferiría que vivieras tanto como yo.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero quiero morir feliz. Y no voy a morir feliz sin mocas —le respondo y pone sus turquesas en blanco, mas no vuelve a protestar.

Ya con nuestras respectivas bebidas en mano, nos dirijo a todos a una playa pública y aparco lo más cerca de la orilla que se nos permite. Luego de salir del auto, Nicaise entrega su bebida sin terminar a su tío, y nos deja arrancándose los zapatos mientras corría hacia el mar: gritando y persiguiendo gaviotas. Pero mi atención se va al joven que veía a su sobrino, con una candidez muy tierna en la mirada. Tomo la bebida extra de sus manos y Laurent por fin me dirije sus aguosas turquesas que nada tienen que envidiarle al océano.

—Tan caballeroso —bromea.

Sentados en la capota de su auto, Laurent y yo terminamos nuestras bebidas contemplando al océano, que no dejaba de asombrarme por su vasta presencia. Sus tonos verdes brillaban bajo la luz del Sol, impresionantes. Podría quedarme todo un día mirando el mar. Tal vez sí era un viejo de sesenta años.

—¿Quieres saber porqué creo que el océano es tan cautivador? —murmura con su vaso vacío sobre el muslo.

—Quiero saber todo lo que piensas sobre todo —lo aliento.

—Es inmenso. Lo que inspira el mismo asombro que el cielo. Nos hace darnos cuenta de lo insignificantes e inconsecuentes que somos. Pero el océano posee algo que el cielo no tiene.

—¿Y qué es? —indago antes de que la mano de Laurent robe mi atención, llevándose la mía hacia el centro de su pecho.

—Una marea —me mira con sus turquesas—. Un latido.

Casi se roba de nuevo mi corazón.

—¿También aprendiste eso en tus elegantes clases de inglés?

—Sí —ríe—. Las clases de inglés son el secreto mejor guardado del mundo.

—¿En serio?

—No, de ningún modo —desvía sus ojos—. Las disfruté. Mas al igual que en filosofía, se dedican muchas horas a pensar acerca de problemas que no tienen solución, lo cual me parece importante por el necesario ejercicio cerebral. La diferencia está en que en las clases de inglés intentan apoyar los argumentos en textos. Con rapidez te das cuenta que cualquiera es capaz de interpretar los conceptos de la forma en que se deseé; de sesgar la evidencia en cualquier dirección; lo que significa que ahí se obtendrá una considerable cantidad de imbéciles pretenciosos. Aunque, supongo, me han conocido por ser uno de esos imbéciles pretenciosos en ocasiones.

—Mmm —tarareo y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo?

—No —río—. Estaba pensando que podría escucharte hablar así para siempre —me sincero y con una de las sonrisas más dulces que jamás me había ofrecido, Laurent toma mi mano y comienza a tirar de mí hacia la playa. De paso tiramos los vasos de café. Usamos nuestros hombros para mantener el equilibrio y, al llegar a la orilla, nos quitamos los zapatos y caminamos hacia Nicaise, que estaba explorando un charco que había dejado la marea.

Después de que los tres terminamos de doblar nuestros pantalones hacia arriba, no tardamos en correr al agua, quejarnos por los pies entumecidos, salpicarnos y darnos paseos a cuestas. Bueno, aunque nadie había intentado cargarme a mí yo sí había llevado en mi espalda a Nicaise y en especial a Laurent, cuya perfecta risa resonaba en mi oído mientras se agarraba con fuerza de mi cuello.

Una vez que estuvimos todos empapados y cubiertos de arena, regresamos al auto, miramos el mar por unos minutos y nos conduzco en busca de comida. Los tres entramos descalzos al restaurante y nadie hizo nada por impedirlo. Mientras comíamos, Nicaise no paraba de hablar entusiasmado sobre lo increíble que era la playa, y Laurent le sonreía sin dejar de escuchar y sin soltar la unión de nuestras manos, que descansaban a mitad de nuestros platos; y que permanecieron así hasta que nos retiráramos de la mesa.

Al terminar de comer, regresamos cerca de la orilla para intentar construir un castillo de arena. Laurent sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero su sobrino y yo preferíamos construir lo más rápido posible, ignorando las protestas irritadas del instruido joven. Cuando estuvo terminada la torcida construcción, con todo y foso, nos sentamos a unos metros de distancia para observar cómo las olas se la llevaban; esperando el tiempo suficiente para que ambos me transformaran en un tritón. El chico trabajaba de las aletas de la cola hacia arriba y mi novio de la cadera para abajo. A veces, yo me retorcía a causa de sus hábiles dedos, que se desviaban arrastrando la arena más arriba de lo necesario. Él sólo se reía por su premeditado crimen y me besaba, dándome una deliciosa compensación. Las primeras veces nuestro testigo había hecho ruidos de disgusto, pero luego se detuvo. Nicaise estaba demasiado feliz para fingir estar molesto. En el instante en que el castillo terminó de derrumbarse nos dirigimos a otro lugar para cenar y , ya bastante exhaustos, sólo nos limitamos a comer, a sonreír y a mirarnos entre nosotros en lugar de hablar.

El día había pasado volando.

Los vuelvo a conducir hasta la playa, pero esta última vez nos quedamos sentados cerca del cofre del carro. Con Laurent apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y yo rodeando su cintura, observamos los naranjas y los amarillos brillantes del agua y la arena provocados por la puesta del Sol, acompañados el ir y venir de las olas. Hasta que el clic de una cámara nos interrumpe. Nicaise nos había tomado un retrato con su teléfono.

—Se veían felices, así que pensé en tomar una foto. Se las enviaré —aclara con una sonrisa tímida. Era un trato aceptable por la irrupción a nuestra intimidad.

Una vez que el Sol se había ido, retomamos nuestros lugares en el auto y comienzo a manejar a casa. Nicaise había caído rendido en el asiento trasero casi de inmediato. Laurent, acurrucado en su asiento y dando espaciados bostezos, seguía revisando las nuevas fotografías de su teléfono. De vez en cuando mostrándome una que otra de su sobrino haciendo algo súper adorable. Hasta que llegó a la quinta foto.

—¿Te la pasaste bien?

—Fue un muy buen momento —lo escucho y a los pocos segundos siento un beso acariciando mi mejilla.

—Bien —sonrío.

—Tenía años que no me divertía tanto.

—Es bueno divertirse a veces.

—Sí. Lo había olvidado —sus palabras me estremecen.

Entre la oscuridad del auto, con Nicaise dormido y después de pasar todo un día juntos en la playa, me empiezo a preguntar si mis padres habrían tenido una plática similar, pero con Kastor y yo en la parte de atrás. Ya era un adulto, esa idea me llegaba en raras ocasiones, pero me estaba golpeando justo en este momento.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —pregunta Laurent acomodándose para que pueda verlo de frente. Si tan sólo pudiera poner en palabras para describirle lo profundo, lo hogareño que me resultaba todo el conjunto.

—Sólo, que te amo —doy testimonio al juez de mi corazón—. Y que este día no hubiera sido posible sin ti —es todo lo que alcanzo a expresarle a los ojos analíticos de Laurent, antes y durante de un cómodo, y largo silencio.

—Yo también te amo —escucho y me condena.

—Repítelo.

—Te amo, Damen —vuelve a pronunciar y me aprisiona.

—Te besaría —"sería tu esclavo de por vida"—. Pero estoy conduciendo —tarareo del placer que me produce por haber escuchado esas palabras saliendo de sus peligrosos labios.

—Sal de la carretera —su mirada se vuelve más intensa.

—Me gusta cómo piensas —acepto la sentencia y disminuyo la velocidad encendiendo las intermitentes mientras me orillo, a pesar de que había nadie alrededor que viera las luces.

Suenan los seguros de los cinturones de seguridad, que nos habían liberado de nuestros asientos. Sus manos toman mi rostro, sus suaves dedos recrean mi piel, y sus turquesas oscurecidas se acercan. Son casi negras como la noche, no puedo ni deseo resistirme, mi alma arde y vuela en este callejón sin salida por un largo tiempo. Hasta que la antorcha de sus labios encuentra y enciende los míos en medio de las sombras. Sellando un nuevo pacto que arde entre nosotros. Que me consume y por el cual le entregaría el resto de mi vida hasta el mismo demonio. Soy suyo. Y él es mi dueño.

¿Qué habrán sido? Segundos, horas, minutos. No lo sé, no soy yo mismo. Soy incendio, soy hoguera, soy cenizas. Pero un sonido ahogado me arranca del hado del ensueño que era ese beso de fuego. Hay algo atrás, del otro lado, pero me rehúso a salir de las húmedas flamas que me consumen.

—¿Ya llegamos? —dice una voz. Pero lo único que existe es esa suave carnosidad que se escurre y se mezcla con mis labios. Escucho un gimoteo y mi mundo se resquebraja—. Regresa a la maldita carretera, fuck. Parecen un par de adolescentes calenturientos.

—Y tú sabrás sobre eso —le contesta otra melodía que, de mí, se aleja.

En cuanto empiezo a recuperar mis sentidos, escucho mi risa y siento a mis manos recorrer mis cabellos, alborotando mis rizos; hasta que mis dedos aterrizan en mis labios más gruesos y húmedos de lo que recordaba. Unos preciosos ojos azules que brillan con los reflejos de las luces nocturnas me contemplan. De ahí provenía la última hermosa voz que había escuchado y que había llevado a mi corazón por los infiernos, hasta depositarlo en la cúspide del paraíso.

—Mis besos deben haber mejorado —Laurent, lo reconozco, y ahora estaba viendo mis hinchados labios mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Definitivamente estás aprendiendo —murmura mi voz—. Pero aún hay mucho más que puedo enseñarte.

—Oh, estoy seguro —me responde, me desafía, me incita.

—Me voy a suicidar —reconozco a Nicaise y río de nuevo. Cierto, no estamos solos. Todavía.

Aclarando mi garganta, pongo el auto en marcha y retomo los… como treinta minutos de penitencia que nos faltaban para llegar a la casa. Para ser quemado de nuevo en vida.

*. *. *

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Nik |** _Contacto_ : **Damen**

[Imagen enviada]  
_(23:10)_

Se ven felices.  
_(23:15)_

lo estábamos, lo estamos  
_(23:15)_

Tuviste tanta suerte, amigo  
Estoy dispuesto a admitirlo  
_(23:17)_

de verdad, realmente la tuve  
_(23:18)_

es tan hermoso  
_(23:18)_

Tú también  
Ésto es exactamente lo que te mereces  
Estoy feliz de que lo tengas  
_(23:20)_

wow, estás haciendo un trabajo tan bueno como Jord en este momento  
_(23:21)_

Qué puedo decir?  
Es una hermosa foto, amigo  
Y te ves tan condenadamente contento  
_(23:21)_

lo estoy, gracias Nik  
_(23:22)_

Siempre  
Deberíamos salir todos a cenar  
_(23:23)_

lo hablaré con Laurent en cuanto despierte  
_(23:24)_

Bien, iré a follar a mi novio ahora  
Noches  
_(23:24)_

♡  
_(23:25)_

* * *

Lunes  
_(Día 53)_

* * *

_Contacto_ : **Mi Amor |** _Contacto_ : ** _Mon Chéri_**

te vi usando las panda pantuflas esta mañana  
_(11:01)_

Cierra la boca.  
_(11:02)_

ﻯº• ** _.FIN._** •ºﻯ

•

**.**

.

Quiéreme, antes del último beso, sin el mínimo pudor, como si el mundo acabara, hasta el último temblor.  
Quiéreme, sin más puntos suspensivos, como nunca me has querido, como si nadie te amara, tanto como yo.  
Luis Eduardo Aute. 

.

Los poemas son "Alborada" de Phillip Larkin y "Ya que el sentimiento está primero" de E. E. Cummings

Gracias especiales a **idratherhaveyou**  
por permitirme traducir tan bella historia.  
Amé Nicaise con locura y su one-side-love  
por Nik, me encanta que sea feliz aquí, al igual  
que Jorod aunque no se mensajeé con nadie.

Gracias infinitas a **Lesath Al Niyath** por todo,  
todo, su apoyo y pasciencia y consejos.

Y gracias a tí por haber llegado hasta aquí ♡


End file.
